Love's Redemption A Phantom of the Opera Story
by Filhound
Summary: This is a sequel to Phantom Phoenix. For five years the Muhlheims and De Chagny's have lived peacefully in Normandy. Erik is now a beloved husband, father and friend. He has received honor and recogition for his many talents. But will he, and those that he cares about, be able to maintain their hard earned peace? Or will the dark forces that threaten them destroy everything?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 March 15, 1886 near Rouen, France

Erik and Christine Muhlheim were awakened by the happy squeal of their four year old son Gustave. The tow headed green eyed boy landed right in the middle of their entwined bodies followed by two large mastiffs and their two year old daughter Caroline. Erik growled at all of them in mock severity. He threatened to thrash them all but was contented to tickle the two children instead. He was greeted with both children's happy laughter. Christine arose more slowly but smiled at the interactions between father and children.

Erik gleefully looked over to his ever beautiful wife and told her "Happy anniversary, mon ange." His emerald eyes beamed love towards his wife and children.

Christine smiled at her husband and reached over to give him a kiss. Their eyes locked for a moment and declared their mutual love. Their five years of marriage had done nothing to diminish their love for one another, in fact, the opposite had occurred; it matured and deepened. Christine and Erik had long ago flushed out any lingering secrets or unease with one another. Their souls had joined and healed much of Erik's earlier pain and sorrow. He had come a long way from the solitary bitter and broken man who had once terrified the Opera Populaire and even Christine. But he never forgot where he had come from either.

The man who had been reborn from the ashes of the Opera Populaire was still cognizant that each smile, kiss, touch or sound of laughter was a precious gift. They meant more to him than all of the honor and monetary fortune that he ever received. He had spent his first thirty five years enjoying none of those simple things that most other people took for granted. He loved all of it, even the rare arguments that he and Christine would have. He knew that even a disagreement meant that she cared about him. He loved playing with their two children. He was beginning to teach Gustave how to play the piano, and found that the boy shared his musical genius and many of his other gifts. Caroline was still young but was already talking and saying many things that went beyond what most two year old children could do. He even loved his two large often dirty dogs, aptly named Odin and Frigg, who often jumped into their bed together with the children pretending to be lap dogs.

When the hubbub had died down, he turned to Christine and whispered hoarsely "Wait here, I have ordered for breakfast to be served to us on the terrace."

A moment later several servants arrived and transformed the balcony into a flower festooned garden reminiscent of the glade where they had been married. The children's nanny took them away for their own breakfast leaving the couple alone together to enjoy their meal. Erik pulled out a chair for his bride and then opened a box that was sitting on the table. He took out a sapphire necklace and earring set that matched Christine's vivid blue eyes.

He placed it around her neck and admired its beauty. "Bon anniversaire de marriage mon petit ange" he whispered from behind her, giving her a gentle kiss.

Christine turned to him and said "Oh Erik, it is beautiful. You spoil me so."

She stood up and reached for his face cupping it in her hands and giving him a passionate kiss. When they were done, she got up and returned and brought him a box as well. He opened it and looked at her in amusement. They were golden handcuffs with an inscription_ 'To my angel of Music, Your chains are still mine eternally', love Christine._

Erik laughed at the gift remembering how he had once told her that, long ago, at the Opera when his love for her seemed to be hopeless. His emerald eyes moistened joyfully as he admired the finely crafted object.

He put his hand on her shoulder and gazed into Christine's loving blue eyes and told her "What a very inventive and interesting gift Madame Muhlheim. I shall treasure it.

"You know that it was always the truth; you held my heart in thrall even back then, even when I did not yet hold yours."

Christine shook her head "No, mon amor, you had my love from the beginning. I was just a foolish child who did not know what her heart truly wanted. I always wanted you."

Erik teased her "Wanted me? Remember my face? Remember my dark soul which was even more twisted than my face? You are altering the past to suit your own needs. I was as mad as a rabid dog, and my face reflected my spirit."

Christine smiled insisting "You are wrong my dear, there was nothing wrong with either your face or your soul, I just didn't recognize that at the time. You were handsome in all things and now you are even more. You and I are chained together in this life and for all time and I would not change that for a moment. Do you notice that I provided no key? I willingly tie my destiny to yours for now and forever more."

Erik laughed "An eternity with you, I could see many worse fates then that."

He pointed to the beautiful gardens below that stretched all the way to the river. All of it was theirs and more. "Look below us and all around us my love. This is all ours. We have created a paradise here, heaven on earth. I once promised you this dream and you believed in me, your poor angel from hell, you brought both of us to this moment."

She shook her head "No Erik, you brought us here. I followed where you led us. I wish that this moment could last forever, just you and me, so happy, so content."

He looked at her and agreed "I wish for that too, but that is outside of my powers even as a great magician. But we can make these moments as frequent and lasting as we can, as long as we live we can make the best of the time that we do have. I pinch myself every day to make sure that this is all real and not some dream that I invented."

She hugged him. "If it is a dream then we are having the same one and it is glorious."

Erik pointed to the food and said "We had better sit down and enjoy our breakfast before it gets cold Cook will be displeased with us if we let all of her efforts this morning be in vain."

She laughed "You are afraid of Therese, Erik the once feared Phantom of the Opera? You are afraid of our ninety pound cook."

He smirked "Absolutely Madame, she spent the past two weeks helping to plan this. She can be very moody when she does not get her way, like a certain other small soprano that I knew intimately."

Christine replied "Then we are going to toughen you up somehow, bring out that side of you. The Phantom has not had much to do lately."

Erik smiled "He doesn't mind in the least bit to spend time in retirement. Both the Opera and I seem to be getting on fine without him for now. He has hung up his Punjab lasso in favor of more gentlemanly pursuits such as hunting and playing cards with the Comte. Speaking of the fop I invited Raoul and my sister for lunch today. They are bringing the young Vicomte, Erik to play with our kids."

Christine laughed "Erik, he is quite a handful; he definitely does not take after his father who was a very sweet tempered child. He is more like you and Severine."

Erik snorted "Exactly, who needs that overbred noble blood when you can have our stronger potent blood in your veins. I will not have my namesake grow up to be a simpering fop like his father."

Christine observed "Who has become your best friend and surrogate brother."

He looked at his wife and joked "To satisfy you. Someone has to protect him. He is too pretty to help himself." He shrugged with mock severity "A man has to make some sacrifices for domestic tranquility."

Christine laughed "Which you seem to do with great enthusiasm."

Erik looked up from his food and smirked "When have you ever see me do anything halfway?"

Christine smiled at him "Never my angel. You pour your heart into everything that you do especially being a great husband and father."

Erik replied softly "Shall I practice the husband part?" He glanced over to their bed "As you said I like to do everything with great enthusiasm."

Christine sighed "I wish that we had time to do so but you know that the De Chagnys will be here in an hour and your mother, brother and Dominique a little bit later. Meg, and her fiancé the Baron de Castelot Barbazac, will be arriving with her mom on the two o'clock train from Paris."

Erik remarked dryly "Another effete aristocrat I presume."

Christine replied "Hardly, Meg tells me that he spent the last six years in Cochinchina. He was a colonel of a regiment of the _Troupes de Marine_ in Saigon. Meg told me that he was quite anxious to meet you. Apparently he left France right about the time that your fame as the Phantom was in full bloom. He wanted to meet the man who set Paris buzzing for so long."

Erik sneered "Another student of the macabre no doubt."

Christine laughed "You are always so skeptical of meeting new people Erik, why do you always believe the worst of people; why not look for the best instead?"

Erik told her "Another product of my past as an outcast Christine. I may now be considered a hero of France because of my apprehension of Philippe; but inside, I am still the same antisocial creature that I have always been."

Christine reached over and took his hand "I wish that you wouldn't speak that way Erik you are well loved and sought out by many and you know it. You are no less amiable than anyone else. If anything, you are warm and charming and a great conversationalist."

He smiled "I thought that you said that we needed to get ready for our company. If you keep talking like that about me, we shall have to make them late."

Christine smirked "They would understand since they are, in some ways, more loving then we are."

Erik smirked "Nonsense my darling wife, no one could be more in love with their wife than I am with you, particularly not that boy. Now I really am going to have to show you. The Phantom will not stand for any defiance of his wishes."

Christine laughed "Then ravish me here and now and so that we can give our guests our full attention."

Erik bowed to her gallantly and eyed their bed "After you Madame Muhlheim."

They were definitely a few minutes late to receive their guests.

Sometime later the couple emerged from their room to greet the Comte and Comtesse De Chagny. The little Vicomte was already off and playing with his cousins in the nursery. Erik and Christine came into the drawing room where Raoul and Severine awaited them.

Severine was pregnant with their second child and due in a month or so.

Erik noted the radiant look in her eyes and commented "You look positively radiant my dear sister, your condition agrees with you I think."

Severine replied "Thank you Erik, but Raoul can't wait for me to deliver; he has been a veritable saint to put up with me these past months. I am not always the most companionable wife."

Erik looked over to the Comte "I don't feel sorry for you at all; you knew what you were getting when you married my sister. Be grateful that I have not taught her how to use the Punjab lasso yet."

Raoul smiled "Well you finally taught me. I daresay that I am almost as apt at using it as you are."

Erik remarked "Almost fop, but not quite there. You lack my vast experience at using it on real people. There is a big difference between lassoing a pole and a person."

Raoul replied "Why do you still call me a fop? Severine insisted that I cut my hair years ago and you dress just as fashionably as me. I don't call you monster or fiend or thing anymore. I would like some respect, Phantom."

Erik laughed "Sorry fop, old habits die hard." Erik ruffled the Comte's perfect blond hair.

"You are still too pretty for your own good. If we popped a wig on you and a skirt you could most certainly look the part."

Severine gave her brother a warning glance "Behave yourself Erik; you know that Raoul thinks of you as an older brother as well as a friend. Why do you tease him so?"

Erik told his sister "Because Jean Paul is not gullible enough to tease and I never had a younger brother to make fun of. Besides the boy is such an easy target. Since I can no longer practice with my lasso on him for fear of your considerable wrath; I need to use other tried and true techniques to keep him humble."

Severine laughed "Who is around to keep you humble, brother?"

Erik looked at Christine and smiled "Isn't it obvious? my fierce Viking bride! Who else could have transformed a monster into a man?"

Christine came up to him and jabbed him in the belly. "How dare you call my husband a monster? You were never such a thing."

Erik snickered "That's not what you told me earlier when I captured you, my fair lady and ravished you like an ogre in a fairy tale."

Christine blushed and giggled "You are my handsome prince, not an ogre, you always were."

Raoul looked at both of them mediating with mock severity "Perhaps we will try a compromise. Christine you will concede that Erik was at one time, in great need of improving his communication skills. Erik you will admit that you were not as bad as we thought that you were. You went a little overboard with your attempts to make yourself understood."

Erik laughed "I admit nothing. I can see that your new position with the foreign ministry has done you some good. Your six months in London last year has added to your skill as a diplomat."

Raoul replied "Perhaps so if I had been able to smooth over the row that we had with the Countess of Swinford. Severine did not endear us to her when she called her a snotty old cow. We would still be there if the Lady Swinford did not pressure the embassy to send us back to France for consultation." He smiled at his Comtesse and told Erik, "Your sister almost destroyed the two thirds of a century of peace between France and Great Britain."

Severine looked at her husband and reminded him "She was an old cow, and she was very snobby. When she found out that I had married above my station she would have nothing more to do with me and forbade her daughters to associate with someone of 'such low birth and breeding.'"

Raoul observed "Perhaps because you incurred her hostility by telling her your opinion of how inbred the royal families of Europe were getting. You observed that if war ever breaks out between all the different countries in Europe it would be more like a family feud than a fight for national pride."

Severine shot Raoul a barbed glance, Erik could see that his sister was still bothered by the old argument.

"It is not my fault that the ladies could not take a little criticism of their antiquated political system. We French are much more intelligent than most other European countries we have thrown off our kings and emperors and are now a republic. I hope that someday soon they will grant us women the right to vote" Severine averred.

Raoul rolled his eyes "She criticized their system, yet married a Comte. I think that her real problem became obvious several days later, when she found herself to be in her current delicate condition."

Erik laughed and turned to Christine "I hope that you are not going to start spreading Severine's radical ideas around. I think that we can afford to have only one scandalous character in our family and I have created enough of that for all of us."

Christine replied "I prefer my behind the scenes role of taming you. Now that you rile up and spoil our children, it has become a full time job for me just to keep you _all_ out of trouble. I don't have the energy to dabble in politics. I will let Severine fight for us."

Severine looked at her husband and smiled "I am out of it for the time being. Little Erik has become a terror. I overheard one of the servants calling him Le Petit Fantome the other day, perhaps we should have named him for someone who is a little calmer, like his stepfather Georges."

Christine looked at Raoul "How are your parents doing? It has been quite some time since we have seen them."

Raoul replied "They will be coming for the gala in July to celebrate the completion of Erik's repairs to the Chateau. Speaking of which Erik, did you find a new subcontractor after Jean had to back out?"

Erik nodded "Yes, although I do not really care for this new one. He had great references from all concerned but there is something about him that unsettles me. I wish that he was not the only bidder. I would have rather had you put the gala off, to give me time to find someone else."

Raoul replied "But if, as you said, he had great references and you could find nothing off about him in his background, then you have made the right decision. I know that you are proud of your ability to see people for what they are Erik. As long has he has done solid work in the past does it really matter that he is not the sort that we would ask to have brandy and cigars with?"

Erik looked at him and acknowledged "No, and I have contracted with him because you are my client and I am aware of your wishes." Erik's eyes twinkled mischievously, "You reminded me, not too long ago that I wasn't the sort of man to have brandy and cigars with, but we cemented our alliance in so many ways." He continued thoughtfully, "Nonetheless I wish that Nadir did not return to Persia to handle his family emergency. He could have helped us to look into this man more. I don't have the time to do so and to attend to all the other matters right now. I did hire an investigator to dig into the man's past dealings. I used the same firm that Nadir used to investigate Philippe and to exonerate me. So far you they have found nothing to confirm my misgivings about the man. Strangely that in itself bothers me, since most people do have some sort of skeleton in their closet. You and I are both examples of such."

Raoul sighed "I know that you have an uncanny ability to read peoples true nature, but this timing is important to us. It commemorates the sesquicentennial of the elevation of our family from baronets to Comte. It is important to me that we have the opportunity to celebrate something positive in our family history since we are still trying to recover from the damage to our family's reputation that Philippe imposed on us with his horrific activities."

Erik agreed "Don't worry you have my word that it will be finished on time. I know what it means to you and am trying to keep a close eye on this new contractor but I cannot babysit for him."

Raoul put his hand on Erik's shoulder "You don't have to do so. I will heed your advice and will watch him myself. So far it is turning out splendidly. We are already enjoying the greenhouse that you put in. The fresh herbs really made a difference in our meals this winter."

"I have modified these plans several times since I first drew them up for your brother after you and Christine rescued me from the mob." Erik told him "Now that the current Vicomte De Chagny is my nephew and namesake. I have to make sure that he will inherit something lasting."

"I think that it was an excellent idea to turn 'Guy's Suite' into a wine cellar, I do not want to see some distant heir of mine turn out like Philippe and want to use it as a dungeon once again." Raoul observed wryly.

"My short experience there cured me of keeping that room intact. I do not like to design torture chambers after doing so for the Shah of Persia. A wine cellar seemed to be a great way of exorcising the ghost of your unsavory ancestor from the Chateau."

"Severine tells me that you just expanded the size of your own cellar. May I see it?"

Erik replied "Of course. I would love to show you my most prized bottle of wine. I just acquired a 1787 Chateau d'Yquem."

"Do I have to keep my hands to the level of my eyes? I still have a slight aversion to following you down into cold dark places." Raoul joked.

Erik laughed "Only if you try to take what is mine, Monsieur le Comte. My lovely wife has only tamed me on the surface; the Phantom still lurks within me."

Christine shot a glance at her husband "If he is there would you please tell him to stop telling his scary ghost stories to Gustave? He has been getting nightmares about them."

Erik shot her a chastened look. "I only wanted to tell him some old family ghost stories, De Chagny here has crazy old Comte Guy, and we have the Phantom. I didn't mean to scare the boy only to treat him to learning his heritage."

Christine asked "What family heritage? Comte Guy lived hundreds of years ago; our family specter is still very much alive."

"All the more for him to appreciate the blessings that he has; I want him to know that he did not receive them without the sweat and pain of my misbegotten youth. I am grateful that neither of our children was born with my deformity" Erik told her.

Christine smiled at her husband and then turned to their guests. "Why don't we split up, Erik you can show Raoul your new wine cellar and Severine and I will go to the drawing room and wait for Meg, her mother and the Baron. We are in the middle of knitting some new outfits for the baby."

Erik turned to Raoul "Come on fop, I know when we are not wanted."

Raoul joked "You go first; I prefer it when I have the high ground when descending into your cellar. Have you added any trapdoors to the route?"

Erik told him "Just one but I haven't tested it yet perhaps today is as good a time as any. Care to be my guinea pig?"

Raoul laughed "I will gladly give someone else the honor; perhaps you will find that the Baron will be a good candidate."

Erik nodded his head "Perhaps, knowing how frivolous little Giry can be I suspect that her Baron is even younger and prettier than you."

Raoul replied dryly I certainly hope so, it would be nice if you were to receive fresh game for your traps. I am sure that the Baron will be sorry that Meg brought him here to meet us."

They both laughed. Christine still loved it when they teased one another. It reminded her how far that they had all come since those dark days in Paris when their jibes were real and potentially very deadly. She was ecstatic that her childhood friend and her husband had not only resolved their differences but had become close friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Julien, The Baron de Castelot-Barbezec, was as far from an effete nobleman as one could be. He carried the blood of kings, dukes and Comtes. At one time his family was one of the most prominent and feared in all of France, but not anymore. In a word he was completely destitute. His ancestral Chateau in Bordeaux had been gutted and destroyed during the French revolution. The only reason that his great grandparents had survived the revolution was that his great grandfather, Auguste, was a young diplomat with the French mission to the United States. He was allowed to remain following the revolution due to his ties to the American Vice President John Adams and the Secretary of State Thomas Jefferson. Both men had known his family socially during their stays in France during the late American Revolutionary War. His grandfather was born in Philadelphia, but the family returned to France after the restoration of the Bourbons in 1814. By that time however, their former demesne had long since been confiscated and given to a crony of Napoleon.

The late Emperor was not fond of the Castelot-Barbezec family because, Auguste refused to return to France and serve his government when he seized power. Auguste publicly called Bonaparte a pompous little Italian Ass, which did nothing to endear him to the Emperor. Louis XVIII appreciated his loyalty to the ancient regime and invited him to again serve France in the diplomatic corps. Auguste agreed to do so but Louis could not restore his lands to him. Napoleon's friend had switched loyalties from the Bonaparte's to the Bourbons and was allowed to keep the holdings that were once part of the Baron's family demesne. The family was able to give the appearance of prosperity because they were all either diplomats or soldiers, but little else. They could not live the life that other more fortunate families, such as the De Chagnys, had retained because they could not afford to do so without some sort of service.

Julien, was the tenth Baron, and like his father chose to be a soldier. Contrary to what Erik expected, he was no longer a young man. He was very close in age to Erik, and had been wounded in the Franco-Prussian War of 1870. During a battle he had been burned on one side of his face when a battery of cannons that he was commanding exploded. He was captured and treated by the Prussians, in a German hospital, and then remained as a prisoner of war until the end of the conflict. He was fortunate that the hospital was the home to a very prominent surgeon, who did a decent job of reconstructing his face; but the surgeon was not as gifted as Jean Paul had been. His face still was heavily scarred, but he wore his disfigurement as a badge of honor. He used it to inspire his men to acts of heroism. He rose to the rank of Colonel and was most recently in Indochina.

The Baron had been in Paris during the time that the affair of the Phantom of the Opera had been going on, and was in the audience during the ill -fated performance of Erik's Opera, _Don Juan Triumphant._ As someone who also had a disfigurement, he was sympathetic to Erik when Christine had so publicly removed his mask in front of all of Paris. He was appalled at the indignity that Erik received, no matter what his crimes might have been, and of the crowd's reaction to his face. Julien left France, for Cochinchina, right after that night, and never heard of what had happened to the Phantom. He was too busy with his unit to pay much attention to the matter.

Despite both men being members of the aristocracy, the Baron had never met Raoul De Chagny, their age difference was vast, and Julien did not move in those exalted circles. When he finally returned to France several months before, he attended the Opera once more and met Meg Giry. The two of them had a brief courtship where they fell in love. It was a perfect match, the impoverished aristocrat and the well-heeled ballerina. Erik had left Meg and her mother well provided for, in gratitude for Antoinette Giry's continuing love and support for Erik during his darkest days. When Meg proposed that they go to Normandy to meet her closest friend, and foster sister, Christine Muhlheim and her husband Erik; Julien did not realize that the couple was the young diva and the masked Phantom.

On the train Meg explained how, after the performance of _Don Juan Triumphant_ and the kidnapping of Mademoiselle Daae, that the Vicomte was persuaded by the diva to help save the Phantom. Meg explained how Christine realized that it was Erik, and not the Vicomte, that she truly loved and she broke her engagement to De Chagny. She also told Julien how the Phantom had been innocent of all the crimes that had been attributed to him; he actually had protected the Opera from a sinister band of kidnappers, rapist and murderers led by Raoul's brother Philippe the former Comte De Chagny. Eventually the former adversaries united and exposed Philippe and his crimes, and the new Comte, Raoul, married the Erik's sister Severine. She told Julien that Erik had underwent treatment for his deformity through the services of his brother, and no longer needed to wear a mask. He still had some prominent scar lines on his cheek and lips but they made him look handsome in a rakish sort of way. Julien teased his fiancé that perhaps he should see Erik's brother, but she told him that it was not necessary. As a friend of Erik and Christine, she had learned to look beneath the surface of Julien's scarred face and see the valiant war hero that existed underneath. Julien was very thankful to have found love with such a beautiful and loving girl such as Meg Giry.

Julien was looking forward to meeting the former Phantom of the Opera. He had admired the man's genius even before meeting Meg, and was glad that he had found admired the way that he had forgiven his diva even though she had betrayed him and revealed his deformity to the world, right as he was declaring his undying love for her. He was not sure that he would have been so forgiving, had he been in Erik's shoes. He also admired his ability to come to terms with his former nemesis, Raoul De Chagny. He believed that only a man of great honor and integrity could have done so. They spent the train ride to Rouen laughing at Erik's past exploits at the Opera. Meg did warn him that he had better make a good impression on Erik, because the former Opera Ghost was very protective of those that he cared about, and Meg and his mother were clearly under his aegis.

Erik did not disappoint, he was every bit as formidable as Meg had painted him to be.A servant had picked them up at the train station in a very comfortable landau, with a matching team of sleek black horses and a driver and footman. Julien had seldom seen such obvious trappings of wealth among someone not of the nobility. The landau was tasteful, indicating an owner of refined preferences, not the gaudy touches most commonly seen in persons not born into wealth. They were brought to a vast estate, crowned by a beautiful baroque mansion. It was on a bluff overlooking the Seine, set among very stately poplar trees. As they pulled down the long driveway, they were greeted by two large Mastiffs and a very exasperated nanny chasing down five very active children.

Meg giggled at the sight and told him "I hope that you weren't expecting a quiet visit here. Christine and Erik spoil both of their children rotten and the De Chagny's are little better. Erik's brother is here and his children are a little better behaved, but not much. Erik particularly spoils them; he is trying to give his children the childhood that he never had. Christine is constantly telling him that he must stop over indulging the children but he does so anyway."

Julien was amused by the thought. It was hard to reconcile that description of the once feared Phantom of the Opera with the picture of the tamed husband and father that Meg painted. He remembered the desperate and bitter tones of the man that he had seen on stage, five years ago, and marveled that it could be the same man. Moments later the door to the house was opened by the beautiful former diva herself. She ran from the house to greet them, and showered her friend with hugs and kisses.

"Meg darling, it has been too long." She told her "I cannot believe that you are engaged to be married."

Meg looked at Christine and then turned to Julien "Christine, I would like you to meet my fiancé Julien, the Baron Castelot-Barbezec. Julien, my best friend Madame Christine Muhlheim."

Julien grasped Christine's hand and kissed it. "Enchante Madame Muhlheim, you are even more beautiful than I remember you to be."

Christine looked at him quizzically "Have we met before Monsieur le Baron?"

He smiled at her "Not formally Madame, but I have seen you perform and your husband as well. You must call me Julien. I despise formality."

Christine blushed when Julien mentioned her "performance" with Erik; there was only one time that such an event ever happened. "You may call me Christine, Julien. I am sorry that you had to witness _that_ performance. We are all a little ashamed of our actions that night."

Julien reassured "Au contraire Christine, both you and your husband were amazing. Your voices were so perfectly attuned to one another. To date, I have never heard a performance that equaled it. It is a shame that the entire Opera was never seen."

Christine smiled at him warmly "You are too kind."

Julien sighed "It is the truth. Whenever I hear of great performances, any who were there that night, speak of your voices with great admiration. Those who did not bear witness to it are always jealous of us who were there."

Christine thanked him again "I am pleased that you enjoyed it, at least until the end."

Julien pointed to his face "As you can see your husband and I share a similar circumstance. That night, I felt sorry for your husband, a man of such obvious genius and such an ethereal voice, exposed to such scorn."

Christine blanched.

Julien caught her expression "I can see that you are uncomfortable, that was not my intention. It was only that as a man who has been disfigured himself, I can understand how Monsieur Muhlheim must have felt. I did not mean to imply that your actions were anything but what you felt that you had to do, given the circumstances of the time."

Christine gave him a weak smile "I regretted my actions almost as I did them, Monsieur le Baron. Erik did not deserve what we had in store for him. Fortunately for me, Erik has a kind, generous and forgiving heart. Most other men would never have forgiven such a betrayal."

Just then, Julien noticed that, a tall black clad man emerged from the shadows and claimed his wife. Meg was startled by him and gasped. The man laughed lightly and his emerald eyes twinkled in amusement. He put his strong arms around Christine, claiming her for all to see and told them.

"Kind, generous and forgiving; I believe that Christine just gave me my cue to introduce myself." Erik turned to the startled Baron "Erik Muhlheim, Monsieur le Baron." He reached out a strong hand and firmly grasped the Barons'.

Julien replied "Please Monsieur Muhlheim, you may call me Julien. From what Meg tells me about you and your lovely wife, we will be, for all intents and purposes, family soon."

Antoinette glared at him, and chided "Erik, must you always make such a dramatic appearance? You just about scared poor Meg to death."

Erik laughed at his old friend, and surrogate mother. "I'm sorry Antoinette, all of those years spent as a ghost has ingrained such habits in me." He turned to Meg "You too little Giry, I did not mean to cause you distress."

Antoinette observed "Why not Erik, you love to cause discomfort. It is part of who you are."

Erik mused. "Perhaps" he admitted thoughtfully. He gave his wife an adoring glance. "I cannot allow Christine to completely tame me; otherwise she might turn me in to a trained lapdog." He smiled at his wife "Not that sitting in her lap would be a bad fate."

Erik turned his intense emerald stare at his new guest. Julien could feel the man's assessment of him straight into his soul. The Baron, allowed it, he had nothing to hide. He met the Phantom's gaze and matched it with his own. Julien knew that this man was fiercely protective of Meg. Julien felt that he must have passed some sort of test of approval because the former Opera Ghost invited him in to his house and suggested that he, his brother and the Comte De Chagny could go fishing a little later if he were so inclined.

As they all entered Erik turned to him and asked softly "I hope that you don't find me too forward in asking you this but how did you come by your facial injury?"

Julien assured him "No offense taken." He continued "I was with the Army of Chalons at Sedan, where I was in charge of a battery of cannons. As the Germans were ready to charge, one of our cannons exploded and burned half of my face right off. The Prussians captured me and I was treated at a hospital in Cologne by a very competent surgeon who did the best that he could do with what little I had left. I was later paroled back to France."

Erik remarked "You are lucky that you were treated so well by the Prussians, it could have been worse for you if they had not."

Julien admitted "At first I was angry with them for saving my life, I had been a very vain and handsome young man, and suddenly my face had changed for the worse. Later I realized that it was just a maze of scars received honorably in battle for my country and reconciled myself to it. Most of my men realize that it is a badge of honor and look upon me as a hero. Once in a while I will get stares or worse, but I have learned to ignore them."

Erik nodded "I am sure that you are aware that I was born disfigured and spent most of my life wearing a mask to cover it?"

Julien answered "Yes, I am. I saw you that night in Paris and felt sympathy for your plight. I must admit that your surgeon is a most talented physician. If I had not seen you before I would have thought that you had received them in a battle or even in a duel. You have had the opposite experience as me, you were born disfigured but you are now a good looking man. I would not have thought it possible."

Erik sighed "My surgeon was my half -brother, who I never knew until I moved back to Normandy after the Opera burned. He is very intelligent and gifted. He went into the field of facial reconstruction after he found out about me as a young boy. He wanted to help people like me, and hoped to someday find me and heal me. After we met, he threw his passion into treating me and my result surprised even him." Erik's eyes glimmered "He attributes it to my skill as a magician, but of course I told him that my face was the one thing that I could not change. He was the magician! He helped me to live as a man for the first time in my life. My face is still far from perfect but it was passable enough for me to discard the mask completely."

Julien observed "You and your brother are both right; there must have been some sort of power. As a soldier I have seen many disfiguring wounds and have seldom come across such a good result."

Erik laughed and pointed to his wife who was talking to the ladies "Perhaps I received a little of her angel dust. She has certainly healed me in every other way. I am afraid that I was more than a little unhinged that night that you saw us. I thought that I had lost Christine forever."

Julien smiled "Yet, you did not, she is here with you, and you both appear quite content."

Erik again looked over at Christine and their eyes met from a distance. Anyone watching would have noted their mutual adoration.

Erik confided "Christine and I have found a great deal of happiness and contentment with one another, something that I have spent half of a lifetime searching for but never dared to hope to receive. I hope that you and Meg can achieve the same level of happiness.

I cherish each moment of ours because life has taught me to savor every morsel of joy that I am privileged enough to receive. Before I met Christine I had never experienced even a taste of that delicacy."

Julien replied "Thank you for your advice and good wishes. Although we have just met, I feel that we have a lot in common, we are both frank in our assessments of others and look for real happiness, not just a facsimile of contentment. I will be pleased if I receive even the smallest portion of what you have."

Erik laughed "Take it from an old married man, just give yourself to your bride body and soul, and treat her with love and she will respond in kind. Never take her for granted."

Julien replied "Wise words from a wise man. Thank you for your advice."

The two men walked together and Erik called a servant to help settle him in.

Erik told him "I will introduce you to my brother Jean Paul and Raoul, the Comte De Chagny when you are ready. I have arranged for fishing gear and attire to be readied for you in your room."

Julien replied "I will be down shortly."

Erik smirked "Don't be surprised if De Chagny ends up in the river this afternoon. I seldom miss the opportunity to ruffle his fancy feathers. He is a good man when you get to know him, but has encountered far too few obstacles to encumber him."

Julien observed "I am amazed by the fact that you and he are such friends, considering what your relationship was when you first met."

Erik smiled enigmatically and replied "At first our relationship was rather complicated; Raoul wanted me dead and I reciprocated. Somewhere along the way we realized that bringing about one another's demise was not necessarily the best approach to securing Christine's love. Once Raoul relinquished his expectations of winning Christine for himself, he fell in love with my sister, and we were able to overcome our differences by dealing with a mutual threat."

Julien, retired to his room to change for fishing. He knew that it was going to be an interesting visit. The Phantom of the Opera was still a very enigmatic man with or without his mask. He knew that, when he met Meg, she was far from a conventional girl but he did not consider who her connections might be. He looked forward to getting to know them well.


	3. Chapter 3

Let me know how you like it so far. I hope that I can make it equal to or better than Phantom Phoenix. I will not be able to update it as quickly as I did before because I will be busy for the next couple of weeks.

Chapter 3

The three men assembled outside waiting for the Baron.

Erik looked at Raoul who was dressed in an English woolen fisherman's sweater and a strange hat and teased "You are like a woman; you have a different dress for each activity. What would you wear for mountain climbing, lederhosen?"

Raoul replied snidely "Erik, we are going fishing now? I have never seen you so civilized before. I would have thought that we would be hunting for bats in caves knowing your penchant for cold dark places."

Erik growled "Another time perhaps. I am not normally entertaining so many gentlemen at the same time. I have to admit that I consulted with Christine to determine what I might do with all of you."

Raoul remarked "No doubt you will have to entertain even more guests in the future. An invitation to fish with the famously reclusive Opera Ghost is sure to inspire others to attempt to secure one."

Erik sneered "Highly unlikely. You must know by now that I value my privacy. My new found interest in fishing has to do with my new client, Lord Clyden of Innis, in Scotland. He has invited me to his Castle in the Scottish Highlands because it is in sore need of renovation. Apparently the Castle is still in its natural medieval state, and he wishes to bring it into the 19th century. Some miscreant told him that I am very gifted at restoring old Castles. I am to draw up plans and go fly fishing. I haven't fished since my time spent among the gypsies so I thought that I would practice by teaching Gustave to fish."

Raoul admitted, "I am the miscreant. Severine and I met Clyden recently and I was telling him about your renovations to our Chateau. He already heard about your skill and insisted that I give him your contact information. They are very proud of their fly fishing in Scotland. I have been up there to do it myself. It is different than what we will do today. I'm not sure that we will catch anything. I would imagine that all of the fish in the Seine have fled towards Paris to escape from you. I don't think that you will have too much trouble remembering your skill since it is quite similar to using the Punjab lasso, but instead of my neck as a target, you must catch a fish."

Erik looked at Raoul and Jean Paul and smiled, "Do you think that it is wise inviting our sons to come with us this time? Our wives seemed quite insistent."

He looked at his brother enviously "You are lucky, at least young Erik is now nine years old and less of a bother than my Gustave, and the little Vicomte. I wanted to teach Gustave but alone, not with his little partner in crime." He turned to Raoul observing "Our little monsters might dissuade the poor Baron from having any children. Which one of our wives had this great idea?"

Raoul looked at the others in amusement "It was Severine's idea and she enlisted Christine for support. I think that they wanted some peace and quiet. Apparently Erik's nanny reminded them that she had been promised the afternoon off a month ago, before this little get together had been arranged."

Erik laughed "I don't recall giving her the day off. Why would I let her do so on my anniversary?"

Raoul told him "These days off seem to always be concurrent to our visits here. I swear I have heard the woman call my son Le Petit Fantome, which is what our nanny has named him, as well." He glanced at Erik "Do not expect any more namesakes in my family. It seems that since we decided to name him after you he has inherited all of your more undesirable traits."

Erik laughed "If that were the case then Jean Paul's Erik would have received them as well and he is a most well behaved child. He definitely did inherit my love for music. The boy is a prodigy."

Jean Paul cut in "My son definitely inherited Dominique's temperament. Did it ever occur to you that if you marry women with distinctly strong personalities that your offspring would be the same? Have you ever studied the theories of Mr. Charles Darwin? His theory is that traits are passed on."

Erik smirked "Perhaps I should have found a more subdued bride such as a Persian woman. Our house would be a lot more peaceful with a woman like your Dominique. When I fell in love with Christine she was very placid, isn't that right Raoul?"

The Comte agreed "We were both under that impression when she was a young woman of seventeen. When she married Erik she seemed to take on part of his nature. The more that she has gentled you, the less tame that she has become."

Erik sighed "Yes, she has changed quite a bit over the years. She has figured out that she has always been the one in charge of me. I am her slave completely and knowingly. I am content to bask in her radiant glory."

Raoul smirked "You still sound like you were just wed, not celebrating your fifth wedding anniversary."

Erik looked at his brother in law and for a moment, grew serious "As far as I am concerned I have just wed. Christine will always be my living bride. You have seen where I have come from, and who I was. Christine saved me from my own personal hell and carried me with her to heaven. Her love redeemed me. Both of you were of assistance to me as well which is why I endure you both."

He turned to Raoul and admitted, "Despite our initial disagreement, I owe you a great deal. If you did not agree to help me, even after I almost killed you, I would likely have wound up dead."

Raoul replied "As mine does to yours. It is ironic that, at one time, we both would have gladly severed our linked destinies but we have grown comfortable with the notion. Five years ago if someone would have told me that we would become close friends I would have had them committed."

"I would have simply killed them." Erik admitted.

Raoul interjected "No you wouldn't have but you would have definitely scared them to death. Even then you only killed when necessary. If Christine and I had realized that sooner, we would have saved us all grief."

Erik shook his head "Well it is water under the bridge, speaking of water I see our new friend, the Baron de Castelot-Barbezac, approaching us looking a bit lost. Pardon me while I get him and bring him to us."

Erik walked over to Julien and brought him to the other two men. He provided them with introductions. Raoul looked at the Baron in astonishment; his injury reminded him a little of Erik. Erik noted the Comte's expression and gave him an amused frown. He knew exactly what Raoul was thinking.

A moment later they were interrupted by the sound of children's laughter. He could see the boys running far ahead of the nanny, who wore a look of complete frustration. Erik could hear her admonishing the two younger boys to behave, but she met with no success. Erik and Raoul eyed one another warily knowing that their sons would not be easily quieted. Erik decided to give him his most Phantom- like snarl, and it worked for the moment. The group headed for the river, where Erik had built a pier to house a sailboat. Raoul looked at Erik in surprise.

Raoul remarked "Erik, when did you buy this boat? I didn't know that you were a sailor."

Erik replied "I'm not but I am learning. It is a pleasant activity to do on a summer weekend, and it is great exercise. Playing the country gentleman has taken its toll; my arms and legs are not as fit as they were a few years ago, when I would use my gondola and climb through the rafters of the Opera Populaire."

The Baron observed "I could always teach you some military drills to keep your body in good shape. When I was a young lieutenant I would make my men run twenty kilometers a day with full gear."

Raoul rolled his eyes "I remember those training exercises from the Naval Academy, fortunately now that I am a reserve officer, I do not have to worry about those maneuvers."

Julien teased "You are a naval officer? Bah, your training is nothing compared to ours. Your pretty uniforms are designed for women and children."

Erik chuckled "I am always telling the fop that. The navy is for women."

Raoul looked at Erik and teased "Which service were you in Erik?"

Erik smirked "The Shah's secret police, and we did not waste time wearing uniforms."

Julien looked at Erik with interest.

Raoul shrugged and told him "You do not want to know."

The nanny disappeared leaving the boys in their fathers' care. They sat down on the pier and cast their lines. For an hour both of the fathers of the younger boys struggled to keep them still. Gustave insisted on holding his own pole, without Erik's help even though he was very small and could not handle it well, as is often the case, the pole was longer than he was tall, and heavy. The young Vicomte was even worse, he was squirming in his father's lap causing Raoul to become unstable. Erik could see that his nephew was in danger of falling and he used his catlike reflexes to grab him off of his father's lap. Unfortunately Raoul fell head first into the cold Seine. He was a good swimmer and was able to make it to shore, but he glowered at Erik, who was laughing.

"If…I d..d..id..n't kn…ow.. any bett tter I'ddd swear that you did that on ppurrpoossee." Raoul shivered.

Erik replied still laughing hard, "No, but I have to admit that the moment was priceless. My nephew was about to fall out of your lap. I had to grab him to make sure that he would not get hurt."

Raoul complained "Stt...ill you did nnott have to llaugh."

Erik smiled "Sure I did, you ungrateful wretch. I might have pushed you in anyhow, as you looked way too foppish in your stupid sailor cap."

Raoul replied defensively "It is called a Cape Ann sou'wester not a sailor cap, I picked it up in Boston, when my ship called there last spring. American fishermen wear them, they are nice protection. Now thanks to you it is on its way back to America."

Erik laughed "You still looked ridiculous in it and your woolen fisherman's sweater, we were not going out on a trawler; we were sitting on the side of my pier with our boys."

The Baron looked over to Jean Paul, who just shrugged.

"Do they always argue like that?" he asked.

Jean Paul smiled back "No, this is tame for them. They are always pulling pranks on one another. My sister and Christine have given up on getting them to behave more maturely than the boys."

Both Raoul and Erik gave Jean Paul guilty glances.

Jean Paul continued "Did I mention that Erik is my _older_ brother?"

While Jean Paul and Julien were speaking they failed to notice that Raoul crept up on Erik and pushed him into the water.

Erik looked up from the river at the laughing Comte "What did you do that for boy?"

Raoul shrugged "I feel that you should go and look for my hat."

Erik swam to the bank of the river where Raoul handed him a blanket.

Raoul looked at him proudly "There now we are even."

Erik mussed his hair. "We are never even boy; I have always gotten the best of you and always will."

Raoul smiled at him "Not today Phantom, we are even."

The men and boys returned to their women proudly holding several fish. Raoul and Erik were very wet and both men were shivering.

Christine eyed them and asked Jean Paul, "What happened this time?"

Jean Paul shrugged "Need you ask?"

Erik told her "I saved our nephew, he was about to fall in, and I grabbed him. The fop was ungrateful just because he had to take a swim."

Raoul replied "He was laughing at me. I think that he wanted me to fall in."

Erik replied "Of course I did, you should have seen the look on his face when he hit the water, but it was an accident."

Severine looked at her husband "How did Erik get wet if it was only an accident?"

Raoul replied "His fall was no accident. He was making fun of my hat and I thought that he should have to look for it."

While the men were fishing, the women caught up. It had been quite some time since Meg and Christine had seen one another. Erik had been tied up all winter working on the renovations at the Chateau and could not spare the time for them to spend time in Paris, as they had done most years. In a normal year, Erik and Christine would attend the Opera where Erik was frequently consulted by the managers. It was finally admitted by all involved that Erik's opinions were very insightful and valuable. The Opera received a blow when Christine retired from the Opera. She was pregnant with Caroline and the pregnancy was hard. She never went back, but she and Erik still practiced together. It had been their music that had bound and united them in the beginning and Erik still composed arias tailored for her voice.

Meg told her "The wedding is going to be next month on the twentieth, would you be able to come? I need you to be my matron of honor."

Christine replied "Of course I will come silly; you are like a sister to me. I will drag Erik there with me. He needs a break from his project. Where will you honeymoon?"

Meg sighed "No honeymoon for now, Julien is a very proud man. He will not accept my money that Erik provided me and he does not have the funds to give me the honeymoon that he feels that I need. I keep trying to explain to him that I grew up without much money and that I do not need a lavish honeymoon; but he insists that he is not marrying me for my money and will not give anyone that impression. Do you think that you could have Erik speak with him? He is too proud for his own good. I know that he truly loves me and I love him."

Christine laughed "I don't know if Erik could convince him. Perhaps if he held a knife to his throat and insisted: but if you think that it will do some good I will. Erik gave you that money because he wanted to take care of you and your mother. He considers you both to be family. Your mother helped him when the whole world turned their back on him and he never forgot that. He cares for you as well, now that you have stopped being terrified of him and understand that he a good man."

Meg giggled "Well you have to admit that he loved terrifying all of us in the old days. I used to scare the other girls and tell them to beware of the fearsome Opera Ghost. Little did I know that my soft hearted best friend would befriend and marry him. Do you ever miss the old days at the Opera?"

Christine sighed "No, not really, I miss you and a few of the girls, and occasionally I miss the thrill of being on stage; but I don't miss the hard work, or long days, or the intrigue and especially not La Carlotta with her poodles and bad temper. Whatever happened to Carlotta? I have never heard anything of her since after the fire."

Meg told her "No one really knows. She was already past her prime when the Opera burned and no one wanted her. I suppose that she went back to Italy or something of the sort. She was very upset about Piangi's death. She was quite angry at Erik for it, although I am sure that she must have heard that it was an accident and not intentional."

Christine looked at her sadly "Erik still feels very guilty about what happened with Piangi. He has tried to pay his family compensation but they have refused."

"Do they hate him then?" Meg asked.

"On the contrary, once they found out the truth behind everything they forgave him, and told Erik not to feel guilty about what happened. Erik still feels responsible. He claims that if he had not gone mad that night, Piangi would still be here. Using that mentality Raoul, the managers and I are just as culpable as Erik; our behavior spurred Erik's actions and also egged on Umberto's fear. If we had bothered to find out the reasons behind the death of Buquet, Piangi would not have feared Erik so much and would not have pulled the gun on Erik, or tried to get out of the rope bindings that Erik used to tie him."

"If they don't hate him then why won't they accept Erik's offer compensation? I am sure that it would make Erik feel better." Meg asked.

Christine looked at her friend "Because Piangi left them well provided for, and they did not see the point. They told him that if he still felt guilty that he should make a donation to his own fund that he set aside for the injured and unfortunate employees of the Opera Populaire."

Meg looked at her friend "Did he do so?"

Christine told her "Of course, he has never stopped. He has expanded its reach to cover other venues, especially to help circus freaks. Erik never forgets who he was. He feels a deep obligation to help."

Meg observed "He has been doing so for years and still most people do not know the extent of his generosity. Most men in his position want it to be known, they even try to have buildings named for themselves."

Christine replied "Erik is different. He does not really enjoy the limelight. His time as a circus performer has given him a desire for absolute privacy. While he is very smooth and charming among people, deep down he still does not trust mankind. Remember he only reentered the world after we left Paris and were married. Prior to that time especially before he met me he had washed his hands of all of humanity."

Meg mused "It is funny, he manages to hide his feelings so well. Earlier, when we pulled up he was very gracious and charming with Julien. I thought that they would like one another because he and Julien have a lot in common and not just that they both have scars on their faces."

Christine smirked "Erik was expecting him to be more like Raoul, another spoiled young aristocrat. I think that your choice must have surprised him, he did not expect you to fall in love with someone so _mature._"

Meg laughed "I have always had the impression that Erik thinks that I am frivolous and shallow."

Christine shook her head "No, he knows that you aren't, not really. He has a great amount of love and respect for your mother and he has passed that on to you as well. He does remember us both as silly little girls though. He knew about most things that happened in the Opera house back then."

Meg replied "That's exactly what I am afraid of."

Both women giggled. While they were speaking Dominique, Madeline and Antoinette Giry were speaking to one another.

Madeline told Antoinette "Congratulations, you must be so happy that Meg is getting married and to such a nice man."

Antoinette replied "I am. At first I thought that their romance was unfolding too fast but I can see that they really do love each other. It was love at first sight for both of them."

Madeline sighed "That is how it was for me and Erik's father. We met on a holiday at the beach and he was so handsome. We were married very quickly and were madly in love with one another. Charles left his home in Alsace and moved to Boscherville just to be close to me. What about you and your husband?"

Antoinette reminisced "Ours was a longer courtship. Henri worked in the Opera as a musician. He spotted me and was always after me for a date but I was interested only in dancing and did not want a man to distract me. After a year of chasing after me, I finally agreed to go out with him just to get him off of my back. My plot did not work and the dinner only convinced him to pursue me even more. He kept at me for months until I admitted to both him and myself that I was in love with him. We were married after that, but he died when Meg was a small child."

Dominique looked at both of them. "Both of you have such romantic stories. Jean Paul and I were in love forever from the time that we were both five years old."

Madeline smiled at her daughter in law "Yes you were, I had to tell Jean Paul that he could not propose to you until you were at least fifteen. He did not understand why he had to wait."

Dominique reminisced "I was just as in love with him. My Maman had to tell me to wait until I was older. I don't think that she expected it to last this long."

Madeline told her "You are fortunate, you and he have known each other for so long, and yet he is still with you. I have outlived two husbands which is why I refused to marry Henri Dumont."

Dominique looked at her mother in law "But he still wants to marry you. He hasn't given up."

Madeline shook her head "Between you and your brothers and my grandchildren my life is full. I don't want to spoil it with another man."

Dominique replied "But nobody would mind. We all would like to see you get some happiness. You spent too many years mourning Erik's disappearance. Even he told you to marry Henri."

Madeline looked away from her daughter in law and answered softly "As I told you, I have already buried two husbands. I am only in my late fifties. I don't think I could survive a third. Henri is a nice man and great company, but I am content to be alone. I don't think that I was meant to be married in my old age."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The gentlemen changed into their evening wear and joined the women. The younger children were left with a young maid. From the terrified look on the poor girls' face, Christine was sure that she would have to replace that servant, or at least pay her extra 'hazard wages.'

Meg watched the children leave, and asked her old friend "Do you think that you will have more children? It would seem that you have your hands full with the two of them."

Christine sighed "They are not so bad unless the little Vicomte is here. Gustave and Erik seem to thrive on getting one another in trouble. Poor Caroline was such a sweet infant but lately, she is almost as wild as her brother. Still we have spoken of having another baby sometime soon. Erik and I both had very lonely childhoods, we both like living in a busy house. Even so, we do look forward to our quiet time. It has become a luxury."

"Do you get any quiet time?" Meg asked "They seem to be underfoot at all times."

Christine smiled "We have a full time nanny, and other staff, to help out. We get plenty of time to do what we want to. Erik has a music room and what he calls his 'lab'. He keeps his drafting tools and inventions there. He is always working on some project. Right now it is some sort of contraption that he calls a horseless carriage. He bought an engine from a man in Germany and is modifying one of our carriages to make one. He told me that, at some time in the near future, these contraptions will replace the horse and buggy."

Severine laughed "My brother must have read too many of Monsieur Verne's work. Perhaps next he will try to make a flying machine or rocket."

Christine replied "Remember Erik spent a great deal of his time living alone. He read every scientific journal that he could get his hands on; he still does."

Meg teased "That sounds so boring. What do you do while he is reading and tinkering with his contraptions?"

Christine told her "Don't worry he pays a great deal of attention to me. He does a lot of his reading while I am sleeping. He doesn't care for sleeping; he thinks that it is a waste of his time. You will find, when you are married, that some of your most enjoyable moments as a couple can be sitting together in silence and enjoying a good book. It is very relaxing. Enough talking about me; what about you? How did you meet? Was it love at first sight? You have told me so little."

Meg laughed "We met at the Bal Masque. Someone actually thought that he was the Opera Ghost and pointed him out to me. When I looked over to him our eyes met; Julien later admitted that he was admiring me. When I smiled at him, he came over to me and introduced himself. He had only been in Paris for a few weeks since returning from Saigon. We started talking and he asked me to dance. He was a great dancer we ended up dancing three waltzes. When we were finished, we found that we still had a lot to talk about, and we sat down. He told me how he had seen me dance many times before he left for Cochinchina. At the time, he was afraid to approach me. When he returned he saw a painting of me by the Edgar Degas, and asked him about me. Julien couldn't believe that I was not yet married, so he needled his friend the Vicomte de Poitres to obtain an invitation for him to the Bal Mask. Still he was hesitant to approach me, and was about to give up, when he caught my eye. He asked me why I was never married. I told him that I had a friend who fell deeply in love with a man and that their love had spoiled me, I was looking for the same. I asked him why he was alone; he removed his mask to show me his face."

From his previous experience, Julien expected me to excuse myself. To his surprise, I told him that his face did not bother me. Julien explained how he had been wounded in the battle of Sedan and that no woman could see past his face; even though he had a title and an old honorable name. He told me that a title was all he could offer since he was a man of no fortune. I told him that at the Opera I had met many handsome men who were very shallow, that I was looking for someone who was capable of deep abiding love. He looked at me, as if I were the most precious jewel in the world. He immediately asked me to have dinner with him the next day."

Christine looked at her friend "Poor brave man. Wounded for his country and yet no one could see past his face."

Meg admitted "I am not sure that I would have a few years ago, but seeing you and Erik's happiness made me realize that a man's heart was more important than his face. I don't care about his lack of fortune because Erik has left me well off."

Christine wondered "Will you travel with him if he is stationed abroad again?"

Meg replied "Julien has been abroad for much of his career. He has been assigned to teach at the Ecole Militaire and believes that he can stay there for as long as he desires. Should he want to return abroad, I will go with him, unless it would be a hazardous posting. In the meantime, we will be in Paris and I can continue my career at the Opera Populaire. Julien is not like most noblemen, he does not go many social functions; he has never felt comfortable with what he calls 'strutting peacocks'."

Christine laughed "He sounds just like Erik; it is uncanny that they could be so similar."

Meg laughed "They do have much in common but Julien has never turned himself into a ghost, to haunt theatres."

Christine answered "Erik has given up his haunting, although sometimes I swear that we have a resident ghost here. There is a rumor that the last Comte to reside here was guillotined in 1791 by Robespierre, and still haunts the hallways looking for his head. It is why Erik bought this place so inexpensively; no one really wanted to live here once they heard that it was haunted. Erik does not believe in ghosts despite living as one. He calls them products of medieval superstition."

Meg asked her friend "What about you? Do you believe?"

Christine laughed "Well I did believe in angels until I was seventeen. But I do sometimes feel some sort of presence here. If so he is not unfriendly to us. Erik told me that, as a fellow Phantom, he receives what he calls 'professional courtesy'."

Meg laughed "I do love Erik's sense of humor; it is positively wicked."

Christine rolled her eyes "The only problem is that since he doesn't have a whole Opera House to scare, he uses it primarily on me, and everyone else that crosses his path."

She looked over to where Erik, Raoul, Julien and Jean Paul were standing and she could see that Erik had pulled something on Raoul. "See, look at him now." She pointed "I didn't hear what he said but I am sure that he was making some sort of sport of Raoul."

Erik saw that she was pointing and looking at him and raised a brow quizzically. He asked his wife "What are you two doing? Why are you pointing?"

Christine gave him a smile "I was telling Meg how well you and Raoul get along these days."

Erik eyed her suspiciously "Then why do you look like you are conspiring against us? Remember I can read your mind. The Phantom sees and knows all."

Christine teased him telling the other ladies "Except how to change a diaper or discipline a child; that he leaves to me or the nanny."

Severine smirked "Raoul doesn't even know what a diaper is. I think that he believes that babies are supposed to come with servants included. His idea of helping with the children is to buy them a toy, as if that would solve all ills."

Meg laughed "You are both making me think twice about having children, perhaps I should run away while I still am free."

Christine looked at the Baron "I think that you will be alright, he is a soldier. He will probably make your children march and follow orders. They will be too afraid to defy him."

A short time later dinner was served and the the De Chagny's and Basye's left to return home. Erik was left alone with the Baron, who he invited into his study for a nightcap.

Julien accepted. He sensed that Erik wanted to play the role of Meg's unofficial 'father'. He wanted to make a good impression. He knew that Meg was heavily influenced by both Christine and her formidable husband. She warned him that Erik had little patience for either foolishness or dishonesty. He could feel Erik's emerald eyes scanning him looking for some sort of character flaw. For a man who was not of noble birth, Erik struck a very regal pose, like a king examining an errant subject. Fortunately in his years in the military, Julien had come across many such men. The Baron may not have inherited his family's former riches but he did possess a noble bearing, borne from hundreds of years of selective breeding. Erik's gaze did nothing to intimidate him.

After an uncomfortable moment of silence Erik told him "I have looked into your background and see nothing to alarm me other than your lack of property. Now that I have met you, you do not seem like a fortune hunter. Do I need to worry?"

Julien smiled "If I were a fortune hunter I would have simply sold my title to the highest bidder years ago. There are many women who would be happy to marry me just to claim a title. I never wanted that. I was looking for someone who would look at me, see past my injured façade and want me as a man. That is more important to me than money. My salary as an officer is sufficient to maintain me with minimal needs. I would think that you, of all people, must understand my motives."

Erik nodded in agreement "Of course I do. I felt the same way. From time to time I was offered women to satisfy my physical needs but I would not touch them. I wanted to find a woman who would love me despite my hideous face. Christine and I had to follow a long road to achieve our current happiness. When she first beheld my face she was terrified of it, and I almost lost her, but she eventually was able to see the man behind the mask. When I first told her of my brother's offer to improve my face, to my surprise, she told me that it didn't matter any longer."

Julien asked him "How did you feel when you first beheld your face after your surgery?"

Erik recalled that day very well and told him _"It felt very strange at first. I had been in a coma for a while after I had been shot and woke up to find my arm sewn to my face. I had already told my brother that I would have it done when the time permitted. I had been pursuing a mysterious figure who was referred to as 'le comte noir'. He had been kidnapping and murdering girls from the Opera and shifting the blame to me. We eventually discovered that the man who was behind it was none other than Raoul's brother Philippe. We eventually had a showdown with Philippe at the Chateau de Chagny and I was shot and wounded by Philippe. My brother was there, and took me into surgery. He saved my life and then, with Christine's permission, decided to go ahead with the facial surgery while I was still unconscious._

_Several days after I woke up, he removed the stitches attaching my arm to my head. He performed a second surgery to smooth out the remaining areas. Once he removed the bandages he placed a mirror in front of me and instead of the monster that I had always seen, I beheld a man. A scarred man but still it was a human face. I cried tears of joy; you see for the first time in my life I did not have to hide my face from the world. _

_I could walk among people and they would ignore me or tip their hats. I had never known such freedom in my entire life. Christine saw my face and she caressed me she wept as well, she knew what it meant to me to be a normal man. I would have given all of my wealth and genius to spend one day as a normal man, and my wish came true."_

Erik continued "To this day I am still surprised to see a normal face look back at me in the mirror. My old face and my mask had defined my life since the moment that I had first drawn breath. Christine loves to show me, when a woman looks at me with lust in her eyes. Unlike most wives, she is never jealous, nor does she need to be. She knows that I will never stray. I never will. She is the only woman ever to see me before my surgery and accept me for what I was. I will never betray her."

The Phantom looked at the scarred man sitting before him. "What about you? You were not born disfigured. I can see that you were a very handsome man. How did you feel when you first saw what had happened to your face?"

Julien admitted somberly "I wanted to kill myself. I was angry at the German physician who saved me, and attempted to make my face presentable. I knew that he tried, but I was so badly burnt. He bluntly told me that my skin was not viable for further reconstruction. I hated the Prussians already for bringing this war upon us and stealing our lands. I hated them more for saving me. I thought that it must have been their revenge upon me."

He looked at Erik "You see I was as handsome and vain as your friend, De Chagny. I expected to make a brilliant marriage with a beautiful wealthy aristocratic wife, and restore my family's lands and honor. I was going to run down to Bordeaux and seek out those low born squatters, and rebuild our ancient Chateau. When I looked at my ruined face, my priorities changed. I realized that material objects and even my face were no longer important to me. Like you, I wanted the only real thing that mattered, l'amour!"

He continued "I could not find the love of a good woman. I tried for a few years but could see that they would not look at me or they would stare too much. I decided to channel my emotions into love of country. I spent most of my career overseas in Algeria, India and Cochinchina. But love of country, while noble, was no substitution for the carnal and spiritual love. I returned to France in December feeling very lonely and depressed. I was in an art gallery and spotted a painting of a beautiful dancer who I had once admired. I found out that she was not married. I heard that the Opera Populaire was staging a Bal Masque, and asked a well -connected friend to obtain an invitation. We went together and soon my friend disappeared with a chorus girl. I was all alone and wanted to introduce myself to Mademoiselle Giry but she was always talking to someone. Just when I was going to give up, she glanced over to me and our eyes met. I gathered up the courage to ask her to dance. To my surprise she accepted, and then we sat down to talk. She asked me why I had never married. I showed her my face to gauge her reaction. She looked at me as if I were a normal man. I knew, right then, that I met my soul mate."

Erik smiled at him and poured them each a brandy. "A sad tale with a happy ending; I am not sure which is worse, I being born with a hideous face and being hated and shunned for it, or you being born handsome but forced to endure a new face. In either case, I propose that we toast our two fine women, Meg and Christine. We are lucky to have found them and to find l'amour at last. I would like to propose a toast "To Love's Redemption."

Julien lifted his glass "To love's redemption, and our two brave women who dare to love us."

The clinked their glasses and drank. Soon they emptied the entire bottle swapping interesting stories. Meg and Christine waited for their men to emerge from the study. Meg hoped that Erik would approve of Julien. By the time that they emerged, Christine had knitted an entire booty for Severine and Raoul's child. Both men were very drunk and were leaning on one another to stay steady.

Christine looked at her disheveled and inebriated husband and quipped "What were you doing in there?"

Erik spoke to her in a slurred voice "Toasting our undying love for the goddess Amor, and my love for you, my Christine."

He attempted to kiss her, she could smell his breath. He reeked of brandy. She avoided his drunken attempt to grab her.

"You would shun and deny me on our anniversary?" he asked in disbelief.

She laughed softly "Just until you sober up. It is time to go to bed, mon ange. We will celebrate again in the morning."

He looked at Christine silently pleading. She held her hand to her mouth to suppress her laughter. Erik rarely let go. She seldom saw him drunk. She helped him to the bedroom and undressed him. Erik fell into the bed snoring loudly."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Erik woke up with a splitting headache. That did not stop the dogs and the children from piling into their bed. It did not stop the sun from streaming through the large French doors which normally looked out over the majestic view that they had so admired the day before.

Erik looked over to his smiling wife "At least when I lived in the lair I did not have to wake up to this infernal sun in my eyes."

Christine laughed "Poor baby, perhaps you should have been more careful last night when you and the Baron drank yourselves into a stupor."

Erik growled "How did I know that he could out drink me. I tried to match him drink for drink."

Christine chastened him "He is a soldier, what do you think that they do when they are off duty?"

Erik admitted "I don't know. I normally don't overindulge myself around other men. I have to keep my wits about me when your blasted boy is around."

Christine smiled "My blasted boy is your friend now. You took him from me a long time ago.

Suddenly Erik felt something soggy and smelly on his stomach. He reached down and pulled the remains of Raoul's cap that he lost in the river the day before. Odin had half of it in his mouth and gave him a guilty dog look.

Erik complained "That darn dog brings everything into bed with us. Last week it was a dead rabbit, today it is that darn American fisherman's cap that the fop was so proud of. It smells like dead fish."

Caroline took the cap and put it in her mouth, imitating the dog. Erik grabbed it and threw it away. "All of you out, even you Madame." He told Christine. A man needs some privacy when he is ailing. You all are giving me a worse headache."

Christine laughed "You will have to live with your condition Monsieur le Fantome. We have guests staying here. You cannot be rude to them. I know that Madame Giry specifically complained that you have made no time for her. She had some Opera business to discuss with you."

Erik quipped "It is about time that those two fools who run the Opera start to do so with less input from me. First they want to get rid of me, and when I oblige them, they find that they cannot do without me. It is not like we go to Paris all of the time anymore."

Christine teased "You love every minute of it Erik. There is nothing that you like more than giving your opinion to those 'fools'. I will never forget the look of pure joy that crossed your face when they begged you to be a Patron and promised even to pay you even more than the 20,000 francs that you used to take as the Phantom."

Erik railed "That was before I had two children, dogs, architectural contracts, committees, compositions, three houses and you to deal with. Tomorrow I have to go to Chateau de Chagny and make sure that that worthless contractor is doing a decent job with his share of the renovations. His part is the most important. The beams and cement that he is using must hold a great deal of weight, as the Chateau is a very heavy structure. If he does not do the job properly, the entire structure that we are rebuilding could become unstable again. Those two fools have been running the Opera for more than six years now; even they must have developed some sense of how to run the place properly."

Christine sighed "You will be able to help them next month. Meg and Julien have set their wedding for April 24th. It is after the end of the current production of Aida. Meg will take some time off until fall at least to adjust to married life. I promised Meg that we would come around the 15th to help her prepare for the wedding. I am going to go overnight next week to help her choose her gown and the bridesmaid's dresses."

Erik complained "That doesn't give them much time to plan this, what is their hurry?"

Christine teased him "You have a lot of nerve asking that question. You planned our wedding in a matter of a couple of days and you did it quite well."

Erik defended himself "It is not the same at all, you and I were cohabiting the same rooms. It was getting too cramped and propriety demanded that we get married right away. They have no such restraints."

Christine tickled him she still loved his reaction to all sorts of things that people who had normal childhoods thought nothing of. No one had touched Erik as a child, except to hurt him. She had been the first to tickle him.

She teased him "You pushed up the wedding because you couldn't bear to be without me. Admit it?"

He smiled at her "I did no such thing Madame, but I do agree that I was loath to let you get away from me. I was sure that you would change your mind and leave me stranded at the altar. I was surprised when you showed up."

She ran her hand through his hair and massaged his aching head. "I never would have left you there. I have never regretted choosing you for a single moment. You have been the best husband."

He gave her a gentle kiss and told her "Ah Christine, you are too kind to this poor wretch. Now go and leave me and entertain our guests. I will be out shortly."

Everyone left the bedroom, leaving Erik in peace, for the moment. After a few minutes he got up and dressed. His head felt a little better. Christine always had a way of making him feel better. When he emerged, he noticed that the Baron had a few dark circles around his eyes and he looked a little worse for the wear as well.

"Baron, you look even worse than I do. I guess that we should have toasted with lemonade." Erik teased.

Julien groaned "I swear that you must have laced mine with absinthe. I feel like a herd of elephants walked all over my head."

Erik laughed "I had a herd of dogs and children on mine. You are lucky that you and Meg will have a quiet home for a while. There is quite a transformation between being a bachelor and a married man, especially for old men like you and I."

Christine observed to Meg "Listen to them complain, as if we had anything to do with their current state. Men are worse crybabies than women."

Both men looked at them with stricken looks on their faces.

The next day Erik rode to the Chateau de Chagny, taking the Baron with him for company. Raoul had offered to take them pheasant shooting in his woods. Erik needed to observe the new contractor's work. It was a good opportunity to both entertain their guest and look at the progress of the renovations. Erik left Julien with Raoul, and went to what had been the collapsed wing. There were men at work installing steel beams. Erik inspected and found some variations in what the plans called for.

He sought out the contractor Monsieur Louis Lemieux. Erik had met the man once before and had taken an immediate dislike to him. He could not find the man anywhere. He was just about to give up when he saw him beating a young boy who could have been no more than eight years old. "What are you doing to that boy Lemieux?"

The man answered "It is none of your concern, sir. He is my son and he defied me. I am giving him a taste of what he deserves for talking back to me."

Erik sneered "It is my concern when you are working on my project. I was coming to tell you that your work is sloppy and could be dangerous, when I saw you attack this child."

He looked over to the boy sympathetically "Are you alright boy?"

The boy would not look at him. Erik recognized the look in his eyes; he once had the same one.

He glowered at the contractor "You are mistreating your son."

The man stood his ground "So, what of it? I do not have to answer to you. The boy is my son, not yours, and he disobeyed me and must suffer the consequences."

Erik's temper snapped unleashing a taste of the Phantom. He grabbed the man by the lapels and said "You will not beat the boy _monsieur_. If I so much as hear of a hair on his head being tousled you will answer to me. Do you understand me?"

The man nodded.

"Good." Erik replied. "If the Comte did not need this project finished by July, I would throw you out of here and look for someone else. I am in a charitable mood today. Follow me and I will show you what you are doing wrong here. I expect that by the time that I return from my shooting that these will be attended to. I am sure that you are aware that I have a reputation for demanding perfection. I am paying you a princely sum to be sure that I receive it. If you cannot comply with my demands then I will inform the Comte here and now that I will need a new subcontractor. Is that clear?"

The man nodded. Erik proceeded to show him his mistakes and then turned his back on him. If he had looked back he would have seen a very sinister smile on the man's face.

Erik and the two noblemen went on their pheasant shoot.

While they were in the woods Erik told Raoul "Lemieux is making mistakes that a contractor of his experience should not be doing. I also saw him beating his own son. I think that we should fire the man. There is something about him that makes my skin crawl."

Raoul asked him "You must admit that you have a tendency to seek perfection in everything that you get your hands on, which is why I wanted you to oversee this project personally instead of just drawing up the plans; but are you sure that you are not just being a little too demanding here?"

The Phantom sneered "My demands for perfection have never let me down. My projects always come out the right way the first time. If you weren't in such a hurry for this to be done, we could look for a more exacting subcontractor."

Raoul replied "It is important to my family, which is why I am paying so generously. I want it done on time."

Erik shrugged "I will gladly do it for you without payment. I do not need the money and I do not like charging my fee to a friend anyhow. Just let me get rid of this man before we both regret it."

Raoul told him "I know how you feel but let's give him another chance. I really do not want to have to start over again. It has been a long process as it is."

Erik reminded him "I told you before that the Chateau has been here for hundreds of years. I want it to last for hundreds more. Your son is my nephew and I want him to enjoy your family's legacy too. Why not just put off your function until I complete this in the way that I want to? What is another six months to a year?"

Raoul replied "Because I know you and how demanding that you really are. You did not like the glass man that we used for the greenhouse and you admitted that it came out fine, despite your initial reservations."

Erik tried one last time "But this is different, if these repairs are not done properly the entire structure may be weakened and the wing could become unstable and hurt someone. I do not like this man. I don't trust him either."

Raoul asked him gently "Are you sure that your dislike for the man doesn't stem from what you saw him do to his son? I know that you suffered abuse as a child. Perhaps you are basing your assessment of the man on that. You know as well as I do, that the Lemieux provided you many glowing references."

Erik glared at him "No, Raoul it has nothing to do with that, there is something off about this man. He beats his own child. He is not a good man.

Raoul replied "Many people beat their children when they disobey. Especially in lower class families. Did you see what the child did to anger his father? Maybe he deserved it."

Erik shook his head "No I did not, but the child had a very troubled look in his eyes. I know that look and that feeling. He is being mistreated. When I was the Phantom, many feared me but I never touched a woman or a child in such a way. It is the act of a coward, not a man."

Raoul sighed "I know what you are saying Erik, but after what Philippe did my family needs to get some good publicity. My sisters need to make good marriages with reputable families. If I put it off for six months or a year; that will be less time for them to find the right man. They are of right age now, but they are getting older."

Erik teased him "They are not milk they are women. They don't need to be sold like moldy bread."

Raoul looked to the Baron "You understand what I am saying don't you? Women of our background must marry young and of proper background. An older bride is considered undesirable because if she were so, she would be married."

Julien agreed reluctantly "The Comte has a point Erik. It is the way that the nobility is, and has been for centuries. It has improved for us over recent years but still important to us. Raoul wants his sisters to make the best matches that they can. To launch them in such a spectacular way will go a long way towards healing their family's reputation."

Erik shrugged his shoulders and the discussion ended. The shoot was a great success and they had enough pheasant for both households to enjoy, for the next few days. Before he and the Baron left, Erik took one last look at the project. Admittedly it looked better than it had; but he really wanted to fire the brute. It was not his call to make, Raoul was rather adamant. It was one thing that he disliked about working for aristocratic clients; they did not have to work for a living. They expected everything to be done to perfection and were impatient when progress is slow. They did not realize the difficulty of achieving what they wanted. The Comte was no worse than most of them, but he was nonetheless being pigheaded. Erik hoped that Raoul's stubbornness did not cause another chandelier to fall or worse.


	6. Chapter 6

I am happy to see that most of my known people from Phantom Phoenix have found this story. Welcome back.

Chapter 6

Several days passed and the Giry's and the Baron enjoyed their stay. It was time for them to leave Normandy and head back to Paris. Both Christine and Erik were pleased with Meg's choice of husband. Erik was very pleased to welcome another friend into the fold. He was still cautious with whom he considered to be such; but he could see that Julien was a good man. Erik and Christine promised to spend much of April in Paris so that Christine could help Meg plan the wedding. They had a home in Paris, which they would use whenever they had business there. Erik told Christine that at some point, he would have to go to Normandy to supervise Lemieux. He still did not trust the man, but he knew that Christine preferred him to be with her in Paris. She was still not all that comfortable staying there without his protection. They had servants there so the house was far from empty; but she had spent most of her life under Erik's care. Most of the time Erik was more than eager to comply with her feelings, he felt the same way. He needed his angel near him just as much, if not more.

Several weeks passed and it was time to leave for Paris. Erik was eager to get there because he had been invited to a meeting of a group of 300 of the most important engineers and architects in France to give their opinion of a project by Gustave Eiffel. Monsieur Eiffel knew Erik's old business associate Charles Garnier who built the Opera House. Eiffel proposed to build a very tall tower on the south bank of the Seine in the Center of Paris where there was to be a world's fair in 1889. Many traditionalists opposed this proposed structure for aesthetic reasons but Erik was not one of them. He believed that the world was in the middle of a period of great innovation that would alter how mankind would live in the next century. He was confident that by 1900 telephones, horseless carriages and electrification would become more common. At some point, Erik wanted to travel to America to look at some of the new steel structures rising in their cities. Some were as high as ten stories. This tower would be the tallest man made structure on earth and it would be an honor for France if they could build it.

The day after their arrival, they decided to visit the Opera. Erik made sure to arrive early so that the managers could ask him for advice on certain matters. They almost always had some sort of question for him. Even after five years, they were still a little bit afraid of him; even though he had not killed anyone, dropped any chandeliers or sent any notes in all that time. There were times that Erik missed those halcyon days, when he only spoke to them through walls and notes. He did not have to subject himself to their slavering submission to him. He always liked to head down to his former lair and check on it. The former Phantom still knew every rut and loose brick and mortar on the passageways leading down to his former residence. He had long since disabled every trap that he had placed there. When he and Christine traveled down to the fifth cellar everything had a musty odor of disuse. If he did not know any better, he might have believed it haunted, but the only specter there, was his past. He had so many memories both good and bad. It was there that he had fought so hard to win Christine's love, but lost his sanity. There she also gave him his first two precious kisses, and restored his sanity.

He and Christine walked over to his organ which still stood in the middle like a silent sentinel. He had repaired the damage that the mob had inflicted for his own pride. He put a long tapering finger on a key, and it reluctantly ejected a half note. He took his wife by the waist and pulled her to the bench, motioning to her to sit beside him.

"Sing for me, my angel of music." He commanded, just as he had done years before.

Christine smiled at the old familiar words, and if she closed her eyes, she could remember that bittersweet night where she met Erik, in the flesh, for the first time, but later began to fear him. They both had traveled a long often hard road together since that long ago night. For a few minutes, they sang their "strange duet"; although the organ was off key, their voices still merged seamlessly. They could feel their spirits rise as they had done long ago. When they were finished Erik picked Christine up and carried her to the swan shaped bed in what was once her room. The Phantom plied his willing "living bride" with kisses. They made love with the ferocity of newfound love, but with the maturity of knowing one another's likes and dislikes.

After a while Erik turned to Christine and whispered. "We must get back to watch the Opera, mon ange. It is hard to give my opinions to those fools, if I do not know the performers. Fermin does not like their new soprano and wants my opinion whether they should give her a contract. He tells me that she reminds him of La Carlotta."

Christine laughed "Well then by all means we should go. I am sure that they have prepared our box in the usual manner."

Erik purred "Of course they have, with our usual Hors d'oeuvres and champagne, a far cry from the old days when they did not want me there."

Christine smiled at him "I think that it has been made clear that you are very wanted. They always have a sellout crowd on the nights that it is known that the Opera Ghost will be in attendance."

Erik found one of his old masks and put it on "Shall I come in full costume?"

Christine touched and removed it. She smiled up at him "I remember when, if I dared do that, you would have been quite mad at me." She reached up and kissed his scars.

He kissed her back "It has been a long time since I have cared, even before the surgery you proved your love for me many times over. I don't have to be that man anymore."

He entwined his fingers in hers and they ascended back to the surface. They mingled in the crowd and were recognized and spoken to by many. Christine was amazed by Erik's smoothness among them. Not so long ago so many people would have unnerved him, but he had grown. He was very patient with everyone, even those who irritated them. There were always people who would gawk at him and point in his direction but he bore their rudeness with dignity.

Erik had very few criticisms of the performance. He told Fermin that the soprano needed work but was not a lost cause like Carlotta. Meg came over to them and gave Christine a big affectionate hug. The Baron was standing faithfully at her side. Erik and Julien shook hands and began catching up. Julien surprised him by mentioning that he was going to leave the Ecole Militaire in the summer. It had been decided that he be given a position with the French Embassy in Buenos Aires. Argentina was one of the wealthiest countries in the Americas and there were a lot of French, Italian and other European immigrants there. The Embassy wanted an experienced military officer to serve as an attaché and lured Julien by offering a beautiful residence in the city. He could not resist because he knew that he and Meg could live there very comfortably, and be welcomed into society there. Before taking the position Julien assured her that they would be gone for two years at the most. Meg was excited because she had never before been out of France.

Christine was sad to think that her best friend would be so far away from her. They wondered what would become of her mother. Antoinette refused to go with her daughter for the time being. She enjoyed her position with the Opera Populaire, and saw no reason to leave. Meg had never been away from her mother. They had always lived together and worked together but Antoinette insisted that it would help her become more independent of her. Erik wondered if she wanted to remain in Paris to see Nadir when he returned from Persia. He had noticed the glances that passed between them whenever they were around one another. He hoped that he was right because he would be happy to see two of his best friends find happiness together, but of course, neither would admit the attraction to the other.

After the Opera, the couple decided to walk around the area. While they both preferred the quiet simplicity of their life in Normandy, they still missed the ambience of the City of Lights. As they headed towards the river, Erik saw movement out of the corner of his eyes causing him to swirl around quickly to disengage the threat. He spotted a black clad woman dressed in rags lunging at Christine with a knife. With lightening reflexes he grabbed the woman's hand and twisted it until the knife dropped. The Phantom's rage briefly targeted the woman; he began to choke her. Christine touched his shoulder and softly brought him to his senses. His rage subsided and he relaxed his hold on the woman's throat.

Christine looked at the woman and turned to Erik and told him "Look at her, she is sick and starving, we shouldn't hurt her, we should help her."

She looked at her attacker with concern "Are you alright Madame?" Christine glanced at her husband "She is hurt let's help her back to her feet."

Erik tried to help the woman up, but she shuddered at his touch. She looked at both of them with hate in her eyes. Both Christine and Erik found that she looked vaguely familiar but they could not place her.

The woman spat at Erik and told them with a heavy accent "I dona wanta any of your elp… Christine Daae" She looked at Erik adding "Or you ether fantasma."

They both looked at her blankly.

She laughed "You dona recognize me? You ruina-ed my life, both of you!"

Christine looked at her closely with recognition finally dawning "La Carlotta? Is that you?"

She glanced at Erik "It is Carlotta. Oh my God what happened to you?"

Erik examined the woman and his eyes flashed in recognition. In the five years since he last saw her she had aged considerably, and looked very tired and ill.

She saw his look and sneered at both of them "Si, it's me, Carlotta, I folla-ed you both from outside the Opera."

Erik looked at her and felt a strange sense of pity. He had never liked her, but he would not have wanted her to sink so low.

"Signorina, you seem to have fallen on hard times. Were you not aware of the fund set aside for the performers and employees of the Opera? It is there to help you and others."

"She looked at them with hatred "I dared not go back afta you eh burn-ed down the Opera and killed my poor Ubaldo. He didda hate anyone notta even you, fantasma."

Erik looked away from her to Christine, the guilt and regret was in his eyes.

Christine laid a hand on his arm and caressed it gently. She turned to Carlotta

"Piangi's death was an accident Carlotta. Erik has regretted it to this day. If he could change what happened he would, but please forgive him."

Erik looked at Carlotta and met her gaze "Christine speaks the truth Signorina. I cannot change the past; if I could I would gladly exchange my life for his. I have tried to atone for his loss and for my actions."

She looked at his eyes and could see that they were not wild and angry and burning with hatred, as they once were. They were a calm emerald green and flashed only with concern and guilt. She noticed then that he did not wear a mask and his scars were much better. He looked like a normal man.

"You are notta he!" She exclaimed "You looka like him but you are a different."

Erik smiled at her "I am the same man." He looked over to Christine "But her love has changed me. I have not been a good man, but I am trying to be worthy of Christine's love."

She examined him "No you are not the same, your eyes, they do not burn a me, they hava no hate inside like before." Carlotta coughed. It did not sound very good.

Christine turned to Erik "She does not look well, we should take her home. Where do you live?"

Carlotta looked at them "I liva here, and there. I hava no home. I canna work because no one a wants me thans to you both. Thatta es why I tried to a kill her. You ruin-ed my career for her, your lover."

Christine told her "We didn't know. No one knew what became of you. We thought maybe that you had gone home to Italy."

Carlotta looked at her "Witth a what. I had no one to go home to. Nothing. I hadda some money for a while but I ranna out. I had to sell myself but I gotta sick and no one wanted me any more so here I am."

Christine looked at her and then Erik "We will help her Erik won't we?"

He shot Christine a look warning but he was touched by her concern for her old nemesis. "Of course we will help you. You can come with us and spend the night at our house. I will speak to the managers and get them to find you a position of some sort. Perhaps a voice coach?"

Carlotta looked at them with a little less hostility "You would helpa me when I tried to kill you?"

Erik told her "I, of all people, understand you. I was not in my right mind the night that I burned down the Opera. I was sick with rage and jealousy. Piangi's death was an accident, but if I had been in my right mind he would still be alive. I was never a fan of your music, because you did not put your heart into your voice. But despite our differences, I would not have wished you harm. You must believe me."

She searched his face for a moment, her eyes pausing on his. He could feel her gaze on him.

Finally she said "I will try Signore fantasma, but it is ard for me. You did so many bad things to a me and my poor Piangi, but I tthink that Ubaldo woulda want me to forgiva you, he had a kind heart."

He smiled at her and told her, in Italian "I am no longer the Phantom, you may call me Erik."

She smiled at him; almost flirtatiously "I did not know that you spoke my language."

He replied "Of course I do. When I was a young man, I spent two years in Italy as an apprentice mason."

She looked at his fine clothes and admitted "Well, that explains a lot. I always believed that you had good taste in your clothing. You were a handsome man despite your deformity. I didn't like you because of what you did to me, but I did think that you were a man of refinement."

Erik laughed. Christine did not know Italian so she was a little bit bemused. Erik looked at her and smiled "Carlotta told me that I was handsome and refined, even before."

Christine knew that Erik thrived on compliments. She teased him "Do I have to worry about you, mon amor."

He took her hand "Of course not, cherie. I think only of you."

Erik hailed a cab and took Carlotta home with them. When they had installed her comfortably they retired to their bed chamber.

Christine asked him "Do you think that we have to worry about her coming after us? She did try to kill me?"

Erik replied "I think that we have changed her mind. I have instructed the servants to keep an eye on her door for a while. Now I know how Raoul felt when he took me to his Chateau after I tried to kill him."

Christine massaged his forehead; it was wrinkled in a frown. "Raoul had nothing to worry about. You were as tame as a lapdog."

Erik smirked "Like Odin and Frigg? Be careful of your choice of words Madame Muhlheim, some lap dogs they turned out to be!"

Christine laughed "Well something like that."

They kissed and continued where they left off earlier in the day.


	7. Chapter 7

If you wonder how I decided on a name for this story it is from the original Leroux book. Erik told Christine that "If I am the Phantom, it is because man's hatred has made me so. If I am to be saved it is because your love redeems me."

Chapter 7

The next morning Christine and Erik summoned a physician to examine Carlotta. The doctor arrived early and spent some time examining the former diva.

He emerged from the room and told them "La Carlotta does not have much longer to live. She has breast cancer."

Erik asked him "Are you able to remove it? You would be compensated."

He shook his head no, "Sadly no Monsieur Muhlheim. It is too late for that, maybe earlier we could have operated and removed it but the lump is large, her breast is covered with lesions, and she is showing symptoms, she is in some pain. La Carlotta needs to be made comfortable because she has already entered the final stage of the disease. She knew that she had it, but she could not afford to get treatment."

Erik questioned him "How long does she have?"

The doctor replied, "It is hard to tell, a day, a week, several months at the most. She has been sick for a while."

Erik and Christine looked at one another sadly.

Erik told the doctor "Thank you for coming so quickly, Monsieur Martin."

The doctor told them "I always drop everything to serve you. You have always been generous with me." He continued "It is too bad that she is dying. My parents brought me to see her at the Opera, when I was a young boy, many years ago. Her voice was beautiful back then. I know that it did not remain so, as she aged, but it was amazing." He looked at Christine" Not as good as your voice, Mademoiselle Daae."

Christine blushed, she was always modest, "Thank you Monsieur le Docteur."

When the Doctor left, Christine turned to Erik and lamented, "She was a tyrant, and could be very mean but she did not deserve what happened to her."

Erik looked at her guiltily "I am afraid that I am a little at fault in this matter. I did not like her voice, or the way that she treated you but she did not deserve such a fate."

Christine laid a comforting hand on his arm "It is not really your fault. She was very difficult to deal with. The managers knew it and so did everyone else. She would not step aside when her time had come. Your methods to induce her retirement were a little draconian, but you were not wrong."

Erik gave Christine a warm smile "A little draconian, is a slight understatement my dear. I was more than a little obsessed with advancing the career of a certain young soprano. I had a tendency towards rash decisions back then, which I hope that I have outgrown, with your loving guidance."

She patted his hand "Hmm, not entirely, you are still somewhat impatient with us mere mortals, but you are getting better." Christine embraced him and then extracted herself. "I will go check on her, ange. We should let her stay here."

Erik looked at her "Until she dies? It could be a while yet. She is not the nicest person and I don't trust her, she tried to kill you last night. Why don't we just hire a nurse and rent her an apartment somewhere? It is easier than putting up with her and her antics."

Christine teased "And you are not a dramatic person, mon amour? Would you want to die alone with no one to care about you?"

Erik shrugged "I spent most of my life alone, with no one to care about me, and slept in a coffin just in case. You have a soft heart, which is one of the many reasons that I love you but if we take her in, we are taking on her tantrums as well."

Christine looked into his concerned green eyes "Yes I know, she was terrible, but you and I both were terribly lonely in the past. She has nowhere to go and clearly has suffered greatly. You are always telling me how much you regret some of the bad things that you have done in the past. Call this your penance."

Erik smirked "I want to atone for my mistakes, not turn myself into a saint. A nurse and an apartment for that woman is enough penance for me. Are we to become a rest home for retired imperious divas? I think that it would try even angels like you, cherie."

Christine replied smoothly "You will survive it. You are all bark and no bite, angel; I know that you have a weakness for errant souls."

Erik growled "You mistake me for the fop. He is the idiot who always refers to_ noblesse oblige_ I am not a nobleman and am not required to be gallant."

He looked into her pleading eyes and continued, in defeat, "But if you insist on going down this ill-advised path. I will not stop you _for now_. But if that woman becomes abusive in any way I will insist that she leave."

Christine gave him a grateful kiss. "Oh Erik, you are the best husband ever."

He pulled her to him in a fierce embrace "Flattery will get you everywhere Madame. I expect that you will thank me properly later," he murmured.

Christine gave him a wifely peck on the cheek "You have a date Monsieur le Fantome; I look forward to showing you my gratitude."

They looked at one another with smoldering eyes. Erik let go of his wife very reluctantly.

A short time later Christine accompanied a servant carrying a large tray into Carlotta's room.

Christine smiled at her guest "I wanted to bring you something to eat. Is there anything else that you need to make yourself comfortable?"

Carlotta peered at her skeptically "Why are you a doing this? I tried to kill you last night? I wouldna elp you or your usband."

Christine replied "I know, but Erik and I both know what it is like to have no one. You are very sick, and we want to help you."

Carlotta looked at her appraisingly "I can see you a elping me, eu were a nice girl, but em he was a bad persona. E was il fantasma. E urt people."

Christine nodded "No Carlotta, not really, he was only protecting us the whole time. Didn't you hear about the Comte Noir? Philippe De Chagny? He was the one hurting people not the Phantom. Erik is a good man, a very good man. We were wrong about him back then, terribly wrong. Did you know that he and Raoul are now good friends?"

Carlotta admitted "I eard that, I did na beleeva it. E was orrible to me."

Christine told her "He did not like how you treated me, and others. He is very protective of the people that he cares about."

Carlotta sighed "E does seem a different. When he took the knife; I thoughta that he would kill me but e didna. Es eyes are not the same."

Christine agreed "No they are not." She explained "Erik had a very hard life back then. He had never been shown any love or compassion by anyone, not even me. He had many terrible things done to him as both a child and a young man. To survive, he could not show any weakness. He knew nothing but hatred, so he gave back the same emotion. When I realized the truth about him, I knew that somewhere inside him was a very good man, who deserved more than the world had given to him. I wanted to find that person and bring him out from hiding. I had to show him that he did not have to do terrible things to protect himself. Once I did, the beautiful man who was always there, hiding behind the mask of hatred was released. Do you understand?"

Carlotta looked at her "I do." She mused "E was ugly behind da mask, I saw when you took it off. Why is e andsome now?"

Christine told her "He had surgery to correct it. He had a very good result, better than anyone expected, but his surgeon cared about him. He was his brother."

"Ow did a you afford such a beautiful house? From what he stole from the Opera?" she asked.

Christine shook her head "He did not steal it. Erik did not spend a sou of the money on his own needs. He was the anonymous patron who helped the injured employees of the Opera. Do you remember how we all wondered who it was? We thought that it was the De Chagny's. When Erik left the Opera, the managers realized the value of his advice and offered him even more money to stay. Erik was wealthy even before he lived under the Palais Garnier. He is a genius, and a gifted architect, composer and inventor. He has also invested very wisely in new technologies over the years. He amassed a large fortune from all of those things."

Carlotta nodded "I see."

Christine looked at her "We know that you are very ill. Erik and I want to let you know that you may stay with us for as long as you want to."

Carlotta was startled by Christine's offer, "You would let me stay? I was never nice to you why?" she wiped a tear from her eye. "No one as been so nice to a me. You know that a I am dying eh?"

Christine nodded.

"I thot that I would a die in the street alone."

Christine told her "Erik and I do not want to see that happen to you. We will make sure that you are comfortable until the end."

Carlotta brightened "You and il fantasma, you are so kind to a me. I am sorry that I was so bad to you and even e, il fantasma. Especiziale em." The former diva became quiet as if she were deciding something she laid a hand on Christine's arm. "I will elp you, I know somethin" She beckoned to her "Per favore, please ask em to come in. He speak my language. I need to tell em somethin, somethin that you should know."

Christine looked at Carlotta. "Ok, I will go and get him."

"Please" she whispered "It es molto importante."

Christine found Erik and brought him with her to Carlotta's room.

Erik looked at the former diva with pity and compassion clearly reflected in his emerald eyes. Carlotta, once more, could see that the Phantom was different. This was not the person who had treated her so cruelly at the Opera. She had changed as well once she understood that she was dying; she would have given anything just to have more time. The petty things that she once thought were important meant nothing anymore. She knew that if she could change so drastically then so could he. She would watch the Phantom closely to make sure that he had really changed. It was time to let go of her hatred towards both of them. Her hatred towards others had led to nothing but her hard lonely existence that she had lived for the past two years. She felt a sharp pain and shuttered.

Erik saw her grimace and asked her "You wanted to see me? What may I do for you?"

Carlotta looked at both of them and then told Erik, in Italian. "You speak Italian and I prefer to tell you this in my language so I can make myself clear."

Erik nodded at her "Go on." He said, in Italian.

"I was not going to tell you this, understand I hated you and Christine, for Ubaldo. I know that he brought a gun and that his death was an accident, but I still blamed you. I would have been happy to see both you and Christine dead. That is why I pulled a knife on her. I knew that you and she were doing well. That many people had honored you. I thought that you were up to something, another one of your dirty tricks." A tear rolled down her cheek.

She continued, "Poor Ubaldo, such a good man, he never hated anyone."

Erik replied softly she could see the regret in his eyes, "Yes, I know. I already told you that I regret my part in what happened to him. I was full of anger and hate back then but not anymore."

She looked at him and gave him a knowing smile, "I understand how you felt, more than you would think, because I felt the same way, mostly towards you and Christine. But it doesn't matter anymore. You are not the same man, and Christine cannot take from me what I don't have. You and she knew that I hated you but you brought me here, and told me that you would take care of me. I was afraid that I would die alone, me the once great La Carlotta, and no one would mourn me."

Erik took her hand and held it between his two hands, "You will not die alone, I promise. We will make sure that you are well cared for."

She looked into his eyes and smiled "You know I never realized what a handsome man that you really are. All those years I hated you so much. I thought of you as the 'Red Death' with such flames of hatred coming out of your eyes. You were very frightening."

Erik laughed "That was my intent Signorina; I could hardly be a friendly ghost and have anyone pay attention to me. I'm afraid that the only option available to me was to terrify."

He looked at her in amusement "You were somewhat terrifying in your own right Signorina; you had those idiot managers doing your bidding even more than I did."

She smiled at him "Imagine what we could have done had we pooled our resources together instead of being enemies?"

They both laughed at the thought. Christine looked at them blankly wondering what was so funny.

Erik told her "I will tell you know later."

Carlotta looked at him more seriously. "I did not ask Christine to get you to discuss the past. I wanted to warn you that you are in danger. There are others that hate you far more than me. I spend a lot of time outside the Opera. No one notices me, or realizes who I am." She looked at him and smiled "I am sort of a ghost, like you used to be. I overhear people talking and they don't know that I know everyone there. It is my entertainment."

Erik smiled; the denizens of the Opera had been his "entertainment" for many years.

Carlotta continued "About a year ago, I heard two men talking. I did not know either one of them, but they were talking about you. They mentioned Joseph Buquet, and someone that they called Le Comte Noir. One of the men told the other that they would soon punish you for all of your crimes that you got away with. They were joking that you used to be called the "Living Corpse" and that they hoped to make you suffer like your name. I knew that they were up to something Signore Phantom. They did not mention details only that they would make you pay. I would not have warned you, but I can see that you are not the same. You do not deserve whatever they have in mind for you. I wish that I had more information but that is all that I know."

Erik questioned her pointedly "You did not tell anyone of this?"

She admitted "No, I did not care. I was sympathetic to them. I hated you and Christine just as much as they did. I thought that you got away with murdering poor Buquet and Ubaldo and that you should pay; but now I wish I had told you sooner, or the gendarmes."

Erik questioned. "Did you see what they looked like or notice anything about them that stood out?"

She shook her head "No, it was dark that night, I did not see them only heard them talking, at least you can be careful now that you know that they are out there somewhere. I wish now that I had tried to find out more for you."

He smiled at her "Thank you for telling me now. At least I know that they are out there somewhere. If you remember anything helpful about the plotters, I would appreciate it."

She told him "I wish now that I had looked at them more closely. Christine tells me that you are a good man. I believe her now."

Erik replied modestly "My wife is mistaken, I am far from a good man, but I am trying to be a good man for her sake."

She looked at him "You are doing a good job. I can see that she has matured quite a deal from the time that she was a chorus girl. You and she are good for each other. You make a very handsome couple.'

Erik replied "Thank you. Remember, if there is anything that we can do for you, just ask for it. If we can grant your wish we will do so."

Carlotta looked at him sadly "I do not think that I will impose on you for very long, I can tell that my end is near, but I thank you for your offer. It is very generous considering how badly I treated you both."

Erik smiled "I will try not to make you sound like a toad."

Carlotta laughed "I have to admit that you were funny, although at the time I wanted to kill you. How did you do that?"

Erik smirked, his emerald eyes twinkled mischievously "A good ventriloquist never reveals his secrets my dear lady. You can hardly expect me to do so now."

The old diva replied "Not even to a dying woman? You are a cruel man."

Erik replied smoothly "I told you that I am not a good person. You look tired I think that you should get some sleep. If you feel better later perhaps you will be able to join us for dinner."

Carlotta lit up "That would be lovely. I have not eaten at a table in almost two years."

Erik bowed, taking his leave. "Until later then, Signorina, Chao."


	8. Chapter 8

FYI I am a breast cancer survivor. Carlotta's feelings certainly mirror those of many cancer patients. Money and power are not important when you have to face a struggle between life and death.

Chapter 8

Erik told Christine about Carlotta's warning. Christine looked at him fearfully. They had not heard anyone refer to Joseph Buquet or the Comte Noir in many years. As far as Erik knew Philippe was still on Devil's Island serving his life sentence, therefore it was not the Comte Noir who had been discussing him. Joseph Buquet was dead; it could not him. Erik thought that perhaps he should place Carlotta under hypnosis, where he could try to jar her memory but she claimed only to have heard the men, not to have seen them. It was a very general threat. It was difficult to ward off something that was so vague. Over his life Erik had made a lot of enemies: Gypsies, the Shah and Khanum, Philippe and some of the Opera people, were among the most obvious. The most likely culprits were somehow connected with the Comte Noir since he was mentioned by them. He was disconcerted by this news; for five years he had known nothing but happiness, would it be torn away from him again? Erik knew that he had to remain strong for Christine no matter how upsetting this revelation was to him.

Christine looked at him "They must have some connection to the Opera because Carlotta heard them plotting there. You must be careful, mon amour, I do not want to lose you."

Erik told her "You will never lose me, Madame Muhlheim. I have told you before that not even death will claim me. I have tried to give myself to him in the past and I am still here."

Christine looked into his green eyes which were just starting to have a few lines around the edges from smiling. He gazed into her clear blue eyes.

Christine exclaimed "It is not funny Erik! I would die if something were to happen to you. We have so many things left to do. I want you to grow old beside me. Our children need their father. I am afraid that you think of yourself as invincible but you are not. I almost lost you when Philippe shot you."

Erik caressed her cheek "No one is invincible, mon ange. Not even me, but I can take care of myself. I was on my own for most of my life and still live. Do you think that I will protect myself less, when I have so much to live for? I will be careful, I a different note, it should be quite interesting to dine with La Carlotta. I once was sure that hell would freeze over before Raoul and I would become friends, but we have. Now I have to be nice to Carlotta. I am apparently running out of people to hate. Perhaps I should invite the Shah and Khanum for a visit. What do you think?"

Christine laughed "From what you have told me I would stay away from both of them but I am glad that you have been able to let go of your hate. I think that it has made you into the man that you were meant to be from the beginning, before so much evil had been done to you. Have you heard anything from Nadir? I think that you should tell him about this newest threat to you. He has always been good at getting to the bottom of things with his background as a Daroga. I am sure that if you tell him that you need him, he will return."

Erik told her "I am not sure that he can. I know that he had to attend to a matter involving his nephew. He assured me that he would be nowhere near Mazenderan. His brother is a merchant in Kish, which is on the coast. His nephew was involved in some sort of dispute."

Christine replied "Well I wish that he were here. He always been your greatest ally. He did not rest until he had you exonerated."

Erik pulled his wife to him and held her tight. "Don't worry, he will be back and I can look after myself. The Daroga is not one out there who has my back, I have you."

Christine asked him "Do you trust Carlotta? She has hated us for so long; do you think that she could change so fast?"

Erik told her "I can count on one hand the number of people that I trust, and Carlotta is not one of them. I am still having her watched. But I know what it is like to be afraid of dying alone, with no one to care for you. It is the only reason that I listened to your pleas for her. I think that the change in her is most likely genuine. Imminent death has a way of making one put things in prospective."

Christine looked at her husband and smiled "Poor Erik, so many trials in the past and dying alone was your biggest fear. Rest assured my darling that you will never die alone and unloved. I have seen to that."

Erik agreed "And so you have, and made me a better man because of it. The Phantom slumbers quietly inside of me for the most part."

Christine laughed "He woke up fairly fast last night. I didn't even notice Carlotta and you subdued her quickly."

Erik admitted "I might have killed her, if you did not stop me. I have never stooped so low as to kill a woman but I would do anything to protect you if your life was in danger."

She could not have likely killed you, she is very weak. It took almost no effort to take the knife away from her."

"We should invite the Giry's and, of course the Baron, to dine with us this evening. It would be fun to surprise them with La Carlotta at the table. Meg would probably die from the shock. None of us could stand her; you were the only one who dared to put her in her place."

Erik smirked "By all means do so. I know that the Opera has the night off."

Christine warned "I hope that you and Julien manage to stay sober this time. You have a certain dignity to maintain around our new house guest."

Erik raised an eyebrow and looked at her innocently "I always endeavor to act with great decorum. You should have been pleased that night, you told me to befriend the Baron which I did."

Christine replied "Next time challenge him to a game of chess or cards, with a cigar."

Erik smirked "You are always telling me not to do those things with the fop, since half the time we end up fighting over something or other."

She laughed "You and Raoul have a different sort of relationship, you like to watch one another squirm."

The couple left one another to go about their activities. Erik was meeting first with the Opera directors, then Monsieur Eiffel, and finally a prospective client for his architecture firm. Christine and Meg were going to shop. Both Erik and Christine were gone all day and returned close to dinner time. The Giry's and Julien accepted the invitation to dinner. Christine did not tell Meg, about Carlotta she wanted to see her friend's reaction to it. Erik smiled, thinking that Christine despite five years of marriage and two children to tend still was, in many ways, a young woman.

Meg did not disappoint her. A maid tended to her and provided her with a few dresses and couture, Carlotta looked almost as she once did. There was never a question about Carlotta's beauty only her voice and imperious nature. When she entered the room Meg's mouth gaped in surprise. Christine could hardly contain herself. Meg half expected Erik to perform some sort of trick on their guest, but instead he was uncharacteristically serious. He was very gentle with her. He helped her into a seat at the table and made her feel comfortable. Erik could feel that she was very hot to the touch.

He looked at her with concern "Are you alright? You feel feverish?"

She gave him a grateful look and told him, in Italian, "I am not feeling very well at all and I am in constant pain now. I have not been invited to dine at a table for a very long time. I miss it so I am here."

Erik explained "We found Carlotta outside the Opera after the performance. We could see that our former diva had fallen upon hard times. My angelic wife and I have decided to help her despite our past disagreements with her. It seemed the right thing to do."

Antoinette looked at Carlotta "We thought that you returned to Italy after the fire."

Carlotta shook her head "How so? No one wanted me, I was a too old. I am forty two years old. I looked all over Europa and found nothing. I ren out of money and had a do some bad thins to stay alive but then I gotta the cancer and my life is over."

Antoinette asked her "Why didn't you come back when the rest of us did? The Opera was not closed for very long. I am sure that the managers would have found a place for you. They were afraid of you."

She looked at Erik and then Antoinette, "Too many ghosts there for me. I couldna no what they would do to me. Poor Piangi was dead. All these years I was afraid of the Opera Ghost an what he would do to me, and it turns out that he was a not so bad. E and Christine offered to elp me when no one else would. I ear over the years that il fantasma had changed but I thought that it was another trick. I wish that I knew that sooner then maybe I would not be so sick." Carlotta wiped a tear from her cheek.

They all comforted her. After dinner they sat around the piano while Erik, Christine and even Carlotta sang some old tunes. Her voice sounded tired and faded, ironically because she was so weak, she did not have the strength to overdo her voice and sounded better than anyone present had ever heard her sing, with the exception of Madame Giry, who started at the Opera around the same time that Carlotta became the prima donna. After a while, Carlotta grew tired and excused herself.

Before leaving she spoke to all of them "Thank you all for a nice time. You made a me feel young again." She turned to Meg and the Baron "I hopa that you have a nice wedding and happy life." Finally Carlotta looked at her hosts "You are a andsome couple and your bambino's are beautiful. I am happy that you found love with each other."

Christine said to her "Thank you, you almost sound as if you are saying goodbye."

She shrugged "Maybe I am, it will come anytime and I wanted to tell you all this. Just in case. If I donna wake up donna feel sad for me, I will say ello to Ubaldo for you and tell im what you did for me." She looked at Erik and told him in Italian "I remember one more thing one of the men mentioned that Joseph Buquet was his brother."

Erik stared back at her in shock "You just remembered this."

She smiled "No, but I wasn't sure that I should tell you but I saw your sweet bambinos and they need a father."

He looked at her, "What else are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing." She replied "I swear on all that is holy that is all of it. Good night Phantom, I hope that you can stop these men."

She turned away from them and walked upstairs.

They all said goodbye to her. When she was gone they looked at Erik.

"What did she tell you?" asked Christine with worry in her voice.

"She confessed to me that she left out one important detail, one of the men, who is plotting against me, is Joseph Buquet's brother." Erik told her.

"She waited to tell you this?" Christine asked.

Meg asked her friend "What are you talking about? Who is plotting against Erik?"

Erik answered "It would appear that I still have some people who do not wish me well. Carlotta has been hanging around the Opera and overheard them talking about me."

Antoinette asked skeptically "Do you believe her? Maybe she is playing games with you trying to make you paranoid?"

"To what end?" Erik replied "She is dying. What would it matter to her at this point? It makes no difference whether or not she is playing games with me. I will keep my eyes open for treachery anyhow."

Antoinette replied "I do know one reason why she would, that woman loved drama. Perhaps she wants to leave you with some turmoil."

Erik mused "Perhaps. I thought about hypnotizing her earlier. I might have to revisit that idea again. I could do it with my voice; she would not even have to know that I am doing it."

Antoinette laughed "You are still up to your old tricks Erik, performing your old magician's tricks on an unsuspecting lady."

Meg observed "If you are going to do it you had better hurry. Her behavior at the end was very odd, as if she knew that she was going to die."

Christine replied "Well maybe she does, right before my father died he told, that I would be visited by an Angel of Music and then he was gone. I think that people sometimes sense when the end is near."

Erik laughed "For sure my darling, but I am glad that your father told you to look out for me otherwise I currently be addressing you as the Comtesse de Chagny."

Christine teased "Perhaps, but since you were the one to teach me to sing, and it was my song that brought Raoul and I back together. I might never have seen him again, but would have still been living in the Opera house. While I was there perhaps I would have still been visited by a certain Opera Ghost, albeit more openly and we would have fallen in love and been married anyhow."

Meg looked at both of them and teased "You two have been married for too long, Christine is starting to sound just like you Erik with these esoteric conversations. I don't understand a single thing that you are both saying;even though you are speaking to one another in French."

Julien looked at the whole group and said "Erik, Christine, It has been a very pleasant evening but it is time to say goodbye to both of you for now. Erik, next time we'll have to go and enjoy some more brandy together. These women of ours are way too complicated for our simple male minds to understand."

Christine promised to call upon Meg the next day to do more shopping.

When they were gone Erik told her "Tomorrow, I am going to hypnotize Carlotta to see what other details that she may be withholding. The mind is a curious thing, subconsciously we all remember details that we thought that were forgotten. Perhaps she will remember something about these men that I can use to identify them."

She shot him a troubled glance "Normally I would tell you that you should not use your old games of deception, but in this case I think that you should do so. I hope that she will give you something more and that we can find out who wants to hurt you."

Erik put his arms around her and squeezed her hard he rested his chin on her head and absorbed her faint lavender scent "I will get to the bottom of it, ange. No one and nothing will ever hurt us."

She looked into his loving green eyes and whispered, "I hope not."

The next morning Erik went into Carlotta's room to perform the hypnosis. He found that she had passed away in the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

While Erik did not mourn the death of La Carlotta, he was sorry that he was not able to hypnotize her. She clearly knew more than she had let on, and her death prevented him from learning more. She at least gave him a direction from which he could begin to trace the alleged threat to him. He would call on his detective and instruct him to research the background of Joseph Buquet to find out whether he had a brother. If he did, Erik needed to know everything about the man, especially where he was at the present time. He also instructed them to visit the Opera and ask the managers what they knew about Buquet's background and family.

Erik did not remember that the stage hand was particularly popular with the other employees. He seemed to spend most of his spare time either frightening the girls in the chorus and ballet about "the Phantom" and his yellow parchment skin, glowing eyes, bald head and lack of a nose. On some level Erik was grateful to Buquet for his lies, before the surgery he could look upon his face and find that even his deformation was not as horrible as that. It made his job as the Opera Ghost easier; no one would dare go into the Phantom's realm for fear of a confrontation with such a monstrosity. Their fear of him allowed him to roam the theatre with impunity and reinforced his rule over his subjects.

Thus it was not his fearsome description of the Phantom that led to Buquet's demise. It was his role as intermediary for the Comte Noir that forced Erik to take action against him. The only true monsters at the Opera were Buquet and his associates. If Buquet had a brother who knew about his ties to the Comte Noir it might have meant that he too was involved in some way with the network. Erik always considered that he might have cut off the head of the snake by disposing of Philippe, Buquet, and Benoit; but was the entire network broken? Despite numerous attempts, neither Erik, nor the gendarmerie was ever able to ascertain whether any of his associates were still at large. No matter what incentives were offered to him, Philippe refused to speak about his confederates. Philippe was the only known surviving member of the group. Some of the victims who were interviewed by the Police claimed that they had been passed around to more than one person but was it Benoit? Buquet? Or others? Perhaps that was why some of the girls were able to survive and some were not.

At the time that Philippe was apprehended, Erik had been recuperating from his injuries and facial surgery. He left the remaining investigation in the hands of the authorities. The threat to his family had been neutralized. Erik was no longer a suspect in any of the rapes or disappearances of the girls and had been cleared of responsibility for Buquet and Piangi. He did not see the need for further action on his part. He wanted to be free to enjoy his newly quiet life with his new found family.

If Carlotta had not mentioned Buquet, or especially the Comte Noir, Erik might have agreed with Antoinette Giry's assessment; Carlotta was a troublemaker who might have been creating controversy just to make all of them uncomfortable. But Carlotta specifically mentioned the pseudonym Comte Noir. That name was never made public once his true identity was revealed to be Philippe. Also in her brief time with them, Carlotta truly seemed to have been changed by her impending death. As a person with more than his fair share of demons to suppress, his instincts told him that she was being honest with her warning. Carlotta appeared to appreciate that they were willing to let her live out her last days with them. When Erik found her, she looked very peaceful in her passing as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders. It was the first time that he had ever seen the woman's face soften.

As a man who had known the emptiness that loneliness brought; Erik was happy that she had come down to dinner. Erik noted that her voice was not as ghastly as he remembered. Perhaps fate brought them all together for one final moment because Carlotta needed to let go of her hatred before she could pass on. Erik was not one to believe in a higher power, but he did find it ironic that Carlotta would confront them at the end of her life. Perhaps fate wanted to free her soul of hate, and remove some of the darkness from his soul by giving her the opportunity to die in peace. Ever since those dark hours in his lair when Christine's kisses had freed his imprisoned soul from his self -imposed cage, he had sought to purge his own darkness that had driven him to grow mad with hate. It had taken him a long time to do so, but he finally felt himself to be part of the human race and not a demon from hell, or a monster.

For the next two weeks Erik went back and forth between Paris and Boscherville. He usually spent the night with Raoul and Severine to keep his eye on Lemieux. Lemieux was able to remain on schedule, but Erik would uncover numerous mistakes that a man of his repute should not have made. The man's incompetence was extremely frustrating and Erik had a hard time not constantly losing his temper. Raoul did not seem to understand Erik's frustration and blamed it on his need for perfection.

Severine was constantly cooling the constant skirmishes between them. She hoped that their relationship would go back to the easiness that they had before Erik hired Lemieux. She wished that Christine was there to make Erik behave lighter. Erik was not behaving in such a fashion when they had first met Julien several weeks before. These days her brother was very quiet and brooding. She was feeling caught in the middle between her brother and her husband. Erik had not been so silent and secretive since the time that she had first met him; when both his face and his emotions were still heavily masked. Raoul confided that he feared that the Phantom had returned to take control of his friend. He told Severine that he could see a tortured look in Erik's eyes that had not been present since the early days of their acquaintanceship.

Erik knew that he was being hard on Severine and Raoul, but he did not yet want to burden them with his concerns. It wasn't just that he was frustrated with Lemieux. It was the uncertainty of where the threats to him were coming from. The last time that he faced such adversaries, he had almost lost everything that he held dear to him, particularly Christine. Philippe came very close to beating him in that game. He had been reduced to being a madman and a hunted fugitive. He was five years younger back then and did not particularly value his own life. But what if the people who wanted to ruin him, decided to go after his family as well? He still wasn't afraid of his own death but he now had so much to lose. Carlotta did not mention that they sought his death but rather that they would make him suffer like a "living corpse". Did they mean that literally? Were they planning to mutilate him like Philippe once threatened? or were they going to do it figuratively by harming his family or his reputation or worse? Or even both?

Erik wasn't sure that he could become that man again, the man that he used to be. He was proud of the fact that he did not have to live behind a mask any longer of any sort. There was a freedom that he had walking down the street without anyone looking at him in fear or hatred. Although Christine had accepted him despite how he used to look, he did not want to subject her to a hideous face yet again; or his children. What if they recoiled in fear from him and rejected him? He would kill himself if he had to go back to being who he was. He was permitted happiness for the first time ever; fate gave him all of the love and good fortune that had been denied to him for his entire life. He pulled out a photo of him and Christine on their wedding day. The only photograph of his masked self that he had ever allowed. He always carried it close to him to remind him of both his happiness on that day, but also how far from that haunted man had come. He could see the look of happiness in his eyes, but behind them he could also see his uncertainty and disbelief that it would last. He remembered whispering to Christine that it was not too late to flee from him. She thought that he was joking but he was deadly serious. It took him a long time to feel secure in her love, for who could love such a hideous creature? Five perfect years, where he knew nothing but love and friendship, would that all be taken from him, just when he had laid his last demons to rest?

Severine found Erik in the garden, just staring off into space. She sensed that there was something bothering him, and hoped to get him to confide in her. She looked at her brother whose eyes looked remarkably like hers, and sat down beside him on a bench. The same bench that Erik had used years ago to propose to Christine, but she did not know that. She sat down beside him and placed her hand on his arm; he turned to her and gave him a hug.

She glanced at her brother and searched his troubled eyes, "Erik, Raoul and I know that something is bothering you a great deal. You are not yourself. Not even close. Raoul is beginning to think that you might use your Punjab lasso on him and not in jest, but for real."

Erik looked at her and chuckled "Am I that ornery these days?"

She smiled at him "Not quite that bad, but seriously what is bothering you?"

Erik looked away not wanting to burden her. Severine could see the anguish in his emerald eyes.

"Tell me brother; you know that you want to. You can tell me anything by now you must know that."

He watched her closely and asked, "Would you still care about me if I was hideous again?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Why do you even ask such a thing? You are not hideous, you are good looking Erik. Jean Paul did a remarkable job."

Erik challenged her "But you didn't answer the question."

"I didn't think that I needed to. It is irrelevant because you are not hideous and you never were, not in my eyes." She told him "That cannot be what is bothering you. Why are you worried about such ridiculous matter and why now?" she questioned.

"You have not answered my question so I must presume that you would not."

Severine's emerald eyes blazed at him in momentary fury "I didn't answer you because it not a worthy enough question to do so. You forget that I knew you before the surgery and your old face never bothered me at all, so why would it matter now? Why are you torturing yourself, and us, with these thoughts? Where did they come from?"

Erik replied "Because I found out that someone wants to turn me into a "living corpse" whatever that means. It has something to do with the Comte Noir and Buquet."

Severine blanched at the mention of the Comte Noir.

Erik looked at her "That is exactly why I have not told anyone of this, I do not want to upset you. We all remember the affair and what they were capable of doing in the past."

Severine turned away and whispered "But all involved are dead except for Philippe, and he is far away in Devil's Island. From what we have heard he is near death from disease. I doubt that he is doing much plotting and planning from there."

Erik told her "I doubt that he is involved, but we never knew for certain whether or not he had more confederates. He would never tell anyone."

Severine replied "Yes but they must know by now that they are safe or they would have been captured. Why would they resurface now, and why go after you?"

"Because one of the scoundrels is Joseph Buquet's brother!" Erik exclaimed "He has reason to hurt me. Somehow he knows my vulnerabilities too. I could not go back to that life. Not after I have finally tasted happiness. I would rather die than be that man again."

Severine slapped him.

Erik looked at her in astonishment. "What did you do that for?" he asked incredulously.

"Do I have to spell it out? First of all you would never go back to your old life no matter what you look like. You are surrounded by friends and family who care about you when you choose not to abuse them. Raoul is ready to test his skill with the Punjab lasso that you made for him, with you as his first victim. He keeps telling me that he has yet to get revenge for the first two times that you used it on him and is biding his time." She grinned at him.

A ghost of a smile made its way to Erik's lips "Hah, he had better hand it off to you if he expects the desired result, the fop does not get the right amount of wrist motion to use it on a moving target no matter how many lessons that I have given him. You got it right the first time"

Severine laughed "Perhaps it is in our blood. Raoul is convinced that we are distantly related to him. After we were married, he traced our mother's bloodline, and found more than one connection to crazy Comte Guy. He told me that he was not surprised given our proclivities for violence."

Erik smirked "Half of Normandy could probably claim some tie to the bastard. He was rumored to have used his _droit de cuissage_ on many women. It was part of Philippe's alleged claim to do the same."

Severine smiled "No, I am sure that Raoul has discussed his obsession with genealogy with you. He found an old portrait of one of the De Chagny's and decided that he looked like us."

Erik laughed "I always turn him off when he tries to mention it. I think that he is trying to find some sort of tie between our families so that he can claim to his snobby aristocratic friends that we are just as high born as he is. I have observed the aristocracy for ages and I have never seen a more self –absorbed group than them." He looked at her snickering, "My apologies Comtesse."

Severine giggled "At least our French nobility is not as bad as the British. They were all full of themselves and their importance. That Lady Swinford, in particular was an old battle ax."

Erik smiled, "Bah, they love to talk about their bloodlines as if they were selling their daughters to the highest bidder like they are some Arabian horse. I hope that you will let your children marry for love."

"Raoul married me, didn't he? It was certainly for love and not breeding. At the time that we met, he hated you remember?" she told him.

"How could I forget? But we were in love with the same woman. Luckily for all of us, the better man won." Erik smirked.

Severine looked at Erik grinning and was glad that she had cheered him up. "I am glad to see that you are feeling better brother. I am sure that you will get to the bottom of whatever is going on and dispose of the threat before they can do any harm." She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "In the meantime if you could behave with a little more civility around Raoul, it would help me a great deal. The poor man has to put up with both of us, me with my pregnant rages and you with your worrying about Lemieux. I am sure that you will complete the project with your usual aplomb."

Raoul knows that you are the best which is why he begged you to supervise the project yourself."

Erik mused "I did have my reservations about doing so. I know that I am a difficult taskmaster when it comes to my projects."

Severine gave him a sisterly peck on the cheek "We knew that when we asked you to do it, but we trusted only you to undertake this project correctly. Your genius and desire for perfection are well suited to this job. We figured that Christine and I could smooth out any glitches that might arise."

Erik looked at her "Which is why you are here now."

His sister laughed "Of course. The problem is that I am not known for my skill in diplomacy. Poor Raoul could not even finish his assignment in London because of me."

"The British are too reserved to appreciate your special sort of humor. Did I tell you that Julien and Meg are to be stationed in Buenos Aires for the next two years? Julien will be attached to the legation there as a military attaché."

"No, really?" she replied "I thought that he was going to teach at the Ecole Militaire for a while at least."

Erik nodded "He was until he got a better offer. It would appear that Argentina has become a very important posting. The government is hoping to tighten relations with the Argentines. Julien's mother was a Spanish condesa, so he speaks the language fluently."

"I wish that we could come to the wedding. I am too far along in my pregnancy to risk a trip to Paris now. You remember my difficulties in bearing young Erik."

Erik observed "That boy has been nothing but trouble ever since."

Severine smirked "Could you expect anything else from your nephew?"

"I hope that he grows up to be less self- righteous then the last Vicomte. Your husband was the bane of my existence for a while."

"As you were of his, do you think that you can improve your manners with him?"

Erik told her "That can be arranged, for now. But if he does anything further to set me off, he will suffer the consequences."

"What will you do, arrange for a chandelier to fall down on him?"

Erik laughed "Nothing so drastic my dear, you are too lovely to become a widow at this time but I will think of something to make the boy pay."

They both laughed and sat in the garden for a little while longer, silently enjoying the vista of the river below them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Severine and Erik's discussion was overheard by Lemieux, or at least that was the name that he went by these days. The real Louis Lemieux was lying in a shallow grave outside of Bayeux. He inconveniently decided to turn down a generous offer from Bertrand to buy his company. His benefactor had provided him with plenty of money to purchase the business, but the man would accept no offers at all. He wanted to pass the company on to his brat, who was allowed to live for now. Bertrand Buquet thought himself to be a merciful man, unless someone crossed him. He warned the child that if he were to say anything to anyone about whom he really was, that he would maim and then kill him, exactly as he had seen done to his father. The boy was terrified of him and stayed silent, even when the Phantom caught Bertrand beating him.

Bertrand was the older brother of Joseph, and looked after him when their father died. He had been the only family that Bertrand had. Together they worked for Philippe and his partner, until the Phantom murdered Joseph, and then displayed his body to the entire theatre in a macabre spectacle. From that day forward Bertrand wanted the Phantom not just to die but to suffer greatly so he would beg to die. He smiled as he imagined the man slumped in humiliation at his feet. His ugly face begging for mercy. At first, Bertrand was prepared to settle for the man dying by the blade of Madame Guillotine. He would have reveled in watching his demonic head fall into the basket, as his life flowed out of him. Bertrand had watched as the Phantom tied up Piangi and while the monster was on stage he finished the job, knowing that the mad Opera Ghost would get the blame. What he didn't count on was that there was a witness to the whole thing, and the Phantom would go free.

Bertrand was also present at the Chateau during the final standoff between the Comte and the Phantom. He had just returned from town, when he saw the final moments play out, where Philippe shot the Phantom. Once again the man escaped justice and lived. He had hoped that the man would die, but he had more lives than a cat. It was at that point that Bertrand decided that dying was too kind a fate for the Opera Ghost. He decided to patiently bide his time and strip him of everything, but first he would let the monster have some peace. He wanted the Phantom to grow soft, and used to his new life. A man with no family had nothing to lose. Monsieur Muhlheim had everything to lose. So for a while he left him alone, unsure of the path that he should take to exact revenge on the man. The year before, his partner approached him. He asked that they meet at the Opera House, where it all began. The man was wealthy and did not mind using his money to help Bertrand scheme.

It was decided that they would ruin his good name first, by sabotaging the Chateau. That activity would kill two birds with one stone because they would have their vengeance on the new Comte as well. They chose Lemieux's company for their scheme because he had no family other than a young son, and he had a sterling reputation. In a stroke of fortune Lemieux had already submitted a bid. It was just a question of getting the other companies not to. An exchange of money with the other bidders was enough to dissuade them from pursuing their bid. Unfortunately Lemieux already was a rich man and would not sell the company, so desperate actions were taken. Bertrand did not feel terribly guilty about disposing of him. It was all done for the greater purpose of ridding the world of a monster like the Phantom of the Opera.

His partner hated the man worse than even he did. The man had fled Persia as a young child. As a small boy he watched as a masked man murdered his father. The assassin never saw him hiding in a corner. His father had accepted his fate and warned his son to stay quiet so that the bad man would not kill him as well. He was a man of royal Persian blood, and the Shah in Shah wanted his father dead so that he could not be a rival for the throne. He sent the masked assassin that everyone feared, "The Angel of Death," to his father's palace. The boy fled with the help of a trusted servant, who knew where his father had hidden most of the family fortune. It was in Istanbul. He lived there for several years until he heard that the Angel of Death had fled Persia and disappeared from sight in Paris. The boy became a man, and eventually befriended Philippe De Chagny. De Chagny told him of this masked man that had been terrorizing the Opera, and his brother, who had fallen in love with one of the singers there. The Persian concocted a scheme which would feed Philippe's passion for young girls, destroy his enemy, and profit from all of it. He hired both Buquet brothers to help them. The Persian paid them extremely well to do his bidding. Luc Benoit was brought in by Philippe to help. The scheme went well until the Phantom got wind of it and started to track them.

Philippe's proclivities eventually backfired, and ruined their scheme. The Phantom and his friend, a Police chief from Persia, closed in on him. Bertrand threatened Philippe that if he revealed anything about his part that he would kill every living De Chagny, including Philippe if he betrayed him. The Comte Noir could see that the man was very serious, and did not reveal anything when he was captured. The Persian disappeared from Paris for four years. He reemerged and arranged a meeting with Bertrand. It was he who formulated the form of revenge to be taken on the Phantom. Bertrand was pleased that soon, the first phase would be complete. He knew that the Phantom did not like or trust him, but it really did not matter if he did. He smiled to himself when Erik told his sister about his fears. If the man only knew what they had in store for him, he would be even more fearful.

The Persian knew much of Muhlheim's history and would use it to his benefit. He wondered how the Phantom had gotten wind of their plot; there was no one there that day, except for some old hag. After they noticed her, they almost killed her but the Persian was not without scruples. He decided that they had revealed nothing important in front of her. Apparently they should have killed her because she had somehow warned the Phantom. No one else but he and the Persian had been privy to that conversation. The Persian would never betray them. The man arranged for Muhlheim's nosy friend to leave France for Persia where he had his contacts there seize the man's nephew. He would have too much on his hands to be of any help to the Phantom_ this time. _The Persian was angry at disposing of Lemieux. He told Bertrand that he should have simply found another company who would accept his offer, and topped the bid. Bertrand had to promise the Persian that he would no longer murder to bring justice to the Phantom, unless there was no other choice.

Erik and Severine returned inside, where Erik began to pack for a return to Paris. The wedding was only a few days off and he wanted to get back to his family. They had also arranged for a funeral service for La Carlotta. Raoul was shocked that Erik would come to Carlotta's aid after she had treated Christine so terribly and hated the Phantom. Erik explained what had happened in Paris and Raoul understood. Whenever Erik bestowed such acts of kindness, he was reminded how far his former adversary had come.

He was glad that Christine had forced him to save Erik from the mob, and that they had come to be friends.

While Erik was gone, Severine confided to Raoul "I had a long talk with my brother and I see the reasons behind his current temperament. Before she died she revealed to Erik that he faced a threat from someone. It has put him on edge; he does not want to burden anyone with his fears but they are eating him alive."

Raoul looked at her a little hurt, "Why hasn't he confided in me? Doesn't he trust me?"

She smiled at him "Of course he does, you are like a brother to him. You and he are closer even than he and Jean Paul. Erik does not want to alarm Christine so he has kept his fears to himself. You know as well as I do that he is a very private man and does not like to express his vulnerabilities to anyone, even his loved ones."

Raoul looked at her "Agreed, but if he did tell us, he could count on our support. He must learn that he is not alone anymore, that he does have friends on his side, besides for Nadir. Since Nadir is in Persia, he should have come to me. I have many contacts in the gendarmerie ever since, I used them to come after Erik, at the Opera, many years ago."

Severine teased "And you did such a good job at apprehending him. He is still haunting you."

Raoul smirked "I have learned since then. I have a friend who is very wily and has taught me a lot about protecting one's self. He didn't think that I did a good job when I attempted to rescue you from Philippe. He claimed that if I had kept a better grip on my gun that he wouldn't have been shot. He called it a matter of public safety that I be taught how to subdue villains."

Erik had been listening, silently, like the Phantom, that he once was.

"It was a matter of public safety fop, particularly mine." He teased. He turned to his sister "Did I give you permission to tell Raoul of what we discussed. If I had wanted it publicized I would have done so myself."

Raoul gave him an angry glance "Don't you trust me?"

Erik raised a hand to silence him "It is not that. I do not need to risk your life to solve my problems. Whoever it is clearly has a bone to pick with me. You have my nephew to deal with and Severine is due to deliver at any time. I did not think that it was the right time to bring such a small matter to your attention."

Raoul looked at him incredulously "A small matter? When there is a threat against you that is only a small matter? What about Christine and your children, my niece and nephew are they small matters to me?"

Erik replied "You have proven my point boy; you are too emotionally involved to help me with this. I do not need some Sir Lancelot to run off and joust with my enemies, just because I have heard whispers of a threat against me. Who would raise your children if something happened to you? Who would take care of my sister and my family?" I have to count on you fop, and I am the last person that you need to worry about protecting. I can do so myself."

Raoul looked at him "I am sorry that you feel that way Erik, but it would not stop me from helping you when you need me. You would not show the same reserve if it were me that was under threat and not you. I am not a coward, or some love struck teenager anymore. I proved it to you when we faced Benoit and Philippe together years ago, and would do so without hesitation again. Your family needs you, not your corpse. You are the one trying to be Sir Lancelot, not me. It is time that you accepted that you are only a man and not superhuman."

Erik chuckled "Well spoken, my dear Comte, very well. I promise to keep you in the loop from now on are you satisfied? I guess that I should congratulate myself on my elevation of the years from monster, fiend, beast and thing to being simply a man."

Raoul smiled "I have not called you those names for a while. I have a new one which I prefer to call you which is friend. You need to call upon your friends to help you especially me."

The former Phantom teased "You are just trying to get me to stop calling you names. I will never fall for that trap. You are still a fop to me and you always will be."

He pulled out the fisherman's hat that had fallen into the Seine it was filthy from mud and slime and dog saliva. He put it on Raoul's head. Severine laughed at Raoul's grimace.

"What's wrong boy, I thought that you would want your property back?" Erik teased.

Raoul took the hat off and flung it aside, "In case that you didn't notice, I reserved the right to still call you a hell spawned demon." he laughed.

"Thank you Comte that has always been one of my favorite appellations. Remember it when you are next on my bad side."

Raoul laughed "I pity the next person that gets on your bad side."

They all laughed. Severine was pleased because she succeeded in both lightening Erik's mood and getting Raoul to understand why Erik was so tense, at this time. She knew that in some ways her brother was still like a child. Erik was a man who had been subjected to more than his share of pain and rejection. She vowed that she would help Erik no matter what perils that the future might bring. She prayed that it was a false warning, but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they would stand beside Erik and Christine and face whoever or whatever wanted to destroy them.

Severine looked at both men and asked "Promise me that we will stand together no matter what misfortune is laid at our feet."

Raoul replied "Of course I promise and you know that I am a man of my word."

She turned to Erik "Will you do the same?"

He smiled at her "Of course. You are my family; I would never let anything happen to you."

She looked at them both "Then we have nothing to fear, because both of you are men of honor. I know that you will keep your promises to me and each other."

Erik looked at Raoul "Yes I know that you are a man of your word, long ago when we were enemies, you promised Christine that you would help me escape from the mob. You kept that promise even though you did not want to."

Raoul replied "You have saved my life on more than one occasion."

Severine smiled at both of them. "Good, now if you ever start to mistrust one another always remember this moment. As long as we continue to have faith in one another, we will have too strong of a bond to break."

Severine looked into her brother's eyes and could see that some of the warmth and good humor that had characterized him for the past few years returned. She was pleased with herself for her accomplishment.

The next morning Erik boarded the train to Paris. On the way he thought about his conversation with Raoul and Severine. He realized that he had been allowing himself to be consumed by his old fears and insecurities. For a moment, he had forgotten that he was not alone. He felt warmth fill his spirit as his fears receded. He could not wait to return to his loving bride and family. They would not be parted after this this journey, because he was there to stay for the final few days before the wedding. He loved spending time in Paris, but Normandy was now their home.


	11. Chapter 11

Poor Erik, he just wants to have peace and enjoy his family. Don't we all hope for the same thing. Keep reading and dropping me a line. I enjoy hearing from you.

Chapter 11

The train pulled into the Gare du Nord, where Christine waited for him with the two children in tow. Erik looked at his wife beaming with both pleasure and surprise she seldom met his train at the station. He wrapped his arms around his whole family and kissed each one of them. They walked to their Carriage which awaited them in front.

When they were seated and on their way home Erik smiled at Christine and asked "To what do I hold this high honor of you coming here to greet me?"

She smiled at him "Severine wired me and told me that you had been feeling out of sorts. I wanted to come and cheer you up and remind you that you have a family waiting for you who all love you a great deal."

Erik observed "My sister has a big mouth. I am not all that bad, but I did miss you all terribly. The Comte and Comtesse are good company, but they are not you. How is the soon to be bride holding up? Has she made you crazy yet?"

Christine laughed "Not quite, she is like a hummingbird flitting around with one idea and then another never quite knowing where to land. This wedding is getting bigger all of the time. She decided to invite the whole world because she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. At the rate that she is going she is going to have to switch the location to Notre Dame. She has invited most of the Opera, half of the nobility and some distant relatives from Brittany that she has never even met. I am fairly certain that as we speak that she is inviting the entire French army to come as well."

"It is a good thing that we have been generous with the Giry's over the years or poor Julien might find himself in pauper's court." Erik observed.

"Were you able to buy them their gift?" Christine asked "I still cannot believe that after all that you have done for them that you would give them so much more."

Erik smiled "The Baron has always wanted to regain his family's lost lands. The Chateau has become run down and the vineyards have been under-producing for years. It was not hard to persuade the current owners to part with the land for a fair price. I will leave it up to them, but if they would like a partnership with us, I think that we could invest a tidy sum into restoring the vineyards with the proper care. The buyers' agent assured me that the terroir of the estate has an excellent blend of limestone, chalk and sand to produce a vintage almost as fine as Lafite. Unfortunately the estate has fallen victim to the phylloxera and mildew that has ravaged Bordeaux. Even Baron Rothschild has had to withdraw several recent vintages, but I recently read that some vintners have been importing some American vines and grafting them onto our French ones. These methods seem to be working."

Christine looked at her husband in astonishment "Is there a topic left in this world that you do not know something about? You never cease to amaze me with your endless knowledge."

Erik told her "My favorite area of knowledge is how to pleasure you my love."

Christine glanced at the children who were seated on both sides of Erik. Both of them had fallen asleep with their heads in their father's lap. Her blue eyes promised him that he would receive much more affection from her when they were home and the kids were in bed. His eyes met hers affirming their future rendezvous. Christine looked into his eyes and reaffirmed her love for him. It was amazing how, after knowing each other for so long, that they could conduct an entire conversation without words. Erik's worries vanished, for the moment, into the fifth cellar of Erik's psyche. Severine's reminder that he was no longer alone tamed the Phantom for the moment. Not so long ago, Erik would have retreated away from the world of humanity to protect himself from those who would destroy him. This time he was going to stand his ground with his loved ones beside him. He was eager to find out what had been uncovered in the past few days regarding Buquet. By this time, he hoped that he would have gained some knowledge about him.

Erik softly and gently ran his fingers between both of his children's hair. While he was caressing his daughter he was suddenly pricked by a sharp object. Startled, he looked at the object in her hair. It was some sort of inlaid enamel hair ornament of Persian design. Erik blanched. He had seen something like it once before but that was long ago. He owned some Persian objets d'art that he brought with him when he left Persia, some years ago but he did not recognize that piece. He had no use for hair ornaments, at the time. He had never come close to securing a woman's affection so he did not bring such items with him. To Erik's knowledge, Nadir never bestowed such an item on either Christine or Caroline. Nadir had been in Persia for nearly a year. He examined the item and it was gold with inlayed jewels which looked quite valuable. He pulled it from Caroline's hair and showed it to Christine.

"Where did you get this? I don't recall giving you such a piece." His eyes bored into hers.

"Gustave found it somewhere and gave it to Caroline. She has not taken it out of her hair." Christine replied.

Erik looked at her with concern "It is important to know where he got it. It is a valuable piece; I have only seen such exquisite work in Persia, long ago. The quality is such that only someone of great stature there could afford such a thing. The question is how did it end up in our daughter's hair?"

"Don't wake up Gustave yet, he is tired. I am sure that it can wait." Christine told him.

Erik nodded "I will not do so, but it is a matter of importance to me. If he found it at someone's house he must give it back to its rightful owner."

Christine replied "No he has not been anywhere but home, since he found it. We had a couple of children over our house."

Erik looked at her "That makes even less sense. Who would leave such an object in our house?"

When they arrived home, Gustave stirred. Erik held up the ornament. "Gustave where did you find this?" he asked sternly.

Gustave looked at him with sleepy eyes. Christine cautioned "Not now Erik, he is tired."

Erik looked at her and insisted "No now since he is awake. I must know. Gustave it is important."

The boy rubbed his eyes and looked at him "It was on the floor near the piano. I found it and thought that it was a treasure. I gave it to Caroline because she wanted it badly. Are you mad at me, Papa?"

Erik smiled at him "Of course not son. I love you."

He gave him a pat on the head. Erik looked over to Christine. "Did you have any company while I was gone?"

She answered "No, only Meg. We have been too busy. Why are you so upset about this? I am sure that there is a reasonable explanation."

Erik shook his head. "It is nothing, it's just that the ornament reminds me of something from my past, but it must be a coincidence." He suddenly became quiet he did not want to upset Christine.

She looked at him closely. "No Erik, I can see it in your eyes, there is something about this ornament that upsets you."

He looked away from her "No. It's only that I am surprised that there would be something of such value lying on the floor near the piano. I need an explanation."

The carriage pulled into the driveway of their Paris home. They all went into the house.

Christine looked at him with a worried frown. "Would you like to put the children to bed they miss your stories"?

Erik shook his head "No mon ange not tonight, I have a headache. I will do so tomorrow for sure."

That was not like Erik. As a boy, who had never had anyone put him to bed or tell him stories, he usually loved to spend time with the children. Many times Christine would have to come for him; he would fall asleep holding one or both of them in his arms. She loved that about him. Erik was always grateful to both show and to receive affection from wherever it came. This was the first time that she could remember him not taking advantage of the moment to do so.

Erik quickly went to his study and closed the door behind him. He took the ornament and stared at it. The memories quickly took over. He was suddenly transported back in time to another place.

_Mazenderan, Persia June 12, 1868_

_Erik had been in Persia for several years. The palace at Mazenderan was almost finished and both the Shah and the Khanum were extremely pleased. Erik was proud of his accomplishment. All that met him were shocked that someone so young could build such a masterpiece. He had reached the pinnacle of his power in the Persian court but despite their admiration for his masterpiece, he could sense the fear and hatred of him from all who he encountered. It was well known that the Shah's vizier did more than just design and construct palaces, and perform feats of magic. _

_Several stories below the floors of the great palace were torture chambers designed by the same man. He also was particularly skilled in the art of assassination. Erik knew that he was referred to as the 'Angel of Death'. The Shah and Khanum would force him to carry out only the most sensitive assassinations because he was a Frenchman, and therefore had no familial or tribal ties to anyone at court. Also as a non -Muslim it was not sinful for him to kill Moslems. For his loyalty, Erik had been awarded riches beyond his wildest dreams. At first he did not mind this aspect of his job, humanity had never been kind to him; a few traitors were of little consequence. But as he grew to understand the language and the culture of Persia, he began to realize that many of his assignments had done nothing wrong other than have a potential claim to the Peacock throne. He was killing the Shah's own cousins. _

_In the beginning his victims were all men, but then one day the Shah summoned him in private and told him that he had a new assignment. He was to kill an entire family. Erik did not know what to do. He had never killed women or children and he did not want to start. _

_The Shah saw his discomfort and told him "If you do not kill them all, you will die in their place, and I will kill your friend Nadir Khan, as well. I know that you care about him."_

_Erik looked at the Shah in shock. _

_The Shah smiled at him. "You have been a good friend to me and my mother. I will reward you with even more treasure and power, more than you could ever hope to earn in one lifetime, but in return we expect your unquestioning loyalty. This will be the test of your loyalty to me."_

_Erik was dismissed. _

_He went to Nadir in dismay and told him, "Daroga, you brought me to this place. I am not a murderer of innocent women and children. I do not want to do this." _

_Nadir replied "Erik, this is not your country. Here, in Persia, whatever the Shah wants is the law. You do not have the luxury of choosing what you want to do. You are his servant and you must do whatever you are asked by the Shah and the Khanum, or you will be tortured and killed in their place." _

_Erik looked at him "I have the face of a corpse already, my life has never been important to me, but he has threatened your life as well. I do not want to be the cause of your death but I cannot kill innocents either."_

_Nadir looked at him sadly "I am sorry that I brought you here, doostam. Either way you choose you cannot win."_

_Erik looked at him "Would he still harm you if I took my own life?" he asked._

_Nadir replied "I cannot be certain, doostam. The Shah is a man of his word; he usually follows through with his threats. He cannot take the chance that he will look weak in our eyes."_

_Nadir put his arm around Erik's shoulder "You are young, and underneath your mask of indifference, you are a good person. You must follow your own conscience. Allah will not forsake you if you follow the path of righteousness." _

_Erik looked at his friend bitterly "Your Allah has never cared for me, doostam. He has left me to fend for myself."_

_Nadir shook his head "No doostam, in this life we sometimes are put to the test, for what purpose we do not always know, but if we true to what is good and right, our trials will end eventually."_

_The next day Erik dressed in dark Persian robes and a full mask, only his emerald eyes revealed who he was. He crept over the wall into the Chahar Bagh (garden). He could hear a man playing with his son. His wife was watching and smiling. As he approached them he recognized the man as the Mirza Farzad. The Prince had always looked at the masked man with suspicion. He knew what his role was in the court. Erik approached him undetected; he was already a Phantom in those days. Before the Prince even knew it, Erik used his Punjab lasso and had him in a chokehold. He tried to struggle against him, but Erik hissed softly _

"_Do not resist me. I must kill you, but I will give your wife and child time to escape. I have been ordered to kill all of you."_

_The man looked at him and nodded in understanding._

_Erik loosened his chokehold on him and told him. "I will give you a chance to say goodbye to your wife and son, but then I must kill you. If you call out, I will have to kill all of you."_

_Farzad did as instructed. His wife Mahvash came over to them, a boy of around eight was holding her hand. She was a beautiful woman. Erik had seen her at many functions in the past. She was wearing a stunning blue and gold khalat but she was unveiled. She wore a beautiful jeweled ornament in her beautiful ebony hair. _

_She looked at Erik contemptuously and spat "What are you doing here Biishaaraf? You dare to disturb us?"_

_Erik bowed "I have been ordered by the Shah to kill all of you. If I had truly been Biishaaraf, you would all be dead by now, but I do not kill women or children. I will give you five minutes to get out of my sight before I begin to look for you. If you value your life and that of your son, you will go now. You must flee separately from your son, so if you are caught only one of you shall die. Go now." _

_Farzad looked at his wife and son "Do as he says, azize delam. Insha'allah, I will see you both in paradise."_

_Erik watched as the family embraced one another for one last time. The boy looked up and for a moment their eyes met, Erik could see the hatred in the boy's eyes. _

_The boy spat "When I grow up, I will make you pay for this, sag."_

_Farzad looked at his son "No Yousef, I want you to live a full and happy life, do not waste it on vengeance for me."_

_Erik turned to him "Please, tell them to go. I am sure that I was followed here. I will give you a swift and merciful death."_

_The condemned man nodded. "Go now."_

_Erik waited until he could no longer hear them. "You may pray to your God one final time if you wish."_

_Farzad looked at him gratefully and chanted "La elaha ela Allah Muhammad rasoul Allah." He looked Erik in the eyes "May Allah have mercy on you."_

_Erik pulled the lasso around Farhad's throat and snapped it. The man died instantly. It was at that moment Erik knew that he could not do the Shah and Khanum's bidding any longer. It was time for him to leave Persia and return to France. He returned to the Shah and told him that the mother and child had not been there when he visited the palace. _

_The Shah smiled evilly and told him. "The woman did not get far. She was apprehended near their palace. The boy is still missing." _

_He watched Erik closely for a reaction. He dismissed him. "Tonight you will find a gift from my mother and me. A reward for your loyalty. Enjoy it well, doostam."_

_That night a girl was delivered to him, as a gift. She looked at him fearfully, but he sent her away. The next day he was called before the Khanum, who looked at him angrily. _

"_You rejected my gift and have displeased me, wasn't she beautiful enough for you?" She accused._

_Erik replied "No majesty, she is very beautiful but she is repulsed by me."_

_The Khanum smirked "She is not repulsed by you any more". She pointed to a sack on the floor. "Open it now."_

_He complied and saw what she had done. He turned away in disgust. _

_She laughed at his reaction and mocked him. "Behold your bride, if you do not want a living bride I will give you a willing one."_

_The next day Nadir approached him before dawn. "The Shah and Khanum have ordered me to kill you, doostam. We must leave here now. You must never return to Persia or you will be killed."_

Erik clutched the familiar ornament between his hands. He wanted to forget Persia forever, particularly those final terrible days there. Perhaps it is a coincidence or perhaps not. Whatever the truth, Erik did not want to burden Christine with this knowledge just yet. How he missed the Daroga, the only person who he could discuss this with who would understand.


	12. Chapter 12

I still love hearing from you! Please drop me a line.

Chapter 12

After the children were put to sleep Christine went to find her husband. He was not in their bedroom, which was unusual for him. She thought that he had received her signal that she wanted to give him a proper welcome home. She always missed him a great deal when he was gone. They would sleep entwined in each other's arms. He would speak and sometimes sing to her in his ethereal voice. Even after all of these years since their days at the Opera his voice retained its angelic qualities. He would also pleasure her in every way that he could, and she would do the same for him. It was gratifying to know that she could make him feel so loved and cherished, when he had been deprived of so much for most of his life. It fulfilled her to know that she could heal this once broken man. It had been some time since he had been so troubled. She knew that she needed to seek him out and bring him some peace and pleasure.

She found him staring at the ornament at his desk; he looked to be almost in a trance. She startled him out of his musings and he looked up at her with red bleary eyes.

She came around him and caressed his shoulders. He smiled up at her with complete adoration. She gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead and put her hand on his causing him to put the ornament down on the desk.

She continued to caress him and then looked into his emerald eyes "Erik, mon ange, what is wrong? Why does that ornament bother you so much? I am sure that we will find out where it came from."

He looked away and lied "It is nothing, mon amour, just a headache, that's all."

She looked into his eyes and could see his anguish. "I am sorry Erik, but I can always tell when something is troubling you. You always try to protect me because you think that you will upset me, but not telling me what is going on inside your mind upsets me even more."

Erik sighed conflicted as to how much to tell her. He had revealed much of his past to her, but not in such detail. It was hard enough for him to live with his pain and guilt about what he had done there. Christine was always telling him to forget his past, but it was hard for him to do. He had tried to expunge most of it from his soul, and atone for his actions but a part of him would always find himself unworthy of forgiveness for what he had done. He should have refused the Shah and Khanum, and fled Persia. He could never forget the hatred that he saw in the little boy's eyes when he performed his last assassination. The ornament brought that day back and all of the pain of his past. He wondered what happened to the little boy. Did the Shah catch and kill him, as he did the mother? Or did he escape? Erik hoped that he did escape and was able to live a good and fruitful life.

Christine again pressed him "Please Erik, I have told you before, nothing that you could tell me would change how I feel for you. Even if you had done terrible things and meant to, you are a changed man. At the time that you were in Persia you knew of nothing but hate. You have come so far, in such a short time by purging yourself of your anger and bitterness. Tell me what troubles you and we will face it together."

Erik looked at her sadly and told her about his last assassination and the little boy. "The boy was right to call me a dog. I was the Shah's rabid lap dog, there to destroy anyone who got in his way."

Christine told him "It is a sad story indeed, but you were given a terrible choice, the life of your only friend and that of a stranger. Even so, you did not follow your orders and kill the woman and her child. If anyone else had been sent they probably would have killed all of them. I remember when someone gave me a difficult choice, and I was angry with him at the time; but in the end my choice was wise and I have never regretted what I did. You cannot go back and change what you did in Persia but you have become a better man today. Perhaps you would feel better if you found the son, and did something for him.

Perhaps if you could get him to forgive you, you could forgive yourself. Do you know the boy's name?"

Erik replied "He is no boy anymore. If the Shah did not find and kill him, he would be in his late twenties: Older than you, mon amour. His name was Mirza Yousef Qajar but I doubt that he still uses that name. The Shah in Shah is still the same man that was on the throne when I lived there. In the unlikely chance that the boy lived, he would have been forced to flee Persia for his life."

Christine asked him "Does Nadir know of him and his family?"

Erik nodded "Of course; Nadir is a distant cousin of the Shah and also of the boy."

Christine caressed him "Then you should ask him to make inquiries about the boy, in Persia, since he is currently there. Perhaps someone would know what became of him."

Erik looked at her skeptically "It is doubtful that anyone would tell him even if he could find them. Whoever helped the boy would have made sure that they hid their tracks well. The Shah would still kill them."

"Nadir would do anything for you Erik, and he is very resourceful. I am sure that he will find a way to get the information that you need." Christine told him.

She was rewarded with a kiss "You have become very wise, my Christine."

Christine smirked "I had a very good teacher. He has taught me everything."

Erik reached for her holding her tightly "I have an excellent teacher as well, she has taught this loathsome creature how to love."

Christine shook her head in denial "No Erik, you have always known how to give love, you just did not have anyone who understood how precious that your love could be. Will you show me now?"

He picked her up and carried her into their bedroom, "I am always ready to give you my love my darling wife."

They made love that night. In the morning Erik felt better and decided to send a missive to the daroga. It didn't hurt to find out what happened to the boy, if possible. Christine was right; perhaps there was something that he could do to make up for his horrible past. If he did find the boy he would have to be careful. He knew from memory that in Persia, old enmities did not disappear. In that part of the world, blood feuds lasted for hundreds of years.

In the meantime, once again the Giry's and the Baron were invited to dinner. It would be the last time that Julien and Meg were to be entertained as an unmarried couple. Erik and Christine had a lot of trouble waiting to give them their wedding present. They wanted to do so in private and had arranged the dinner to do so. Erik asked both Giry's if they had lost a hair ornament during their last dinner. He showed it to both of them and Meg recalled that she had seen Carlotta wearing it. They all wondered how Carlotta could have obtained it, and why she did not sell it if she had. Erik speculated that she was not aware of the value. Perhaps she thought that it was colored glass but still it was a mystery and apparently destined to remain so.

After dinner was over Erik and Christine handed Julien a gift wrapped box and urged him to open it. Inside he found a key when he looked at his benefactors he asked them the meaning of it. Erik revealed that it was a key to the Chateau of the property in Bordeaux. Meg gasped at the generosity of the gift. Julien's dream had always been to regain his family estate and now Erik and Christine was giving it to them.

To Meg's surprise, Julien returned the key to Erik and told him "I am sorry but we cannot accept this gift. It is too much for us. I appreciate the gesture but I will regain it in my own way."

Erik turned to him "If you do not accept our gift then you do not understand the relationship between us and the Giry's. Meg is our sister. Antoinette was like a mother both to me and to Christine. I owe her everything even, most probably, my life. At one time, she was the only person in this world who cared whether I lived or died. She also took in Christine when she was orphaned, who knows what would have become of her. We would do anything for both Antoinette and Meg, they are our family. You are our family as well since you are marrying our sister. I am a man of substantial means and it is my pleasure to share my good fortune with the people that I care about. Please let us do this for you."

Meg looked at Julien and urged, "Julien, you have wanted to regain your patrimony ever since you were a child. Erik and Christine are offering to give it to you because they love us. Don't let your pride get in the way of your dreams."

Erik continued "If you think that I am doing you a favor, you are wrong. Your old estate is in terrible shape. The Chateau is falling apart from lack of repairs. It will take a small fortune just to make it habitable for you. The vineyards are in poor shape as well. You will probably curse us for giving this to you in the end. I have always wanted to invest in a vineyard and I was hoping that we could become partners in restoring the property to its previous condition."

Julien looked at his fiancé and her friends and could not refuse. He turned to Erik. "I would be honored to go into the wine business with you. I am afraid that I will not be much help because I have never run an estate before but being a vintner is in my blood. Before the revolution my ancestors all were involved in producing wine. At one time the estate was one of the finest in Bordeaux."

Erik pulled out his hand and grasped Julien's, "Good, then it is settled." He said "I will advance the funds and provide the engineering and architectural knowledge to restore the Chateau and vineyards, and after the repairs have been done, you may retire from the army if you want, and run the vineyard and estate. Is that acceptable to you?"

Julien beamed "Of course it is. I cannot believe that you would do this for me. I have only known you for a short time. I had despaired of ever regaining our property."

"I know you well enough Julien. I have known Meg for many years and if she loves you then that is enough for me. Meg reminds me of her mother in many ways and Antoinette has always been a fine judge of character, with the exception of one lonely boy who she took under her wing, that was destined to haunt the opera as the Phantom." Erik smiled at his old friend "For many years I brought you little but grief but still you never gave up on me, except perhaps for one time, and one night but I forgave you for betraying me a long time ago."

He took Christine's hand and held it up to his cheek and kissed it. "There was no long term harm done that time either. The Opera Populaire needed some 'remodeling' and I needed to be brought to task for what I was doing."

Julien smiled and promised "I do have some conditions; the first is that when the estate becomes profitable that I can repay you for your investment in the repairs. The second is that once the investment has been repaid that we will split the profits equally for the rest of our lives. My investment will be in the management of the property and you have provided the capital. Is that acceptable to you?"

Erik nodded his head "Of course. I would do all of this for you without any expectation of repayment because of our gratitude to both Giry's."

Julien looked at him and reiterated firmly "Again, I must insist for my own sense of pride and that of my family. It may seem silly to you and even Meg but I did not propose to Meg due to her wealth. I would have done so if she had been the meanest pauper. I proposed to her because she is the sweetest, kindest and most loving of women. I have spent half of my lifetime searching for someone like her."

Erik gave him a serious glance "No one is suggesting that you had any sort of malevolent motivations. In fact we believe the opposite to be true. From what little we know of you we can see that you are an honorable man which is why we made this gesture to begin with. We have no doubt in your abilities to attend to this matter and we are confident that you will be able to return your patrimony to a profitable state. I understand that you will be in Buenos Aires for a while, and perhaps you can learn some of the business there. I have researched the issue and I know that there are good wine growing areas there. Perhaps you will be able to both learn the business and find new investment opportunities in the area."

Julien looked at Erik hopefully, "You have yourself a deal. Thank you both for your kindness towards us. From here on out I will think of you as my family."

Erik had a servant bring up one of his finest bottles of Bordeaux and each one of them took a glass. He told them "I would like to propose a toast to this family. Although some of us are not bound to one another by blood, we are tied to one another by our love, commonalities and gratitude towards one another. When I was in Normandy Raoul, Severine and I agreed that as long as we stood together that we would remain strong."

They all drank to Erik's words. Erik smiled to himself and wondered what he had finally done to make fate shine upon him so glowingly. For so long he was a man without any connections or people who loved and cared about him. His heart was full of gratitude for the special gift that he had been given. He thought about how many people had enriched his life and nourished his once broken soul, and he was sublimely happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The wedding day was almost upon them; Christine went out with Meg helping her and Antoinette with some last minute errands. For the moment everyone forgot their troubles, except Erik. He sent Nadir a telegram requesting that he research the fate of the missing Prince. Nadir replied quickly. Strangely, nothing solid had been heard about the Prince since he disappeared as a child long ago. There was a rumor that an exiled prince might be behind the kidnapping of Nadir's nephew. Erik could not help but to think that it was no coincidence that a Prince was involved, Nadir's ties to Erik were well known. If so, it was clear, that Erik was not the only one to remember that long ago day. Many questions came to mind. Where was this man? What were his intentions? If he was truly involved, why go after Nadir first? Finally, how did the ornament find its way into Carlotta's possession?

Erik wanted answers. He even went so far as to contact an old acquaintance of his who was attached to the Persian Embassy in Paris. He was invited to the Embassy but he hesitated to go. His contact assured him that the Shah no longer sought his death. The Shah's mother the Khanum had died several years before, and he knew that Erik was a prominent member of French society. It was claimed that the Persians needed Erik's unique understanding of Persian culture and his fluent command of Farsi combined with his connections with the elite members of French society. For the past several years they had attempted to assure Erik there was no threat to him, and that in fact they wished to pay him for his services. Erik refused them each time. He did not trust the Shah. But with Nadir in Persia, and the strange appearance of the hair ornament in his house; Erik wondered if perhaps it was time to take advantage of their offer to meet with him. Erik was no longer a young unknown magician, as a prominent industrialist, architect, inventor, composer and, most of all, Phantom of the Opera, it would be difficult for the Persians to make Erik disappear. Nonetheless Erik did not trust the Shah or his legation.

Erik decided to invite the Persians to his house instead. He knew that one of the men present was a member of the Shah's intelligence service. He had worked with him in the past in Persia. He knew the man to be rather ruthless but not without honor. The other man was a prominent Persian merchant who at times served as an unofficial consul to France. He met with both of them in his office where he could be assured of privacy.

He offered both men some tea as well as some dates and Persian sweets. He also presented each one of them with a small gift. Both men were quite pleased with Erik's thoughtfulness. They had brought gifts for Erik as well, together with a message that came directly from the Shah.

The intelligence official was an assistant minister at the legation. He started by informing Erik that the Shah had pardoned him for any past offenses. Nadir's pension and position were restored as well. The Persians knew everything about Nadir's presence in Kish and promised to help him in any way that they could. They invited Erik to return to Persia as a free man anytime and to even stay in the palace that he had designed so long ago. Erik had no intention of ever returning to Persia, for at least as long as the current Shah was in power. He did not trust his assurances of his good will. He remembered too well what little honor the man possessed and was not anxious to test it.

His old acquaintance had not seen him in many years and marveled at the change in Erik's face due to the surgery. He had once seen Erik's deformity when his mask fell off following a mission, and could not believe that such a change was possible. Erik got to the point and explained why he had finally allowed the meeting to take place. He showed the ornament to the Intelligence officer, who confirmed that such a piece was unique and definitely of Persian origin. He instructed the merchant to examine the piece. It was confirmed that it was a genuine article. It was of a quality and design that only someone of very high position would have ordered. Erik wondered if there was any way of tracing the ownership of the item. He explained how he had seen something similar on the wife of Farhad Qajar many years before.

The merchant brought a pair of loups and found a mark showing that the ornament had been crafted in by prominent jeweler in Tehran. The merchant told Erik that he would be returning to Persia within the week. He promised that he would take the piece to the jeweler where the history might be confirmed. The merchant had other matters to discuss with Erik. The Persians were undergoing a process of modernization and were dying to get Western investment in the country's ancient infrastructure. Erik's knowledge and wealth could be put to use there. Erik promised to consider such an investment but would make no commitment. The last time that Erik had much to do with Persia almost cost him his life and definitely his soul. He was not anxious to sacrifice either. Erik did not need the Persians even if their proposal did present some lucrative prospects.

The intelligence officer did know that Yousef Qajar was still alive and had been reported to be living in Paris. They did not have any other information about the man. They confirmed that they too were looking for him, as they believed that he could pose a threat to the Shah. They promised to keep in touch about anything that they could find to be of mutual benefit. With that the meeting ended and Erik showed his guests out of his house. He returned to the study where he opened his letter from the Shah. It was written in Farsi.

_Salaam to you my old friend. I hope that the years have been kind to you. I have been told that you are considered to be one of the most important men in your country. I cannot help but to think that your time in Persia helped you to achieve some of your greatest achievements. I still enjoy the palace that you built for me, many years ago. It is still my favorite of all of my residences. You should someday visit your old friends here. You would be most welcome. I am sure that you have received my written assurances that I have forgiven and pardoned both you and Nadir Khan for the events that took place in my country many years ago. I have instructed my legation to assist you in any matter that you might need. In exchange I ask only that you put in some kind words for Persia with your government and other contacts. We are an ancient civilization and we would hope that you would remember the more positive aspects of your stay here. Perhaps someday Allah will bring us back together where we might reminisce about our old times together here…._

Erik wanted nothing to do with his old "friend" but he knew that he needed to get help from any source that he could. The merchant promised to send a telegram with his findings after he reached Tehran. In the meantime, Erik could only wonder whether or not the piece came from Yousef Qajar, and whether there was some sort of link between him and Carlotta. Perhaps he would never know the truth, but it was a start.

Somewhere else, not too far away, the object of Erik's thoughts, Prince Yousef was also musing.

_Mazendaran, Persia June 12, 1868_

_It was a hot Persian summer day in my father's palace. Little did I know that it would be the last day of my childhood. Up until that time, I was a pampered only child of a Persian Prince; a cousin to the Shah himself. My mother was from a prominent family. Through her I could trace my bloodlines back to the Prophet Mohammed. My mother had almost died giving birth to me, so they did not dare have another child. Their match was one of the few love matches in the Persian court. They had been in love with one another since they were very young. I can still smell the rose bushes in our Chahar Bagh. The flowers were a rich dark red, like the ones that the assassin liked to give his diva. That beautiful Persian morning started out so nicely. My parents were seated nearby and watching me play. We were all so happy, until the masked murderer showed up dressed in black robes. _

_I heard my mother gasp and whisper to my father "That's the Angel of Death; you know what that means, let's run before it is too late."_

_My father grabbed her arm and told her "No, Shayda, stop it is useless to resist. If the man is here, it means that the Shah wants me dead. I knew that my turn would come."_

_She looked at the approaching man, who looked like an ambassador of death himself, and turned to her husband fearfully. "What will we do without you?"_

_He smiled back at her "Forget about me, find another husband to love and let him raise our child as his own."_

_The man was upon them, Yousef could only see his cold green eyes staring out from a full faced mask. The man was terrifying. He grabbed his mother's leg and clung to her like a small child, as if he were a much younger boy. He was eight years old. _

_The 'Angel of Death drew out a weapon made of rope and catgut that Yousef, later learned, was called the Punjab lasso, and flung it around his father's neck, tightening it. When the strange angel spoke, his voice was exquisite, it sounded as if it came from the lips of Allah himself. The angel proved himself to be a demon from hell. _

_The boy heard this man tell his father, in an unusual accent, "Do not resist me. I must kill you, but I will give your wife and child time to escape. I have been ordered to kill all of you."_

_The Angel loosened his grip, and allowed his father to speak with them. His father looked at Yousef for the last time, and told him, "Run away and hide and be quiet. When the man is gone go find Mahmoud and tell him what has happened here, he will take care of you. When it is safe you and your mother can go away together, you cannot stay in Persia."_

_Yousef looked at his father tearfully, "No, why don't you come with us, kill this sag and follow?"_

_His father shook his head "No, if I tried, it would only be more dangerous for you. This man is giving you a chance to live you must do so."_

_Yousef did not want to leave his father but his father told him and his mother "Do as he says, azize delam, and Insha'allah I shall see you both in paradise." He hugged his father even tighter and looked at the fiend's eyes, "When I grow up I will make you pay for this, sag."_

_He thought could see a wince of pain flash in the man's eyes for a moment but knew that he must have imagined it, when he looked again, it was gone. His father smiled at him and told him gently "No Yousef, I want you to live a full and happy life, don't waste it on vengeance for me."_

_My father was like that, very kind and gentle. He was loved by all that knew him for his generosity of both deed and spirit. He would forgive even his murderer, but I did not inherit that quality. I could not forgive or forget. I hid in the corner behind a lemon tree, and watched as the man choked the life out of my father. His limp body fell to the ground. The man looked around, as if searching for more to kill, I stayed silent and when he left, I went to find Mahmoud, my father's most trusted servant. My mother was there and told me that she would go with Hamzi, another servant, and that we would meet again in Turkey. She gave me a warm kiss and pulled an ornament from her hair. _

_She pressed it into my hand "Keep this with you to remember me, until we meet again. I will see you soon my son, and we will be safe." _

_I never saw her again. Years later I found out that she had been captured and executed by the Shah. Mahmoud smuggled me out of Persia, pretending to be my father. He raised me as his own son, first in Istanbul and then in Paris. Istanbul was too close to Persia and therefore more dangerous. My father had left me with a vast fortune, which I was able to use as an adult. _

_One day I heard about a strange Phantom that was haunting the Opera Populaire. It was said that he wore a mask and that he had the voice of an angel. I knew of only one man in the world who could fit that description, my father's murderer. I decided to investigate, and befriended Comte Philippe De Chagny, whose family were Patrons of the Opera. This man had a fondness for young girls, and I decided to use this knowledge to exact my revenge on the Phantom. I proposed that we use the Opera as a place to feed the Comte's appetite and to possibly even profit from it. I knew that we could use these disappearances to blacken the Phantom's name and bring him to the attention of the authorities. I hired Joseph Buquet and his brother Bertrand to help us to secure the young ladies. To my surprise, the sag was highly protective of the Opera and caught on to our scheme. Philippe had foolishly killed all of his victims, whereas I would release them. _

_In the meantime, I found another way to get to the Phantom, to destroy him. The sag became obsessed with a young soprano named Christine Daae and did everything that he could to pressure the Opera managers into promoting her. This obsession worked to our benefit. We were able to use his overly persuasive methods to scare the managers into believing that the Phantom was behind all of the sinister happenings at the Opera. We also convinced Mademoiselle Daae and her childhood sweetheart, Philippe's brother Raoul, of the same. Raoul decided that to dispose of the Phantom, would be the only way to rid the Opera of his menace, and brought in the gendarmes to kill him. He was able to convince Mademoiselle Daae to help him trap the sag. Yousef was so pleased because he was able to make the Phantom suffer, not enough to make up for what he did to his father; but enough to cause him to go insane and burn down the theatre. Better yet, the bastard's so called love tore off his mask for all of Paris, including Yousef, to see his hideousness. If he did not hate the man so much he might have felt sorry for him. He was uglier than even Yousef had imagined that he would be under the mask. He truly was the 'Angel of Death'._

_The sag kidnapped Mademoiselle Daae right off the stage and took her some place beneath the theatre. Everyone was furious at him and marched below to find the monster and bring him to justice for his 'crimes'. Even though Yousef knew that the man was innocent of his crimes in France, he was guilty of so much more in Persia. It did not matter, to Yousef that he was acting under the orders of the Shah. He could have let them all go free including his father; but he helped the Shah to torture and murder hundreds, if not thousands, of people. Unfortunately, Philippe's brother, and the diva, felt sorry for the sag and helped him to escape to Normandy. For a month, or so, Yousef thought that perhaps the demon perished in his own fire; but then Philippe sent word to him that the Phantom still lived. He was angry that, once again, the sag had escaped justice. He prayed to Allah to explain to him why someone as righteous as his father could die when this evil demon survived. _

_Philippe told him that the man ran off with Mademoiselle Daae. Yousef begged Philippe to torture the man to death. Philippe promised to take care of him, by detaining and torturing him long enough for Yousef to come and kill him. The demon could not be found; when he reappeared he apprehended Philippe and killed his men. Bertrand Buquet escaped, but of the others, only Philippe survived to be tried for his crimes and sent to Devil's Island. When it was over, Yousef warned the former Comte that if he spoke a word to anyone about "The Persian" that he would find and kill him and his entire family. The threat worked because Philippe, in the end, was a brutal coward. Yousef was not like Bertrand or Philippe or Luc Benoit; he would not have followed through on his threat. He did not mind using these evil men to advance his revenge, but he in his own right, would never stoop to harming innocents to get his own way. He was not an 'Angel of Death' like the Phantom. He simply was a man who could not rest until he had exacted vengeance on his father's murderer. Once he did, he would return to Persia and try to depose his cousin the Shah. _

_In the end he believed that it was God's will that he wait to destroy his father's murderer. Perhaps he wanted to see the man gain everything, so that he too could feel the sting, in his black heart, of watching everything that he built destroyed. From his years of stalking the sag, Yousef knew that at one time, the Phantom would not have minded being killed, but now he had everything to lose. He disappeared for a while to let the Phantom have some time to understand what happiness was, so that he could have it ripped away from him, just as had been done to Yousef. When he returned to plot with Bertrand he had been careless and dropped his mother's hair ornament, his most precious possession, which he carried with him as a reminder of what he had lost. Clearly the crone that overheard him, and Bertrand, talking had taken it and disappeared. But his need for vengeance did not._

_Yousef was almost sorry that he employed Bertrand because he was a murderer in his own right, almost as bad as the Phantom. To Yousef's dismay he killed Lemieux and kidnapped his son. Yousef would never employ such methods but it was too late to choose a different path. He was so close to achieving his dream and bringing terror to the Angel of Death. He could not wait to have the man at his feet, begging him for mercy. When he did, perhaps Yousef would offer him the same as the man had done to his father, a quick death, or perhaps not. He heard through the years that the Phantom had been changed and that he was in reality a benevolent man. _

_Yousef did not believe these rumors at all. Long ago he looked into the man's eyes and saw nothing but an empty black hole of hatred and anger. He could not see how such a person could be capable of such change. He knew that it was simply a disguise, to hoodwink the weak-minded. He would rid the world of the Angel of Death. This he had vowed on that long ago day in Persia. He had never been swayed from that path, well almost never; once, long ago, he fell in love but his love could not overpower the hatred that permeated his soul. A single tear fell down his cheek as he remembered the beauty of his sweet Yasmine, who begged him to let the past die, and look only to the future. In the end he had to choose between Yasmine and his revenge, his need for vengeance won because he had spent many years preparing for it. Yasmine could no longer abide it and so she left him. Perhaps once justice has been served he could finally let go of his hatred and if she is still there perhaps he would have a chance with her again. But his hatred was all that he had left anymore. He had waited for so long and patiently. Soon his enemy would be dead._


	14. Chapter 14

I am not getting much feedback lately. It makes me update more slowly.

Chapter 14

While the Mulheim's and Giry's were preparing for the wedding, the De Chagny's remained in Normandy. Severine was forced to remain bed ridden for the duration of her pregnancy. She had entered her eighth month and was beset by sharp pains. Madeline moved up to the Chateau and was joined by Honore as well. Raoul was happy to have the company for Severine, because she had become quite irritable due to the boredom of being bedridden. Both mothers could see that Raoul needed some support as well. The nanny, Lisette, was a nice girl but she would at times lose control of little Erik. Unfortunately the young Vicomte was a very curious creature and his ability to make trouble far outweighed her ability to control him. He was not called 'Le Petit Fantome' due to his physical resemblance to his uncle, although he too had the emerald eyes that were prevalent in Madeline's family. He looked very much like Raoul with his blond ringlets and porcelain complexion. Like his namesake uncle, he would find and make use of everything that he could reach. He was highly intelligent. He also tended to disappear and then reappear suddenly, startling everyone.

In the meantime, in Paris, Erik tried to maintain a calm façade but it was not easy for him to do. The silence to all of his inquiries was maddening. He had not felt this agitated in years and was afraid that he could revert to madness. He kept himself busy with work, the kids and Christine. He knew that his family, as always, was the key to his own sanity. Anything but a cage was alright for him as long as he was not alone again. He loved having people to care for, and in return, who cared about him. Everything else was replaceable. He had a talent for making money, which is why Firmin and Andre, and even the Shah could forgive him. He remembered how diligently the Shah had pursued him at one time. It was one of the reasons that he chose to live under the Opera. His meeting with his old 'friend' reminded him of that time. Amir had changed little since the time that he had instructed Erik in the "art of assassination" years ago. Erik did not trust anyone employed by the Shah but Amir would not likely harm him since he owed his life to an act of mercy by Erik.

_Opera Populaire Paris 1873,_

_After his escape from Persia, Erik returned to France, where he used his riches to start an architectural firm. He had a partner who acted as a front. He was able to help with the Palais Garnier project as well as many others, increasing his wealth. While involving himself in the construction of the Opera house, he decided to build a home for himself in the darkest reaches of the basement; on the shores of a subterranean reservoir that he helped design to stabilize the structure of the building. His work on the Opera house was interrupted by the war with Prussia and the Communards but his house was already in place, and he moved in to keep safe from the fighting. _

_Erik knew that the Shah would be visiting, and decided to keep a low profile until he was gone. However there were rumors about a masked Phantom who had begun to haunt the theatre. The Shah wanted confirmation of the rumor and if true he wanted 'the traitor executed. Since Amir was attached to the Legation and knew what Erik looked like he was chosen for the job. Erik was not unprepared for unwelcome 'guests' and set many traps to stop intruders from making their way down to his home. His last mechanism was a smaller version of a mirrored maze that he had built for the Shah. It was there that Erik found Amir screaming for his life inside. He almost ignored the screams but he recognized the man's voice and decided to question him before deciding his fate. _

_He asked Amir in his most threatening voice "Amir, why are you here in my home?"_

_The Persian replied "I was sent by the Shah to kill you. Please take pity on me. I hold no malice towards you personally. I am only doing my job."_

_Erik laughed "I understand, I know what your job is, doostam, we were once comrades. What brings you here after all this time? You have been in Paris for two years."_

_Amir replied "The Shah is visiting and he thought that it would be a nice gift, to take care of the only assassin ever to defy him. I am to kill Nadir as well."_

_Erik smirked "You will not be hurting anyone, for I have no intention of releasing you."_

_Amir begged "You met my wife and children back in Persia. You dined with us on several occasions. You would make them beggars? Please let me out of here. I will go and tell the Shah that I could not tell whether or not that this Phantom was you, and I could not find any traces of you here. If I disappear, he will just send another."_

_Erik replied skeptically "You would say anything for me to release you Amir, as would I if I were in your shoes. You must be getting very warm and anxious in there. I suggest that you kill yourself now and be done with it. I suggest that you say your final words to Allah, hopefully he will be more forgiving than I."_

_His victim replied "Please, if I do not make it out of here he will only send another until he succeeds. Please let me go home to my family, I swear that I will tell him what I said and convince him to leave Nadir alone so that you could be found more easily. Just let me go home to my family I beg you."_

_Erik asked "Would you swear on their lives?"_

_Amir replied "Yes, anything."_

_The Phantom thought about it. Perhaps it would be good to spare him to have someone to warn him of other plots. He admitted to himself that he did like Amir and his family too. Was his own life really worth making Amir's family suffer? Not really. If he kills me he will be doing me a favor._

_Erik sighed "Alright, I will let you go if you try to kill either Nadir or I, I will hunt you down like a rabid dog. I will let you live to be my eyes and ears in the Embassy, we will never meet unless I call upon you, I hope that this time will be the last time that I will have to see you."_

_The Persian told him "I swear that I will not hurt you. I will do anything that you ask of me."_

_He opened the door and let the man out. After searching him and removing all weapons Erik gestured "Come to my house and I will get you some water and clean clothing."_

_The Persian did as he said. _

_Erik warned "They call me the Phantom of the Opera, because I know how to scale walls and open closed doors without detection. If you come here again without warning, know that I have many traps which are equally brutal. I've had plenty of time to devise new defenses that are even more deadly than the one that I just released you from, and I will introduce your entire family to them. Do you understand me, doostam?"_

_The Persian replied "Yes."_

"_You will tell the Shah that you searched every corner of the Opera, and you believe that the Phantom is just a superstition made up to sell tickets." Erik insisted._

_Amir looked at him "You will not regret your decision. I am sorry about what happened to you in Persia. I hope that you find peace here."_

_Erik smiled at him "I am not permitted such a luxury. Take care of that family; they are the real reason that I am doing this. I would give anything to have a wife and children such as you have."_

_Amir could see the sadness in his old associate's eyes, "Perhaps someday you will doostam. You are still a young man. Perhaps you will find a woman who will see beyond appearances."_

_Erik laughed "Perhaps you will be the next Shah. I will never find such a woman who could see past this face. You have seen it, who would intentionally seek out the face of death?"_

_Amir replied "You may be surprised. Not all women are so shallow. I am not a handsome man but I treat my wife well, and shower her with love and gifts. In return she has given me son's to carry on my family. Perhaps you could find such a woman someday somewhere."_

_Erik replied "No, doostam, this place is meant to be my final resting ground. I have no intention of leaving it again; except for the occasional visit to Nadir, or to buy provisions that I must chose for myself. I am done with mankind and their hatred of me. I will stay here alone for the rest of my life, undisturbed by anyone. I entertain myself by listening to the Opera, and playing tricks on the girls here, but I have no need for anyone else."_

_Amir observed, "If you think like that, it is a wonder that you have any traps. Why not just let me kill you and be done with this place?"_

_Erik sighed "Even an animal defends its home; like all creatures, I will defend my life out of some misguided instinct."_

_He let the man go, and surprisingly he was true to his word. He never again tried to harm Erik. When Erik achieved fame, he did not know how Amir did not get in trouble. From that time on, the Shah tried openly to court Erik to help him modernize his kingdom, but Erik remembered his brutality and wanted no part of it, even if he had been offered great returns on his investments. _

In the current situation, the Shah was a natural and powerful ally for Erik. There was an old saying, in that part of the world, that the enemy of your enemy was your friend. In this matter he had no desire for such a friendship but since his own safety and that of his family could be at risk, he had to take his old enemy's extended hand in friendship. He hoped that he did not just make a pact with the devil. Erik hoped that he did not make matters worse in what increasingly looked like a dangerous game.

Christine came home and was very upbeat about her day. Meg and Julien were to be married the next day and she was excited for her friend. She had just started telling Erik about her day, when a servant brought a sealed envelope to them. Erik did not recognize the seal, but it reminded him of the envelopes that he used to send with his "demands".

Erik opened the envelope and started reading the note contained within it.

_Fondest Greetings old friend:_

_I know that you have used this form of communication to pass on your demands, back in the old days in the Opera Populaire. I have been watching you, just as you used to watch others, for many years now. For the past few years you have attempted to pass yourself off as a gentleman. Ironically, when you lost your physical mask, you donned a new and even more hideous mask. You have fooled most people but not me. Once long ago, I lost my innocence in a garden when the 'Angel of Death' came and murdered my father. For a moment my eyes met his and I could see nothing but death and hatred in them. I will never forget those eyes. They were the eyes of death. They were your eyes, Monsieur le Fantome. _

_Yes Monsieur I am that child, Yousef, who you orphaned that day. I lived, and vowed to avenge my father, and the many like him, who you helped the Shah murder. They were innocents, just like my father was innocent. His only crime was to be related to that monster, who resides in the palace that you built for him._

_You will tell me that you have changed Monsieur, and yet you received two visitors, who are agents of the Shah. I have heard that you have been pardoned for your 'treachery' yet it is my guess that your friend, the Shah, let you leave long ago. If you were truly repentant of your past, why would you ally yourself with him? I have decided to be generous with you, just as you were with my father all of those years ago. I will leave your family alone and your friends as well, if you turn yourself over to me for punishment. I will promise you a swift death just like the death that you gave to my father. I offer this choice to you for this one time only because I would like to bury the past and get on with my life. If you do not accept my generosity, I will continue with my plan to destroy you. As you would say "A disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I will give you a week to set your affairs in order. If you accept my offer I will give you instructions for turning yourself over to me. If you do not, it will be considered by me to be a declaration of war. Be grateful that I have allowed you the past few years to enjoy your miserable existence. I am sure that you always knew that you were living on borrowed time. May Allah have mercy on your dark soul!_

_I remain yours,_

_Mirza Yousef Qajar_

Christine looked at Erik's pale face and before he could argue, she took the letter from him. It was in French so she was able to understand it.

When she was done she turned to her husband "What is going on here?"

Erik replied sadly "It looks as if my past has caught up with me. I am afraid that I must take the man up on his offer. I will not see you harmed."

Christine laid a hand on his shoulder and pulled his face towards her. "You will do no such thing. We will find out what this man is up to and stop him. You will not turn yourself over to him to be slaughtered."

Erik looked into his wife's eyes "What would you have me do, let him harm you? My life means little to me. I have never been afraid of dying, and I would gladly die if it means that you, and everyone that I care about, remain safe."

Christine looked at him angrily "What about me Erik, do I have any choice in this matter. You mean the world to me and to our children. I will not have you sacrifice yourself to this madman just to keep me safe. What assurances would we have that he would keep his word anyhow?"

Erik admitted "None, but the Prince has no reason to harm you."

Christine smirked "So you say, he clearly hates you and might do anything to see you hurt. I think that he has approached you because he knows that you have found his trail and are aligning with the Persians. He could have killed you years ago. He is playing upon your guilt for your past."

Erik observed "Then he is doing a great job of it, because he is right I do regret my past. I should have let his father live and helped them escape. Instead I did the Shah's bidding like a dog."

Christine sighed "You were young and angry. No one had ever shown you kindness or acceptance. You were offered acceptance and power. You were no worse than a gendarme arresting a criminal; it was not your job to adjudicate whether or not they were innocent or guilty. Even if it had been, he misjudges you, just as Raoul and I once did. The man that he is seeking is dead. He died a long time ago in Persia. The Erik that I know is a good and loving man. You offer so much to the people that are lucky enough to know you. You are an angel of music, not death. You are warm, tender and giving."

Christine sat on a sofa and motioned that he sit beside her. She massaged his shoulders, and then caressed his head like a mother comforting a small child.

"You will not give into this man. Do you understand?" She asked firmly.

Erik smiled at her "Yes, Madame le Fantome." But he then looked away "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Christine averred "I will never forgive you if you turn yourself in. We will call the police and let them protect us. We will not let this madman hurt us." Christine continued to caress her husband "We will not let him stop us from living our lives. I am holding you to a promise that you made me many years ago, that time that we faced Philippe. Remember that stupid idea that you and Raoul had where you tried to get me out of the way?"

Erik smiled "How could I forget, it took months before you stopped holding my actions over my head."

She glared at him "Well you had better not do anything without my permission now. I will not let you push me away so that you can get yourself killed, just in some benighted way of 'protecting me.' We will find a way to get through this together."

Erik speculated "Well he is clearly watching this house. We will return to Normandy right after the wedding."

Christine agreed.

"We will hire extra security. I will make sure that they are well vetted. In the meantime, I will have to cooperate with the Persians. It will only make Yousef angrier but they will have better sources of intelligence than I do. I just hope that the Shah does not turn out to be a scorpion."

Christine looked at Erik "What do you mean?"

Erik explained, "There is an old fable about a frog and a scorpion; in the tale a scorpion asked the frog to carry him across the river, and the frog told him, 'now why would I do that, you will just sting me and kill me?' The scorpion replied because if I sting you we will both drown. The frog thought for a moment and could see the logic in what the scorpion told him. He agreed to ferry the scorpion across the river. In the middle of the river the frog felt the scorpion sting him; as they both were drowning the frog asked the scorpion 'Why did you sting me? Now we both will die!' The scorpion replied 'I am sorry it is in my nature.'"

Christine asked fearfully "So you think that the Shah is a scorpion?"

Erik replied "I don't think that he is one, I know that he is. I will have to be very careful and make sure that he continues to believe that I am better off alive than dead, otherwise I will become the frog for sure." He looked at her "That is why it might be better if I give myself to Yousef, and end this game, and then only I will die."

Christine looked at her husband dismissively "I already told you that you do not have that as an option. You will find a way to end this. You must."

Erik pleaded with her "Let's not think about it for now. Let's just enjoy this evening and the time that we have together as a family. I love you and the children more than I love life itself. That boy Yousef has turned himself into the very thing that he hates, my younger self. Perhaps, like you once taught me, he will realize that he is wasting his life trying to wallow in blood. He will find no peace in doing so."

Christine observed "You sound almost concerned for Yousef; you have come a long way from being the Phantom."

The Phantom replied "I had to change for your sake and my own. If I let my darkness take hold of me, I will only lose you and everything that we have worked for. Sometimes, I feel that it would be easier for all concerned if I did give in to my darker side. Then I remember how much that you used to fear me. I only want to see love for me in your eyes."

Christine took his face and cupped it in her hands "Look at me mon amour, what do you see?"

Erik looked at Christine and answered huskily "I see love and adoration. And you mon ange, what do you see?"

"I see the exact same thing." She replied stroking his scarred cheek.

They spent the evening enjoying the children and then each other. They fell asleep entwined in one another's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

At last the wedding was upon them. As predicted, half of Paris was attending. It was a rather odd assortment of people considering the fact that Meg was a ballerina and Julien was both a military officer and a Baron. Meg was one of the most beloved members of the ballet corps; she even had friends among the janitorial staff. She grew up at the Opera Populaire so almost everyone had a story about her. When Julien looked at the guest list he smiled at her in amusement wondering if they shouldn't ruffle a few feathers by seating a nobleman with a janitor but of course they did not do so. Erik made a similar observation to Christine that perhaps they should have implemented a class system.

Christine laughed and asked "Where do we fit in?"

Erik smirked "We should have an entire section to ourselves, specters and other oddities."

Christine smiled at Erik's description and observed "It is a testament to Meg's sweet nature that she was able to bring together such an unusual group."

Erik agreed "I have always liked her, even in the old days before she knew me. I remember when she was born, her parents were so proud. It was a shame that her father could not have lived to see this day."

"Poor Antoinette, she only had a short time to be with her true love; perhaps that is why she is so severe" Christine remarked.

Erik told her "I met her when she was a young ballerina; she was a lot like Meg, very jovial and carefree. She and I used to play tricks on some of the unsuspecting students. It was her idea that I become the Opera Ghost. She thought that it would add some conviviality to the theatre. At the time, I don't think that either of us knew that it would lead to my reign as the Phantom of the Opera. Later on, I realized that she was giving a bored child something to do."

Christine laughed "I am sure that she regrets that idea. You were the bane of her existence for a while. She would get very upset when you would drop scenery or make other noises during her practice sessions."

"She was my favorite target." Erik admitted "She was easy to rattle. Sometimes I would do it just to get her to come down to my lair for a visit. It was, at times, quite lonely down there if she did not come to see me."

"You may have angered her, but you scared the rest of the ballet rats half to death, including Meg and I." Christine looked around "Some of your victims are here today, I have seen one or two of them look at you fearfully."

Erik looked at one of the gaping former ballet rats and winked. She blushed with embarrassment.

Christine gave him a playful slap on the wrist. "Poor Suzanne, she was one of the shiest. You are terrible to tease her like that. I have to go to help Meg prepare. I do hope that you behave yourself while I am gone."

Erik gave her a slight bow "Your wish is my command. I am but your humble servant Madame Muhlheim."

She looked into her husband's twinkling emerald eyes and smiled. "Go keep Julien company. Meg is paranoid that he will seek her out before the ceremony. He does not believe in the old superstition that a bride should not be seen by the groom before the wedding. He keeps telling her that he wants to make sure that he is getting the right bride."

Erik smirked "As if she would run away, I have never seen a couple more in love."

Christine replied "What about us?"

"Our love is on a whole different plane of existence. My love for you cannot be exceeded by any mere mortal." Erik said using his most caressing voice.

"You had better stop that or I will not be able to help Meg."

Erik reached for her hand and gave her a gentle kiss "Until later then mon amour."

Christine went to the back of the Church where Meg was getting ready. Her friend was very anxious. Meg was getting her hair done; the stylist was weaving flowers in her braided hair. She looked beautiful.

Antoinette Giry was trying to calm her. "It will be beautiful cherie. You are the prettiest bride that I have ever seen."

Christine hugged her friend "Your Maman is right. You are embarking on a great adventure. This is not the culmination of your love, but just the beginning of a wonderful journey. I have not regretted a single moment of my marriage to Erik. I know that it will be the same for you."

Meg smiled "I know Christine, you and Erik are my inspiration. Every time I see you together I hope that I can be as happy as you both are."

Christine replied "Yes, but do not think that it is always easy, it takes work for both of us to keep our marriage strong. Our happiness is something that we have to continuously strive for. We have our misunderstandings but at the end of the day, we love each other a great deal. You and Julien will be the same way. I know it. I can see the love in your eyes."

Meg looked at her radiantly "Do you think so Christine? Do you really believe that?"

Christine hugged her friend "I do believe that with all of my heart. Do you remember how silly we once were, back in those days at the Opera, where we would stay up and giggle about who our future husbands might be? We would describe our perfect wedding and wedding dress and our perfect grooms."

Meg laughed "Who would have guessed that you would have married the Phantom. We were all so afraid of him."

Christine teased "What about you? You always said that you would not marry a soldier because they were too rigid. I remember how we both swooned over Raoul, he was our ideal man."

"Do you ever regret choosing Erik over him?" Meg asked.

"No, with Raoul I would never have grown, spiritually and intellectually. Erik constantly challenges me to be better; he needs me to be stronger to keep him on the road that he was meant to travel. He was meant to be a good person if given a chance. Before me, no one cared to give him that opportunity."

"You have done wonders for him. You helped me too. I never would have looked beyond Julien's scars. He has searched for someone like me forever. He is so grateful that I am able to look beyond his injuries and see the real man." Meg told her.

"We have both come a long way from those two silly girls." Christine told her "I wonder how Severine is feeling? She would have wanted to be here with us today."

"Hopefully she is doing well." Meg replied "She seems to have hard pregnancies."

Christine noted "Erik took hours to be born. If it had been you or I neither one of us would have made it. She has the constitution of her brother. She will be alright in the end but she hates lying around."

Meg smiled "Hopefully this child will be a little less rambunctious than 'le Petit Fantome'."

Christine laughed "So you heard the nickname too?"

"Perhaps they should have called him something calmer like Pierre or Francois." Meg smirked.

The stylist finished and Meg looked exquisite. Both Christine and Antoinette Giry gazed upon her with tears in their eyes.

Antoinette cried "My darling child you look beautiful."

Meg smiled "Thank you Maman."

Christine asked "Are you ready? I know that Julien is waiting out there for you now. I can hear the music, it is time."

Together they made their way into the grand Gothic Church. It was decorated in lilies and other April flowers. The groomsmen, including Erik, were standing beside Julien who looked very handsome in his dress uniform. The couple exchanged their vows. As they were pronounced husband and wife, Erik met his own bride's eyes and gave her a silent thank you for her love. He always did that at weddings. He had spent so many years unloved and watching other people achieve happiness. Weddings always reminded him of how lucky that he had been to finally win Christine's love.

The reception was held at the Opera house. Meg wanted it there because it had been both her home for many years and the place where she had met Julien only four months before. She also knew that her friends from the Opera would be more comfortable since they were not accustomed to the grandiose events that were attended by the nobility. Meg realized suddenly that she had just been elevated to the nobility, when old friends started addressing her by the title Baroness. It felt a bit surreal to be addressed in such a fashion by people who up until that day had been her social equal.

Erik and Christine spent the night mingling among the diverse attendants. Even after five years of marriage and numerous functions, Christine was always amazed by Erik's ability to mingle easily with people of all social backgrounds. He was able to find some sort of commonality with everyone. This aspect of his nature only came to the forefront after he left his lair behind. Christine was still uneasy with certain members of the nobility. She knew that some of them still looked down on her for her past as a diva with the Opera. She felt sorry for Meg in that regard. Since Erik held no title his wife did not have to be an aristocrat. Meg would meet with more disdain because of her marriage. Erik's wealth and genius had opened many doors to them that might have been slammed shut. Julien only had a title but no wealth to stand behind it. Fortunately Meg's sunny nature made her shrug off any potential slights. Christine knew that if she had married Raoul, she would have been snubbed by some of the same people who anxiously overlooked their lack of pedigree. Erik's uncanny ability to invest wisely prompted both aristocrat and commoner alike to seek out his financial blessing.

Unbeknownst to anyone, there was a guest at the wedding who closely observed Erik. It was the man known to Lemieux as "The Persian" and to Erik as Yousef. He was a man of many disguises, since he had left Persia at a young age, and moved to France as a teenager, he was able to pass himself off as a Frenchman if he needed to. He had successfully done so for many years. He even shook the hand of his sworn enemy, the man that he referred to as the "Angel of Death". The sag had no idea that he was there observing him. This was nothing new for him. He had observed Monsieur Muhlheim many times and in many ways over the years. _Enjoy your friend's happiness right now sag, just as I enjoyed my final moments as a child. In'shallah, your black heart shall be as full of pain as mine has been. Only then shall I let you have the mercy of death._ Yousef did not expect the Phantom to take him up on his offer of a quick and merciful death; in fact he prayed that he wouldn't. A merciful death was far too generous a fate for the sag.

Yousef was not really inclined to mercy. He just thought that it was the honorable thing to do; give his royal blood. He wondered if the monster would even bleed if he were to hurt him. He did not think of Erik as a man, only as a demon disguised as a man.

He was looking forward to the next event on the social calendar. He knew that invitations would be sent in the near future. He was sure that it would really be the event of the year. It would require a trip into Normandy, and mingling with many esteemed guests. Many of the guests were sure to be the cream of French society. He could only hope that the event would showcase the architectural talents of Monsieur Muhlheim. Once they had been exposed to the upcoming disaster, they would no doubt ask for the man responsible for such a calamity, to have his head served on a platter. As the English were fond of saying "Revenge is a dish best served cold."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After the wedding, Julien and Meg were off to honeymoon in the Cap D'Antibes, and then Bordeaux. When they returned in May, they were off to Buenos Aires, for at least a year. Erik promised that he would make the Chateau habitable for them while they were gone. It needed many modernizations including some new technologies such as running water, toilets, electric lighting and a telephone. Erik was excited because he finally installed telephones in both Paris and Normandy as well. He was able to call between his two properties; he no longer had to rely on sending telegrams to get a quick response. Erik also decided to surprise his family in Boscherville with phones.

It was decided that they would stop at the Chateau to check on the repairs and Severine.

Severine was due to deliver at any time now, and her sequestration would finally be over. Honore and Madeline were still in residence at the Chateau, helping to keep everything running smoothly so that Severine could get her rest. They were all very pleased to see one another. To her dismay, Erik never completely let down his guard with Madeline. He had forgiven her for how she had once treated him, and he dutifully loved her, but he still had moments of discomfort in her presence. It was not so much that he possessed any ill will towards her but she still reminded him of his uneasy past.

Honore was a different sort. He always thought of her as the lady who gave him his first taste of chocolate. For him she was the prototype of the gracious noblewoman. In the beginning, in the aftermath of the Comte Noir debacle she was responsible for ending all remaining hostility between Erik and Raoul. Erik could hardly dislike her son, when she had been so kind to him; even after she had learned what he had almost done to Raoul under the Opera. He did not think that he would have the same capacity for forgiveness that she possessed if someone had almost killed his son. She understood that he was not in his right mind at the time, and helped him to come to terms with his dark past.

_May 1881 Chateau de Chagny_

_Erik was still bedridden from the bullet that almost killed him, and the first of his facial surgeries. Honore came in and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. _

_She told him "We were all so worried about you. I am so glad that you made it."_

_Erik looked at her weakly "Thank you Honore, I have never understood how you could believe in me when so many others have not. I almost killed your son and took his fiancé from him, and yet you still care about me, why?"_

_She smiled at him gently "Because I have always seen your capacity for good. I look at you and I see that little boy who thought of himself as a monster, when he was just an innocent child. You have not deserved the treatment that the world has given you simply because you were born with an abnormal face. You were given so many other gifts to compensate for it. I think that this could be a new beginning for you regardless of how your face looks. You have a loving wife, and you have found your mother and siblings. You have Nadir, and us as friends, even Raoul if you let him."_

_Erik looked away for a moment and gave her a guilty stare "Do you think that Raoul and I can forget the past even after all that has happened here? I am willing to try if he is. I think that it would be better for Severine if we could learn to trust one another."_

_Honore replied "I think that you could use one another as friends. Raoul always looked up to Philippe as a role model. He was the head of the household and much older than him. He could use someone like you to heal the wounds that Philippe created. I think that he could be a good friend to you as well. I know that you have not had many friends in your life. If you and Raoul could forget all that you have done to one another, it would heal you both. Do you think that you could look upon him in a new light?"_

_Erik told her "I already do. My hostility towards him was almost entirely due to his desire for Christine. Since that battle is over, I have no further reason to dislike him. As long as he is not merely trifling with Severine's affections, I have no reason for hostility."_

_Honore looked at him "I have a favor to ask of you, but it is really aimed at helping you. I am calling in the good will earned for me by that piece of chocolate. You both are very proud men. Left to your own devices I don't think that either of you would take the first step. Would you take the initiative to bury the past? It would mean so much to me."_

_Erik met her gaze "Alright, what would you have me do?" _

_Honore replied "Truthfully, I think that a part of him already admires you. I believe that if you tell him that you regret your past hostility towards him, you will find that he will convey similar emotions to you. _

_Erik nodded his assent "Fine, when the boy comes around, I will do as you say."_

_Honore gave him another gentle kiss "Thank you. I knew that you would do this for me. You have a very kind heart. I will tell him to come to you."_

_A few minutes later Raoul came in. They were alone for the first time since Erik was shot._

"_My mother told me that you wished to speak with me?" Raoul stated._

_Erik cleared his throat and replied "Yes, I know that you and I have improved our relationship, but we have done so mainly for the sake of Christine and now for Severine."_

_Raoul replied,"That is the case."_

_Erik continued "Since Paris, we have reached several understandings that have collapsed when trust has become an issue."_

_Raoul admitted "Yes."_

"_I think that it is time that we let go of our remaining hostility and promise one another that we can trust each other in the future." Erik looked into his former rival's eyes._

_Raoul replied "Yes, I can do that. I do not see a reason that we cannot try."_

_Erik began "Well then let us give our final apologies to one another and move on. I will go first, I am sorry that I tried to kill you in the lair, I was insane with jealousy, and did not behave in a rational way."_

_Raoul replied "I am sorry that I tried to take Christine from you and called in the gendarmes to arrest and possibly kill you."_

_Erik smiled at him "Ok, with that over, your mother wishes that we more than tolerate one another, that we actually become friends. Old habits die hard but I am willing to try if you are."_

_Raoul looked at Erik searching his eyes for some sort of deception but he could see nothing but truth. "I am willing to do so as well."_

_Erik joked "How do we go about starting this friendship? I do not have a lot of experience with doing so. Nadir and I sort of just fell into it. It took years for us to admit to one another that we were friends."_

_Raoul laughed "I am not sure how we will begin, I suppose we could start out small and do something like go hunting or fishing together. We can see what we have in common."_

_Erik smirked "Hunting? Interesting, are you sure that you can trust me alone with you holding a gun?"_

_Raoul laughed "Well no, but you claim that we have to learn to trust one another. I guess that it would be a start."_

_Erik replied "Agreed." He glared at the Vicomte "One thing, if you ever tell anyone that I took the first step, you will suffer the consequences. The Phantom does not grovel to anyone. Do you understand boy?"_

_Raoul replied "Your secret is safe with me, Phantom."_

_Erik looked at him and smiled, "I might grow to tolerate you yet."_

Five years later the friendship between them had grown beyond what either had first imagined but into exactly what Honore hoped for. Every time she saw them together she was very pleased with herself. Raoul had a much better role model than Philippe, and Erik received a close male friend who helped to gain him entry into society. She watched as the two interacted and knew that she had taken the right step bringing them together. She knew that the renovations had created some tensions between the two of them but their mutual trust was now firmly established and any disagreements between them were disagreements between brothers.

Raoul accompanied Erik to the work site when they were done viewing it Raoul turned to Erik.

"How did the wedding go?" he asked.

"Very well, the bride and groom are now on their honeymoon." Erik replied.

Raoul told him "I heard that you gave them Julien's ancestral Chateau as a gift? That was really kind and generous of you."

Erik shrugged "I had the means to help them and so I did. Little Meg is like a sister to me, and I knew that without some help, the Baron would never have the means to purchase and restore it. Besides, it was a good investment in a winery. I had been meaning to buy one and it seemed like a good idea to go into business with Julien. When it has been restored it will be one of the finest wine estates in France and Julien will make a great steward of it. The price of the property was a pittance compared to its potential. How has Lemieux been behaving?"

Raoul replied "In my untrained eyes things seem to be going well. He has completed the foundation repairs and is working on the inner wing. He seemed to be in a hurry to complete those repairs last week when he heard that you would be coming back today. I guess that you scared him into going faster."

Erik growled "It would have been nice to check the foundations before he buried them in cement. The steel beams supporting the structure must be strongly anchored into the sandstone to ensure the stability of the repairs. If the supporting sandstone is too friable there is no telling what could happen."

Raoul observed "I for one am glad that he did not wait for you to check it. July is only a couple of months away and the delay could have jeopardized the completion of the project on time. Lemieux explained it to me that he was at a point where you would have wanted to inspect it, and I told him that he could use his own judgment."

Erik growled "I wish you would have informed me, so I could have come to make sure that it was being done correctly. I have told you that I do not trust the man's competence for the work."

Raoul sighed "You would have just come to blows with him again, and missed the wedding too. I felt bad that we could not be there. We knew that Meg and Julien would at least want you there. In a way I was doing you a favor. He showed me and it seemed to look good."

Erik sneered "What would you know about this? You are hardly an expert in this field. You care only about your deadline."

Raoul Bristled "Yes, I care about the deadline but sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith that something is being done right. Not even you can spend every moment here watching the man. We are both too busy to babysit for him."

At that moment Honore came out to call the men to the Chateau and could see their intimidating postures towards one another. She was shocked she had not seen them behave in such a manner in a long time, not since that day that she brought them together.

She looked at them both sweetly "Are you fighting about something? You both have come too far to let anything get in the way of your friendship."

They both looked at her in shock "We are not Maman." Raoul told her "We can never be anything but friends. It is just a minor dispute over the repairs. Erik is being cautious, and I am telling him that he needs to let the contractors do what he has hired them to do."

Erik completed Raoul's sentence "Which is precisely the origin of our current dispute. I am not sure that these people are competent."

Raoul added "Which I told him was ludicrous since the man has such glowing recommendations. The Monks at Mont St. Michel have used his firm to make some repairs to the monastery, since it is on a large rock jutting out into the sea. It was certainly a more challenging job than this one; yet they found Lemieux to be quite competent even without someone babysitting for him."

Honore mediated "Raoul, you hired Erik to take charge of this project because of his competence as an architect and builder, therefore you must know that he is very demanding in what he wants." Raoul shook his head. "Erik, you know that the anniversary is very important to Raoul, you understand how people of our stature value our good name. Raoul wants to erase the stain that Philippe has placed on our family honor."

Erik replied "Yes of course, I am not without sympathy towards that goal, which is why I let Lemieux win without further bidding to start with. But it is my reputation which will be at stake if this project is not done correctly, and that is the least of my worries; my father died trying to effect repairs on this very site. I do not want to see any other accidents such as that happening here."

Honore smiled at both of them "Now you see there is no real reason for a disagreement; you both have each other's best interests at heart."

Raoul reassured her "Our relationship is unbreakable; you did that for us both. We may disagree from time to time but I assure you that if it is ever tested we will not turn on one another."

Erik agreed ruffling Raoul's ever perfect hair "I value the fop more than almost anyone, even my own blood brother. We have spent too much effort building our trust of one another to see it destroyed."

Honore smiled "Good. Which one of you would like to escort me back to the Chateau?" She turned to Raoul "I almost forgot why I came out here, Severine's water broke and we have sent for the doctor."

Both men looked at her blankly

Raoul stammered "What, then what are we doing standing out here? Severine will need me!"

Honore laughed "Relax father, it will be hours yet before the child is born, in the meantime just relax."

The time seemed to drag out indeterminately. After several chess games with Erik, the baby did not yet come.

Erik laid a comforting hand on Raoul's shoulder he could see the younger man's concern "Don't worry boy, she is of strong stock, she will come through just fine."

Raoul replied "She is a little early this time, we were hoping that she would carry to term what if neither one makes it?"

Erik smirked "They are both fighters, look at your little Vicomte; he is a tough little guy. Just hang in there. The doctor was here quickly, Jean Paul was able to reach him. It was a good thing that I had telephones installed in everyone's houses; it saved hours of time getting a message to and from town. I wish that we had one when Gustave was born, it would have saved a lot of trouble."

Raoul agreed "It really is amazing to think that you can speak to someone who is kilometers away as if you were standing together in the same room."

Erik replied "That's why I invested in it from the moment that I read about Mr. Bell and his discovery back in '76. Communications are only going to get better. Some day you will be able to telephone someone in China, from here in Normandy. The technology is the same whether you call someone here or in Peiping."

The Comte laughed "You never cease to amaze me Erik. Back then most people thought that you were some crazy ghost living in the bowels of the opera house barking out bizarre orders, and you were busy investing your fortune in these new technologies. Where do you think that we will go next? To the moon, like Mr. Verne predicts?"

Erik laughed "Not likely in the near future, but perhaps someday; we have to get off the ground on our own planet first. There are people all over the world experimenting with balloons and other flying machines. You remember the dirigible 'La France' that was launched back in '84? Of course there are the motor carriages too. All of these advances will change the way that our children will live within the next twenty to thirty years. The twentieth century will be completely different than this one."

"We are already living differently than our parents did." Raoul observed. "Could you imagine no railroads or steamships?"

Erik smirked "I don't have to imagine them fop, I have visited places in the world that consider a musket to be advanced technology."

Just then the doctor emerged he looked at Raoul "Congratulations you have a healthy boy. He is very large though, your wife is exhausted from the effort. She should pull though alright though." He looked at Erik "Your brother was able to contact me quickly thanks to that new gizmo that you installed in his house. If I had not been here sooner the Comtesse probably would not have made it. I would be grateful to you if you could get me one of those gadgets. I will pay you handsomely for one."

Erik remarked, "The only problem is that a telephone is only useful if you have people connected on the other side. You will not have too many patients who will have one since it is still fairly new."

"Well, I still want one." He said.

Erik replied "Then I will be sure to obtain one for you. If you could tell others about it, perhaps we will be able to hook up more of the village to the system. So far it is just the Comte, my brother and my mother who are on the network. I am on it as well but I live closer to Rouen."

Raoul asked anxiously "May I go and see my wife and son?"

The doctor replied "Of course, but do not excite her, she is very weak at the moment. Madeline is with her, along with Madame Muhlheim."

Raoul looked at the doctor gratefully "Thank you Monsieur le docteur for everything?"

The man bowed "I am glad to have been of service Monsieur le Comte. We in Boscherville are very pleased that you have chosen to spend much of your time here." He looked over to Erik "You as well Monsieur Muhlheim, I know, that in your childhood, some of the villagers treated you poorly but we are very proud of you now."

Erik smiled warmly "Thank you Monsieur le Docteur, you are most kind."

The man returned the smile "I speak the truth Monsieur, almost everyone here would be there for you if you needed us."

Erik shook his hand "Thank you again Monsieur. It means the world to me."

Raoul went upstairs to where Severine was convalescing, she smiled weakly at him. Their new son was in her arms. Madeline, Honoree and Christine were in the room as well. Raoul looked into the face of his new son and pleased; they named him Alexandre Edouard in memory of Honore's father.

Raoul looked into the baby's blue eyes and smirked "He looks like my side of the family. Hopefully he will have our gentle nature."

Severine remarked "Yes he can be just like Guy and Philippe."

Raoul teased "You are Erik's sister truly."

Erik as usual had entered the room quietly and stunned Raoul by booming "You had better not forget that fop."

They all laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

The Muhlheims stayed for several more days. Erik was able to observe some of the repairs, and amazingly Lemieux managed to survive without a Punjab Lasso around his neck. It was touch and go for a while, the man irritated Erik to no end, but he could not find anything specifically wrong with the project. He watched Lemieux interact with his son, and he did not see anything wrong on the surface, but the boy's eyes still told him a different story. He decided to do something nice for the boy. He never saw the child doing anything but working. Erik could remember his own childhood and how he too never had toys or gifts, he would make his own, but this child was not gifted. Erik was able to use some of the materials lying around to craft a small mechanical box similar to his monkey in Persian robes that had so fascinated Christine when she was younger. Over the past few years he had made them for both of his children as well as his nieces and nephews. He did not have time for an elaborate one, but he felt that even a basic one might please the boy. It did not take long until he made the toy.

He went to the site to find the boy. It did not take long, he found him sawing some wood, and fortunately the child was alone. When Erik approached him, the boy looked around anxiously as if afraid that someone would see them.

Erik addressed him "Come here to me for a moment child."

The boy looked away nervously but came over.

Erik smiled at the boy and asked him gently "What is your name?"

The boy shyly responded "Louis Monsieur, like my father."

Erik looked at the child in the eyes, but the boy would not meet his gaze "Has your father mistreated you since the last time that I saw him do so."

Louis looked away terrorized but stuttered "nnnnooo."

Erik reached towards the boy and held his arm "Would you tell me if he did?"

The boy's eyes widened in alarm "Please Monsieur, just leave me be, he will not be pleased that I am speaking with you."

Erik looked at him "Listen boy" he pointed to the scars on his face "Do you see these? They used to be worse, a lot worse, because of them people mistreated me and hurt me just because of how I looked."

Louis scanned Erik's face and his eyes widened. "I am sorry that people hurt you Monsieur."

Erik smiled at the boy "It is alright now, it was a long time ago, but at the time I wish that someone would have helped me. I was all alone."

Erik pulled out the music box. "I made this for you child. I have a feeling that you might have to hide it, but keep it safe. If there is anything that you need, if you need my help in any way; just come and find me, or if I am not here, the Comte or Comtesse."

The boy opened the lid and closed his eyes and listened to the music for a moment. "It is a nice gift Monsieur but I don't dare accept it. He will not like for me to have it."

He could see the tears in the boy's eyes. "I know that you must have a hiding place where you store all of your treasures, can't you store it there?"

"No, monsieur, I sleep in his tent, he does not let me wander off too far. He will be back soon, I am sure. You are very kind to think of me and want to help me Monsieur, but he will demand to find out where it came from and I will be in trouble."

Erik looked at him "I will find a place to hide it for you then and you can come and listen to it when you have time. I know what you are going through, and I will help you. Do you understand?"

"The boy looked at him gratefully "Thank you Monsieur. You are most kind." He looked around furtively and whispered to Erik "You are right not to trust him, Monsieur. I dare not say more, but he is not a good man. Keep yourself safe."

Erik was about to question him more when the boy dashed away. He could feel the presence of someone approaching, and hid the music box from view. It was Lemieux.

"Monsieur Muhlheim what are you doing here?" he questioned irritably.

Erik looked at him haughtily drawling "Isn't it obvious? I was looking for you. I found your son here alone sawing some wood. Is it wise to let a boy of his age saw wood? It could be quite dangerous."

Lemieux replied "The child is none of your concern. He is my son and you have no say in how I raise him."

Erik replied "On the contrary, you are working on my project and I will not have my contractors abusing children on my construction site. You will not give that child dangerous jobs, where he could come to harm. Is that understood?"

The man narrowed his eyes "I understand perfectly Muhlheim. Although I do not need parenting lessons from the infamous Phantom of the Opera." He added irately.

Erik grabbed Lemieux's throat and squeezed, he might have killed him, but at that moment Raoul entered and pulled Erik away from Lemieux. Lemieux fell to the floor choking.

"Erik what are you doing? You would have killed this man if I did not come in." Raoul told him with concern.

"The man is a monster." Erik told him, the Phantom was raging inside of him. Raoul quivered at seeing the feral eyes of his old enemy. "He is abusing his son."

Raoul spoke to him calmly "Did you see him do so?"

Erik admitted "No but I can tell."

Lemieux stood up and looked at Raoul "The man is a maniac. I did nothing and he attacked me. I am leaving this project now, the hell with him."

Raoul looked at him calmly "Enough of that, I am sure that it was just a misunderstanding."

He shot Erik an evil glare "The man almost killed me with his 'misunderstanding' I cannot work under these conditions."

Erik looked at Raoul "Let this man go, I will see to its completion personally."

Raoul looked at Lemieux "How much longer will it be until you are done with your part?"

Lemieux looked at the Comte "A week or two at the most."

Raoul glanced at Erik "He is almost finished, I do not want a delay." He turned to Lemieux "You may stay and finish."

Lemieux turned to him "I will not work under his supervision any longer."

Raoul sighed "You will not have to. I will pay you extra to see your part finished within the next two weeks."

Lemieux looked at him tepidly but agreed "Alright, but he goes and he will stay away from my son."

Raoul agreed alright. Erik gave Raoul a vicious glare. "We do not need him."

Raoul turned to his friend "Walk with me, we will discuss this alone."

Erik nodded "Alright."

Erik and Raoul left. Lemieux smiled evilly. Now he had full access to the site without the Phantom's interference. The Phantom's temper would be his downfall even without much provocation. The Persian would be pleased. When they were away from Lemieux Raoul turned to Erik "You might have killed him if I did not stop you, and you would be on your way to jail, possibly a guillotine. Do you want to lose everything, your family, your life?"

Erik admitted "No of course not, but the man is up to something, I can feel it. The boy told me not to trust him, and I don't. You should have let him go and let me complete the project without him."

Raoul asked him "Do you have the men? The materials to do so?"

Erik replied "No but I could get them."

"Could you promise to complete it on time?" Raoul asked gently.

"No, I cannot guarantee that." Erik told him reluctantly.

"Also Erik, I do not want the man to go after you legally. You still assaulted him. It is better to placate him than let him do that." Raoul said. He looked over to Erik and met his gaze. "You trust me don't you?"

Erik replied "Of course I do."

Raoul smiled "Well then trust me here. I care about you and Christine, and my niece and nephew. You are all more important to me than this party, but we are best off at this point at letting Lemieux finish his part of this and leave. He does not live in the area so you will never see him again after this. You were leaving tomorrow anyhow, so it is really no sacrifice for you to stick to your plans."

Erik gave him a ghost of a smile "If I didn't know any better Comte, I would think that you are afraid that I would beat you at chess."

Raoul laughed, "I don't need to resort to such drastic measures."

Erik smirked "Remember boy, I always win."

The Comte replied "What about the other night when you strategically claimed that you had to put your children to bed."

Erik gave him an innocent shrug "I did. I promised to resume the game when I was done."

Raoul smirked "Yet they were put in bed a full half hour before they normally do, and the next day the pieces were accidentally rearranged by the maid."

Erik replied "You should have informed your staff to preserve the game for posterity; it isn't often that you come even close to beating me."

Raoul smiled "Would you care to reassemble the game? I am sure with your genius you could still figure out where the pieces were; unless that is too much of a challenge for your mind?"

Erik laughed "Never, if you wish I am sure that I could recall it, but I was going to put you in checkmate in two more moves. I was just being nice to you."

Raoul snorted "Nice to me? Never! If so it would be a first, I have never seen you lose voluntarily to anyone, not even Gustave."

"I have to teach the boy how to lose don't I?" Erik asked innocently.

"But he is only four years old, Erik; he has plenty of time to learn that lesson."

Erik smiled triumphantly "By the time he is five he will never lose to anyone. He is after all _my_ son fop, not yours."

Raoul laughed "You are ridiculous."

"Thank you fop."

Raoul replied quizzically "For what?"

Erik hesitated but continued "For stopping me back there. I don't know if I would have stopped myself on time."

Raoul admitted softly "I know."

"Are you going to tell Christine? She would be disappointed in me. I know that I promised her that I would never kill anyone again unless it was in self –defense," Erik asked him fearfully.

Raoul smiled "I don't think so. I think that I can let it go. It has been a long time since you came so close to doing so."

Erik replied "I know, my blasted temper has never been my greatest asset. I almost lost Christine to you because I could not control it. I scared her so."

"You have been under pressure lately Erik. I can see the worry in your eyes."

"Am I that obvious? With all that has happened lately I am a bit on edge. I am trying to keep my emotions in check but they are coming out despite my efforts. I do not want to scare Christine but I don't want to keep her in the dark about the situation either. It is a very hard balance to maintain."

Raoul clapped him on the back "You can do it mon ami; In the past you were alone but we are all here to help you."

Erik smiled "Thank you again. It means a lot to me."

Raoul replied "Welcome to the human race Erik, we help our friends. You do not need to face your demons alone."

"I pray that these so called demons really are a figment of my imagination but I don't think so."

"You will get to the bottom of it. You always gain the upper hand, even if you have to cheat to win like the other night."

Erik laughed "Heh, let's go reset the board, I will show you that I can beat you honorably anytime and anywhere boy."

"Fine you 'hell spawned demon'."

Erik laughed "I love it when you complement me like that."

They re-entered the Chateau and proceeded to the study. A short time later Erik won again.


	18. Chapter 18

My updates might be slow I am in Florida for a few days.

Chapter 18

The Muhlheims returned to their estate and settled back in. Christine was glad to be home. She could feel Erik's discomfort at both the situation in Paris with the Yousef, and with Lemieux. She felt that a change of scenery back to their favorite home might settle his unease. Erik could work on his inventions and motor cars, and play with the children. The cool spring was slowly changing to summer. The lush grounds bloomed brilliantly in the warming sun. She arranged a picnic on the banks of the Seine for just the two of them. They both loved picnics. Until the time that Erik first brought her to the estate, neither one of them had ever enjoyed one. Erik for obvious reasons, he had no one to enjoy them with, and Christine because she was traveling from town to town with her father as a small child. She did not really remember whether they did so in Sweden before her mother died. It was a long time ago and she barely remembered her time there. She arranged for their two stallions, Caesar and Cleopatra to be saddled so they could take a nice ride to a secluded spot on the grounds of the estate. They both were decent riders. Erik taught Christine to ride early in their marriage as She hadn't had the opportunity to ride as a child.

Erik was touched by her gesture. He always enjoyed such moments, since he spent so much time in his life either underground or in a cage. Even after five years of marriage, he never took them for granted. He did not think that he ever would. He wondered how he could have ever eschewed the light for darkness. He still was fond of the mysteries of the dark, but he also enjoyed the warm soothing feeling of sunshine on his unmasked face. There was something healing in the fingers of light that touched his face. He also enjoyed the tender caresses that Christine gave him. He reciprocated. By now he knew all of her favorite spots, and she knew his. It was not long before they both were lost in the throes of passion. Erik once promised to bring Christine to a strange new world, every time that they made love, they went there together.

Christine brought an anthology of poetry from such renowned authors as Victor Hugo, Gerard de Nerval and Pierre de Ronsard. Erik leafed through it and came to one that caught his eye and began to recite it in his honeyed voice:

_Maitresse, embrasse -moi, serre-moi_

_Haleine contre haleine, echauffe-moi la vie_

_Mille et mille baissers donne-moi je te prie,_

_Amour veut tout sans nombre, amour n'a point de loi_

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Mistress, embrace me, kiss me, hold me tight,_

_Breath against breath, breathe me life_

_Thousand and thousand kisses give me,_

_I beg you_ _Love is everything without condition, love has no law_

When he was finished, Christine turned to Erik and told him, "That was beautiful, I could listen to your voice forever mon amour, it is exquisite."

Erik reached over to her and smiled "Your wish is my command. No matter what the future holds, I am yours forever."

She embraced him "Just hold me tightly and listen to the sound of the river, the birds, and the wind and feel the warm sun upon us. Remember that no matter what will come; our souls are bound together for all eternity."

Erik looked at Christine seriously all of the sudden "Mon amour, I have been thinking that perhaps we should just leave France and move to a new place far from here such as Canada or the United States. It seems that as long as we remain here in France, we may always have the potential of a Buquet or Yousef, dredging up my sordid past. I wish that I could go back and change some of the things that I did in my younger, angrier, days. I am afraid that they might always haunt us. What do you think?"

Christine turned to him with concern she searched his eyes and could see the worry. "Angel, I would follow no matter where you lead me. I love you beyond all reason; but we are so very happy here. All of our friends are here, our family too, and this beautiful estate. Before now, neither one of us ever had the luxury of having family around. You and Raoul are like brothers and now you have promised to help Julien and Meg with the Chateau and winery that we gave to them. Our children have many cousins here. I think that we would miss it all if we were to just leave. I know at times you have felt that leaving was a great option, but don't forget that you are very well respected and admired here in France. It is not like it was in the past when you were some unknown specter living in the basement of the Opera house. You have finally been recognized for your genius, as you always wanted to be. In America you would be starting over again."

Erik caressed her hair "I just want to keep you safe. I do not want my past to claim you as a victim. You suffered enough at my hands when I had my breakdown at the opera house, during those dark days before I burned it down. I do not worry so much about myself, I never have feared death, but I fear for you and the children."

Christine smiled at him "Darling, you may not worry about yourself, but I do. I also believe in you. I think that we should stand our ground. No one can beat the infamous Phantom of the Opera. Let them dare."

Erik nuzzled her and laughed "Where did my timid little Christine go? I remember a time when you trembled in fear rather than face what you were afraid of."

Christine smirked "That was a long time ago, and I grew to adore what I most feared. You have taught me to stand up for myself and for the people that I love."

"Me, I taught you such things?" he asked sardonically. "Madame, you have taught yourself. I am only your humble servant."

Christine laughed "You are that and so much more darling. No more talk of retreat. You will get to the bottom of this business and take care of it as you always have. I know that you will do so, so for once believe in yourself Erik."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, mon ange."

He looked into her blue eyes "I love you too, my Christine. I shall do as you say but I will not let anyone harm you, and I will do whatever it takes to keep you and the children safe."

They held one another tight. Christine hummed a tune in his ear, one of Erik's favorites.

They both held each other tightly daring the other to let go. Erik wished that he could hold that moment forever; but time never stands still. In the meantime, Yousef met with Bertrand Bouquet, aka Lemieux, in a darkened tavern one town over from Boscherville.

Bertrand told him, "The bastard almost killed me the other day. He tried to choke me, like he did my poor brother. If it wasn't for De Chagny, I might have been dead. He rushed in and managed to leash the monster before he could finish the job. Why do we wait to kill him? Maybe we should just take care of him now. I wanted to make him suffer as much as you do but he is very dangerous."

Yousef replied "If we just kill him now he will not suffer any pain for his actions. We agreed a long time ago that we wanted him to suffer for his crimes. He has had too much leniency granted to him. Such a death would be a mercy for the likes of him."

Bertrand hissed "But you don't have to face him. You remain far in the background like you did with Philippe. You never step out to show yourself, you let the rest of us take the risk."

Yousef replied "Your impertinence is appalling. I have planned everything and financed much of your construction venture. If I did not do so you would be back in Paris wallowing in self -pity. The problem with Philippe, and even your late brother was that their own perverted sexual needs came first before any sort of true justice. If they had not attracted the Phantom's attention, they would not have lost to him. Do you want to suffer your brother's fate?"

Bertram replied "Of course not. I just am tired of dealing with both him and Raoul. The Comte is not as bad. He has no idea of what we are doing and leaves us alone to do what we need to. The Phantom, on the other hand, looks at everything and criticizes it. The man is a perfectionist and looks for issues."

Yousef looked at his partner with concern. "Did he notice anything about the foundation?"

Bertrand replied "No, I was able to finish the foundation before he returned from Paris. The Comte was very forthcoming with Muhlheim's schedule. I had to rush some of the last work. Muhlheim would have noticed the issues and I would have been gone for sure. The Comte is desperate that the project be completed before his big gala. At times Muhlheim looks like he wants to hurt the Comte as well, but De Chagny is good at calming him down. Too bad he wasn't there the night that poor Joseph died."

Yousef sneered, "You forget that at one time Muhlheim and De Chagny were bitter enemies; they fought over the girl that became Muhlheim's wife. I always wondered what she saw in the brute. At one time, I had hoped that we could enlist the younger De Chagny as a partner too. Philippe was sure that his brother felt the same way that he did; but the boy sided with the demon over his own brother. Do you think that Muhlheim suspects anything?"

Bertrand shrugged "I don't think so. He just dislikes me because he is very controlling. He also keeps trying to befriend the Lemieux boy. I do not want the child to spill our secrets. If he ever told the monster that I was not his real father, and that I killed Lemieux then our game would be up. Don't you think that it would be easier if the kid just had an accident? I have told you before that it is very risky keeping him alive."

Yousef gave Bertrand a threatening glance "I am not in the business of killing children Buquet, and I will not condone the murder of that child no matter how innocent that he might appear. Muhlheim deserves what he has coming to him for his past behavior, that boy does not. It is a stain on my immortal soul that you killed his father. In the very beginning, I told all of you that my interest is purely to see that murderer suffer and then brought to justice. You, your late brother, Philippe and his cronies made it into something else by introducing other elements into this fight. If you had concentrated on your job months ago we would have had Muhlheim dead at the hands of the law, and would have no need to dispense our own form of justice."

Bertrand sighed "I will not argue with you because we have had the same one for years. You think that you have these scruples; but you really don't. If you did, you would have worked through proper channels a long time ago; but in your heart, you want more than simply legal revenge. You want to really hurt the bastard. Don't deny that you are just as blood thirsty as I am regarding this beast."

Yousef appraised his partner "There are times that I almost hope that Muhlheim finds out and kills you. You may be worse than he is. The Phantom has never harmed a woman or a child. It is not to say that he is not the worst sort of man that Allah put forth on this troubled planet, but you would harm a child just to pursue our own interests. My reason for wanting him dead is to cleanse the world of such a monster, and to exact revenge for what he did to my father and his other victims. To kill one person is to kill many; all of the generations that will never be born. If you kill that child I shall do the same to you. I am stuck with you for now, but rest assured I never want to see you again after we are done."

Bertrand sneered, "That goes for me as well Persian. You pretend that you do not approve of my actions; but you know that they were the best way to take care of the Phantom. Lemieux was in the perfect position to bid on the project. It took us months to research the right company that we could acquire. If I did not kill him, we would have been forced to look again, and might not have had the opportunity to take action. You understood all along, that we might have to kill to take care of the Phantom. We are alike in this Persian; don't think that you are better than I am because you are some sort of oriental nobleman. Your precious title means nothing here in France."

"I curse the day that I hired you and your brother to do my work. Your brother could not keep his hands off of the girls at the opera before he gave them to Philippe. How many of those women did you kill afterwards? I know that you helped the Comte do that." The Persian argued.

Bertrand replied threateningly, "If you had not freed some of them, like the English girl, Muhlheim would never have discovered what we were doing; but again your queasiness was our undoing. Perhaps I should kill you now and take care of the Phantom in my own way. If you were not weak, the Phantom would be missing his head and be moldering in an unmarked grave where they place all murderers. Instead he killed my brother and was able to speak to some of the girls that you, and your tender heart, saved."

The Persian gave him an angry glance "You wouldn't dare, you need my money to pursue your schemes."

Bertrand laughed "You forget I have control of Lemieux's company. It is worth a fortune."

Yousef replied "Not after you destroy Muhlheim's with your little accident. Remember you will melt away at that time and the child could pick up the pieces of his father's business if there are any left. You will rely on me to pay you for your part in this."

Bertrand threatened "Don't forget that part Persian, or I will kill you."

Both men went their separate ways, pondering how they were going to dispose of the other, after this affair was over. Both of them were not sure who they hated more, the Phantom or each other. They agreed on one thing, that they both rued the day that they became involved together in this scheme. The Persian blamed that cursed Comte Philippe and his appetite for the joys of the flesh, and murder. Five years ago Yousef was younger and angrier than he was now. He regretted that he allowed his overwhelming need for vengeance to put him in league with men who were as bad as the Angel of Death. He now knew that he should have been more careful to choose his own confederates.

Erik and Christine returned to their manor house and spent the rest of the day playing with their children and romping with the dogs. Erik could almost forget the circumstances that haunted him. A short time later he received a telegram from the merchant in Persia. It confirmed that the hair ornament definitely belonged to the wife of Mirza Fazhad Qajar, Mahvash. It was created shortly before their deaths. It was a piece of decent value, somewhere approaching 300,000 franc's. No one would discard such an object lightly. It was strange that Carlotta would have had it since she was homeless and clearly destitute. Why didn't she try to sell it so she could live comfortably for a while? That answer might never be known, he could only speculate that she did not know the ornament's value. To an untrained eye it could look like a piece of costume jewelry that she would have found at the theatre. Perhaps she just liked pretty objects.

The telegram also contained other more disturbing news, that the Shah's police had located Nadir's nephew and a shootout ensued. Nadir was injured; and worse yet, his nephew died in the rescue attempt. Erik knew how much his family in Persia meant to Nadir. The Daroga once had a wife and child who both died prematurely. If his kidnapping was connected to the Prince, it would be yet another victim tied into Erik's distant past. He wondered if he could truly ever escape his fate of wallowing in blood. Did his good intentions, and all of his recent actions, do anything to clean the slate in the eyes of fate? Or was he still, despite his new trappings of love and material wealth, the angel in hell?

Poor Nadir, he wished that he had gone with his friend to Persia, to help him rescue his nephew. Nadir had always been there for Erik, like an older brother. He cursed the fact that he was not able to get away because of the deadline of repairs to the Chateau. Despite Nadir's protestations that Erik would be in too much danger from the Shah and others in Persia, he should have been there for his friend. He would regret that he was not. He planned on asking for Nadir's forgiveness when he returned to France. He wondered about the extent of his friend's injuries; telegraphs did not allow for the complete story to be told. Only the cold words on a scrap of paper "Nadir's Nephew killed during police raid.. Stop…Nadir injured." Erik had more questions yet he could only be patient and wait. He prayed that his oldest, and most loyal, friend was alright.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Normandy Six weeks later

The Muhlheim's were seated at the breakfast table when Christine turned to Erik and informed him, "Severine just telephoned me. I can't believe that the renovations to Chateau De Chagny are finally finished. She told me that they look absolutely beautiful. She and Raoul are in awe of your genius. Perhaps now life can get back to normal. You do not have to argue with Lemieux any longer."

Erik smiled at her "Yes that will be one headache out of the way at last. I am glad that I do not have to see Lemieux again. I am not sure that he would have survived another argument with me. He has a way of bringing out the worst in me."

Christine replied "Thankfully our relationship with the De Chagny's has survived the process as well. I will admit now that I was at times afraid that you and Raoul would revert to the old ways and resume fighting."

"No." he replied "I would never do that to you. I know how much that Raoul values his "Little Lotte" and we have too many other commonalities with that family. We are all tied together both by blood and history. Raoul and I have both been careful not to step over the line. I know how stubborn that he can be and Severine has kept us both from letting our pride get in the way."

Christine laughed "Who would have guessed that she of all people had become quite the mediator. This was the same woman who had them tossed unceremoniously out of the British Isles."

Erik smirked "Motherhood definitely has mellowed her. I sometimes wonder what happened to her inner 'Phantomness'. I think that she is too tired to argue with anyone and she tries to maintain the peace so she can benefit."

"She must be exhausted." Christine observed, "It's a shame that they have this big event so soon. I know that the first guests will be arriving shortly after we do. With 150 guests, this is the biggest event ever in Boscherville. I do not know how all of the inns in the area can accommodate so many."

Erik replied "Many of the guests will be staying in Rouen. Fortunately between our estate, and the Chateau, we can accommodate a fair number of people."

"Severine was excited. It would seem that President Grevy has accepted their invitation to attend." Christine told him.

Erik replied sardonically "Grevy, that republican, I am surprised. There is no love lost between Raoul and Grevy. Grevy is a diehard republican, and Raoul is always going on and on about restoring the Empire. The older that the boy gets, the more staunchly he rues the demise of the monarchy."

Christine moaned "Don't remind me, you love to get under his skin by pretending to be a staunch republican yourself."

Erik snorted "What would you have me be? I certainly am not a fan of absolute monarchy. The Shah of Persia taught me about the dangers of concentrating power in the hands of one person. I would rather take my chances on the republicans than live under an oppressive monarchy."

Christine laughed "But you definitely do not subscribe to the notion of Liberte, Egalitie, et Fraternite either. You are always arguing with Raoul over Mr. Darwin's theories of survival of the fittest."

Her husband snorted "You forget that I am not sure where I would be in Mr. Darwin's reckonings. While I do possess a degree of intellectual superiority, I was not naturally blessed with a pleasing countenance."

Christine smiled "I find your visage to be quite handsome, and was drawn to you even with your natural one. I believe that Mr. Darwin would approve of you." Christine then changed the topic. "Is it true that Nadir has arrived in Paris?"

Erik replied "Yes he did. He is finished with the business in Persia. I wish that I could have gone to Paris to meet with him and comfort him regarding the loss of his nephew but he will be heading here for the celebration. He did find a few clues regarding Yousef Qajar in Persia. It would appear that he spend much of his childhood in Istanbul before heading to Paris. Nadir is confident that we will eventually discover his current identity. He claims that he is tracing several leads."

"What about Buquet's brother? Any luck there?" she asked him.

Erik sighed "None so far. It is frustrating; the man seems to have disappeared off of the face of the earth. We are even starting to think that we will have to send someone to question Philippe about what he knows. When the celebration is over, I will speak to Raoul about it. I do not want to bother him with my problems just yet."

Christine asked "Do you think that Philippe will cooperate?"

I don't know." Erik told her. "That is why I want to ask Raoul his opinion on how to approach this matter. He and his brother may no longer see eye to eye but Raoul still has knowledge of some aspects of Philippe's character. Perhaps he might be able to persuade him to help us. There is a rumor that Philippe is very ill and may not last much longer. Perhaps he will finally come to his senses and realize that he should side with his own brother over Buquet."

Christine mused "I don't know, I am not sure that you will find much love for Raoul in Philippe. Not after Raoul sided with you over him. I remember how embittered he behaved towards Raoul at the trial. He was really angry that Raoul did not agree with his actions."

"Perhaps he should have realized that the boy would never willingly wallow in blood. Even when Raoul was my enemy, I always recognized that he had a certain sense of honor. I did not always appreciate that trait when he was my enemy, but I have come to recognize that it is an admirable quality in him. If I could see that aspect of the fop's personality years ago, with little exposure to him; Philippe should have seen that same trait. He was a fool to believe that the boy would have behaved in any other manner." Erik told her.

"Philippe had his own agenda and I think that he was flabbergasted to realize that he and Raoul were so different." Christine concluded.

"Thank goodness that he did not, or Severine might never have been rescued. Raoul did a great job of buying time for us to come to their rescue." Erik told her.

"Yes, but I almost lost you on that day, mon ange. If the bullet had lodged just a fraction closer to your heart, I would never have known these five years of bliss with you at my side."

Erik smiled at her "Either way I would have died a happy man because I knew that I had finally secured your love. Every day that I receive it is a new gift for me. At one time, I never would have dared to believe that I would be allowed such joy."

Christine purred "Poor Erik, you deserve so much love. I am so blessed to be the one that you have chosen to share your life and genius with. I was only a poor orphan when you befriended me."

"I will get to the bottom of this my love." Erik vowed.

"I have something that I have been waiting to tell you, which should give you even more incentive to do so, I am fairly certain that I am with child again." Christine announced.

Erik shot her a joyful glance "Another child, we are indeed blessed my love." He stood up and grabbed his wife and embraced her. "You have made me a happy man once again. How far along do you think that you are?"

"I am two weeks overdue. I never miss a day, so early next year we will have a new Muhlheim." She told him.

Erik sighed "I hope that I get another beautiful girl, who looks just like you. Our Caroline is going to make many men's heads turn just like her mother. "

Christine replied "I hope that she does not make them come to blows as I did. You and Raoul came very close to killing one another."

Erik shrugged "But we didn't, neither one of us wanted to face your wrath. Anyhow Caroline's beaux will not have to worry about each other. They will have to face me. If they do not meet with my approval, they will answer to me."

Christine laughed "What are you going to do, use your magical lasso?"

"That would be too merciful. I will never let any of my children have to suffer as their father did, not while I have a breath of life in my body." He vowed.

"I know that you will protect them with all that you are Erik. That is one reason why I love you so much."

Erik replied "I love you too, mon ange." He kissed her.

In the meantime Yousef and Lemieux met one more time. They were ready to implement their plans. As usual, they were reluctant allies.

Yousef asked him "Are your preparations in place?"

Lemieux replied "They are indeed. I was successful in keeping Muhlheim away from the site for the rest of the time. Some of the most illustrious names in France will be at the Chateau to bear witness to the failure of his renovations. He will spend years attempting to repair the damage to his reputation. If we are lucky, they will arrest him for his 'negligence' and we can arrange for an 'accident' to befall him in jail."

Yousef replied "There will be no accident there. I will find a way to kill the monster myself once he has suffered enough."

"Perhaps, I shall do it instead. He has my brother's death to answer for as well. He would have killed me if the Comte did not stop him." Lemieux insisted.

"I may have to kill you, if you breach our agreement. From the very beginning it was agreed that the Phantom was my prize and not yours." Yousef threatened.

Lemieux replied "We shall see, in the meantime he will have a lot on his hands. Perhaps another mob will form and deprive both of us of the opportunity. This time more than a chandelier will drop, the entire ballroom will be a disaster. Perhaps the survivors will turn on the architect. You were wise to help me find some 'witnesses' who will claim that they overheard Muhlheim order me to use inferior grade steel to save money."

Yousef snorted "It was not difficult, most of you Frenchmen would have turned in your own mother in for the bribe that I offered to them. These men do not see what I offered them for their services in a year. They hardly care if Muhlheim rots in prison even if he is innocent. If you are caught on the site how will you explain your presence? You were finished several weeks ago."

"I left some tools behind. I really did so. I placed the dynamite in the key place before the poorly mixed cement dried. It will take nothing to make the whole thing collapse like a deck of cards."

Yousef mused "Perhaps we should blow it before too many people arrive, I do not want innocent people to die."

Lemieux replied "Do you want him in disgrace or not? If no one is there, no one will care whether or not the monster was negligent. Most of these people are parasites. Aristocrats do nothing to deserve their position. I was once a communard and will be happy to watch them die."

Yousef hissed "You are truly without a soul. Once our mutual enemy is dead, do not seek me out. I want nothing to do with you again, ever."

Lemieux snarled "The same with you Persian. I grow tired of your snobbish attitude towards me. You think that you are better than me but you are not. You were the one to come up with this plan, and know the consequences, but you do not want to do any of the dirty work. When this is over, you will have just as much blood on your hands as I do. If you do not want to see people hurt then I suggest that you kill him before all of this. But no, you will be safely hidden in Paris, while I do your bidding. You are contemptible."

"As are you, Monsieur. I am glad that we can agree on something." The Persian told him.


	20. Chapter 20

It's always a bonus to hear from people. I am not writing as quickly because I am not sure if I have many readers.

Chapter 20

The day of the long awaited ball arrived. Nadir had been delayed by some urgent matter. He told Erik that he had received new information on the whereabouts of Bertrand Buquet and that he would meet him at the Chateau. Erik was anxious to meet his old friend. He wondered about his mental state after hearing the news about the death of his nephew. Nadir did not have many surviving close relatives, his wife had died before Erik could meet her, and his son, that subject was painful to both he and Nadir. His son had been the first child to accept Erik for who he was. He had ignited Erik's love for children.

The Muhlheims arranged for the guests staying with them to be conveyed in a stream of rented hackneys. One of their most cherished guests was Antoinette Giry. Antoinette was mildly perturbed by the absence of her daughter. As planned they were stationed in Buenos Aires for the next year or so. Antoinette had not been so far from her daughter ever. Erik and Christine offered that she could stay with them, if she did not want to live alone, but Antoinette needed to stay busy with her work at the Opera.

They also hosted Monsieurs Firmin and Andre and their respective wives. Neither man ever felt completely comfortable in Erik's presence because of his past as the Opera Ghost. At Christine's urging, Erik smothered a very strong temptation to scare them in the middle of the night; although Christine half hoped that he would do so. She could imagine how both would likely react, and the Opera Rat inside of her, would enjoy watching her former employers squirm. Both men were impressed and awestruck by both the immensity and the splendor of the manor house.

When both men arrived together Erik couldn't resist asking them "Why so silent good Monsieurs, did you think that Christine and I resided underground in some catacombs?"

Both men stuttered "We did not know what to expect, but certainly not an estate on this scale."

Erik laughed good -naturedly "My dear Gentlemen, even a demonic Opera Ghost can choose to live in heaven."

Firmin replied "If you had the means to reside in a place such as this why did you choose to live below the Opera house and demand a salary from us?"

Erik snorted and pointed to his remaining facial scars "Humanity was not terribly tolerant of my former visage. As for my 'salary' it was in fact designed to help the Opera. Neither one of you was particularly adept in the intricacies of running an Opera House. As I have explained in the past, I used the funds to both facilitate the smooth operation of my theatre and to help the employees. Fortunately, now that you have seen fit to utilize my advice in the proper manner, I do not feel the obligation to require the utilization of such funds. As you are aware, my current consulting fees are all directly donated back into my charity for the benefit of your injured and retired employees. I have been meaning to inform you, of my desire to diminish my current role at the Opera House. After more than five years of tutelage, I believe that you are both ready to take on more aspects of the operation of the theatre."

Both men glanced at one another in concern Andre spoke "Please Monsieur Muhlheim, we both find that your advice is indispensable to the smooth operation of the theatre, particularly on the productive end. We are willing to raise your consultation fees to whatever level that you require in order to maintain your interest in our establishment."

Erik gave them a slight bow and looked at them in amusement "There was a time that you would have done anything to rid the theatre of my demanding presence. I am giving you the opportunity to do so and yet you beg me to stay. Very well, I shall maintain a role, but I do not have time to advise you on minor details any longer. Your theatre will have to do without its Phantom for those aspects. As a gesture, I will allow you to sell box five for some performances on short notice. My advice would be to market it specifically as my box. Given the unending curiosity regarding my former employment at the Opera, I have no doubt of your ability to sell it at a premium. I expect that when doing so, that you will pay heed to the gravitas of my position and not turn it into some sort of circus spectacle. Remember that it is still an Opera House and not the Moulin Rouge."

The two managers looked at one another, and back to Erik, Firmin told him "That is an excellent idea. Thank you again for all of your help, Monsieur. I can assure you that your input is quite valuable to us. Would you mind providing us with a few props such as an old mask or something? It's not like you wear them any longer."

Erik glowered at them in response, "Did I not just mention that I expect you to market the box in a tasteful way?"

Firmin cleared his throat "I will take that as a no Monsieur."

Erik imperiously dismissed them, and asked a servant to escort the two parties to their respective rooms. Antoinette Giry already was very comfortable in her usual accommodation. Both Christine and Erik thought of her as family and always had the same room prepared for her. There were several other guests, some of noble blood, most of whom Erik had provided his architectural services for over the past few years.

Later in the afternoon the Mulheim's set out in their own carriage to go to the party. They brought Madame Giry with them. It was a beautiful summer day. There was not a cloud in the sky.

Christine turned to Erik and observed "I cannot think of a more magnificent day for this celebration to occur. Raoul and Severine are lucky in that. I know that they were going to set up several tents outside for some cocktails. The garden is always breathtaking for such events."

Erik smiled back "The garden there will always hold a special place for me. It is where you finally accepted my ring and assured my current state of happiness. I have scarcely known a day of sadness since."

Christine smiled back "The same for me, mon ange. It is a special place for me as well."

Antoinette turned to them "I have never seen a couple who has been married as long as you have who still express such devotion to one another. I hope that my Meg and Julien will have the same sort of marriage."

Christine replied "From what I have observed you have no worries there. They seem very much in love with one another. Erik and I do have something to tell you, we are due to have another baby early next year."

Antoinette's face lit up in honest joy "That is wonderful for you. You are both very loving parents. The new baby will be very lucky."

Erik replied huskily "Thank you Antoinette, you know that your kind words matter a great deal to me. Next to Christine and the children there is no one dearer to me than you and Nadir." He gave her a knowing glance "Speaking of the Daroga, he should be here at any time. I am sure that you will especially want to greet him."

Antoinette blushed causing both Muhlheims to smile. It was not often that anyone could get Madame Giry to express any emotion, but they knew that Antoinette and Nadir were mutually attracted to one another. Both of them had been unlucky in their previous loves though, because both had lost a spouse very young. Both Erik and Christine hoped that one of the two, or both, would finally have the courage to act upon their impulses.

With that in mind Erik looked to his old friend and told her "Nadir is going to need some support for the loss of his nephew. Christine and I will do our part as best as we can but I think that he might enjoy some distractions from you as well."

Antoinette nodded "I will be happy to help in whatever way that I can Erik. It is kind of you to be so concerned for your friend. I remember a time when such matters would have meant little to you, but you have become quite intuitive in the past few years." She looked over to Christine "In no small part due to your influence, my dear."

Christine blushed at the complement "I think that you would find that Erik has always possessed the ability to feel sympathy for others; look at how he treated me when I was a lonely orphan child. It is only that he has been allowed an outlet to safely exude these feelings. In the past he would have construed showing such feelings as a potential weakness that people could exploit against him. I have only helped him to see that he does not need to believe that to be true."

Erik interjected "You two ladies speak as if I wasn't here."

Christine smirked "We can never forget when you are around Erik; your very presence contains an unmistakable aura."

Antoinette sighed "Yes it is strange but since Erik stopped living underneath the Opera, the atmosphere has become completely different."

"More peaceful no doubt." Christine teased.

Antoinette replied "Yes, but that is not necessarily a good thing, my dear friend the Phantom forced everyone to do their best, lest they share the unfortunate Carlotta's fate.

"Now that he is gone, I am forced to be even stricter than before. Of course I don't tell them that the Phantom is no longer in residence. I strictly tell them that he has taken a more benign approach. Of course, all but the smallest ones know that the Phantom was simply a man and that he found his true love and lived happily ever after."

Erik laughed "Perhaps I should make an unannounced visit and scare some of them so that you don't have to." He turned to Christine "Come now dear, I am sure that you would agree with me that Madame Giry was always a scarier taskmaster than me, even in my worst days."

Christine replied smoothly "If you say so Erik." She smiled at both of them "We were all petrified of both of you." She turned to Antoinette, "You always demanded perfection from us, and we would do anything to please you." She turned to Erik, "You just made things fall and made ominous threats."

The carriage pulled up in front of the Chateau and all three of them alit. After their presence was announced, both Severine and Raoul pounced upon their new guests and gushed.

Severine turned to her brother and told him "Your work here is a great success, everyone is amazed at the job that you did here. How you took an old structure like this but completely modernized it. I daresay that even the infamous Comte Guy would not recognize what has been done. I have no doubt that you will be plastered with offers for similar renovations to other great chateaux."

Erik gave his sister a slight bow, inwardly he was pleased by what she told him but he acted nonchalantly "Whether or not anyone decides to engage me in such a capacity is their own concern. While I enjoy the challenge of restoring these old heaps, I have no financial need to do so. My next projects will be in Scotland and Bordeaux. I will be traveling to Bordeaux within the next few weeks to look at Julien and Meg's old demesne to see what needed to be done."

It was Erik's understanding that the Chateau needed many repairs just to render it habitable. Erik was aware of one fact which was that he would never again use Lemieux for any of his projects. He was pleased that he would never have to deal with the bastard again. He figured that the feeling was mutual.

The same man was skulking about the property in the nearby woods waiting for darkness to fall. Unfortunately for him it was summertime, so he was forced to wait for a while. He half hoped that when the structure fell, that it would kill his nemesis once and for all. The Persian had wanted him to make sure that there was no one there to fall victim to the destruction, only to bear witness to Monsieur Muhlheim's incompetency. He wanted the monster's reputation to be shattered and perhaps a criminal negligence investigation opened. Lemieux did not have any such scruples. He wanted to kill as many as he could so that the Phantom might even be executed for his 'crimes'. He had been delighted to discover that the President himself would be there. The man was insufferable, he claimed to be a friend of the republic yet he attended events such as this, proving his hypocrisy for all to see. Perhaps if he could kill the President, he would be a hero for all of France. Of course he could never admit to his active role in doing so, but perhaps the crème of the aristocracy would be crushed in the debris never to rise to power again. Lemieux smiled at the thought.

In the meantime, a young man, was approaching the Chateau from where he had hidden in the rear of the cart belonging to imposter known as Lemieux. He overheard his conversation with the man who the imposter called "the Persian". He listened to them threaten one another and hoped that they would do each other in before they could hurt anyone else. Before his brutal murder, which was done before Louis' very eyes, by this monster known now as Lemieux; his father had taught him much about his business. He was a smart child and he could see that the man was doing something to sabotage the did not know why or exactly how, but after he overheard them he knew that he had to warn the man known as Erik. He stayed silent before, when he saw him. He had been very afraid of this evil persons' wrath. He warned him all of the time that he would kill him. He overheard the Persian man telling him that he would not let him kill a child; but he knew that, once they were done, the man would kill him. The bad man was going to kill his so called friend after this was all over which would remove any scruples that the monster had about killing him.

The man known as Erik had been kind to him. He made a music box especially for him with his own hands, and had sent a stable boy to tell him where to find it. It had been the only bit of kindness that he had received from anyone since his father's murder. He would repay him by stopping his father's murderer. The name Lemieux would not go down in history, as a name of a murderer. Erik would take care of the man. He looked around for a way into the Chateau where he would not be detected. With a little bit of luck he found it. A servant had carried in a big load and had left the door to the servant quarters slightly ajar. Louis snuck in undetected.

At the same time, the phone rang. A servant answered the phone, and was told by the caller to find Mr. Muhlheim. It was made from Jean Paul's house where Nadir knew that there was a phone. He would leave for the Chateau shortly but he wanted to give Erik a bit of information before he made the short journey from town. Erik's fears were not unfounded. Nadir located Buquet's sister several days before and met with her. On her mantle she had a tintype of herself, posing with her two brothers. Nadir asked to see it and immediately bought it from her. It did not take much of an investment to get her to part with it. Not only did the tintype show what Bertrand Buquet looked like, but it also gave rise to an even greater suspicion. Nadir met the man claiming to be Lemieux on one occasion before he left for Persia. With Nadir's many years of experience as a Daroga in Persia, the one thing that he always prided himself on was that he could memorize a face at a moment's glance recall its peculiarities. He had agreed with Erik that there was something odd about Lemieux but like Erik, it was only a hunch.

With the daguerreotype in hand, Nadir decided to pay a visit to Bayeux, Lemieux's home town and his journey turned out to be a success. Earlier in the week, a body had been found in Bayeux, partially decomposed. He had several false teeth and a broken tooth, and was wearing a custom tailored suit made by a local tailor. This caused a very sharp police detective to first pay a call on the tailor, who was able to tell him who the suit had been made for, and then to a dentist, who kept tedious dental records. Both the dental records and the tailor's records confirmed that the body was that of Monsieur Lemieux, who had not been seen in the area for some time. Monsieur Lemieux had a brother, who had neither seen his brother or his nephew in months. It was not entirely unusual for that to happen, because his brother bid on contracts all over northern France; but usually he would crop up eventually, or even leave his motherless son in his brother's care, but he did neither. M Lemieux was brought in to see the decomposed body and while he could not identify the face of the man; It had the right hair color, height and weight of his brother. The man turned away tearfully, as he saw what had remained of his brother.

He turned to the gendarme "Did you find any other bodies?"

The detective replied "No Monsieur only this one."

He turned to Nadir "You will find my nephew for me won't you?"

Nadir replied sadly "I will do my best Monsieur. I know where your brother's murderer has been and we will find him; me and my friend, Monsieur Muhlheim. Monsieur Muhlheim is a very wealthy man, and he will utilize all that he has to find your nephew and to bring your brother's murderer to justice."

Nadir turned to the gendarme and handed him the tintype "You will need this. I have no further use for it as I know who to look for. The man's name is Bertrand Buquet, late of Paris, but he has been seen in Boscherville at the Chateau de Chagny. I suggest that you have the Paris gendarmes question his sister further to ascertain whether or not she has any further information on this man's current whereabouts."

Nadir had come straight to Boscherville from Bayeux. He did not want to tell Erik of his findings until he was sure and now he was. Nadir had suddenly wondered why Buquet had gone to the trouble of murdering Lemieux and masquerading as him, unless he wanted to do more than just kill Erik. He put himself in the man's shoes for a moment and could come to one conclusion. He wanted Erik to suffer. How better to do this than to make him appear to be criminally negligent. His only confusion was that Lemieux did not seem to be that smart from all that Nadir knew about him. Nadir remembered what Carlotta had mentioned to Erik about the conversation between the two men, at the Opera House. They wanted to make Erik suffer before they killed him.

Nadir suddenly had a feeling of deep foreboding that would not disappear. If the two men wanted to hit Erik hard, they would do what Philippe did before, they would try to make him appear monstrous so that public opinion would do what they almost did in Paris after the fire, destroy him. That would do great harm to Erik, who for the first time ever, could walk in the light and be respected and liked by all. He could be sent back into a downward spiral and retreat back into himself. Nadir had known his friend for too many years not to anticipate this response in him. Since the gala was meant not only to celebrate the De Chagny's family history, but to showcase Erik's skills as an architect, it might be the perfect time for something to be staged to ruin Erik. Nadir suddenly felt the urgency of reaching his old friend. Just in case this sense of foreboding was real. Unfortunately in the rare times that Nadir had felt such a thing, it almost always turned out to be correct. Twenty years as a Daroga, gave much credence to these feelings. This time he prayed to Allah that he was wrong.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Louis was unfamiliar with the grand Chateau, and did not know where to go. He was worried about being seen because his clothing had become very ragged. He had been mistaken for a street urchin, even though at one time, his clothing had been very fine. His father was a wealthy man and liked to clothe his son in the same fine clothing that he himself wore; but his father's murderer gave him nothing new to wear but the same filthy clothing that he had been wearing when he kidnapped him months ago. He was itchy from the infestation of lice and other vermin in his hair and remains of his clothing. He noticed that many people went the other way rather than come close to such a dirty child, but it could not be helped.

He had to find the tall man known as Erik and quickly. He knew that he was running out of time. He had followed the bad man as far as he dared but he could see him slip into an area beneath the foundation. He did not trust anyone else to believe him, but he trusted Erik. He could see the compassion and understanding in the man's eyes. He had stopped the bad man from whipping him that one time, and the man lay off of him for as long as he was left on the project out of fear of Erik. He did not know why the man was so frightened of Erik when he was so clearly more frightened and murderous but he felt that if it were so that Erik might be the only one to stop him before it was too late.

He made it almost to the end of the servant's wing, when he was spotted by a woman, who looked like a housekeeper.

"Hey boy, what are you doing here? I have never seen you here before." She looked him over and grabbed him by the arm tightly squeezing him "Why you look like a little thief; what are you doing here?"

He eyed her desperately "Please Madame you must let me go, I have to find a man. It is very important, a matter of life and death."

She looked at him suspiciously, clearly not believing him "What business would you have with anyone here? Particularly as a matter of life and death?"

"Please Madame, you must believe me, do I sound like an urchin? I am a gentleman's son, but I have been abducted. I am looking for Monsieur Erik, the Comte's friend."

The servant loosened her grip and looked at him squarely. "Who did you say that you were looking for?

"Monsieur Erik, the tall gentleman with the scars on his face. He is the man in charge of the renovations, please Madame. I must tell him something, it is a matter of life and death please take me to him," The boy pleaded.

The servant looked at him and told him "I believe you. I know this man that you speak of, he was very kind to me and my late husband Michel. I will take you to my employer the Comtesse de Brecy. She will take you to the man that you seek."

He looked at the woman gratefully "Thank you Madame. Please hurry."

"Follow me." Sabine told him "You are lucky that you ran into me and not one of the other servants. They would never believe you; but if you speak of Monsieur Muhlheim in this way then you must know him."

In the meantime, Erik came over to the phone and spoke to Nadir. The Persian told him everything about both his findings, and his suspicion that Bertrand Buquet was going to attack soon.

Erik told him "There is something about that man that rubbed me the wrong way from the beginning. I do not know what his reason is to infiltrate my project, but I agree he is up to something more spectacular than simply killing me. If he had wanted to do that, he would have done so months ago. If I were in his position I would simply stage an accident and be done with me. A worksite is a dangerous place and no one would have questioned it if some sort unfortunate accident were to befall me."

Nadir replied "No doostam it is clear that he had more in mind. He wants to humiliate you and maybe more. That is why I am calling you. I think that he is going to strike soon, maybe tonight. It would be the perfect opportunity to do so."

Erik replied "I have seen no evidence of his presence here; of course he has a confederate, perhaps he is hiding here. Do you have any idea of who that might be?"

Nadir replied "Yes, I do. You told me that Carlotta heard two men. The other man had a score to settle with you as well. I think that our other adversary may be Yousef Qajar. Perhaps he joined forces with Buquet. He is responsible for my nephew Ali's death. The Shah's men captured one of his murderers who claimed to be a retainer for the sag."

Erik snapped to attention at Nadir's implication "I found an article belonging to his mother in my Paris residence, also he contacted me and offered me a swift death if I turned myself over to him. He used my own words against me and promised me 'a disaster beyond my imagination' if I did not do so. My God, you don't think that he will try something tonight? If he is bent on following my path it would be the logical thing to do but how did he link up with Buquet? I do not see the connection at all."

Nadir paused "Don't you? Your past history is not exactly a secret doostam. Everyone knows what you did at the Opera House. If the boy Yousef is anything like his father Mirza Farzad, we have a very cunning enemy to deal with. Farzad struck fear in the heart of both the Shah and the Khanum. He was the only man who the Shah truly believed could take his throne from him. He was both a fine leader and very popular among the common people and the other nobles. Yousef would align himself with the devil himself to exact his revenge upon you; he has already struck at me."

Erik told his friend mournfully "If it is true Daroga, I am sorry that this has happened to you. I have been nothing but trouble for you ever since you met me.'

Nadir replied "You are too hard on yourself doostam. I was the one who brought you to Persia in the first place and gave you over to the Shah. You were an innocent boy at the time that never harmed anyone with your magic tricks. I knew the sort of people that he and his mother were and yet I handed you over like a lamb for sacrifice. If he did not send you to kill Farzad he would have sent me. I would have killed all three of them because I could not have let the son live to have his revenge. You were an outsider. You did not know our ways. Even with your orders, you could not bring yourself to kill an innocent child. Such scruples do you credit, you were never as monstrous as you thought yourself to be. I saw that and knew that I had to help you, and set you free from the trap that I had set for you."

Erik acknowledged his friend's words and told him "I should have refused to kill anyone but I can't change the past. It is time for you to come here and help me to see if there is indeed danger here. If there is I will need you by my side quickly. Please hurry here to me so we can assess the situation. I need you doostam."

"I am leaving now, Erik. Your brother has offered me his horse to use to speed up my journey." Nadir told him.

"In the meantime, I will tell the Comte of our findings and then look around to see if I find any dangers lurking out there. If I find them, we must evacuate the Chateau immediately, but I cannot tell anyone to leave based only upon a hunch. I hope to God that you are wrong." Erik told him.

"Me too, my friend, but please wait for me, I do not want you to face anyone without help." Nadir told him.

Erik replied softly "I cannot promise that I will wait, if our fears are correct he could decide to make his disaster take place any time now. I may not have the luxury of waiting for you to get here."

Nadir replied "Then take the Comte with you. Do not go alone, you do not know what you might find. Do not try to be a hero Erik, I am warning you."

Erik laughed "I am far from a hero doostam. But as I have told you many times, I do not fear death. I never have. For a long time I wanted nothing more than for it to embrace me. Although now I have much to live for, I am still not afraid of it."

Nadir pleaded, "Please take care of yourself and do not do anything foolish. You have a family now, and many friends who care about you. If you care nothing for yourself then at least think about their feelings."

Erik replied "That is why I may not be able to wait for you Daroga. I have too many people to worry about; I am the least of my worries. If I had been more moderate and less filled with hate as a younger man, I would not be facing either Buquet or Yousef as enemies right now. I will not make any of them pay, for the sins that are mine. I will gladly risk my own life if I must, but I won't risk anyone else's, not even yours."

"I hear you and I disagree, if they want to help you then you should give them the choice. But we are wasting time with this discussion. I am leaving now. I will see you soon doostam, wait for me."

"Bedrood doostam." Erik told him.

Erik hung up the phone and turned to find Raoul, he felt that he needed to apprise him just in case. He walked outside to the garden where the reception was taking place to find him. At that moment he saw Honore scan the area in an agitated state. There was a boy beside him, Louis Lemieux and also her servant, Sabine. A multitude of questions filled Erik's mind. Who was this child really? Was he a Buquet? What was he doing here? He caught Honore's eye and could see that she was motioning to him to come to them. Erik moved towards them, and when he reached both of them, Honore told him to come inside with her.

Honore turned to Sabine and told her "Go and fetch my son, and my husband too if you see him. I think that this might be a matter of all of our concern judging by the boy's countenance."

Sabine replied "Yes Madame."

Honore looked at Erik and the boy "If you don't mind I would like to stay and see what the boy has to tell you. He is quite agitated."

Erik looked over to the boy and gave him an encouraging smile "I am in a bit of a hurry, but I sense that you might be able to enlighten me about some matters. Who are you really and why are you here?"

The boy looked at him "I am who I told you that I was Louis Lemieux. The man that you think is my father, he is not who he said that he is. He in fact is my father's murderer. I am very afraid of him Monsieur which is why I have not come forward before. The man is a very bad person."

Honore put her arms around the child "It is alright Louis, you are a brave boy. We will keep you safe. What do you have to tell us?"

Erik spoke very gently and with understanding "I can understand your fear child. I too was made to feel fear as a child. It is what has drawn me to you. I will help you in any way that I can, but I sense that you have something more to tell us."

The boy nodded "Oui Monsieur, I heard the man speaking to another bad man the other day. It was in another town on the other side of Rouen. They were talking about you and how badly they wanted to hurt you. The one man asked my captor, Bertrand, whether the preparations were in place. He told them that they were, and they were arguing over the timing of the bad event. The one man, who I did not know, who Bertrand called the Persian, wanted whatever it was to happen early before many people could get hurt. Bertrand wanted to do it later so that more people would get hurt. He said that if a lot of people got hurt, they would blame you and maybe you would go to jail for something that they called criminal negligence. The other man mentioned that he had bribed some witnesses to say that you ordered inferior steel and cement to save money. He mentioned that the cement was not mixed properly and that he had placed some dynamite in it. I know about cement Monsieur my father taught me a lot about construction. Because my mother died when I was a baby, he had to take me with him to many of his projects."

Erik smiled at the boy "I know that you are a bright child boy. Do you have any family that can take care of you when this is over?"

The boy replied "I have an uncle in Bayeux, he and Aunt Yvette are always very nice to me when I visit with them. They will take care of me."

Erik told him "Good, if you had not had anyone I would have welcomed you into my home as an adopted son, you have done the right thing coming directly to me with this information. Do you know where to find Lemieux, I mean Bertrand?"

"Oui Monsieur, I followed him to a spot under the foundation of the renovated part of the building. He went into the woods nearby it and is waiting to set off the dynamite. He is alone."

Erik questioned him "The other man, the Persian, did not come with him?"

Louis replied "No, he was upset with the Persian. He was mad that the Persian did none of what he called the 'dirty work'. He was upset that the man would be back in Paris in safety while he did the work."

"Can you describe where you saw Bertrand go? I do not want you to come with me. I want you to stay here in safety. The Comtesse will take care of you."

Honore nodded "Of course I will."

Raoul entered the room and looked at the three of them quizzically.

"Sabine told me that I must come here immediately what is going on here?"

Erik told him "I do not have time to explain everything, but Lemieux is an imposter, he has sabotaged the repairs to the Chateau. You must evacuate the structure immediately, it is not safe."

Raoul looked at him with concern "What do you mean?"

"This boy has brought me some disturbing information and I believe him. I am going now to stop the man if I can before he can do any harm. I am sorry but I cannot stay I have to go now. I am just waiting for the boy to tell me where Bertrand is."

Raoul looked at him "Who is Bertrand?"

Erik replied "It is Joseph Buquet's brother, you know him as Lemieux. My instincts were right, he was not who he seemed to be." Erik turned to the boy "Tell me where you saw him."

The boy looked at him "I must show you Monsieur it is the fastest way."

Erik growled "Absolutely not boy. I will find him if you tell me where he is."

"It might take you too long. I will help you." The boy insisted.

Erik looked at Raoul "Do you have any armed retainers here tonight. If you do have them come and bring the boy to me but I will not bring him with me until he is well protected. I will not have his blood on my hands."

"I will assemble them, but why don't you wait Erik and help me evacuate the Chateau then we can go together." Raoul suggested.

"I will not take chances with your life, or anyone else's. I am the Phantom; I will find this man and take care of him. You can go and take care of everyone else. Keep them safe particularly the children, Severine and Christine."

Raoul replied "I do not like this idea; I think that you should wait for help. He may see you before you get close enough and dispose of you and still blow up the Chateau."

Erik replied "I will not argue with you boy. It will be better if I am alone. I know how to keep myself hidden. You forget that I spent years perfecting that art. We are wasting time. Evacuate the Chateau and then if you must you may come to my aid."

Erik turned to Louis "Where did you see Bertrand go?"

"He went to the woods nearest to the part of the foundation that he worked on. He was on the side by the cliff overlooking the river."

Raoul grabbed Erik's arm and told him "Listen to me Erik, you are not handling this in a rational manner, you need to come with me and help me get everyone clear of the building and then we will neutralize Lemieux after we have gained control of the situation. How many times do I have to remind you that you are not alone? I need you to help me clear everyone away. That is the first priority."

Erik looked at him wildly for a moment. Raoul worried for a moment that he would not be able to reach him. The Phantom was not clearly in control of his emotions which always made it difficult for anyone to reach Erik's more rational side. Slowly he watched the darkness fade from Erik's eyes and it was replaced by someone more rational. Raoul knew that his friend had regained control of his emotions and he gently put his hand on his shoulder.

He turned to his mother "I will need you to go into the servant's quarters and spread the word there to evacuate." He turned to Sabine "I need you to go into the kitchen and inform them to leave, and then send someone upstairs as well. Both of you must tell them to spread the word." He turned to Erik and Louis "Erik you need to keep Louis close to you. I need you to go outside to the reception area so that you can keep people from coming inside, we must pull everyone as far from the inside as necessary. I will go to the ballroom, and clear that out and anyone else who is in the renovated wing. When we have finished and cleared everyone out to safety, you, Nadir and I and some of my servants will hunt for this man and capture him. We can telephone the gendarmes to come as well."

Erik turned to him "I will admit boy, you have gained in maturity. I will change only one part of your plan I will go to the ballroom, if it collapses then it will be my life at stake not yours."

Raoul looked at him "No Erik, this is my Chateau and you must stay with the boy. He trusts you. I will be fine. If I am not, you will find me and save me right?"

Erik reluctantly agreed, but only because there was no time left to argue. They all split up and executed Raoul's plan. Within a few minutes they had all gone to their assigned areas and started spreading the word to flee as far from the Chateau as they could. Seeing the stricken look on Erik's face Christine approached him.

Within a few minutes the guests had been evacuated to the far edge of the garden, and the servants were streaming out of the house. Bertrand heard the commotion and knew that someone had discovered their plan. He decided to set the fuse and get out of there as quickly as he could to spread confusion so that he could escape. He realized that the plan had likely failed, that obviously it would be clearly construed as sabotage. He could only hope that he would be able to slip away unnoticed and that he and the Persian would have to make a new plan. He was ready to do so, when he was seized with another thought. Perhaps he should just kill Muhlheim right away, and at least he would have his revenge and not have to wait years to try again. This plan had been years in the making and had been foiled. Perhaps he could use the confusion to draw Muhlheim out where he could shoot him. The Persian would be upset but he would have to live with it. Their ultimate goal was to get rid of the Phantom for good. He went into the spot where he had placed the dynamite and lit the fuse. Moments later there were explosions, the new wing collapsed.


	22. Chapter 22

I hope that I have spiced things up in the last few chapters. I didn't want to make this fic too dull and predictable. Speaking of dull and boring it sure is boring to write and get very little feedback. It would be nice to hear from some of the quieter readers just to let me know that you are really out there. It doesn't mean that I don't want my regular people offering feedback to stop. What is the old saying? Make new friends but keep the old one is silver and the other gold. I love all my gold readers, you sustain me.

Chapter 22

Erik's mind shattered into pieces as he watched five years of work blown away in a few moments time. Then suddenly he wondered whether Raoul and the others inside had made it out on time. The repairs had clearly been sabotaged by Buquet. It would have taken a much greater force, than was applied, to bring down the wing after the repairs that had been done to it. It should have lasted another thousand years before collapsing again, not a few weeks; but that was the least of his worries. At least the walls were stone and the fire from the explosion would not consume everything. He looked around at the gaping crowd and he knew that he had to take charge and to rescue anyone who had remained inside. The problem was that night was falling and in a little while there would be precious little natural light to help them see. Erik looked for several men to follow him into the ruins of the wing. He was worried that the unstable parts of the remaining structure might still injure some of the search party. He did not want to risk further injury to anyone but if Raoul was still inside he did not want to leave him there to die.

Christine saw that Erik was getting ready to go in and tried to stop him. She was worried that he might get killed, but he brushed her aside.

"Raoul might be in there, I cannot leave him to die." He told her.

She begged him "But you don't even know if he is still in there and even if he is whether he is still alive, why don't you wait to see if he comes around."

Erik replied "I cannot, even if he made it out. I need to make sure that no one else needs help. This was my project and therefore it is my responsibility Christine."

She could see that he would not listen. "Please be careful. I do not want to lose you."

He smiled at her "You forget Christine that, in the past I begged death to take me, but he does not want me, at least not yet. I will return."

He looked at the Lemieux boy and then at Christine "Please stay with Madame Muhlheim boy. She will keep you safe while I am gone."

At that moment Nadir arrived and went straight to Erik. "I need your assistance Daroga. The Comte might be trapped in the structure. I have not seen him since he went in that direction."

The Comte de Brecy stepped forward "What is going on here Erik?"

Erik replied urgently "Georges I don't have time to explain, but please make sure that the gendarmes are on the way. We have the culprit responsible for this outrage on the loose somewhere. The main part of the Chateau is undamaged so the phone should still work, Please call my brother as well. We might need some medical assistance up here."

The old General looked at Erik fearfully "I have never used a phone before how do I do it?"

Erik looked at him, just pick up the earpiece and the operator will answer. They will connect you to the gendarmes and to my brother after that. If you don't understand how to do it ask one of the servants to show you. It is not that hard to do."

The President's bodyguards came forward and could see that Erik had taken command of the situation "What is going on? Was this an attempt on the President's life?"

Erik replied truthfully "No, good sirs, it was not this was directed at me and at the Comte as well. It has to do with the incident involving the former count, from several years ago. Please help to keep everyone calm, the Comte may be trapped in the rubble. I am forming a search party to pull out any survivors."

Severine came up to Erik, as well, in a panic "Where is Raoul? I last saw him when Sabine came to get him to bring him to you."

Erik spoke to her soothingly "I am going to look for him now. I am sure that he is alright. I will bring him back to you shortly."

Andre and Firmin came up to Erik "We see that you are forming a search party Phan…, I mean Erik; we would like to be a part of it."

Erik was quite surprised at their bravery. They had always struck him as being very timid. It was amazing how people could surprise when a perilous situation arises.

The search party entered the ruins of what had been the renovated wing, carrying torches. Almost immediately they heard moaning from under a pile of debris. Several men began to dig through the rubble and a servant emerged, he was remarkably unhurt.

Erik questioned him "How many were still inside? Did the Comte make it out?"

The man answered "I know that almost all of us did. Pierre LaTour and Agnes Dumont were right behind me when everything came down upon us. I did not see the Comte after he told us to leave, so I do not know whether or not he made it out."

The rescue party continued forward they could see a lifeless hand sticking out from the rubble, it was a man's hand probably LaTour's. Erik felt it and there was no sign of a pulse, the man was dead.

He looked at the others "Leave him, we will come back and retrieve him, he is dead and does not have a need for immediate assistance."

The rescuers continued they neither heard nor saw anyone else. They continued deeper into the ruins, where there was still smoke and a fire blazing from the explosion. Erik went first to try to find the safest path, he was almost hit by a piece of flying stone but agilely managed to avert it.

"Be careful and try not to touch anything." He told the men behind him. Suddenly he heard a faint sound coming from the area where the smoke was thickest.

He motioned to Nadir. "Come with me doostam."

He looked at the others "Wait here, it is not safe."

Andre told him. "I will come with you as well. The two of you may not be enough to help whoever it is."

Erik was again surprised by the man's bravery and nodded his assent "Alright but stay close to me. I do not want to see you injured." He looked over to Firmin and two others. Listen for more voices, but do not enter any area that looks in the least bit unstable."

The three men made their way through the labyrinth of debris towards the noise. Erik shouted out "Please if you can hear me, make a sound so we can find you, we are on our way."

He could hear a ping. He continued to head in that direction. The smoke was getting thicker. He could make out a figure and he could see that he was pinned down by a fallen stone. It was Raoul. He motioned for Nadir to come forward with him. Erik was always proud of his ability to see in the dark and it came in handy. He had lived in the dark for so many years that it was still second nature to him. He could hear Raoul groan.

"Do not waste your energy Raoul we are almost there. We will get you out." Erik told him.

A moment later they were upon him. Both men coughed from the smoke but they made their way over to him. One of Raoul's legs was trapped and he had a gash on his face.

Erik told him "You are going to have one hell of a scar Raoul, you will look more like me, but I will get you back to my sister in one piece."

Raoul gritted his teeth in pain. "I think that my leg is broken. My arm might be as well and a few ribs."

Erik called out to Andre "I will need you to help us lift this debris off of Raoul. Be careful."

Andre came between the three of them they were able to free Raoul. He was bleeding in several places. Erik was worried that he might lose his leg but he kept his fears to himself. The facial injury was bad but he would still be handsome he thought to himself.

He told Raoul "You will survive. Your face will have a scar but it will give you some character. You will still not be as ugly as I am fop."

He tried to joke but was not really in the mood to make light of things. It was going to be hard to bring him out of the rubble into safety. The structure was still very unstable and he normally would not have sent anyone in there but he had no choice. All three men helped stabilize the Comte and did get him out to safety. Severine immediately went over to her husband. Raoul had fainted from the pain and smoke.

Severine looked at her brother fearfully "Is he going to be alright?"

Erik replied truthfully "I think that he will be fine, but I am not a doctor. I am worried that he might lose his leg particularly if he is not treated quickly. Did anyone get a hold of Jean Paul?"

She replied "The gendarmes were on their way before the explosion and should be here momentarily. Jean Paul said that he would be on his way quickly too. He called the other doctor, the one that delivered Alexandre, he will come as well. He was glad that you installed a phone for him. There are several other injured people from flying glass and other debris."

Erik looked around at the people milling around "Has everyone been accounted for? There was a body in the rubble and another female servant Agnes Dumont in the rubble."

Severine replied "Agnes got out. Everyone else is accounted for. We were fortunate that we were able to get almost everyone out before the explosion." Severine looked at her unconscious husband "Raoul was very heroic. He obviously stayed until everyone got to safety."

Erik put his arm around his sister reassuringly "He will be alright. If everyone is accounted for, Nadir and I need to hunt down the perpetrator. Hopefully he has not escaped." He looked at his sister "We will need to be armed I will collect some pistols from Raoul's armory. Is the Punjab Lasso that I made him still in there?"

Severine replied "I think so. Raoul is quite proud of his newfound skill with it. He was hoping to impress you with it the next time you had a lesson."

Erik replied "He will have little use for it at the moment so that time will have to wait, but I have no doubt that he will be up to it soon. Keep an eye on him, and try to stem his bleeding. He is not bleeding really hard which is a good sign but we do not want to see him lose too much blood or he might be in danger." He looked at Andre "Go get Christine and ask her to help. Once when I was injured she did a good job of stemming my blood loss. She can do it again."

Erik and Nadir then went into the house and seized several guns and Raoul's Punjab lasso. Nadir was armed with his shimshir and took one of the pistols. Both men loaded them and went out the door in the direction of the collapsed wing looking for their prey.

As fate would have it, the hunt was mutual. Buquet had the opportunity to escape. If he had been less bloodthirsty he would have done so easily. The explosion provided him with the perfect cover, but he felt that with the confusion he could get rid of the Phantom.

Buquet had waited in his hiding spot until he could hear the sounds of confusion all around. Slowly he crept out and looked in the gardens behind the Chateau. He was not recognized by anyone, but he saw the unmistakably tall figure of the Phantom enter the Chateau, with another man.

He thought about taking a hostage and looked around for a tempting victim, it did not take him long to see the Phantom's wife, Christine. Then he noticed the boy that was standing beside her and realized who had tipped the Phantom off to his plans. It was that Lemieux boy. He should have known. The boy had been acting very strange the last couple of days. He had thought that he had scared the boy sufficiently to deter him from telling anyone what was going on, but the boy was braver than he gave him credit. He should have killed him when he killed the father, but he knew that the Persian would not like it.

His partner had a tendency to be squeamish about hurting anyone who he deemed to be innocent, even if he could later prove to be a threat. Buquet was beginning to regret his long association with the man. He could have killed the Phantom long ago, but the fool wanted to make him suffer for his crimes. Buquet did not think that making his brother's murderer suffer was such a bad thing. He enjoyed taking over Lemieux's business and getting to use the man's wealth for his own benefit; but the Persian should have recognized that the Phantom had a penchant for avoiding the consequences of his bad actions and let him take care of him more quickly. Buquet realized that he had the opportunity to make the Phantom suffer, revenge himself on the boy and then kill the Phantom. He would kidnap the Phantom's wife and take the boy as well. The boy would die and Buquet would hopefully take the rest of his money and move away far from Phantoms and Persians and enjoy his wealth. The association with the Persian had made him a rich man already.

Bertrand approached Christine and Louis slowly and very softly but the boy saw him and shouted to his companion. "Watch it Madame, it is him."

Bertrand then brandished his pistol and leveled it directly at his object. Before he could threaten them he felt some arms around him pushing him to the ground. The gun flew out of his hands and Christine lithely grabbed it from the ground and aimed it at her intended captor. His assailant was none other than Severine. Bertrand quickly tossed her aside, and she hit the ground with a thud. Christine looked at her with concern and Bertrand used her momentary distraction to wrestle the gun away from her. Once again he was in control of it and pointed it at Christine intending to shoot her. Suddenly he felt a kick to his groin and the gun fired but fell out of his hands due to the effect of the unexpected recoil. He was attacked again and could see that his assailant was the boy Louis who quickly picked up the revolver and held it in his hands. Louis pointed the gun at Bertrand with trembling hands. Bertrand looked at the boy for a moment, in disbelief. The boy, in return, gave him a malicious stare. Louis had no pity on the man who had killed his father and brutalized him. Louis did not hesitate for a moment. He aimed the revolver and fired. Bertrand's last sight was of the boy firing the revolver into his face. His head shattered and he fell lifelessly to the ground.

Everyone came running all at once to where Severine, Christine and Bertrand were all lying on the ground. The boy held the still smoking gun in his hand. Erik and Nadir heard the sounds of gunfire and ran out from the other side of the Chateau to see what had happened. Erik could see his sister being assisted up and someone wrapping the still shocked boy with a jacket. He saw a still body on the ground which was that of a man. There was a woman on the ground as well, with several people standing over her. He saw a glint of royal blue and instantly recognized that the woman was Christine. His world went dark with a despairing rage for a moment, he was sure that he had lost her.

Nadir grabbed his arm and told him soothingly "Erik, you will not be able to help her if you do not keep your wits about you."

The Phantom looked at his old friend as if he were going to kill him for stopping him, but then he calmed himself down. He saw that Christine was moving and made his way over to her and gently cradled her in his arms.

She opened her azure blue eyes and smiled at him and whispered the words "I love you."

He gave a gentle kiss to her forehead and hoarsely whispered "I love you too." His arm was covered in her blood, he looked to see where the blood was coming from and to his relief it was from her shoulder. It had missed all of her vital areas; she was going to be alright. She clutched her belly and he saw some blood staining her dress there as well. For a moment he thought that she had been shot in two places, but then he realized that she had just miscarried the baby.

She looked at him sadly and told him "I'm sorry, mon amour, I know how happy that you were to be a father again."

He caressed her hair and whispered "It's alright, we will try again. I am just grateful that you are still with me."

She looked over to Louis, she told Erik "The boy was very brave, he rescued me."

Erik looked over to the boy and told him "We are all in your debt for many things today. You are a very brave young man, Louis. If I were your father I would be very proud of you. I will return you to your uncle and I am sure that you will have nothing to fear from here on out. You are now safe."

The boy looked over at Erik "Would it be alright if I came to live with you? My uncle is much older than my father was and he is not very nice to be with. You and Madame Muhlheim are much nicer."

Erik replied "Of course. I told you before; you will always have a place with us. If your uncle permits it, I will raise you as if you were my own son. I will help you to learn your father's trade and, when you are older, you can run his company."

Louis looked at both Erik and Christine joyfully. For the first time since Erik met him the boy smiled "Thank you sir and you too Madame Muhlheim."

Erik smiled at the boy "If you are to live with us you must dispense with the formalities you may call us Erik and Christine or Mama and Papa if you so choose."

The boy tested the words on his lips "Thank you Mama and Papa."

Erik felt very warm inside at the thought that he could help this child. He could never forget the feeling of hopelessness and despair that he had once felt as a child. He believed that if someone had been kind to him at Louis' age that his life might have taken a different course, and he never would have gone down his former path of anger and despair. He marveled to himself at how one change could affect someone's life so profoundly. Like Erik, this child had to grow up too quickly and had to kill someone to live in safety. Erik vowed that, unlike him, this boy would never have to kill again. At least this child has a normal face; that alone will make his life easier than mine.


	23. Chapter 23

Did anyone think that I was going to do a "Love Never Dies ending with Christine? No I find that ending unsatisfactory.

Chapter 23

The two doctors arrived at the scene, as well as the gendarmes. As far as the gendarmes went it was too little too late. The damage had been done, two confirmed death's including the culprit, two critically wounded Christine and Raoul, some wounds from flying debris, and Severine. The guests, and servants, were forced to remain outside while the gendarmes combed the area looking for other saboteurs. The fire died down quickly since there was not that much wood to burn in the old stone structure. Erik and Nadir had quickly organized the servants to help douse the flames. Erik was torn between staying with Christine, and Raoul; but Christine insisted to him that she would be alright and that only he had the necessary expertise to insure that no one else could sustain injuries from either the fire, or the collapsed portion of the chateau. He reluctantly left her ,once the doctors arrived. Jean Paul promised to fetch him as soon as he was finished examining Christine. On one level they were both relieved to see him leave for a little while. Erik was beside himself with worry even though he had already ascertained that Christine's injuries were not life threatening.

Raoul had slipped into unconsciousness. George who was no stranger to battlefield injuries organized the men to carry both him and Christine to a stable portion of the Chateau where the doctors could examine their injuries. Jean Paul examined Christine and agreed with Erik's assessment the bullet had not harmed any essential organs. He did not have to operate to remove the bullet because it had gone right through her shoulder. He could only wash the area, close the wound and apply gauze to the area. He examined her other area as well and confirmed that Christine had miscarried. He warned her that it might take several days for the bleeding to desist, and that she might have trouble conceiving in the future, but considering the circumstances she was going to come out of it fine. Christine grieved for the lost baby that she and Erik would never have. She had already looked forward to having another child around the house.

But her grief was tempered by the fact that they could provide Louis with a good home; if his uncle were to permit them to keep him. He seemed like a very good child who had been forced to grow up before his time. Since Erik was also that sort of child, Christine had no doubt that he could be very good for the boy and also that the boy would be good for Erik. She knew from Erik's occasional nightmares, that he was still haunted by some of the worst misadventures of his distant past, particularly his time as "the Devil's child" and his time in Persia. Even before he had told her the story of Yousef, she knew that what he had been forced to do there had cost many children the joys of having a loving father. She would sometimes hold him in her arms as a mother would hold a child, and soothe and comfort him. Perhaps helping one child regain his childhood would grant to Erik the redemption that he still needed to fully heal his once broken soul. She wondered how Raoul and Severine were doing.

Severine sustained an ugly gash to her forehead but Jean Paul was able to tell her that it would not leave much of a scar. She did however sustain a concussion and would need to be watched for several days. Jean Paul volunteered to stay close at hand. He wanted to keep an eye on everyone's injuries.

The other doctor Jacques St Cyr examined Raoul. The Comte had lost consciousness after his rescue. He had lost a lot of blood and sustained multiple fractures. While Dr St Cyr was able to save his leg, he did not feel that he could save his left arm. The problem was that neither he nor Severine were in a position to make a decision so Honore was forced to do so. She decided to give him permission to go ahead with the surgery praying that Raoul would want it that way. As Erik had feared, he would also have a nasty gnash on the left side of his face. He would not be disfigured, as Erik had been, but it definitely would be a significant change in his appearance. Honore was grateful that there were not more injuries. Everyone present owed their well -being to several heroic actions especially from Louis Lemieux, Raoul and Erik. There were several other heroes but those three in particular risked their lives to save everyone else.

When Erik came back and declared the remaining portions of the Chateau to be structurally sound, the guests started to filter back into the Chateau. Some began to take their leave and go back to where they had been staying. Others remained. The President of France Monsieur Grevy and his staff complemented everyone on their heroism that night. He left the Chateau and returned to Paris on a special train, taking some of the guests who originally were going to stay back with him. Erik explained to him what had happened and why. He decided to be honest about the fact that the bomber had once been in league with the Comte Noir and assured him that he was not the intended target. The President seemed to be very understanding and promised to do everything in his power to help bring any confederates of Mr Buquet to justice. Erik was grateful for his offer but wanted no more distractions from checking on Christine, Raoul and Severine.

He saw little Louis standing alone still in shock from what had taken place and beckoned to him to come. Erik gently took him in his arms and went up to the De Chagny nursery, where the nanny and another servant were looking after Erik and Alexandre.

He looked at them and told them. "This is young Louis Lemieux, please help him get cleaned up and find a bed for him. He may look like an urchin but he is a gentleman's son. The boy has been through a lot as of late, and was a hero tonight. Everyone here owes him a debt for being brave enough to warn us about the bomb. If he did not do so there might have been many more casualties."

Erik put the boy down, and Louis clung to him, he had a look of fear in his eyes. Erik smiled at him gently and told him softly in his most velvety voice "The Comte and Comtesse trust their own children to these two girls, they will take good care of you."

He could see that Louis still did not want to let go. Erik was touched by the gesture of trust. For most of his life children had shied away from him. As a child himself Erik would watch them from his cage and they would draw back in fear the moment that they gazed upon his hideous face. No matter how unthreatening he would try to be they would still fear and shun him. Later in Persia only Nadir's son would allow him to come near. The other children would back away from the scary man in the mask. By the time he lived under the Opera house, he had little exposure to children, except for some of the younger chorus members and ballet rats. Even when he met Christine as a child, he did not dare approach her in the flesh because he knew that she would have never accepted him. It was only his niece and nephew that had embraced him willingly, and then he had the surgery, and it was different. Suddenly, despite his scars, he looked like a normal man and not a beast, and he did not have to worry any longer that they would run away from him in fear.

This however was a new sensation. A child who was not his, own or related to him by blood, which saw him as a protector. Erik was very heartened to know that the boy could view him in that fashion. He hoped that Louis' uncle would permit him to live with them. The poor boy would likely have nightmares from both watching his father die and from shooting Bertrand Buquet. He would be surprised if he didn't. Even though Erik knew that he had to kill his 'master' in self -defense, his first kill still haunted him many years later. It was never easy to know that you were responsible for the killing of another human being. They were still someone's son, or brother or father. When he was in Persia he had to content himself with the idea that he was ending one person's life to save many. It allowed Erik to do so without a conscience until his grasp of Farsi and the nuances and true nature of the Shah and Khanum destroyed that sense of duty. Now that Bertrand Buquet was dead he hoped that there would be no more vengeful Buquet's or Piangi's to take his place. He just had to worry about Yousef and his ilk.

He knew that Christine would never let him go; but he couldn't help but to wonder if his family would not be better off if he just disappeared one day never to return. How simple it would be to simply vanish and head to America or Australia and disappear. But being the selfish man that he was he could never give up Christine or his family. He fought for too long and too hard to gain acceptance. He would just have to protect them with all that he had. He prayed that it would be enough to keep them safe. He had come close to losing Christine earlier. He was lucky that Louis grabbed the revolver and shot Bertrand. It was tragic enough that she had lost their baby, but hopefully they could have more. If not he had two already, and now Louis.

With Louis settled in, Erik was finally free to go to Christine. He ran into Jean Paul, who had just finished helping to repair Raoul's face. Jean Paul told him that Raoul would recover but that they had to amputate his left arm. He told him that Christine might have too much scarring from the lost baby to conceive another and even if she did conceive it could be dangerous for her to have another. The shoulder wound had been clean and well- tended to. Jean Paul did not believe that she was in any danger. He gave her some morphine to help her sleep and mask her pain. Erik agonized over the fact that she was in some pain but Jean Paul mollified him by telling Erik that she did not seem to find it unbearable. When he left her she had been drifting off to sleep.

Erik entered the bed chamber and could see her sleeping. He took off his clothing and gently took her into his arms. Her eyes fluttered open and he gave her a very soft and loving kiss. He did not want to disturb her; he wished that he could somehow remove her pain. He would have rather suffered the pain himself than to inflict it upon her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him and tried to speak to him, but he hushed her, and insisted that she close her eyes and rest. She was too tired to argue with him. He sang to her as he once did when she was a child. He could see the contentment in her face and was gratified that he could still calm her when she needed him. She always did the same for him when he was hurt or ill. She knew how important it was for him to hear her sing and vice versa. Their music had brought their two once lonely souls together and still sustained them in times of trouble.

He shuddered at the thought of how close that he had come to losing her music and her love. He thought of Bertrand's partner and hoped that they could either dissuade or disable Yousef from whatever dark plans that he might have towards him. The man had Nadir's nephew's blood on his hands and had a part in the events that had unfolded at the party. If he could have seen this man he would have warned him that the path of hate and vengeance would bring him nothing but misery. But so far the Persian had been elusive. If Erik could not find him through his Persian sources perhaps there was one person who might know something about his whereabouts or at least his current identity. It was obvious that he was not using his real name. Where would a renegade Persian Prince hide himself in France? Perhaps it was time to find out.


	24. Chapter 24

From the amount of feedback I have getting I doubt that anyone but my small core of loyalists are reading this. very depressing. It doesn't encourage me to write. Oh well

Chapter 24

_**Historic Chateau de Chagny bombed by a madman!**_

_**A boy, A Phantom and a Comte, Save the Day!**_

_Boscherville, Normandy July 16, 1886:_

_Last night was supposed to be a celebration of the ancient De Chagny family's contribution to the greatness of Normandy and France. Many of the most important people in the republic were invited to the recently renovated Chateau that dates to the year 916, when the first de Chagny was granted the demesne of Boscherville by Duke Rollo of Normandy. The oldest part of the keep collapsed forty five years ago due to the age and instability of the underlying ground beneath the structure. Repairs were attempted by a local mason the late Charles Muhlheim, but were abandoned after the untimely death of Mr. Muhlheim when part of the remaining structure collapsed. Until recently, no architect was willing to undertake the repairs to the Chateau since the death of Charles Muhlheim in 1846. In an ironic twist of fate, Charles' son Erik Muhlheim, also known as the Phantom of the Opera, a very talented architect, took up his late father's mantle and completed the project._

_As one might recall, he and Raoul, the Comte de Chagny, were former enemies who joined forces to uncover a criminal ring headed by the former Comte de Chagny, Philippe. Both Muhlheim and Raoul de Chagny fell in love with the same diva Christine Daae. As the Phantom of the Opera, Muhlheim was accused of orchestrating several mysterious deaths and rapes which were later ascribed to Philippe de Chagny and his criminal ring. In the process of uncovering the identity of the true culprit, the former foes became friends, culminating in the marriage of M. Muhlheim's sister Severine to Raoul de Chagny several years ago. Since then the two families have enjoyed a very close friendship. _

_It was thought that the criminal cabal had been broken up with the arrest of the then Comte de Chagny, Philippe, the deaths of the late M Joseph Buquet, Luc Benoit, and several less notable confederates. Philippe was stripped of his title and sent to the prison at Devil's Island in Guiana, where he remains, serving a life sentence. As it turned out Joseph Buquet's older brother Bertrand escaped justice and sought revenge on both Raoul de Chagny and M. Erik Muhlheim. In an elaborate scheme, M. Buquet murdered M. Lemieux, the proprietor of the construction firm Lemieux et fils, and represented himself as M. Lemieux to gain access to the project. M. Buquet then used his position to sabotage the repairs in an attempt to discredit Muhlheim. _

_The plot was foiled only by the heroism of the late M. Lemieux's eight year old son Louis Lemieux who came forward to M. Muhlheim and reported the scheme to him during the gala. M. Muhlheim and the Comte de Chagny immediately evacuated the Chateau and contacted authorities, but could not stop M. Buquet from detonating the dynamite that he had hidden in the foundation of the renovated site. The blast killed one man, a footman of the de Chagny's, and injured several others including the Comte de Chagny, who insisted upon remaining in the structure until all who were inside could be evacuated. M. Muhlheim organized and headed a rescue party who were able to evacuate the remaining people who had been trapped inside including the injured Comte de Chagny, at great risk to their own lives. De Chagny is expected to make a full recovery from his injuries though he did lose a limb._

_After the blast M. Buquet attempted to kidnap Christine Muhlheim, M Muhlheim's wife, but was foiled by the quick actions of the boy, Louis Lemieux, the same child who alerted M. Muhlheim of M. Buquet's plot. Madame Muhlheim was wounded in the attempt but will recover. It is a credit to the heroism of Monsieurs De Chagny, Muhlheim and the boy, that there were not any further deaths or injuries considering the magnitude of the explosion. Many of the most important figures in France were in attendance including the President of the Republic, M. Grevy. If the plot had not been foiled, the consequences could have been far greater. It is rumored that M. Buquet was not acting alone, that there are still more co –conspirators in this plan. If anyone has any further information regarding this they are urged to contact the gendarmes or M. Nadir Khan of Paris, who is heading up a private investigation of the blast financed by M. Muhlheim. In the meantime France once more owes a debt to the quick thinking actions of Monsieur's' Muhlheim and De Chagny and, young Louis Lemieux. M. Muhlheim is offering an award of 100,000 franc's for any information leading to the arrest and capture of any co-conspirators in this heinous and cowardly act. _

Mirza Yousef Qajar perused the latest edition of L'Epoque and was not a happy man. He had spent time, a lot of money and put up with the evil Bertrand Buquet, all to find that the ex-Phantom of the Opera was even more respected than ever. In hindsight he was glad that Bertrand was dead. The man was in many ways worse than Erik Muhlheim. At least, in recent history, Muhlheim appeared to have mended his murderous ways. Buquet was nothing more than a brute that cared little of what methods that he used to exact his revenge. Yousef was tired of using allies such as Buquet and Philippe who were greedier to rape and kill innocents than to stick to their agenda. It was time to depend upon his own wits, as he always did, from the time that he was orphaned by the Shah and his minion the Angel of Death. Perhaps he should have started by killing the Shah first and not making the Phantom suffer, but what was past was past.

Erik was not feeling heroic. He was still haunted by the knowledge that both of the people involved with the plot had been motivated by his own prior less than heroic actions. He could not help but to conclude that Raoul, Louis, the dead and injured people and his unborn child would all have been fine if he had been a better person as a younger man. It was not the first time that he wondered whether he really deserved all of the good fortune that had befallen him in the last few years. He knew that others would be hurt if he tried to punish himself for his own crimes but he vowed to do more good deeds to at least atone for his past actions. He would not officially adopt Louis but he would treat him as if he were his own child, and help to manage his business so that the boy could have a generous inheritance. He would take care of the families of the dead and wounded victims of the blast. Erik had already asked Jean Paul for input in designing a prosthesis to help Raoul use his amputated arm in the best ways that he could. Jean Paul promised to introduce him to several people who he knew that were experts in that area. Jean Paul had utilized the services of some of them to help design facial prosthesis such as the ones that he used for his patients who could not undergo the type of surgery that Erik had utilized to correct his deformity. Erik wanted to use his wizardry in robotics to design both a useful and aesthetically pleasing prosthetic arm for Raoul.

Erik also knew that he would soon have to take a journey to Devil's Island to see Philippe. The Persian was excellent in hiding his tracks. Louis could tell him nothing about the man that he had seen with Buquet; only that he had jet black hair and olive skin, and a perfect French accent despite being from Persia. He could remember nothing else. Erik went to the tavern where Louis said that they had met but they did not remember anything about the Persian either, other than he had worn a heavy cloak which obscured his features, which was odd considering the time of year. The Persian embassy had nothing to report either, only that the men involved in killing Nadir's nephew had been killed. It would seem that Erik's search for Yousef had reached a dead end. He thought about drawing him out but he did not want to endanger anyone else and add to his own guilt.

He wanted to wait a week or two to see if Raoul could be able accompany him on a visit to Devil's Island. He felt that Philippe might be more agreeable to helping them if he saw what Buquet had done to Raoul and to the Chateau. He would have to appeal to whatever remained of the former Comte's sense of family honor. From what Raoul had told him, Philippe was very proud of his family's position in French history and society. Erik did not want to send a representative to see him but felt that he needed a direct appeal to his sense of family honor. He knew that Philippe would likely hate him for his role in bringing down his network; but unlike Buquet or Yousef, in the past Philippe had been interested in using _the Phantom_ as a way of deflecting suspicion on his activities not as a personal vendetta against him. Even his attempt to mutilate Erik, was to make him look more monstrous than he actually did look, to create even more of an impetuous for public support of Erik's alleged guilt. Who would believe that a handsome nobleman would have to kidnap rape and kill innocent girls, when there was a faceless monster lurking below the theatre that clearly would have been unattractive to any female? Even after five years, Erik shuddered at the fate that Philippe intended for him. He had suffered a great deal for the deformity that he did have at the time. No living creature should have been made to endure what Philippe wanted for him. Of course for a long time people did view Erik as a monster, it took Christine and his brother to finally make him feel human.

Erik watched as Christine slept. He could see that she was in some pain from her injuries and felt helpless to make them go away. To think that she had to suffer for her choice of choosing him for a husband gave him a huge twinge of guilt. It should have been Erik who had to bear the wrath of Buquet, not Christine or even Raoul. It was his actions and no one else's that spurred Bertrand into action. He only could pray that he could find Yousef and deal with him before he struck, and inflicted even more harm on innocent people. He shuddered to think of what would have happened if the boy did not warn them in time. As it was there were too many dead and injured, also five years of hard work at restoring the Chateau were all gone. Erik took great pride in the fact that he could finish his father's work, and now he had to begin again. He would make it an even better structure now that he would have to start over again. He would do that for Raoul and for his own pride. He would use Lemieux et Fils again to benefit Louis; this time he would control it, and use workersthat he knew to be reliable. He could not allow this heinous act to stand.

When Christine finally awoke she felt much better. It was decided that Christine was able to make the trip back to their own manor. He did not want to impose upon either Raoul or Severine when they had their own injuries and both households still had guests to send off. Before leaving Erik took his leave of Raoul. He was awake and seemingly alert.

He greeted Erik and told him "Thank you for saving my life once again. I never would have made it out of there alive."

Erik looked at Raoul nonchalantly "It was the least that I could do for you but why I had to do so, remains a mystery "Why didn't you leave right away once you alerted everyone?"

Raoul replied "It was my house Erik. I had to make sure that there was no one else left behind. You would have done the same, I think. You came into a burning smoking unstable room to save me. If something had fallen upon you, you might have been injured or worse."

Erik reluctantly agreed, "I had to save you, otherwise who would have I have to pick on? Nadir spends too much time in Paris, and Jean Paul is much too bland."

Raoul laughed "I would not worry about you. You might find another dupe."

Erik smiled "But I have so much invested in you." He teased "I think that I will have to find a new title for you though. You look far more manly with your new look. I never could abide how perfect you used to be, like a fine porcelain doll."

Raoul looked at him with concern "How is Lotte?" I heard that she was shot and lost the baby that she was carrying?"

Erik answered "As well as can be expected. I think that she feels worse about the baby than she does about her shoulder. Jean Paul informed her that she might not be able to have more children. For her that is a little hard to bear since she wanted a large family to compensate for both of us being alone for so long."

Raoul observed "I heard that you are going to ask the boy's uncle if he could live with you. Would you adopt him?"

Erik replied "I will treat him like a son but I do not think that he should forget his own father. I will not formally adopt him but will run the business on his behalf until such a time as he is able to learn his father's trade. I would have loved to have learned from my father if he had survived to teach me. He seems a good boy."

"That is very kind of you, Erik to take the boy in and help him like that."

Erik replied "We all owe him a great debt. He was very brave to defy Buquet like that and come to us. Buquet probably would have succeeded in his plans. I believe that they were trying to discredit both of us, and especially me with this sabotage. Perhaps even come between us."

Raoul laughed "I would never believe that you would have designed the structure with such a flaw. You are too much of a perfectionist to have done so. As I told you before, once I could see you for who you really were, I would never betray you."

Erik clasped his friend's remaining hand "I have already spoken to Jean Paul about designing you a new prosthetic hand. You remember the automaton that I designed of Christine, back in my lair?"

Raoul laughed "How could I forget, you scared poor Lotte half to death with it. When you showed it to me at a later time, I could see why. It was like looking at an exact replica of her."

Erik continued apologetically "I know that it seemed insane for me to have done so; but at the time, I never thought that I could ever win the love of the real one. Unlike you, I was never confident about my physical charms but that is not why I mentioned it to you. The real reason that I am bringing the matter up is that I have had much success with designing mechanical figures. I believe that I can apply my experience in this sort of design to make you something that could be serviceable for you."

Raoul looked at his friend "It is really thoughtful of you to put your mind to it. I would appreciate any effort that you might make. I do not feel in the least bit sorry for myself. I am just grateful to be alive."

Erik considered his friend's attitude and was a little bit proud of Raoul. He did not know if he could have the same attitude if he had been placed in the same position. It is hard to lose a part of yourself, like a limb. Erik knew that he would feel less like a man, than did his friend, but he did have a different past than did Raoul. The boy never ceased to amaze him with his gallantry and sunny disposition. When he first knew Raoul he despised the same attributes in him as a sign of weakness. They symbolized to him exactly what he found to be so annoying about him. Erik had not been permitted by his fate to develop any sort of gallantry, or so he thought. His acquaintance with Raoul first ignited his envy that he could act in such a capacity, but later he began to rely on this same sense of fairness and basic goodness to work to his benefit. It was these same traits that allowed their rapprochement and then friendship, to develop. Once it had been clear to him that Raoul no longer posed a threat to him he could look upon these same, once despised attributes, as a positive virtue in their relationship. They led to Erik being able to trust the Comte when he had difficulty trusting anyone.

Erik changed the subject "Do you think that you would feel up to a journey to Devil's Island to see Philippe when you are feeling better?"

Raoul looked at him sharply "Why? What could we possibly have to say to him, and what could he tell us after all these years? He would reveal nothing to us in the past. Had he done so we might have been able to stop Bertrand Buquet before he did what he did."

Erik replied "Yousef Qajar is still out there, and he worked with Bertrand. Chances are that he might have worked with Philippe as well. One of Philippe's confederates released some of the captives. From what I could tell from our dealings with them it was not Luc Benoit or Bertrand Buquet or Joseph. The only remaining principal to the cabal that we know of, is the Persian. From what I can tell from what the boy overheard, the Persian is not a man who is entirely without scruples. If Philippe did work with Yousef, he might have an alias for him or some sort of contact information. I do not know that the gendarmes, or an investigator, or I can get him to tell us anything but if he has any sort of remaining sense of family he might speak to you. It is worth a trip. I think that I can get permission for us to travel there to meet Philippe."

Raoul looked away thoughtfully, "I don't know Erik, I am not sure that he would speak to either you or I. He was very angry at me for what he believed to be my betrayal of him. He would not even acknowledge me at the trial. He told me that as far as he was concerned that I was dead to him, and a traitor to the family."

Erik mused "That was almost five years ago. His time at Devil's Island might have moderated him. Perhaps he has come to the realization of what he has done. I certainly have accepted my past transgressions and tried to move away from them and atone for my sins. Perhaps Philippe might do the same. You and I both know that he is unwell and may not last much longer. If I were in his position, I would want to make amends to my family at least."

Raoul conjectured "I am surprised that you would believe Philippe to be capable of any sort of decent action after all that he did and planned to do. I do not believe that he can change his spots. Usually it is I that you are taking to task for being naive but in this case, I have my doubts that there is anything that we can say or do to get my brother to do the decent thing."

Erik replied "From my experience when you are in a position where you have nothing to live for you often try to settle your score with your maker, so at least there is some chance of redemption or forgiveness. If we cannot appeal to his more noble side of his nature, perhaps we can find something of value to him that would provide him with the incentive to improve his memory. Every man has something which will trigger his motivation to reveal his knowledge. In my days as the Shah's torturer and executioner, I did learn that there were many avenues that could be used persuade a man to reveal knowledge to you, not all of them were displeasurable. I am sure that, while some of my more barbarous techniques may not be available to me even in such a place as Devil's Island, I still have a large repository of persuasive techniques."

Raoul teased "If any of them involve your "Magical Lasso" I do not wish for you to use it on Philippe. I may utterly despise what he has done, but he is still my brother."

Erik replied "I would never do anything that would make you uncomfortable. I believe that your brother may be more motivated by what we might be able to give to him to make his life easier. It must be very difficult for a man with his background to adapt and survive in an environment such as Devil's Island. As a man who spent much of my childhood in a cage, I can tell you that I would have done anything just to be treated even remotely human for even a night."

Raoul gave his friend a sad glance "I do not know how you survived in such an environment particularly as a child."

Erik replied "I did not want to give my captors any sort of sense of victory over me. They expected that eventually I would succumb to their abuses and die but in the meantime I earned a lot of money as their most important sideshow freak. If I were to die, I wanted even back then to do it on my terms, and not expire in a cage. We will find what it takes to get your brother to tell us what he knows. I would prefer that you come with me if you feel up to it."

Raoul told him. "I will do so, as soon as I feel up to it but don't expect me to do well with the Punjab lasso."

Erik teased "You are right handed and the best technique is done using only one hand. I will allow no excuses from you."

They spoke for a little while longer, and then Erik and Christine went home to their own manor. Both were grateful that they had survived the newest threat. Louis came with them and was amazed at the size of his new room. Even when his father lived he did not have the luxury that was provided for him there. He was also introduced to his new brother and sister, and then to the nanny. Erik and Christine were already set to make inquiries regarding the employment of a governess to teach Louis. His father had provided him with some education but it had not been continued after his murder. They would travel to Bayeux soon to gain his uncle's permission to keep him with them permanently. Louis did not see a problem with obtaining permission but Erik wanted to be sure. He, Louis and Nadir would leave in the morning and hopefully Louis would be able to return. Erik was already growing quite fond of the boy. How could he not when the boy had given to him something that no other unrelated child had ever done before, his trust?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was not hard to obtain permission for Louis to live with the Muhlheims. As Louis had told Erik, his aunt and uncle were an elderly couple and were not terribly disappointed that Louis preferred to live with Erik. The couple had never had any children and did not know what to do with one. Louis was thrilled that he was permitted to become a member of the Muhlheim family. From that day forward, even though Erik and Christine did not legally adopt Louis, they treated him as if he were their own son. They engaged a fine governess to teach Louis. Erik also was able to find a well -regarded manager to put in charge of the day to day operation of the Lemieux firm. Erik then employed the firm to estimate what renovations were needed to make Julien's Chateau in Bordeaux habitable. Erik took a quick trip down to look over the estate. He visited several neighboring establishments to see what involvement was needed to transform the Chateau into a winemaking venture. He spent the trip back drawing up plans which of course would need to be sent to Argentina for the Baron's perusal.

Raoul recovered quickly from his injuries. Erik did spend some time designing a prosthetic arm that would give the missing limb a lifelike appearance, just like the mannequin that he once had of Christine. As a joke he manufactured a similar one of Raoul. He dressed him in the most outrageously foppish clothing that he could find. He employed Christine to help him. Unlike her reaction, years ago, to her own mannequin, this one elicited no feeling of fear of Erik's intentions. She knew that he wanted to keep Raoul from falling into any sort of despair. He thought that the fake Raoul would put a smile on his friend's face. He thought about putting a Punjab lasso around the mannequin's neck but feared that the joke might prove a little distasteful to Raoul given his recent injuries.

Erik still felt terribly guilty that his past continued to haunt them so completely, and that people from that dark time still wanted to hurt him. There were times that he had the urge to slip away in the night, but he never allowed his darker side to hold too much sway. Christine could see that Erik could not yet return to his more recent lighter more open persona. She hoped that he would not give in to these occasional bouts of dread. Erik and Nadir used their influence to receive permission for Erik and Raoul to travel to Devil's Island to interview Philippe. Neither Erik nor Raoul were particularly thrilled to be leaving their wives behind in France while they sailed across the Atlantic. Fortunately with the new steamship service across the Ocean, the journey was not as long as it once was. The journey was expected to take around two weeks by steamship. Erik reserved two first class staterooms side by side for the journey.

They did not intend to spend any time in French Guiana. Erik reserved passage back on the same ship that would bring them there. Neither man enjoyed leaving their families behind but did not think that a malaria infested island was any place for women or children to visit. They hoped to someday visit New York City. Erik had invested in an amusement park on Coney Island where he had designed several of the attractions, including his signature hall of mirrors; but despite his American partner's pleas for Erik to visit the park, he had no interest in doing so for the time being. Erik considered such amusements to be a little vulgar compared to what he could achieve in his compositions for the Opera Populaire. The man, Mr. Putnam, did convince him to write a few compositions for his patrons in the park. He promised the man that at some point in the near future he would come to New York for a month or so and suggest other improvements to the facility. It was not one of his major investments. There were times that even Erik had difficulty keeping track of all of his assets and investments. He was increasingly forced to rely on other managing partners to keep his enterprises running smoothly without a great deal of his personal involvement. Erik was careful to invest only in the most trustworthy enterprises.

A month prior to the commencement of their voyage to French Guiana Erik presented Raoul with both the prosthetic arm and the mannequin. Erik was eager to see whether his improvements upon the existing technology worked. The physician in Rouen that Erik worked closely with was impressed by the realistic qualities that the arm possessed. Most of his patients who wore such prosthetics had to suffice with a hook for a hand, but Erik did not want his friend to have to live with such an ugly contraption. The prosthetic arm that Erik designed worked well for what it was. It would obviously never be the same as a natural arm but Raoul was able to use it better than he might have if using a conventional prosthesis and it looked very good. Raoul did laugh at the mannequin of him that Erik made, especially the ridiculous costume that he was wearing. When he exclaimed that he would never wear such a costume, all three present smirked. Severine had found the articles of clothing in Raoul's closet and donated them to the cause. Raoul insisted that they did not belong to him but Severine pointed out the occasions that she had seen him wear each one.

After a lot of cajoling, Raoul admitted that he owned each item but had never put them all together. Raoul vowed to create a Phantom costume with Erik's discarded clothing from his closet. Raoul told all of them that he couldn't wait to see what Erik would wear when they reached the tropics since he had never seen Erik in much of anything that was not black and white. Erik became defensive in his own right declaring that he had an image to maintain of the mysterious Phantom of the Opera. Raoul smirked that it was time that Erik retired that persona, that in order to be the Opera Ghost, he would have to live there, and further that Ghosts were generally dead. He offered to truly make Erik the Opera Ghost by running him through with his sword as he almost did long ago. Erik reminisced almost fondly over his days as the Phantom. He told them that at least during the beginning of his time there he had peace and quiet and did not have to listen to haranguing wives and sisters, and meddlesome Comtes. Both wives wondered whether their husbands would return from their journey still in one piece. Erik arched an eyebrow in disdain for their comment insisting that the boy would travel with a great advantage, his injuries. Erik claimed that he could not in good conscience fight Raoul in any capacity for fear of taking unfair advantage over the "gimp". Raoul replied that he still had the edge over "the doddering old man".

The fall did not see any more attempts by Yousef to hurt Erik. The Muhlheims did not go to Paris to attend the opening of the opera season as they normally did. Erik was not ready to take the chance that Yousef would strike his family. He hired guards to keep an eye on his estate. All of them were retired soldiers who were personally recommended to him by Georges, the Comte de Brecy. Erik would not have been able to bring himself to leave his family behind without such protection. He left Nadir to stay with Christine and the children as well. It was decided that Nadir would continue to look for clues in Erik's absence. Nadir was very motivated to do so. He had not returned from Persia in a good state of mind to begin with. He felt frustrated that he could not save his nephew, and deeply wanted to take revenge on Yousef. Erik found that for once it was him, trying to keep his old friend on the right side of sanity.

It was the first time in their long years of friendship that Erik had to act to keep Nadir from growing too bitter and angry. He was worried that Nadir might snap without Erik being there to stabilize him but Christine promised to keep an eye on Nadir while they were gone. Erik had rarely left Christine for any long periods of time. He was so filled with adoration for her and his family, that he felt like a part of his own flesh was missing without her tender touch and his children's laughter. He cursed Yousef for forcing him to take these actions. He wished somehow that he could have the opportunity to speak with him, and convince him that he was a changed man from the tormented young man that he had once been.

For Erik the events in Persia seemed almost to have occurred a lifetime ago. He could recall the depths of his despair and loss of faith in the goodness of humanity, that raged within him in that dark chapter of his life. He had known other similar moments both before and after, but as Christine helped him to see, his anger and hopelessness was exploited by the Shah and Khanum to mold him into their assassin and executioner. He was a victim of their calculated steps to utilize those dark reaches of his persona as a weapon against their enemies. Erik wanted nothing in life but the chance to belong somewhere and be accepted as a full member of human society, and for a time they satiated his overwhelming need for these things, until his own conscience could not be silent any longer.

November came, and Raoul started to feel up to taking the long journey. They wanted to be back on time to celebrate Christmas with their families. Christmas in Normandy was celebrated together with both families including Erik's mother and his brother's family, and Raoul's parents and sisters as well. Both sisters were married and expecting their first children at the same time. Everyone in both families got along very well. At first Raoul's sisters were wary of Erik. They had seen and heard too many scary stories about the Phantom of the Opera. They were expecting Erik to be the gruesome monster that had been described in the newspapers. Even Raoul had a hand in painting a scary picture of Erik. By the time that they met Erik, the surgery had been performed and they were stunned to see that the Phantom was nothing like what had been described. Both girls were dumbstruck by the fact that the Phantom was handsome. Raoul especially enjoyed their reaction. He used to perform little pranks on his sisters. They were convinced that he had done so again.

Raoul and Erik left Boscherville, for Le Havre, where they boarded a small steamship that was transporting both prisoners and prison officials and visitors to Devil's Island.

The ship was not the most luxurious vessel that either party had ever used. Unlike the ships that plied the Atlantic between the United States and France this ship was of an early design for steamships. It dated to the early 1870s. It held a cargo of condemned men in the hold. There were only a few staterooms available for special visitors such as Erik and Raoul. When they boarded the ship they discovered that they had been assigned only one stateroom, not two. When Erik protested the agent gave a Gallic shrug and insisted that they received the nicest stateroom on the ship.

"You are not sailing to New York on one of those fancy liners, Monsieurs. No one actually wants to emigrate to French Guiana. The malaria and yellow fever is rampant there. Many inmates look old before their time." He observed.

Raoul thought about what he had heard about Philippe and knew that the man was right about that. He was not happy about spending so much time in a small cabin with Erik but at least there were two beds. He was a naval officer so he had spent time in similar staterooms to the one that they were assigned. But they learned that the term 1st class is different on each vessel and on this one just having a stateroom was first class.

"Compared to the poor bastards in the hold, you are both like our former Emperor, Napoleon III himself. You are living quite well in there." The man assured them.

The two men eyed the berths which were bunk beds and glanced at one another. Both wanted the bottom bunk but only one could win. They looked like they were going to do battle but Comte still walked with a limp so Erik reluctantly stepped aside so that Raoul could have the bottom bunk. Raoul was accustomed to spending months at sea, right after he and Severine were married, and he was called up by the navy to sail to the polar region on an explorative expedition. He was gone for nearly six months and Severine was not pleased that her brand new husband was gone for so long. When he had the opportunity to serve France in a diplomatic capacity instead, Severine insisted upon him taking advantage of the offer of a new position where she could be with him.

Erik had never embarked on a sea voyage that was longer than a few days. His greatest journeys, to Asia and the Near East, were all done by land mostly in caravans. He had been to almost every country in Europe and Asia in his travels but never to the Western Hemisphere. He found no charm in this journey, only hopefully the answer to some of his questions when he arrived in Devil's Island. He hated to think that they would have to undertake such a journey without reward for their troubles. Hopefully Philippe could and would tell them something.

Erik was ready to wring the neck of the agent who had booked them on such a ship but he was told by those aboard that it was the nicest ship that made the run to French Guiana. Cayenne and Devil's Island were not exactly enticing destinations, which is one reason that France had built the prison there. There was not a steady stream of settlers that desired to relocate to such a remote and unhealthy environment, still France wanted people to live there, so those 'fortunate' persons whose sentences were less than life but more than seven years were forced to spend the rest of their lives there when their sentences were served. Few if any could ever return to Metropolitan France.

There were many times in Erik's life where he had lived close to the edges of the law, and might have been likely to be in the hold of the ship with the prisoners and not in a stateroom. Both Erik and Raoul were slavishly greeted and admired by the other members of the crew, the passengers, and by the captain. It was rare that the captain could host such distinguished guests as a Comte and the former Phantom of the Opera.

Despite the warmth of their greeting, both men looked wearily on the prospect of sleeping together in such close quarters for a month or more. Although they had become close friends, it was a challenge to any friendship to be together in such close quarters. Raoul was sure that by the time that they return to France, Erik and he would probably Punjab, or stab, one another. He was a little alarmed that he would have the disadvantage given the fact that he had a limp in his step and a prosthetic arm to contend with. In any event it was going to be a long voyage.

As the ship ventured forward, Erik would see some of the men from below being permitted to walk around an area of the deck for exercise. The sight of chains and fetters did nothing to mollify his heightened nerves about this journey. He could well remember the feeling of such devices on his arms and legs. He could remember the despair that he felt being forced to live in a cage as an animal. He had never really told anyone but Christine about much of his time with the gypsies. It was too disturbing. The sight of these men brought back some of those memories, and he felt sorry for the men even if they were thieves and murderers. He knew that many of these men had committed no greater crimes than he might have done, at some point in the past, just to survive but they had been caught in the act where Erik had not been. He was reminded again that good fortune had finally decided to visit him.

Raoul had never shared a room with Erik, even when they went hunting or fishing; they always had their own rooms. It was during the night that Raoul could hear Erik cry out in his sleep as if he were warding off some sort of Phantom threat to him. He knew that Erik had endured many trials in his early life, but couldn't help but to pity him when the usually strong and indomitable Phantom begged some unknown tormentor to stop hurting him. The only time that he had ever seen or heard Erik to be so submissive was when Christine left him in the lair, sobbing and crying before they turned back to save him. He wondered whether this was a normal thing for Erik or if this was his way of dealing with the perils that had entered their life over the past six months. He hoped for Erik's sake that this journey would give them the answers that they needed to put all of their fears to rest. He had no doubt that Erik would revert to his more recent state of peacefulness once the threats to him had been neutralized.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was difficult for Raoul to sleep while he could hear Erik crying out in his sleep. Raoul knew that Erik had spent much time in a cage but Erik had never told him much about the specifics of his time with the gypsies. He did tell him that the only way that he escaped was when he was being beaten by his master and he used his fetters to choke him to death. Erik was begging his "master" not to hurt him. Raoul attempted to wake him and was rewarded by a death grip around his neck. He knew that Erik was still asleep, he could not loosen Erik's grip because he had only one arm to work with. He thought of the times in the past when Erik consciously tried to strangle him, and how this time he might unintentionally succeed. He tried one last time to dislodge Erik's grip. He did not quite do so, but successfully woke Erik up.

Erik immediately let go of his neck and apologized "I am sorry I sometimes have nightmares."

Raoul stuttered "It's alright Erik. You seemed to be having some sort of nightmare about your time with the gypsies and I tried to wake you and you reacted."

Erik met his eyes sheepishly "I could have killed you. I am afraid that I am not the best roommate. I have too many old demons that come out at night."

Raoul replied "Do you ever lash out like that at Christine."

"No. I never have done so thankfully. I suppose I was disoriented by the new surroundings," Erik reasoned.

Raoul agreed "Perhaps. I daresay that I could see earlier when we were walking around on deck that you looked rather pale when we saw the prisoners exercising below. I am sure that it must have bothered you. Maybe it triggered your nightmares."

Erik replied "It doesn't take much to do that. I have many bad memories that trigger then. In the old days I would wake up and compose and write my music to get them out of my head, but there is no piano here. What did I say in my sleep? I hope that I wasn't reliving that night in my lair that we would all like to forget."

Raoul replied "No, it was a much older memory than that. You were asking your 'master' not to hurt you. You sounded like a child."

Erik shuddered "Oh that. Those are some of my worst memories. My captor did not exactly treat me with any sort of compassion. He would not stop no matter how much that I begged him."

Raoul replied gently "I can see the scars Erik. I did not say anything when you got ready for bed but they look like you were beaten pretty badly. Did that happen often?"

Erik laughed bitterly "Every night. I did not exactly enjoy being fettered, caged and forced to perform like a circus bear. I would defy that monster as best as I could; given the fact that I was only a child."

Raoul gave his friend a pitying glance "How did you survive?"

Erik ignored Raoul's pity. He hated when anyone pitied him, but decided to let it go. He closed his eyes and remembered "I had my music. I would take myself somewhere else far away and dream of beauty and music. In my dreams I was handsome not hideous, and I was surrounded by beautiful objects and music. I would have a mother, who was like yours, kind and caring and beautiful. She would give me cakes and chocolate and tell me that she loved me. It would drive my 'master' crazy that I could escape him in such a fashion and he would beat me all the more."

Raoul mused "It is appalling that no one would stop him. Surely there was someone in the camp who would have spoken up on your behalf."

Erik nodded, "Sorry, boy, but the real world doesn't work that way. I was an ugly gadje child. I made a lot of money for the sideshow. No one wanted to risk the anger of my hot tempered 'master' by intervening. Life in those caravans is harsh and retribution for defiance was swift. I spent years defying him, and each time the punishment was worse. Every punishment imaginable, short of death, was thrust upon me, but I would not break. In the end I realized that my only way out was either death or for me to kill my 'master'. When he tried to sodomize me, I found my chance, and used my chains to choke him to death. I did so with all my strength. I knew that if I did not kill him that I would be the one to die."

"I would have done the same thing in your shoes." Raoul told him.

Erik laughed "You could never have walked in my shoes, fop. Your childhood was everything that I once dreamed of. You were handsome, wealthy and most importantly loved. That past made you who you are, just as mine molded me into the Phantom. It is no wonder that we started out as enemies. You could not comprehend my world, and I could not help but to envy yours."

Raoul replied "Yes, I can see that now. Of course you know, at the time, I saw things differently."

Erik agreed "Yes, you did. But I have forgiven you." He looked over at Raoul's neck guiltily. "I am sorry again. It would seem that I am always attempting to choke you to death."

Raoul smirked "That exact thought ran through my head as you were doing it. You almost unintentionally succeeded in doing what you once intentionally tried. I am glad that I was able to wake you."

Erik mused "I might have killed you. I would have ended up in the hold after all for my 'crime.'"

Raoul protested "Thank you Erik for that thought. Is that all that you would have cared about? Do I mean nothing?"

Erik teased "Hmm I would not have to sleep in the top bunk or watch you preen in the mirror, like a debutante, attending her first ball."

Raoul replied "I do not preen in the mirror, but you do. I have never seen anyone more obsessed with their appearance than you. Even your sister does not have the clothing budget that you do and she is a comtesse."

"I have a certain image to maintain. Even if I do not haunt the Palais Garnier any longer I still like to look like the Phantom. With the exception of our recent friends and our friend who is still out there, it keeps most people at a safe distance where I can better assess them." Erik told him.

"Are you planning on dressing in black when we reach Guiana? It can get quite hot there." Raoul told him suggestively.

"I thought about wearing my Persian robes from my days in the Shah's service, they can be quite intimidating as well, but have opted for a white cotton shirt and linen pants. Perhaps I should don one of my old masks to scare your brother what do you think?" Erik teased.

"From what I have heard, he might need the mask. I cannot help but feel a little sorry for him, despite what he has done and what he has become he is still my brother. I hope that you can understand that." Raoul confessed.

Erik replied sympathetically "I can, I had to forgive my mother, while she hurt no one but me it was not easy to do but I have tried to look beyond what she did to me. I find that I have more trouble forgiving myself for what I did in Persia and even for that last night at the Opera. It is natural for you to show your brother some compassion. I know that at one time, he was more like a father to you than a brother."

Raoul admitted "I did admire him. I thought that he was the perfect Comte De Chagny. He always seemed to personify the refined elegance that is so desirable for members of our social class. He never let me see the black heart that he hid underneath his perfect exterior." He looked at Erik and continued "You were the opposite. I judged you by your imperfect exterior and ignored the heart of gold that resided beneath your mask. I guess that I am not the best judge of character; you were right about Lemieux, I mean Bertrand Buquet as well. I never did apologize to you for not believing you, my arm and my Chateau may have remained intact if I had."

Erik growled "Bah, don't even start down that road of what if. I do it far too often and the result is that I have nightmares like just before. Besides, what makes you believe that my heart is golden underneath my exterior? I believe that Yousef Qajar would beg to tell you otherwise. I am as much of a blackguard as your brother but have learned to mask it better. I am not some Sir Galahad like you running off to save damsels in distress and following the dictates of 'noblesse oblige'."

Raoul laughed "You lie; even you know that you have come a long away from the ghost who hid away from the world in the bowels of the Opera House. Your acts of compassion and charity are legendary in Paris these days. Even when you try to hide your identity when you perform such acts everyone knows who it is that does them. Most men in your position, who give so freely, want the credit for it so that they may receive a measure of immortality and gratitude, including me."

Erik teased "Yes, the De Chagny Ballroom at the Garnier is quite splendid, ridiculously so. It reminds me of a Roman temple."

"You designed it after the fire that you set." Raoul pointed out.

Erik teased "You insisted on it. You had just returned from your honeymoon in Tuscany and Rome. Thank goodness that you honeymooned somewhere where the buildings were designed in good taste. If it had been in America you would have made me design a tepee."

Raoul laughed "Maybe that wouldn't be so bad; perhaps when we return we should redecorate again, perhaps a straw hut or a sultan's tent?"

Both men we now relaxed and went back to sleep. Erik's nightmares diminished but several incidents did make him uncomfortable. The Captain of the ship was not a pleasant man and seemed to take great pride in disciplining both the crew and the prisoners. Erik and Raoul were very uncomfortable with the captain, and his sadistic bent. Erik especially was so. He had been the object of such torture and it was difficult for him to bear it without doing something about it. He seethed in anger as he watched one particularly young prisoner being disciplined. Raoul had to soothe him.

"Erik, it is not our place to become involved in this situation. I am a navy man and I can tell you that the captain is the ruler of his vessel. We can do nothing to anger him even as paying passengers. Your feelings do you justice, but this is not the time or the place to act upon them." Raoul cautioned.

Erik clenched his hands into fists and held them at his side. "I know that you are right but it is hard for me to take. It reminds me of my past."

Raoul replied "But you were an innocent child, these men are not they are criminals, some of France's worst if they were not they would not be transported to Devil's Island."

"Not all of them. Many are political prisoners Communards, Anarchists, Royalists. I know how it feels to be treated like an animal, caged, fettered and hopeless. It is hard for me to stand by and watch this being done to them. If I had stood up to the Shah maybe we wouldn't have to be making this trip." Erik retorted.

"No we wouldn't. "Raoul agreed "Because you would be dead. If you want to help these men stay silent, and wait until we return to France. You and I have the ear of many powerful men. We can certainly use it to prevent these things from happening in the future."

Erik replied "You are right, but it will be hard to keep silent. This is not going to be the most pleasant month for either of us."

Raoul replied "You have persevered through worse than this before my friend. We will meet with my brother and return to France and end this whole affair once and for all."

Erik agreed "Unless, like Philippe, Yousef has some hidden allies. I have made other enemies of that I am sure. This time we must make sure that we have rooted out the entire network before we rest easily. It is hard to be away from Christine and the children."

Raoul observed "Yes, young Louis seems to be fitting in well with your family. I noticed that Gustave is quite fond of the boy. You are lucky that he did not get jealous of his new "older brother"."

"I have worked very hard on getting them to like one another. I have taken both of them on the boat taught them how to fish together. Louis likes to help Gustave bait his hook. He is a very nice child especially considering all that he has been through." Erik told him.

"I have seen you with him. You are doing an excellent job at mentoring the boy. Years ago I never would have guessed that the fearsome Phantom of the Opera would be such a patient teacher, but you are." Raoul observed.

"You never saw me when I took Christine under my wing to teach her. She was a very lonely and shy young girl. I felt sorry for her, because I was lonely as well. My first intentions towards her were purely paternal. I had felt that way only once before, with Nadir's son Reza, who was a very kind and gentle soul. He was not afraid of me at all but accepted me, mask and all. Reza is the one who really brought Nadir and I together in friendship. Louis reminds me a little of Reza." Erik added wistfully.

Raoul could pick up the tone of sadness in Erik's voice. "Nadir rarely speaks of his wife and child. What happened to them?"

Erik told him "Rookeeya died before I met Nadir. His son Reza became very ill shortly after I arrived in Persia. He lost all of his motor functions and became blind. He was in a lot of pain and suffering greatly." Erik paused. "Neither of us could bear to watch him suffer any longer. I devised a potion that the gypsies used and gave it to Reza so that he could die in peace and not have to suffer any longer. At first Nadir was angry at me for doing so, it is a violation of Islamic doctrine to do what I did. In his heart he was grateful to me for giving him a peaceful and painless death. He has been my loyal friend ever since. Except for the time that he sided with you over me with my approach to Christine, but in that matter, he was correct to have concerns about my behavior. It was reprehensible even if you did deserve some of my wrath." Erik looked at Raoul challengingly.

"I deserved a lasso around my neck?" Raoul replied.

"Well maybe not that, but you willfully chose not to acknowledge my claim to Christine's affections. You were her childhood sweetheart and shared that bond, but I was the one who helped her through her mourning period following the death of her father and was her friend and teacher, you conveniently ignored that." Erik could not help but to allow a little bit of his past hurt and bitterness to creep into his tone.

"Yes, I know, and I regret it now, at the time I did not know who you really were and all that you had been through, you know that I regret how I behaved towards you. I have apologized to you for it many times." Raoul replied.

Erik patted Raoul's shoulder affectionately "No need to be defensive boy; you know that I forgave you years ago. I owed you my thanks from the moment that you helped me escape from that blood thirsty mob. I may not have completely conveyed my gratitude at the time, because we were still at odds over Christine, but it has always been there. When you went to bring your fine horses and carriage to take us away from the Palais Garnier, you could have easily alerted the gendarmes to me; you kept your word to Christine and did not do so. A lesser man might have alerted them and lied to Christine. You would have been rid of me as an adversary once and for all. At the time I did not have the evidence available that would have proven my actions to be innocent. Even you and Christine were convinced that I had murdered in cold blood."

Raoul replied pensively "Christine made her choice, _you_. At the time I don't think that even she was aware of it, but she did. She knew in her heart that it was you that held her soul, not me. In the end it worked out for the best because, in hindsight, I would have always wondered if I truly held her heart. It might have destroyed me. I could see myself becoming more like my brother, twisted on the inside from my doubts. I needed someone like your sister as my bride. She offered me the same thing that you gave to Christine, unbridled love and passion for me. I have never once felt unloved by her, once that I realized how much I wanted and needed it. You and your sister are so much alike, even if you never knew one another when you were growing up. You both know how to love passionately and make the lucky recipient of that love feel special. I miss her already and we have a long time to go before we can return to our wives; _if_ we can return to them." He added with a smirk.

Erik laughed "I will try not to attack you in my sleep, but if you were smart I would always keep your hand to the level of your eyes. I have no control over what portion of the past that my dreams might convey."

Raoul replied "Since you bought your own railroad car, and invested in every other form of transportation, don't you think that you might want to buy your own ship next time that we travel? That way we do not have to watch the captain discipline the prisoners and we can each have our own comfortable stateroom."

Erik smiled "Hmm, I'll have to take that under advisement. I am not terribly interested in the shipping industry, although I do enjoy the rivalry between the passenger lines to decrease the crossing time between Europe and North America. With the new improvements to designs and engines, they are reducing the time substantially. Just fifty years ago when we had only wooden ships the crossing time was around six weeks, the record now is a little more than six days, from Cherbourg to New York."

Raoul laughed "Is there any subject that you do not know?"

Erik smiled "When you spend a decade or two with no company but a bunch of books, it is easy to acquaint yourself with almost all topics up for discussion. The habits of a lifetime are hard to break.'

Raoul smirked "So I see. This is going to be an interesting voyage."


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you everyone who left reviews.

Chapter 27

The ship continued to steam towards South America. Erik had several more nightmares but made no further attempts to strangle Raoul. Raoul was both saddened and amazed at how Erik had been able to survive his experiences when he was younger. He would hear the sadness in Erik's voice and finally understood how he had slipped into madness during that long ago time when they were enemies. The poor man had truly endured multiple acts of degradation, but survived all of them, and rose above his past.

His respect for Erik, while already high, increased tremendously. He was happy that he was able to gain Erik's trust because he realized how rare that it was to receive it. It was even more precious, because they had started out on such terrible terms. He marveled at the sheer strength of will that Erik must have had to survive under such conditions. He wondered if he could possess the same.

As each day passed, the distance to South America grew closer, which meant that, they would have to confront Philippe. Raoul was not sure of the reception that they would receive particularly him. In Philippe's eyes he had betrayed both the family and his own brother by siding against him; but what choice did he have? Philippe had disgraced the family that he was supposed to lead, and bring into the new era. Raoul could see that the aristocracy of the past could no longer hold sway in the same way that it had in centuries past. He did not think that they would return to power in France. The French people had enough of such institutions and wanted a modern democracy such as the Americans and British had. Philippe believed that he had the 'droit de seignor' to do as he pleased and he was dead wrong. Philippe had greeted him with such contempt at his trial. Raoul had to pull many strings just to keep his brother alive. There were many clamoring to put him to death for his many crimes. He prayed that he could get Philippe to help them, but dreaded the reunion altogether.

He would never have left France to try if Erik had not persuaded him that it was their best hope for reaching Yousef, before he struck again. In the meantime they had no guarantee that Yousef would not strike anyhow, which was why Nadir remained to guard both families. Georges assured both of them that the men that he recommended were of good character and would be oblivious to any sort of bribery. He had served in battle with most of them, and those that he did not have at his side were still recommended only by the most trustworthy commanders.

As they drifted south, across the vast sea Erik wondered whether the journey would be fruitful or just another dead end. Yousef Qajar had successfully hidden himself for almost 20 years. He evaded the entire Persian intelligence directorate, and even the gendarmes. It would appear that Yousef and he shared more than a common destiny. He was like a Phantom in his own right. He was able to camouflage himself so that he could remain undetected. The only man, other than Philippe, who might have shed some light on Yousef, was dead. The man had a way of making himself non -descript. He wished that Carlotta had survived to at least be mined for more details but alas she was gone. If Philippe did not give any answers then he would have no choice but to wait for him to strike again. But if he were that cagey there was no guarantee that Erik would come out the victor. The Persian would have the advantage of surprise in timing. They could not keep up their guard indefinitely and live for the rest of their lives in Normandy surrounded by fences and guard towers. He did not want his children to grow up in a new sort of lair, more beautiful but still a fortress. It is what compelled him to seek out Philippe for answers even if he might return with nothing.

It was a late November day when the boat docked in Cayenne. Erik and Raoul had booked their own transportation from there to Devil's Island. They did not want to arrive with the prisoners, but rather on their own. They had already prewired the commandant of the prison about their needs and desire to speak with Philippe. They carried with them letters signed by President Grevy himself giving an introduction to the commandant of the prison, and requesting that they give Raoul and Erik his complete cooperation. The French authorities were also anxious to find the co-conspirator of the man who was responsible for the incident at the Chateau. The President might have been a casualty if it had gone off without warning.

The Devil's Island prison complex consisted of several prisons on the mainland of the Colony, and also three Island prisons as well for the more hardened prisoners and the political prisoners. Philippe was being held in the main prison on Ile Royale, with the most hardened prisoners of all. Erik and Raoul contacted the prison to see where they would have the opportunity to meet Philippe. It was decided that they would go to the main administration buildings on Ile Royale where Philippe was an inmate. It was understood that they would be protected by armed guards all of the time. Erik was not afraid of Philippe or any of his fellow inmates attacking them. He was still well able to kill just by using his powerful hands but he of course was not there to test out his considerable skills.

The boat ride to Ile Royal was through treacherous waters. It was the reason for the existence of the prison in that location. No one could escape and if they did, the colony itself was very remote. It was hundreds of kilometers from the nearest settlements. It was a place where France brought its most vicious criminals to die. The prisoners themselves called the facility 'la guillotine seche' or the dry guillotine. It was a sort of living death for all of the unfortunates sentenced to live there. It was disease ridden and harsh; many died of tropical diseases or were murdered by other prisoners. It was a living hell for a person such as Philippe who had been raised knowing nothing but luxury. There was a time when Erik would have believed that his only way to visit the prison would have been as a prisoner. Instead he was an honored guest of the warden, who bent over backwards to greet his noble guests. It was a rare honor for anyone of note to visit the Island. The warden was pleased that he could host the Comte De Chagny and the famous Phantom of the Opera. Erik's reputation had made its way across the ocean to this far flung outpost of the French Empire. The warden was a keen aficionado of the arts and missed the presence of the arts.

He looked at Erik longingly "I have arranged for you and the Comte to spend the night at my residence. I have a nice pianoforte. I have that your command of the instrument is outstanding and that you have a voice that would put the best tenors to shame."

Erik bowed to him modestly "I am not sure that I could grace the great Opera houses of Europe but I have been told that my voice is quite pleasing. I would be honored to play for you." He gave Raoul a smirk "Tell me do you have separate rooms available for the Comte and me? We have spent the last few weeks in very close quarters and would appreciate some privacy."

The warden laughed "I have more than enough room to host both of you for the evening."

He turned to Raoul. I have sent for your brother. He shall arrive in my office momentarily. I have a comfortable sitting area in which you might speak with him. I cannot offer you a tour of the prison as the prisoners are allowed to roam around the island freely. There is no chance that they can escape so we do not have to take the same precautions as most prisons do. Additionally it is better that you remain indoors as there are mosquitos and other pests who could bite you. They carry unhealthy diseases and do not discriminate between inmates and others. I have received little information as to why you are here but I know that it must be a matter of some urgency for you to have come this far. I hope that your brother will be helpful." He added.

"I assure you that we would not be here if the matter did not have some urgency." Raoul replied. "Monsieur Muhlheim and I are in need of some assistance from my brother. We hope that he will give us the information that we need. It is a matter of safety for both of our families, as his former confederates recently attacked my Chateau." He pointed to his arm "They have left me with mementos of their visit. I am hoping that we can avoid another such attack since at least one of them remains at large. We have exhausted all of our leads and believe that Philippe may have some information."

"Why didn't you just ask me to get it for you? Why come here?" the warden asked.

Raoul answered "My brother has not been forthright with the information in the past. We tried, in vain, to get information about anyone who might still be a threat in the past, after the incidents at the Opera and our Chateau, but he refused to be of assistance. Erik believes that he might be more amenable because he is my brother. Our Chateau has been in the family for more than 900 years and it was attacked by these brigands. Who better to appeal to his sense of pride than me his own brother?"

The warden mused, "I have not found your brother to be very cooperative. Mind you he is not one of the worst prisoners here. He keeps to himself and a few companions that he has banded together with. The prisoners frequently form alliances to help one another. It is a survival thing. I was not the warden when he first came but I was told that he was almost killed more than once. The main constituencies on this Island are murderers and political prisoners. Since your brother is an aristocrat, the political prisoners despise him. The other prisoners are not exactly enamored of him either, but he has managed to find a few who will protect him."

Raoul told him "We are grateful for the help that you are giving us here. Thank you again for it."

There was a knock at the door. The warden cried out "What is it?"

A guard answered "I have brought the prisoner here with me."

The warden replied "Please bring him in." He turned to Raoul and Erik. "I am sure that you will want some privacy so I will leave you alone with him. I have stationed guards all around, in case that he gets any ideas that he can escape." He paused "Not that I think that he will, you will find that he is very weak. This place is not good for his constitution." He looked at Erik "He is around your age, but looks much older. I hope that you both will not be too shocked at his appearance."

Erik glanced at Raoul and told the warden "We have been prepared."

"Ok. Knock when you are done so we can escort the prisoner back to his cell block."

He told them.

Both men nodded their assent. The door opened and a guard came in escorting a very stooped over man. It was no exaggeration that Philippe looked much older than 40. His skin looked thin and yellowed, his hair was now sparse and very gray, and his teeth had rotted in his mouth. Erik gripped Raoul's shoulder to reassure him, knowing that, despite the warning that he must be in shock. In truth even Erik did not expect him to look so terrible. He looked like the face of death. Only his cold blue eyes were the same.

Philippe shot him an evil look, he could see both men's shock on their faces "What's wrong Phantom, I should not look so bad to you. You had only to look in the mirror to see far worse than me, though you seem to be much improved since the last time that I saw you."

Raoul still gaped at him. He stuttered "It is good to see you Philippe; it has been a long time."

Philippe cackled "Ever the effete aristocrat, Raoul." He glanced over at Erik "The last time that I had the pleasure of seeing you, the two of you were not exactly friends. My brother was sniveling over that Swedish tart, who became your wife, La Daae. I find it amazing that she would choose someone as hideous as you over my handsome but effeminate brother, but then again at least you are a real man." He glared at his brother and continued sarcastically "Gentlemen, I assume that you did not come all of this way to pay me a social call, and as you can see, I am not used to entertaining visitors. You clearly need something from me, what it might be I have no clue but apparently it much be a matter of some urgency to bring you here to visit me. Whatever it is, I am afraid that I am not of a mind to assist either one of you."

Raoul hissed acidly "You have not even heard what we need and you reject us out right.? Do you care nothing then about our family, and our heritage?"

Philippe hissed back "You are one to lecture me on our heritage. You betrayed me and your entire class by siding with the Phantom, and that sister of his over your own flesh and blood. Your misguided sense of honor clearly prevailed over loyalty to your family."

Raoul retorted "You are one to speak of such things. You have dishonored both your family and our heritage with your horrendous actions." He looked over to Erik and back "I was ashamed at what you tried to do to this man and to his sister, as well as the other girls that you raped and murdered. You would have had Erik, executed for your crimes and Severine as your whore."

Philippe laughed "You are not exactly pleading your case to me. Remember you are here to get something from me. I heard that you married her, you have diluted our noble blood further with her commoner's blood, and run the risk of creating more deformed monsters such as your friend here."

Raoul spat "The only monster here is you Philippe. Erik is a good man. As far as my wife goes she is the perfect Comtesse and has borne me two beautiful children. As far as being commoners goes, Erik and his sister are both distant cousins of ours. Erik here is a direct descendant of your beloved idol, Comte Guy."

Erik snorted "Boy you never told me that, only that we were distantly related somehow. With ancestors such as him, I will proudly claim my 'commoner's blood. From what I know of him he was the devil incarnate. Perhaps that is where my deformity came from. The gypsies were right. I truly am '_the Devils Child'._

Raoul smiled "You are not at all Erik, stop that nonsense. If anyone is, it would be my brother here. He actually admires our infamous ancestor."

He turned to his brother "You will help us. Thanks to your friends the entire reconstructed wing of the Chateau has been destroyed, after years of hard work rebuilding it. The Chateau is your heritage as well as mine."

Philippe retorted "My little brother has developed a spine in the past few years. Nonetheless, I still do not see the need to help you. The Chateau will be in the hands of your progeny not mine. Thanks to you and your bourgeois marriage, our superior blood will be mixed with this mongrel's."

He shot Erik a disdainful look and spat "You are no better than these criminals on this island, and certainly no better than me. I know what you did in Persia, all of those years ago. You were little more than a hired assassin. They called you 'The Angel of Death'."

Before even Erik could react Raoul grabbed both of his brother's shoulders and was ready to squeeze his neck in anger.

Philippe pushed him away and sneered "What have we here? A false arm? What happened to you brother? I noticed the scar on your face and thought that you were just aping your friend here, but what happened here?"

Erik answered for him "Your friends wanted to destroy the Chateau and everyone in it. Your brother was a brave man and saved many lives that day." He added "Unlike you, you are a coward. I agree you and I are the same, both killers but your brother here is something more. He, not you, personifies what a nobleman should be. He and his children will carry your family into the 20th century, and erase the stain that your actions have placed on your family honor."

Raoul looked at Erik in surprise. He had always teased him about those same qualities that he was now praising. Erik raised a sardonic brow as if warning him that "I am only doing this to annoy your brother don't believe me."

Erik took over where Raoul had failed and put Philippe in a headlock. "You are right Philippe; I am an assassin, the Angel of Death. I could kill you at this moment without a solitary thought of remorse. People are murdered on this Island with regularity; they will not miss one sickly old ex-Comte. I am not the friendless Phantom that you tried to frame. I am a man of means. You are nothing, less than nothing. But I do need whatever information that you have in that sickly brain of yours and I am willing to pay for it, if need be. I was hoping that in bringing your brother that we could appeal to your sense of family honor but I can see that you possess little, to no, humanity or honor. So let us transact business instead. What is it that you want so that we may achieve cooperation; no we will not be able to get you a pardon, or kill anyone on your behalf. I have no desire to share this hellhole with you. I am sure that we could do something for you to bring you comfort if you would cooperate with us."

He released Philippe and glared at him. Philippe looked back at him. "I will think about what you have offered. Perhaps we can come to some arrangement Phantom."

Erik appraised him "We are spending the night here at the warden's house. We will give you time to consider our offer. We will meet again in the morning."

With that Erik arrogantly knocked on the door and called for the guard to remove Philippe from their presence. He gave Philippe one last dismissive glance and told him "Think about it Philippe, the choice is yours you can help us and gain something that you want to make your life here more comfortable or you can spurn our offer and go to hell."

The guard removed Philippe. Erik turned to Raoul and smiled mischievously "He will help us."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

When Philippe was gone Raoul turned to Erik and asked "What makes you so sure that Philippe will tell us anything?"

Erik replied confidently "Because the man has nothing to lose by telling us and has much to gain. I have experienced hell holes such as this place and pride tends to go by the wayside when you can be made more comfortable. I am sure that Philippe will come up with some sort of price for us to pay. I am willing to pay almost any price to get what we came for."

Raoul replied "I hope that you are right Erik. I cannot help but to feel sorry for him despite what he is and what he has done; he looks positively ghastly. I cannot believe that you did not get angry at all of his insults that he sent in your direction. I wouldn't have been able to let them stand."

Erik laughed "His feeble attempts at insulting me pale in comparison to what I have endured. As ghastly as you believe him to look I used to look far worse on my best day. If he were to leave this place he would regain his natural pallor, and a nice wig would cure his baldness. I would have given anything to look as 'ghastly' as he did. But I thank you for your words of support anyhow; even that fairy tale about my descent from his idol Comte Guy."

Raoul smiled sardonically "But I was telling Philippe the truth, you are a descendent of Comte Guy, on your mother's side. Recently, I researched your family tree to help gain acceptance for Severine from our circle. You both knew that you had some noble blood in your background. Given the proximity of our origins, it was inevitable that our lines would have crossed at some point in the past. I was not surprised to find out that you were descended from a junior line of the De Chagny's. Furthermore I stumbled on a tome, describing Guy, which mentioned that he had a "mark of the devil upon his cheek." Several more of his De Chagny descendants were described as having the same mark. Before I made the connection between our families I thought that they were describing his nature, but I am now convinced that they meant that the mark was there physically. I did not tell you because I knew that you would be skeptical and likely make light of it. I am aware of the disdain in which you view hereditary titles. I was waiting to hear from a cousin, from my line, who claims to possess the only portrait of Guy known to be in existence to confirm my suspicions."

Erik replied "I have nothing against men of title, per say, I tolerate you. It is the whole notion that you are superior to someone merely because of your birth. It is something that is outside of one's control, like my disfigurement. I have no use for preconceived notions or prejudices. They have not served me well in the past though I will admit, with respect to Philippe; I am hoping to capitalize upon his notions of me."

Raoul looked at Erik "I don't understand what you mean?"

Erik explained "Did you forget why I became the Phantom of the Opera? If I am perceived as a sinister presence capable of doing anything, including murder without a thought, most people will shy away from doing anything to arouse my anger. For me it was better to be thought of as a monster than a weak circus freak, groveling at the knees of my master. Your brother has not heard of my rehabilitation and therefore obviously still believes the worst of me, even if he helped to create my monstrous reputation. The Persian obviously apprised him of my past there as well. I do not actually have to harm your brother to make him fear what I might do to him. The threat of harm should be sufficient to sway him to serve our needs. Your brother will be offered a choice of giving us our required information and being rewarded for it or withholding it out of pride and hatred and being subjected to my wrath. What choice would you make in his position to defy me? Your brother is a bad person but he is not stupid."

Raoul mused "I understand your logic Erik, but I do not share your optimism. My brother is a very proud man and he has nothing left to lose. He refused to name any of his confederates at his trial, and he may not care what you will do to him. He has lost everything. His pride might be the only thing that he has left."

Erik smiled "And I do not expect for him to bargain it away for nothing, but he will do so. Five years ago when he refused to talk, he had yet to taste the 'joys' of this godforsaken place. He will name his price and we shall pay it, and return to France with the information that he possesses."

Raoul replied "How do you know that he will even tell us the truth?"

Erik answered "I will give him incentive to do so, if he does not give us anything of value he will not receive what he wants and he will wonder whether I would strike him from inside this place. A well placed bribe would have him dead in an instant."

Raoul looked at him fearfully "You would not do that would you? I could not accept that Erik, he is still my brother."

Erik reassured his friend "While Philippe's death would weigh very little on my conscience; I would not betray our friendship by acting on my impulse to do so. I have borne the sting of betrayal too many times to inflict such a wound on you but Philippe must not know that you care about him in any way or he might take advantage of that knowledge. If he does not believe that I will follow through on my threats, he might be more inclined to defy me."

"Thank you Erik. I do trust you. I will do as you say. If I had listened to your concerns about Buquet, I might still have my arm." Raoul admitted.

"Don't worry Raoul; it is not the first time that I have used coercive methods to get my way. I only wish that I could send him one of my famous notes signed OG." Erik joked.

Raoul laughed "I admit that they were effective, given your reputation at the time. You really did have us scurrying around like rats to do your bidding, or at least until I made my plan to get rid of you."

"Yet here you are, still putting up with me." Erik joked. "I hope that we have more success here."

Raoul replied "You have grown on me. Although you would deny it, I have grown on you as well. What did you tell my brother 'I personify what a nobleman should be?'

I never thought to see the day when you would think about me in such a way. I am far more accustomed to your derision."

"Don't read too much into it boy, you are still an ignorant slave of fashion. I was just attempting to annoy Philippe. Besides, he was stepping on my toes. I prefer to have the monopoly on insulting you." Erik teased.

The warden returned to them and offered them each a brandy. They accepted his hospitality graciously.

The warden asked them "Did you get what you needed from him?"

Erik replied "Not as of yet but I believe that we will. We will need to meet with him again in the morning."

He turned to them "If you need my assistance in any way let me know. I have my ways of getting information from prisoners."

Raoul blanched at the implication and started to speak. Erik raised a hand to Raoul signaling that he would handle it.

"Thank you, but we prefer to use our own methods, but we might need something from you to assist us. We will let you know." Erik told the warden.

He replied "Very well. Shall we adjourn to the residence? My wife is excited that you will be spending the night with us. We seldom get to entertain _gentlemen_ particularly of your stature." He turned to Erik "I did not mention this before but we did attend your Opera, _Don Juan Triumphant_. I was a captain in the gendarmerie in Paris at that time, and would occasionally attend the opera."

Erik groaned and turned to Raoul "Was there any one in Paris who was not there that night? It is rather disheartening to find that I succumbed to madness in front of the entire city of Paris, not to mention that my disfigurement was revealed to all as well."

The warden apologized "I did not mean to offend you sir, I was about to tell you that your Opera was among the finest that I have ever had the good fortune to hear. Your music is sublime. It is so rich and filled with such passion and emotion. I have never heard anything to compare either before, or since that night. Your plea to Mms Daae was both touching and beautiful." He turned to Raoul "No offense taken I hope, but if you are here together I know that you have settled your differences."

Raoul nodded "None taken Monsieur. You are not the first to speak of it in my presence."

The warden continued "I do not often have the opportunity to interact with gentlemen in my position. I have been here for three years and am awaiting a transfer back to France. My wife is expecting our first child. After years of childlessness we did not expect such good fortune to befall us but it has. This is not a healthy place to raise a child. She will be returning to France on your ship. I intend to follow when my new position is secured."

Erik smiled at him "Congratulations, I know that it will be a hardship to be away from your wife; if the Comte or I can be of any assistance to you, let me know. We both have contacts within the Ministry of Justice."

The warden looked at Erik gratefully "Merci, Monsieur. I appreciate your offer. Let us go so I might introduce you to my wife Marie Claire. I was informed that a fine supper has been prepared for you. I have taken the liberty of inviting a few other officers to dine with us."

Raoul replied politely "You are too kind, Monsieur, you did not have to trouble yourself."

"Ah, it is a rare privilege for us, Monsieurs." He told them.

They followed him to the residence, which was an oasis of normalcy in the midst of such a place. Marie Claire was a gracious hostess. It was clear that they were happy to meet them. Erik did as requested and played several tunes from his opera for them. When he sang for them, they were all mesmerized by the beauty of his voice.

When he was through the warden told him "You are too modest about your talent Monsieur Muhlheim. It is an honor to hear you sing. Your voice is even more splendid than I remembered. Your voice has no equal."

Erik replied "Thank you for the compliment Monsieur. You are too kind."

A short time later they went to bed. The next morning Philippe was brought to them once again. He looked at his brother and then narrowed his eyes.

He turned to them and hissed "Raoul, leave us. This matter is for Monsieur Le Fantome and I to discuss in private."

Raoul bristled at his brother's words "I do not see why I have to go. Erik and I have no secrets from one another."

Philippe looked to his brother "But perhaps I have matters that I do not wish for you to hear. Leave us now brother."

Erik looked at his friend "I suggest that you honor Philippe's request. If he does not want you present then I will handle it here."

Raoul replied reluctantly "Very well. I will go."

He left the room.

When he was gone Erik crossed his arms and looked at Philippe expectantly "Well what do you have to say that your brother could not hear."

Philippe replied "I cannot stand the sight of that treacherous brother of mine. I always did think that he was too self-righteous exactly like his mother."

Erik laughed "That he is, but he is a good man. Better than either one of us. But our time is limited. Let's not beat around the bush what did you decide?"

Philippe seemed to be at war with himself he turned to Erik "To begin with, I have had a lot of time to think about what happened before. I was a fool to make an enemy of you. I had nothing against you. In fact I admired you in some ways. It was my associate who wanted to frame you. The whole scheme was his idea. He approached me. He took advantage of my physical needs and explained how we could help one another reach our goals. Before that time, I was content to prey upon prostitutes, if a few of them ended up dead, no one cared, in some ways I was doing the city a favor by getting rid of some of these women."

Erik looked at him in disgust. He could not see how he could mention cold blooded murder so casually even if the victims were prostitutes. He found Philippe to be disgusting but he did not want to show it.

"Go on." Erik told him.

"This man knew everything about me and offered me clean unspoiled virgins from the Opera. I could hardly refuse and so I gladly agreed to work with him. After a while, my partner grew disgusted with my methods, although he had known about my proclivities, before he approached me." He told Erik bitterly.

Erik remained silent; still disgusted by Philippe's confessions.

"He told me why he hated you. How you were an assassin in Persia and how you killed his father right in front of him."

"That is true." Erik told him "But I did not know that he was still there watching me. I gave them time to get the boy away so that he would not have to see it."

Philippe replied "It doesn't matter. He is obsessed with destroying you at any cost. The only thing that is keeping you alive is that he wanted to make you suffer first so you would know his full wrath. It was he that wanted me to mutilate you."

He pointed to the slight mark on his cheek that Erik had made. "You thought that I was so vain that I would do such a thing to you for a little mark on my face. I am not Raoul. I am not self- conscious. He knew where you were when Raoul sent your plans for the renovation to me. He was there when I received them and he recognized the work, your work. I told him that it was impossible, that Raoul told me that you were dead, but he insisted that only you had the talent to create those plans. He ordered me to go to the Chateau to find you, and then mutilate you. He would never do it himself. He prefers to use other people to do his work. Since he knew about all of my proclivities and retained the evidence he essentially blackmailed me to do his bidding. I was nothing more than a slave to him." Philippe spat.

Erik raised a brow to him quizzically "If this is true then why you didn't expose him at the trial? You might have received a more lenient sentence."

Philippe guffawed "Would I have really? I did kill those girls, the servant too. I am a true descendant of Guy, according to Raoul you are as well. We are both the Devil's children though I do not have the mark."

He let out a sigh and continued "I knew that I was different from the moment that I was born. I did not have the urgings of a normal child. I wanted to hurt people especially women. I do not know why, and for years at a time I was able to control my darker side but the Persian found out about me and used it against me. He tempted me and embroiled me so deeply that I could not get out. Before the trial he got a message to me. He told me that if I exposed him, he would find a way to kill me here. I did not care about that but then he told me that he would kill Raoul and my sisters too and wipe out the entire De Chagny line. He is a wealthy man and would have no trouble following through on his threats. I worry that he knows that you have come to me, and that my family is in danger even now. He keeps track of your movements."

"If you are afraid then why are you telling me this? Why agree to meet with us?" Erik asked.

"Because it might be already too late; despite what you think of me, I am not a man of complete dishonor. I have nothing left but my honor. Also he has already gone against his word to me by attacking the Chateau. I will give you the information that you seek but you must promise me that you will protect my family. Since my brother is married to your sister, it is your family as well. You are the only person that I can trust to help me in this way. I sent Raoul away because I did not want him to know of this, of any of it. He must not know, it is too dangerous for him." Philippe pleaded.

Erik agreed "Your secret is safe with me. I will not tell him. But what will I say to him?"

"Tell him that I would not agree to help you at any cost. Tell him that I despise him. But promise me that some day when this danger has passed you will tell him the truth. I do love him and my family. I am a monster but I am not completely without heart or soul. Will you do that?" he begged.

Erik replied softly "Of course I will. Will you give me the alias and how to find this Persian?"

"Yes of course." He bent over and whispered a name in Erik's ear.

Erik scowled back at him "You lie that is impossible. He is much too old."

Philippe laughed "I assure you, it is definitely the truth. He fooled everyone even me for a time. He is a master of disguise. Did you think that you were the only one who knew how to do these things?"

"You had better not be lying to me." Erik retorted.

Philippe gave him a knowing smile "I assure you that I am not Monsieur Le Fantome. You will not see me again. I had yellow fever and have been in failing health for a while. I have been told that I do not have much time left."

Erik looked at him pityingly, if anyone had told him that he would ever feel sorry for Philippe he would have thought them to be crazy. The world would still be the better once he was gone, but he did possess a very small fiber of decency. "Is there anything that I can do to make your end more comfortable?"

Philippe replied "I cannot take the chance that the Persian does not have any spies here. If you were to help me it might look like I told you something. Just do as you promised and keep my family safe."

Erik replied "I would do that regardless. As you said it is my family now as well."

Erik and Philippe raised their voices for a while pretending to argue. While Erik was glad that he got what he came for he worried that he had unwittingly just exposed Raoul's family to even more danger. He did as agreed and told Raoul that he had found out nothing and that their journey had been a waste.

"Not even the threat of death would sway your brother." Erik admitted. "He will be dead shortly."

Both men watched as Philippe was taken away. He shot Erik a last look. It was time for them to get back to Cayenne and re-board the ship and head home. Erik could not believe that his nemesis had been hiding in plain sight.


	29. Chapter 29

Are you enjoying my cliffhanger? Any guesses? No it is not Nadir. He knew him in Persia remember. Are you wondering why I let Philippe show some decency? ; Because that is more true to life. Very few real people are completely good or evil. Erik certainly has a dark past. No one is born evil, we evolve in one direction or the other based on our predispositions or experience. Philippe is arrogant and a sexual predator and murderer, but even he must have something good in him. He is proud of his family and would want it to continue, even if he is mad at Raoul for turning on him. Also, Severine is not as unappealing as she used to be since she is a direct descendant of his idol, Guy.

Chapter 29

Erik and Raoul boarded the ship to head back to France.

Raoul turned to Erik dejectedly "Well that was a waste of time Erik, what next?"

Erik replied absentmindedly "What?"

Raoul looked at Erik with some concern "You have been very quiet since you left Philippe. What did he tell you to make you so? Why did he order me from the room?"

Erik replied "We had matters to discuss and he did not want you to know them."

Raoul raised a brow quizzically "What could he possibly have to discuss with you?"

"Silence! It is not your business to know what he wanted." Erik told him sounding very similar to the Phantom of old.

Raoul turned away in anger "You dragged me here halfway across the world on a worthless mission and you speak to me thus?"

Erik regretted his brief flash of temper and made a decision. He would not break his word but he would tell Raoul a little of the truth. He looked into Raoul "It was not a worthless mission Raoul; but I told you that I would pay whatever price that he exacted from me. The price was actually most reasonable something that I did not find hard to agree to. He wants me to keep you out of this matter, for your own sake, I am inclined to agree with him. This is really just a matter between me and Yousef. It stems from my past actions, not yours. You have already paid a price for your involvement with me these past few years. First I almost kill you, and take Christine, then the incident at the Chateau, finally the events of last summer. Perhaps your first impressions of me were the correct ones, I am a selfish monster."

Raoul looked at Erik, he could see the sincerity in his eyes but he would not let Erik fall back into one of his moods. He knew him too well, even better now that they had been roommates for the past few weeks. He could see that Erik still had bouts of depression.

"Erik, how many times do I have to tell you that I am proud to have you as a friend? Your instinct still compels you to retreat from the world when you are troubled; but I will not let you take the blame for what has happened to me. You made choices when you were younger, terrible choices which you now regret. I made bad choices too. I knew that Christine had a relationship with you and chose to disregard your claim on her. You reacted, well, badly but then again so did I. I did not bother to consider that you might have had some rational reason to kill Buquet. Who knows if I had been in your position, I might have done the same given the circumstances. I did tell the gendarmes to shoot to kill, I still regret that action. As far as the events at the Chateau five years ago that had more to do with me than you. It was my brother who kidnapped Severine and it was my responsibility to make sure that he did not hurt anyone else. Finally, in July, you could not have expected that some maniac from your past would come back and attack my home. I wanted you to restore the fallen wing, and if anything it was my fault that it happened to me. I did not listen to your feelings which have always served you well; I was too fixated on restoring our reputation. If I had I would still have my arm. Far from killing me, you have saved my life more than once and I am forever in your debt."

Erik smiled at him "Thank you for your kind words fop."

Raoul looked at him expectantly "Are you going to tell me what Philippe told you?"

Erik replied evasively "Not unless I have to. I told you that he exacted his price from me and I will stick to the bargain. Your brother is a complicated man. I was surprised that he changed and was willing to confide anything in me. He is still a monster for what he has done, but he is not completely evil. For you to learn that should be enough to make this journey worthwhile for you. I know that what he has done weighs heavily on your conscience. One day you will learn that 'You are not your brother's keeper'. It is that damned sense of honor that you carry with you everywhere you go. I may want to hide in a cellar to escape my problems but you have to believe that you are Don Quixote fighting windmills. Are we done psychoanalyzing one another or do I need to go on?"

Raoul laughed, "We are finished; but I still think that you should tell me.'

Erik smiled deviously "I made a promise Sir Galahad, and I will not go back on it, not even a promise made to such a blackguard as your brother."

Raoul pouted like a child "Fine." He said "Have it your way Erik, but you will call upon my help if you need to. Are you at least going to tell Nadir what he told you?"

Erik replied "Of course. Philippe only extracted my promise with regards to you. He does not care about Nadir or Christine or anyone else just you and your family. He does not want your involvement in this affair. I don't think that he would cry any tears over my death. To be honest he made it easy on me. I did not even have to threaten him as we discussed. He was very forthcoming."

"Forgive me but how do you know that he was telling you the truth. You just took his word for it and left?" Raoul observed. "That is not like you."

Erik replied "He had little reason not to tell me the truth. He is dying so he really needed nothing, at least nothing that we could offer to him. The only thing that he needs now is a priest, so that he can make his confession and perhaps be spared the fires of hell. His crimes are too horrifying to be forgiven, as are mine. I suppose he and I will meet there again one day."

Raoul observed "I don't believe that Erik, nor should you. I think that you have done far more good than bad. I hope that my brother will find peace soon. I love him despite what he has done. I have wanted to hate him but I cannot do so completely."

"I understand." Erik told him.

In the meantime in Normandy, the Muhlheims and De Chagny were living under Nadir's protection. He still found no leads. Yousef's trail was as cold as ever. There were no signs that he was ready to strike immediately, but Nadir could not help but to wonder what Yousef would do next. While they were gone the household was visited by several unexpected guests. Georges and Honore came to visit on their way to Paris. Georges was going to get a special medal in honor of his half century of service to both the Republic and Empire. It was a rare honor to a living man but they were thrilled that he had received such high recognition. Georges could only think that it was due to some of his actions during the attack on the Chateau.

Andre and Firmin also came, in search of Erik. They were bickering over who to cast in an upcoming performance of an opera by a Russian composer named Tchaikovsky called Mazepa. It was a story of crazy love, abduction, political intrigue, execution and murder; all elements that reminded the men of the Phantom. Who better to solve their dispute over who should get the lead baritone role. Secretly, both men hoped that the impasse would tempt both Erik and Christine to assume the roles. It would make the Opera a small fortune given both partie's history. It was Erik's idea that they feature this Russian's opera to begin with. He had first encountered the composer when they were both young men in the Tsars court in Russia in the 1860s before either had composed their first operas. Apparently they collaborated with one another on a small musical piece before Erik was lured to Persia.

Finally after only six months in Argentina, Julien and Meg returned. They had left only a few days before the party in July, but it felt like it had been forever. Meg had been very homesick the whole time. She had never before left France and had thought that South America would be exciting for her, but she did not like anything about it. She did not speak Spanish, and she did not find the cultural amenities to be exciting since she had lived her entire life in Paris; the epicenter of culture. Most of all she missed her mother and Christine. Julien could not stand her tears of homesickness, and asked to be transferred back to Paris to his position at the Ecole Militaire. Since Rouen was close to Le Havre they decided to surprise Christine on their way back. Christine was excited to see her best friend after so long. They both concluded that six months apart seemed more like six years. Julien was disappointed to find that Erik was not there. He was hoping to find out what progress had been made in the reconstruction of the Chateau.

Yousef smiled to himself at how easy it was to circumvent all of the security procedures that the sag had put into place. Perhaps he should take a chapter out of the man's book and kidnap the lovely Ms. Daae. She was a tempting target for his plans. He decided against it for the time being. He had visited the dragon's lair as an honored guest, and they had no idea. He did find out where Erik and the Comte had gone and he did not like it a bit. Apparently they had gotten permission to visit the former Comte. Yousef hoped that he would not have to follow through on his threat to kill the entire De Chagny family. He did not really want to be responsible for any more deaths only the sag's death. That would come soon, very soon. He had been patient for a long time. He had observed the defenses and knew that he could get around them. Soon he could leave his pretense of a marriage and find Yasmin and they could go off and be happy together. Perhaps he would keep his French wife if she insisted. She was very pretty, and it was not against his Islamic faith to have two wives.


	30. Chapter 30

Lots of guesses as to who it Yousef might be from most of my most faithful followers. At the end I will name all of you but you know who you are. If you've heard from me about the last chapter privately you are part of that list. You are all great and keep me going without you I am writing only for the personal glory of it. Megla, Angels Wing, Lady Novesia, Skyila, Wing Weaver, Tiana Huntress and Akashaeros it's been forever. I hope that I am still entertaining you. Either this story does not meet your expectations or you are just too busy with exams or life. Obviously I am hoping for the second especially from my favorite doostam. As far as my newer friends go such as German Girl, Bleeding Rainbows of Memories, Zoe. Kit Kat you are in a class by yourself both because you must like my favorite candy bar and you are there to cheer me on. You will be in the first group but I haven't heard your guess yet. If I still do not know you because you are not into reviewing, I get it. I have read some and do not give all of them reviews either.

Will I unmask Yousef in this Chapter? Not sure yet. I am waiting for OG to pick up the quill and tell me.

Chapter 30.

After Raoul and Erik finished their conversation about Philippe and his revelation Raoul turned to Erik and asked him "Did you at least wire Nadir and tell him who Yousef is? What if he visits while you are gone? If he is someone that we would not suspect Nadir might let him in right under our noses. Lotte, Severine and the children could all be in danger and we would be helpless." Erik gritted his teeth in frustration "I did not want to concern you but the telegraph lines were down in Cayenne when we set sail. The entire office was closed because of it. I could not find anyone who I could trust to deliver the telegram when the office reopens.

Raoul looked at Erik with concern "Did you eventually find someone to help?"

"Most of the people in that godforsaken place are ex convicts and not to be trusted. I did give a wire to one of the less unsavory characters there with some money for both his troubles and for the price of the telegraph but I have no way of knowing whether or not it will ever reach the office or if the office will reopen any time soon. If I had known ahead of time I would have asked the warden to do it but it was too late. I wish that we had more time before the ship was leaving but we only had that short window to make it. The next ship was not due to dock for a week and I did not want to stay away any longer. I will have to trust Nadir and his instincts if something does happen, but I would think that Yousef would want me to be there before he strikes. What I wouldn't have given for a telephone. Because of the presence of telephones in your house and Boscherville we were able to get both doctors and the gendarmes to come to the Chateau in July. There is no telling what might have happened to you and Christine if we could not have gotten the doctors there as fast as we did. It was a miracle of modern science that we did so." Erik asserted.

Raoul replied "I have found a lot of uses for that telephone since you had it installed in the Chateau. I never would have thought that it would be such a great device. I still marvel that anyone could invent such an amazing machine. That Alexander Bell is a genius just like you."

Erik replied "We live in an age of marvels. I have no doubt that the new horseless carriages will someday take over from the horse and buggy, much as the train replaced canal barges. Even this steam ship is an incredible leap as I told you before it would have taken us months to get back to France but on this ship we will be back in a couple of weeks."

Raoul told him "Yes, we had better return by Christmas. Your sister will make me pay if we do not. This will be the first Christmas that Little Erik will remember."

Erik mused "Gustave pestered me for months. He wants me to buy him a violin. Christine says that he is too young to learn but I told her that his namesake, her father lives strongly inside the boy."

"I remember Christine's father very well. We would go up to the attic where he kept his violin. He used to play for us and tell us ghost stories and tales from the North. That was where I got my nickname for her, Little Lotte."

Erik rolled his eyes "Yes I know. Between the two of you I have heard this story a hundred times. But my dear friend it is always pleasant to hear about my wife's past romance with her childhood sweetheart. What would you like to hear from my childhood? I spent a lot more time in the attic than you listening to my dog Sasha growl as I was gently serenaded by the children of Boscherville who liked nothing more than to throw stones and fruit at my house. I did not have to hear ghost stories because I was the monster in their nightmares."

"Wow Erik, I did not know that we bothered you so much with our stories." Raoul told him uncomfortably. "If they are that distressing I will never mention it again."

Erik replied "No, I am sorry for mentioning it. It really does not bother me, not any more. I am glad that you and Christine have such happy memories of your respective childhoods. I would not wish mine on anyone, but it made me who I am today. I was forced to take care of myself at a young age, and for the most part that has served me well. But it is the reason that I am a little testy now. I do not do well when I know that there are matters that lie outside of my control. Dangerous matters, at that. I am fairly certain that Yousef will not strike while I am away but I can never be sure what he might do. He has fooled me completely before and I always believed that I was the master at subterfuge and intimidation. It would appear that I have an opponent who is every bit as good as me if not more. I have never met my match in my entire life."

Raoul put his hand on Erik's arm and told him assuredly "I don't believe that he will beat you Erik. So far you have beaten him. Remember he did not get away with his plot in July, even though he did bring down the Chateau. Your reputation is stronger than ever and we are still friends. Some of the most notable people in the country saw how well you handled the crisis and were impressed by it. I have never told you because I did not want to upset you, but some people still believed that you were a criminal and that you should have been arrested. I have not heard anything but praise for you since this latest incident. Even your worst detractors acknowledge that either you have changed for the better or you were never that bad to begin with."

Erik smiled "Well that is good to hear. I admit that it has been nice to enjoy some modicum of popularity rather than by keeping people at bay with the strength of my bad reputation. I never thought that I would be able to escape from my self -imposed prison of dark despair and walk in the light like a normal man. If Yousef does prevail against me I will at least have lived in heaven for a few years."

Erik turned to Raoul and said fervently "I do have a favor to ask of you. If something happens to me and I do not make it and you do, please take care of my family for me. Nadir is a loyal friend, but he is getting old. He is fifteen years older than I am. Jean Paul is a good man, but he has not known Christine for that long, not really. You are the only one that has known her for so long and I know that you still have feelings for her."

Raoul opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by Erik raising his palm "Let me finish before you say anything. I know that you no longer covet her in that way. You love my sister, but when you speak of your past together your face does light up in pleasure at the good memories. That was why I almost lost her to you. I helped her through her bad times but you and she had so many good times together. That is why I know that you are the right one to ask this of."

Raoul looked at Erik and replied "Nothing bad will happen to you Erik. You are doing it again, being fatalistic. But I do not have to promise this to you because I would have done so without asking. I am honored that you would trust me enough to let me take care of Lotte and your children if something happened to you. I already committed to them as their Godfather and I feel as if they are my own already, just as I would expect you and Christine to help raise little Erik and Alex. But you are very intelligent and you will win; you always do."

Erik gave him a grateful smile "I do not expect to lose Raoul but I must take care of my family just in case. To not speak of it would be irresponsible at best."

Raoul replied sympathetically "I know Erik; I know that you would do the same for me, although it is not without irony that the dreaded Phantom of the Opera would be the guide and guardian of the little Vicomte De Chagny."

"No irony there: he would be the Comte." Erik pointed out with a smirk.

Raoul laughed "After all these years you would still have to best me, but I stand corrected. He would be the Comte De Chagny."

"You aristocrats have your protocol. I am only pointing out the proper form of title that Erik would receive upon your death. I have to admit that Erik, the Comte De Chagny does have a positively splendid ring to it. It rolls off the tongue much more easily than Raoul." Erik teased. "I daresay that your line could use a fresh concentration of our esteemed ancestor Guy's blood. It has become too diluted over the centuries. If I had known my ties to him, I might have kept his décor in his suite. As my nephew I am sure that little Erik will need a dungeon or two to interview perspective suitors for his daughter."

Raoul laughed "Like you interviewed me?"

"Exactly, mon ami." Erik replied. "God I miss Christine. It feels as if we have been gone for ten years. I have not been away from her for this long since she came to the Opera House as an orphaned child, well except for those six months when I finished my opera, but as you know I was still watching over her."

"Yes, I know that you were. You could not have let her go. I am glad that we can speak of that time without rancor. It shows that we have left those hard feelings in the past where they belong. I resigned from the navy specifically because I could no longer stand being away from Severine. When they sent me to the Arctic she was all that I could think about." Raoul mused. They both gazed out on the railing and looked up at the dark sky and wondered what their women were doing.

In Normandy, Severine, Honore, Christine and Madeline were all at the manor house with the children. Meg and Julien had returned to Paris to see Antoinette. Meg could not wait to get back there, although Julien would have stayed longer. He proposed to Meg that she bring her mother to the manor, Christine wanted that as well; but Meg missed the hustle and bustle of Paris, and her friends at the Opera Populaire. Meg exacted a promise from Christine that they would come to Paris after Erik returned. Christine was more than happy to agree. They had not been to Paris for a while. Erik did not feel that it was safe for them to be there with Yousef still about. The manor provided the seclusion needed to keep watch over them. Julien mentioned to Christine his impatience to see Erik to go over their plans for the renovations to the Chateau. He was hoping to persuade him to take a journey there with him. Christine told him that Erik had just been there and had begun to come up with a good plan for the property.

The four mothers all watched over their growing brood of children and grandchildren. Although Madeline was constantly visiting either Erik's or Severine's residence she was always touched to see all of the children playing so well together. Despite the fact that she knew that Erik still did not fully trust her she couldn't help but feel gladdened that all of her grandchildren would be raised together. A little sniffle of joyous tears rolled down her cheeks. Severine looked at her mother with concern and asked her "Maman, why are you crying. This is a happy time. Erik and Raoul will be home again soon?"

Madeline replied with a smile "I am not sad daughter, quite the opposite. Every time that I see you and Erik's and Jean Paul's children play together, and so happily, I am reminded at how blessed that I am to have all of my children and grandchildren together."

Christine smiled "They are equally blessed to have you here with them to see it."

Madeline replied "My Erik chose so well when he married such a sweet girl. You are as dear to me as my own daughter."

"Thank you for your kind words ma mere. I have never really had a mother except for Madame Giry since my mother died in childbirth with me. You have done much to fill that void." She looked at Honore "You too. I still remember your kindnesses to me as a girl, long ago in Perros when Raoul and I would get together and play. It did not matter to you that I was a mere musician's daughter and you were a Comtesse, you never made me feel like I was not good enough to be a companion for your son."

Just then Gustave came over holding a toy soldier whose head had been torn off. "Maman, look what Erik did; He wanted this soldier and I told him that it was my favorite and he grabbed it from me and broke it. It is not fair that he destroyed it."

Christine smiled gently "Perhaps if you had agreed to share it with him it might not have broken. You are almost a year older than Erik and he is your guest, you must learn to share with him."

"But this is the one that dad made for me from the wood from the five hundred year oak tree that was struck by lightning. I told him not to touch it but he did. I knew that he would break it." He pleaded.

Christine took the toy from Gustave and examined it. "I will try to glue it back on, but if not your father will make you a new one when he gets back." She looked at little Erik "Uncle Erik will make one for you as well. He loves to make toys for everyone."

Erik opened his eyes widely "Would he really? That would be so nice of him."

Christine smiled "Of course he would he loves you a great deal. You are after all his namesake."

"I can't wait until he and pere get back, they have been gone forever. Pere promised to teach me to swim in the river when he gets back." Erik told her.

"I am sure that he will. He helped teach me to swim when I first met him in Perros when I was Louis' age. I was afraid of the water and he taught me what to do if I got caught up in a wave and taken from shore. He taught me to swim sideways." Christine told him.

Gustave had gone to his father's study to look for some glue. He came back with a letter in his hand that was addressed to Monsieur OG. He handed it to Christine who saw the wax seal. It was the red skull head that Erik used to use with his mysterious notes to the management of the opera. Erik no longer used that seal. He had adopted a more conventional seal when he left the opera. He no longer felt the need to intimidate. Whoever sent it wanted to disconcert them. She excused herself for a moment and went to Erik's office and broke the seal and began reading.

_To my esteemed acquaintance Monsieur Le Fantome:_

_Unfortunately you ignored the gracious offer that I made you to turn yourself in to me, so that I might dispense justice against you for both your crimes of long ago and for your more recent ones. Unlike you, I have a healthy respect for life and do not resort to bloodshed without looking for a more balanced approach to obtaining my desired results. I have little desire to subject your children to what you subjected me to, watching the cold blooded murder of their father in front of their innocent eyes. If this had not happened to me, in my distant past on that long ago sunny day in my Chahar Bagh, my life might have taken a very different course. Do you ever miss the sights and smells of Mazenderan my old 'friend'? I miss them terribly. I have not seen them since that day when I had to flee with my retainer. Even in disguise I do not dare to go back there while my cousin the Shah in Shah still reigns._

_But enough of my fond memories of days long past and to the reason for my letter to you. You managed to escape my small 'disaster that I created just for you. I had hoped that it would serve to warn you of my power over you, just as you once used similar tactics on others. Most of my tactics were taught to me my observations of you. I could see how you were able to hide yourself in plain sight, and reign terror on others, and I thought that your technique was worthy of my use. I too am a master of stealth. I have touched your life before I ever chose to make my presence known to you. I wanted to learn the secrets of the great and powerful Phantom of the Opera, and I believe that I have done so. I have disguised myself to such an extent that even most of my co -conspirators have had no inkling of the other parts that I have played. I have spent most of my life pretending to be others, to evade the notice of the agents of the Shah. Ah but I don't mean to brag, I tell you all of this because, in an odd sense, I have modeled my life in part on yours. By spending so much time observing you, you have taught me to survive. If I did not hate you so much, I would almost admire you, but you have destroyed my life and I must do the same to you. _

_Your pitiful efforts to keep me away will fail. I have already been in your house and enjoyed the hospitality of your beautiful wife. I have eaten your food, drunk your wine and enjoyed her company and that of your sister, all under the nose of your fellow assassin Nadir. I did nothing more this time than leaving this note for you to find, but perhaps next time I will sample the other treats that your songbird might offer, I can get her to sing for me as she does for you. Or perhaps I will enjoy those of the Comtesse. Philippe was right to be enamored of her. She is a luscious fruit of rare flavor. Either way should I wish to do so you will have no way to stop me; I am confident of this. I will of course wait for you to return from your visit to Philippe, yes I know where you and your friend have gone. I would want you watch as I introduce her to the joys of my flesh. It will be a pleasure to chain the beast while I ravage his beauty; But enough pleasurable thoughts for now. You and I will see more of one another soon._

_I remain yours,_

_Mirza Yousef Qajar_

Christine dropped the letter to the floor and called for Nadir to come to her. The others looked at her with concern but she told them nothing, not until she could see Nadir. The Persian came quickly. She pointed to the floor and he picked up the letter and read it.

When he was done he turned to Christine's pale face and commented.

"This is good news. Yousef has both resurfaced and made has made a mistake, he has narrowed down our suspects to one of four men. The only people who have visited who could be Yousef, are either Julien, Georges, Andre or Firmin. I am leaning towards Julien because he has only recently shown up in our lives and is the youngest of the four but I can't rule the others out. I am going to have my connections investigate all four of them to see what they can come up with. Erik will be quite pleased that we have a break at last."

Christine replied "I can't see how it could be any one of the four of them. We have known all but Julien for years. We would have caught on somehow, no one can act that well. I have been a little worried about Erik. I received no word from him after he spoke to Philippe. I would have thought that he would have notified us of what he had found or at least whether or not he is alright."

Nadir replied "Guiana is very remote and far. It probably has very little in the way of modern communications. Perhaps he was unable to find a way to get word of him. After all they were both coming and going on the same ship. They were only to spend two nights in Guiana before they had to leave again. Erik knows how to take care of himself he is fine."

Christine looked at him fearfully "What if Yousef is right and he does kidnap me and Severine and hurt me right in front of him. What if you and he cannot stop him and he kills Erik? I love him so much; my life would not be worth living without him."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

The ship carrying Erik and Raoul docked in La Havre. Both men were thrilled to be back where they would once again be in the arms of their respective wives and children. Raoul was still pressing for Erik to reveal the identity of Yousef, but he stood firm in his determination to keep Raoul out of it.

"Do you really think that you can keep me out of it Erik? I am already involved. Let me help you deal with him. I may be in even more danger by not knowing who it could be." Raoul pleaded one last time during their last night at sea.

"I will take it under consideration." Erik replied "I will see what Nadir thinks. I do not want to do anything rash. Besides I promised specifically not to tell you."

Raoul replied irritably "So your word to my brother, a man who tried to frame you, mutilate you and kill you is more important than your duty to me as a friend?"

Erik laughed "You of all people should understand the importance of keeping your word of honor. You are the one who always spouts that high minded garbage at me. Now you want me to discard my word as a gentleman just because you think that it suits your purpose?"

"I would not stand on ceremony when there are lives at stake. You taught me that sometimes you have to suspend such niceties." Raoul retorted.

Erik replied "Again, I will consider it after discussing the matter with Nadir. Why can't you see that I am trying to do you a favor by keeping you out of this mess?"

Raoul looked at Erik and said "I do, but I don't see why you find it alright to tell Nadir and not me. You are bringing him into this."

Erik told him "That is completely different. First of all, he and I have been involved in this matter ever since we were in Persia years ago. Secondly, Yousef is responsible for his nephew's death even if he did not directly do the killing; by doing that he involved Nadir. The Daroga would never forgive me if I did not give him his chance at vengeance. Besides he is a trained police officer. He has special talents that are irreplaceable. You do not have those talents, not at all."

"But I do have better connections than both of you. You forget that it is I that pulled you into the arms of the highest levels of French society. My name can open doors to almost any official that you need. We can get more protection from the gendarmerie if I but say the word."

Erik replied "I might end up using you to do so. I am not implying that you would not be of help. I am just not yet sure that I am as yet in need of it. Perhaps I can handle it without worrying about your and my sister's safety. Remember this man has eluded even my detection for years. You must admit that I am normally not easy to fool?"

Raoul smiled "Agreed, but even you are not a mind reader. Perhaps you did not detect him because you were not really looking for him until recently. Remember we thought that we had rooted out the ring leader when we took down my brother. We had no solid reason to look beyond him for another. Even someone with your genius can miss clues when you weren't looking for them to begin with. It is easier to deceive someone when they are not looking."

Erik raised an eyebrow "I am impressed with you boy, you are not as empty headed as you used to be. You have moved away from talking about politics and investments and into the realm of higher thought. Bravo."

Raoul replied "I have had you as a mentor. I have struggled to keep up with your sarcasm and byzantine plots. I am trying to prove myself worthy of the Phantom's respect."

"It has helped that you finally cut your hair. Perhaps a mustache might do for you and some muttonchops sideburns. It would hide that scar and add a few years to your demeanor. You still look so bright eyed and bushy tailed."

Raoul laughed "Who would guess that the dreaded Phantom of the Opera is now into giving fashion tips, and you accuse me of being a 'slave of fashion'."

Erik teased "You are a slave of fashion. Perhaps I should have bought one of your American fishing caps while we were on that side of the ocean, and a stripped sailor shirt too. You are constantly trying to get me to move away from my 'unique' style of dress."

"You are always too formal. You know there are other colors for dress other than black evening dress and white shirts. I admit that I have seen the ladies admire you; but blue, grey and brown are a little less formal and less intimidating."

Erik smiled "I will take that under advisement as well." He pointed in the distance "Ah, I can see the lights of the French coastline in the distance. We are back."

And so they were.

Severine and Christine were not at the docks, because the exact date and time of the ship's arrival were not known in advance. The speed of travel was still partially at the whim of nature. If it was stormy they would have to speed up or slow down. It was more predictable than it had been even twenty years before but still not set in stone. They docked in the early morning. Both men set out by train together to Rouen and were at the manor house by mid -afternoon. It was only a few days before Christmas and the sun was already low in the sky when they came to the door. They decided not to let anyone know that they were coming. They would surprise them.

Erik knocked at the door which was opened by the butler, Paul. He greeted his master warmly and told them that the family was in the solarium. The two Mastiffs bounded towards their master forgetting their huge size. Raoul drew back in surprise as over 100 pounds of pure dog muscle descended on them. Erik spotted Christine sitting in the window with the other women. He could see the soft light deffuse through her light brown hair, giving the effect of a halo. He was not surprised to him she would always be his angel. She looked up and her sky blue eyes lit up in delight as she saw him. He was greeted by her and all of the children even Louis who descended upon him all at once. They were just as welcoming as the dogs had been.

Gustave grabbed his arm first "Pere you are home at last you have been gone forever."

Erik picked him up and swirled him in his arms. He was soon covered with warm hugs kisses. Christine held back for a momen,t waiting for her turn to greet him. She had missed him a great deal. She could see that he looked thinner and a little troubled but at the moment his emerald eyes were alit with joy. Erik could never get enough of these sorts of moments. He had been deprived of love for so long that he still felt both surprise and joy that he was actually missed. Raoul received a similar greeting from his family. The room was a hubbub of activity while everyone got to exchange expressions of love and joy. For the time being the worries that had prompted their journey to Guiana were set aside and forgotten in the feeling of warmth.

Several minutes later the kids were sent off and the adults remained. Christine glanced lovingly at Erik silently promising to give him a more extensive welcome later, when everyone was ready to go to bed.

Nadir walked in and Erik asked him "Did you get my telegram containing the information that I obtained from Philippe?"

Nadir replied "I did but not until two days ago. Apparently the telegraph lines were down for quite a while."

Erik told him "It was a very primitive place, one of our more obscure colonies. It is a perfect area to house a prison because there is nothing there but dense jungle; but not good for modern communications."

Raoul added "We were lucky not to get yellow fever or malaria during our short stay there. Philippe had yellow fever and looked like a living corpse."

He turned to Erik he had forgotten for a moment his old nickname "Sorry Erik, I did not mean to offend you."

Erik touched his right cheek, out of habit but looked untroubled by the comment "No offense taken. He did look terrible. His eyes were reddened and sunken into his face, his skin was yellowed and his hair has grown quite sparse. He told me that he is dying and did not expect to live much longer. I admit I almost felt sorry for him although considering what he almost did to me and to Severine, I could not help but to be a little pleased with how he looked."

He turned to Raoul and apologized insincerely "Sorry fop, I did not mean to offend you."

Nadir turned to Erik "How did you get him to help you?"

Erik told him "It was really not that hard. He had no love for Yousef. Apparently he grew a small conscience. Did you have a chance to look into his information to ascertain the truth?"

Nadir replied "Well, I have some information to share with you." He pulled out Yousef's note. "Read this. He came for a visit while you were gone and left us this note."

Erik perused the note and looked at Nadir with alarm "Well he was here then. Thank God that he did not do anything worse than leave this note. He knows where we went; which means that he might have taken measures to protect himself."

Nadir replied "I had a head start because of his letter. He is one of the four men that have visited who could have left this note. I have set my men to look at all of them. I notified the Persian Embassy as well to get their assistance, and of course the gendarmes. What do you want to do should we wait before we strike?"

Erik replied "We need to protect ourselves against all four of them until we have more conclusive evidence. I have learned my lesson over the years, that to be impatient and lash out rashly before having sufficient facts is a recipe for disaster. If I had been a little more patient six years ago, I might not have had Christine run from me and mobs attacking me, and Bertrand Buquet wishing me dead."

Nadir looked at his friend "But what if we wait too long and he strikes first?"

Erik looked at Nadir slyly and said "Then we must be ready to defend ourselves. We will keep an eye on him particularly."

He turned to Raoul and handed him the letter from Yousef. When he was done reading he looked at Erik expectantly. "Are you going to tell me who it is? Clearly he is involving me even though you and Philippe want to keep me out. He is threatening my wife which means that he is threatening me. You can hardly keep me in the dark now."

Erik looked at him and agreed "No we cannot keep you out of it."

"Well who is it? He asked expectantly

"Andre" Erik replied.

Raoul looked at him in shock "How can that be? He is an imbecile. Besides he did not seem to know that the blast was coming, and he saved my life together with you? Philippe must be lying, he is much too old."

Erik looked at Raoul and told him "He was never going to make himself stand out. The best way to hide is to be in plain sight where no one will suspect you. It is a brilliant tactic, worthy only of someone who is intelligent enough to fool me. While I was playing the role of the ghost he became one. Remember he only came to the Opera Populaire at the same time as you and your brother. Your brother was his chief ally with his own agenda. I always found it strange that men who clearly had no concept of the arts, particularly opera, and made their fortune in the junk business, would want to run an opera."

"Do you think that Firmin is involved as well?" Raoul asked.

"As far as I can tell he is an innocent dupe, part of the disguise. Remember Lefevre ran the whole operation by himself, and as much as I hate to admit it, he did a much more competent job. Those two clowns were as competent at running an Opera as Bertrand was at running a construction company. Although I don't believe that Firmin and Andre had the intent to destroy the opera house." Erik conjectured.

Nadir cut in "You always were rather leery of their motives, Erik. I never gave your instincts enough credit for seeing through that. Perhaps, if I had taken you more seriously and not convinced you that your fears were strictly your own paranoia, you might have uncovered them as you did Philippe and Joseph Buquet."

Erik replied "You give me too much credit Daroga. While I questioned their abilities to run the opera, I never would have stumbled upon the notion that the son of one of my victims in Persia, would go out of his way to disguise himself as an incompetent junk dealer just to get revenge on me for something that I did twenty years ago. Even I would have dismissed such a notion as a product of my complete paranoia but in hindsight, it is exactly why he would assume such a persona. He was never going to openly descend into the fifth cellar and challenge a man of my dubious reputation to a duel."

He looked over to Raoul "I know of only one man who was fool hardy enough to try that. He almost got himself killed but was saved by an angel."

"Why has he waited to go after you until now?" Raoul asked.

Erik looked at him "Only he knows for sure, but from what I could see, he somehow studied me and my habits. He knew that my strength was that I did not fear death. For most of my miserable life I looked forward to it. It would have been a release from the horror of looking in the mirror and having others look at you as if you were something less than human, something sinister. Therefore a quick death would be too merciful. This man has spent most of his life wanting to destroy me, what better than to wait until I had something to lose and death would lose its allure? I am afraid that, when I put the ghost to rest and rose up from the ashes of my dark past, I triggered his desire to put his plan into action. "

Raoul observed "You do have a point Erik; to kill a man who wanted to die would be doing him a favor."

"Bravo mon ami, his first act against me was to frustrate me so I would make myself more than just a nuisance. You, fop, were a godsend for him. You wanted to take from me the only thing that I coveted, Christine. I am sure that it gave him much joy to watch us fight one another. Before your arrival I was considered a nuisance to Lefevre but never an extortionist or criminal. He knew that I helped him, and the opera more than I hurt it. He deplored my techniques but never my motives. Even the existence of an alleged Opera Ghost created curiosity and generated sales. He would scream, and hem and haw but he never once called the gendarmes. Why? Because I would take the sting of unpopular decisions from him and he could take credit for my good advice and blame anything that went wrong on me. Andre and Firmin, would have none of that. They complained from the beginning about me, and did not want to pay. They did not want to take my advice. Although they knew that Carlotta was past her prime, and Christine was a better choice, they continued to use Carlotta which stoked my admittedly horrible temper."

He looked at Raoul thoughtfully "They used your naiveté and gallantry to stir you up against me."

Raoul looked away shamefully.

"Do not stress yourself boy, most in your position would have done the same for who wants to lose a beautiful girl like Christine to the lunatic beast that you believed me to be? I helped Yousef with my dramatic flares of temper, and two 'murders' to boot. He made me suffer greatly and he planned on you getting the girl, and me either kissing Madame Guillotine or being shot down by the gendarmes, like a rabid dog. Nobody would have tears to be rid of the Phantom. Your brother's activities served to blacken my reputation enough to ensure everyone's cooperation. He almost beat me, and I would never have known of it, but for your sense of honor and Christine's realization of her love for me."

Christine came over to Erik and wrapped her arms around his waist claiming her angel for herself.

He smiled down on her. "Yes your love redeemed me that night. He must have been very frustrated to find that I had disappeared along with Christine and Raoul. When he found that I had survived and won Christine's heart. He must have been very upset that things did not go as planned."

Christine looked at him adoringly "I am glad that I could save you that night, even though I did not know what he was doing."

Erik smiled at her and told them "None of us did. The second plot was the one that brought Raoul and I together. He wanted to use your brother to dispose of me. He convinced your brother to mutilate me so that I would both suffer, and look as bad as my reputation. If I looked completely like a monster, I would horrify everyone." He smiled at Christine "Even you. At first you couldn't stand me with a half of a face, how would you feel about a man with no face?"

Christine replied strongly "I would have loved you just the same. By then I had learned to see the beautiful man dwelling inside of you. He could have done nothing to change my mind about you, mon ange."

"Do you really think so? I would not have been so sure, and I knew you. He knew even less about you and might have felt that it would have been enough to drive you away from me back into Raoul's waiting arms. Unfortunately for him Raoul, you started to have feelings for my sister and your brother could not keep his monstrous propensities to himself and went after Severine. Once again love thwarted him and sealed our alliance instead of our mutual hatred. Again his plan failed."

Raoul observed "This all makes sense Erik, but then why did he wait five more years to strike again?"

Erik looked at his friend "Look around you, this is paradise. For the first time in my life, I am content with my lot. I have a loving family, good friends, all the wealth that I would ever need, and even my deformity has been improved to where I do not need to hide behind a mask. Why would I want to lose any of it? The more that I have to lose, the greater the revenge. He wants to tear each layer away from me until the only thing left to me is death. Then he will kill me. The last plot, last July, he was once again thwarted by love. This time it was my action that saved us. I saw my own wretched youth in Louis and wanted to help him. My kindness towards him gave him the motive to overcome his fear to warn me. He stepped forward just in time to stop Bertrand from doing more damage. Yousef was there to watch, but he would have fled before getting hurt. Yousef's goal was not to kill, but to darken my reputation and destroy the friendship between Raoul and I. If he were lucky I might have been subjected to criminal prosecution for negligent homicide. When the game was up, he made himself appear to be as surprised as the rest of us, a victim as well. That is why he saved you Raoul; he did not want you to die, only me. Unlike Bertrand he appears to have some scruples."

Raoul asked "Why didn't he just kill you in July, he was right there beside you, couldn't he have shoved you into an unstable area or shot you?"

Erik replied "What would be the revenge in that? I did not yet know about all of this only the little information that he and Carlotta supplied to me. He wanted me to know that I was being watched, hoping to destabilize and isolate me."

Christine gasped "Do you think that Carlotta was his ally?"

Erik replied "Most likely. Why was she in that alley at just the right time? How did she obtain the hair pin? We will never know for sure because she was at least truthful in one respect, she was dying."

"Why would she do this?" Christine asked "Why bother?"

Erik looked at her sadly "Because she blamed me for Ubaldo Piangi's death. He was her lover and even if I did not mean for him to die he did die that night. No matter how sorry that I am for it, how remorseful nothing will ever change that fact."

Christine grabbed his hand and squeezed "I know I am sorry that you feel that way."

Erik looked into her beautiful eyes "I do, but I cannot undo any of my own actions only learn from them."

"So assuming that your theory is correct what can we do?" Raoul asked.

Erik replied "Well first of all we must continue to trust one another. He has tried to divide us and separate me from the rest of you so he could hurt me and then destroy me. It is reasonable to assume that this is still his goal."

Raoul replied "I have no problem trusting you Erik."

Erik smiled at the Comte "Thank you Raoul, Your continuing faith in me means alot, more than you will ever know. I trust you completely as well. Ironically Yousef has acted to cement all of our ties not destroy them. I would almost be grateful to him if he did not want to destroy me. He has inadvertently given me the only thing that I really ever trully wanted and that was the love and respect of all of you. Because of Yousef, monster has become a man. As much as he has tried to hurt me and he has caused death and destruction, it is hard for me to hate him. I feel sorry for a man who has no love. He has become the very thing that he most hated, my younger more murderous self. To hate him, is to hate myself, because my actions set him on this path."

Raoul looked at Erik "What are we going to do?"

Erik replied "I have no idea, but obviously we need a plan." He looked at Christine. "I don't suppose that I could pretend to be jealous of Raoul this time? It did not go over well last time?"

Christine smiled "Absolutely not."

Severine told them "If you do anything like that stupid plan I will kill you both myself."

Erik looked at Nadir "Daroga?" he questioned.

"We must think about what to do. As you said earlier wait to get all of the information, don't act rashly."

Erik smiled at the group "Fine then we all agree we will give it a little time."

He looked to Christine "All of this makes me feel tired and I have not spent any time alone with my beautiful living bride. If you don't mind I would like to bid you all good night."

They all smiled. Raoul looked at Severine "I think that we are tired as well. We will talk again in the morning after a good night's sleep."

Nadir gave a yawn and told them "I am ready to sleep as well. Good night."

They all went their separate ways. Erik was ready to reclaim his rightful place beside his bride.


	32. Chapter 32

Some information regarding the events from the last chapter. Several questions were posed to me that I would like to address and clarify.

1. How can a Persian who is of a different religion and ethnicity masquerade as a Frenchman? Great question and it deserves an answer for all. I have a degree in history and know something about both Near Eastern and European civilization. Persia is today known as Iran, which name was adopted in the 1930s by the then Shah to show the world that they are descendants of the 'Aryan nation.' Why would they do this? Although Persia is located in the Middle East, and is Islamic, the Persian people are not Arabs. Arabs are Semites, as are the Jews. Farsi (the language of Persia) is an Indo-European language more closely related to French than to Arabic. Many fics describe Nadir as 'coffee colored'. This is not really what most Persians look like. I live in Northern Virginia where I meet many people from Iran. Most of them could pass for French, particularly if they emigrated there at a young age. Since Yousef left Iran as a child via Istanbul in my history, he could have arrived in Paris and immersed himself in French language culture and religion and gotten away with passing himself off as a Frenchman. Also in the 19th century French was considered to be a very desirable language for diplomacy, commerce etc. So it would not be unheard of for a Prince (Mirza) such as Yousef to be tutored in that language.

2. Andre is rather weak and not very bright and your point being? I believe Erik answered that issue himself when he was explaining how only Raoul would be foolhardy enough to come down to the cellar to challenge him openly. To act inept and weak is exactly the best tactic to approach someone as intelligent and formidable as Erik. You do not want to appear as a threat to him for obvious reasons. Andre is not actually incompetent, he just wants to appear that way to make Erik lower his guard.

3. The Carlotta angle. I am aware that in chapter 6 Carlotta appears not to be working with Yousef. I did not want Erik to be entirely right about everything. He is conjecturing, as of this current chapter he does not 100% believe that Philippe told him the truth, and he also doesn't know for sure that Carlotta was being truthful. He can only conjecture. These theories are from Erik's point of view not mine as the author. I have used this conversation as a tool for you to understand how Andre could fool everyone, but keep in mind that Erik is extrapolating based on the facts that he knows. That is why he told Nadir to keep looking into all four of the suspects. While, it may very well be that his theory is correct, he does not know everything.

Chapter 32

Erik and Christine went to put the children to bed. They all gathered around him and begged for a bedtime story, even Louis. Although anxious to claim his bride, Erik missed his children a great deal. He could never resist them, so he told them one. The two little ones each cuddled right up next to him. He could feel them taking shelter in his open arms. Erik felt as if he had left them for a year instead of six weeks. He was glad to be back with them.

When they were sleeping, he removed himself from their arms and went into his own chamber. Christine had gotten ready for bed, and when he came in she was waiting for him. He changed into his night clothes and hopped into the bed, for once they forced the dogs to remain outside. They wanted their time together with no further distractions. She put her arms around him and then cupped his face in her hands kissing him hungrily. He kissed her back just as fiercely. Oh how he missed her and she him. She ran her hands up and down his body caressing him. She wanted to feel every part of him that she had missed. He did the same. Erik could feel the warmth of her touch set fire to every fiber of his being. Oh how he loved her, and she loved him. He wanted to leave everything behind and concentrate solely on giving and receiving pleasure.

He could not remember a time when he had felt more want and desire for her, not even when he thought that he was unwanted and unloved by her. These many weeks without her tender touch made him feel bereft, as if something vital was missing. When he saw Philippe and the other prisoners at Devil's Island, it made him feel very fortunate that he had escaped their fate. He could only think of his angel waiting for him and he longed to hold her to him. He knew that the only real home that he ever had was right there and now in her welcoming arms. They joined together and like their voices had done long ago, their bodies entwined and fused into one crescendo of ecstasy. Their bodies played a symphony of complete fluidity and harmony, of a singular opera that only they were privileged to share.

When their needs and emotions were spent, Erik gently pulled away and whispered his love to her. They fell asleep in one another's arms, content with the world that they had just explored. Erik could not remember a time where he felt more loved than at this moment. He wanted to savor each sensation of love, and give Christine the same feelings. He remembered a distant time in Persia when he was addicted to morphine and enjoyed the euphoria that the drug provided to him, but now, nothing inside of him but his own joy made him feel more alive and whole than he had ever dared dream to be. He looked in awe at the beautiful woman sleeping so peacefully in his arms and he wondered what he had finally done to make fate smile upon his wretched soul.

Christine was also euphoric to have Erik back with her. She missed his rich melodic voice, his look of complete love and adoration, his wit and the beauty of his mind. She whispered her thanks to the spirit of her father, knowing with certainty that Erik was the promised Angel of Music. What else could explain the perfect harmony and rhythm of their life together? She observed other couples, even Raoul and Severine and while they were indeed close and loving, she did not see the same perfect melody that described her and Erik's relationship. They did not need to speak to complete one another's thoughts. When he was gone these past few weeks, she wondered constantly what he must be thinking or feeling. Christine hoped that he did not allow his darker thoughts to take hold while she was not there to keep them at bay.

When they were done making love she asked him how he got along with Raoul. Erik admitted with a smile that he had accidently attempted to strangle Raoul while he was sleeping. She knew how troubled Erik's sleep could get, but he had never come close to committing violence against her in his sleep, no matter how bad his nightmares would be

Erik explained that the incident had made their friendship grow stronger. They had never been together without their wives for so long. Christine was glad to hear that their time in close quarters did not damage their relationship. The two families were too intertwined to survive a fight between Raoul and Erik. He told her how he asked Raoul to take care of her and the family, in case something should happen to him. Christine was touched that Erik could trust Raoul so much that he would entrust them to his care. She did not want to consider that Yousef might actually succeed in carrying out his threats.

"You must always come back to me mon amor. The world would not be the same without you and your genius."

Erik held her close and agreed. "I will not let go of life without a fight, mon ange. It will not be easy to dissuade Yousef from his mission. He has wanted to make me suffer and die for most of his life. I really would prefer not to have his blood on my hands. If he really is Andre, he helped save Raoul. He cannot be completely bad. I would prefer to attempt to divert him from his chosen path. There must be some way of reaching him."

Christine observed "The problem is that Andre does not allow himself to see that you were as much of a pawn of the Shah and Khanum as he was. If only you could somehow convince him that you are not the same man as you were at that time. You have evolved from who you were. Maybe he would see that what he is doing is wrong."

Erik looked at her "You are too innocent and kind hearted, which is why I love you the way that I do. You were the person who gave me hope. When I was a young man, I lost hope that there was anyone out there who could accept me for who and what I was. But I never wanted to be who I had become. I thought that I had no choice but to kill in the name of the shah so that I could find a place in the world. You saved me, but you cannot expect everyone to feel as I felt. Yousef is likely to be a lost cause because he has convinced himself that I am evil and incapable of change."

Christine looked at him "Why can't we at least try to reach him, Andre never seemed like a bad man when I was at the Opera Populaire, and maybe we could go to him and speak with him and make him understand who you are, who you really are. I don't think that he knows you. He is still looking at the Ghost who haunted the opera many years ago and not the wonderful man that you have become."

Erik grabbed her arm and cupped her face in his hands "Absolutely not. I forbid it. You will not come near that monster. I will not see him harm you to get to me. You cannot save everyone like you saved me. I wanted you to save me because in my heart I hoped that you could see past the monster that I thought myself to be. I had trapped my own spirit behind a mask even stronger than my real one. Andre or Yousef, has shown no inclination to drop his vendetta. The fact that he is starting to reveal himself to me shows me that he has grown desperate and impatient for his game to be over. I would rather that he succeeds in killing me than put you or our children in any sort of danger. I forbid you from doing such a thing."

Christine looked at him "Forbid me? How could you do that? I am your wife and I love you and I do not want to see him destroy you, or I will die too. If I have it in my power to change Yousef's mind, I will try to do it. He does not seem as bad as either Philippe or the Buquets. We have all told you over and over again Erik that you will never again be alone. You speak of forbidding me from talking to him, I forbid you from doing anything to let him hurt you. I know you, and I am afraid that you will do something on your own; just to keep him from me, but as you said we can only end this if we stay together. I say that we go to Paris and just confront him about it. Go directly to his office and tell him that we know his true identity and that we regret what happened to him but that he should move on, and live his life. We cannot change the past but we can change the future."

Erik looked at her in amusement "Do you really think that it would work? After all his years of laying low pretending to be someone that he is not? What about the deaths that he has caused by allying himself with Philippe and the Buquets? Should we just put them aside and tell him that everything that he has done has been forgiven? What about Nadir's nephew. I am afraid, my darling exquisitely beautiful living bride that he is not the innocent boy that I spared so many years ago. I wish that he were; but he is a man and he must face the consequences of what he has done. That boy grew into a man and a murderous one at that. I feel bad at my part in it. The monster that I was turned him into the same sort of monster. He does not see that but I do."

Christine looked at Erik in frustration "So we give up all hope and just pray that he does not kill you? That is your plan?"

Erik explained "I admit that I have no idea how to handle this situation. I wish that I could see it clearly. If I had proof that Yousef is Andre I would turn the whole matter over to the gendarmes. He is certainly an accessory to the murder of Lemieux, and to Philippe, Buquet and their crimes. Unfortunately, I only have the word of a dying ex-comte and not even in writing. They will do nothing as of yet until he strikes. I have no intention on sitting around taking the chance that he will strike you or Severine to revenge himself on me."

"Andre and Firmin cannot agree on who could perform an Opera that you recommended to them which was written by a Russian composer named Tchaikovsky. I overheard them saying that would like you and I to be the stars, because they believe that it will make a handsome profit for the theatre. There are many out there who believe that our story is very romantic."

Erik smirked "Romantic how so? A hideous demon loses his heart to a beautiful angel. He goes insane with jealousy and tries to abduct her right under the noses of all of Paris including her handsome fiancé."

Christine gave him a tender smile "Misunderstood, angel and genius composes a romantic opera for his one true love, so that she can take off her blinders and see the beautiful soul that lies beneath his mask. She realizes that her monster is really a handsome prince and they marry and live happily ever after in an enchanted palace in Normandy. Perhaps we should tell them that we would do it, and Yousef or Andre or whoever he is will realize that you are not so bad, if not at least he will make his move and we will be ready for him."

"It is a bad plan Christine, almost as terrible as the one that Raoul and I devised years ago. I do not want you anywhere near Yousef, and I doubt that spending time with me will change his mind about anything. He has been meeting with me for years and has not done so yet." Erik challenged. "I am sorry darling but you are living in a dream world if you believe that demons transform into angels just because we will them too."

Christine looked hurt "Well what is your idea?"

Erik sighed "I have no great solution to the problem; the man has spent years trying to hurt me. I believe that we are going to dispense with a nuanced approach. Once we know that he is truly Yousef, Nadir and I will go after him, Punjab in hand and put the prince out of his misery. There is no way to negotiate with a madman, trust me I know it from personal experience. We cannot expect one to do what we want them to do simply because they will realize that they are wrong. At this point, I will have little remorse for doing so. He is no better than the two ruffians who attacked us on the road from Paris years ago. He is a madman and a murderer. The world will be a better place without him."

"But you promised me never to kill again unless it was in self -defense." Christine insisted.

"You would plead his case?" He asked in disbelief "This is self -defense, he threatens my life continuously and he has threatened to hurt you and Severine as well. What if he goes after our children to get to us? Christine I know that you are an angel but even you cannot deny that the man means us nothing but harm. I feel bad about my part in destroying him, but he is what he is. If we do not take care of him, Yousef will haunt us until we are dead."

Christine snapped her head at those words "Erik, your words remind me of another time, and a similar situation. There was a lunatic haunting the opera, and Raoul talked me into letting everyone hunt him down and kill him. I never gave him a chance to tell me his side, his explanation for his actions. He looked like a murderer who could not be reasoned with so I didn't try to. Now this man, who wrote threatening notes, tossed bodies on the stage, made chandeliers fall would deny another the same opportunity that he was denied."

Erik sighed "Christine, I understand what you are saying but your approach is naïve at best and very dangerous. I will not allow him to get close enough to you and the children to offer any sort of opportunity for you to be harmed. I strongly disagree with Raoul's approach when I was the so called homicidal maniac. He was foolish to use you as bait to trap me. I will not make the same mistakes that he did. I will cut the man down like a rabid dog and take my punishment for doing so if I have to. I am not a coward and have never shied away from a fight to defend what and who I care about. I forbid you to go anywhere near him, or even Paris for that matter."

Erik spoke exactly the wrong words. By denying her approach, it only made her more determined to speak to Andre and try to talk him out of his vendetta. She would prefer if Erik would approach him together with her and they could work out their differences in a civilized manner. But she knew that if she could just speak to him in a safe, crowded location, that she could get him to see how much Erik had changed. It worked with Erik, maybe it would work with Yousef. She would sneak away and say that she is visiting Severine and take the train to Paris and make an appointment with Andre and Firmin to discuss the Opera. She could be back by nightfall and Erik would never know. It was worth a try.


	33. Chapter 33

We are in the last part of this fic. I hope that you enjoy it. I had thought about making the story into a trilogy, but decided to try something a little different. I have started work on something called 'Tears of Hate' that will be a darker story, which may or may not be EC. I had an idea pop in my head the other day. It will not be as optimistic as this fic. As the title suggests there may be a lot of tension between Christine and Erik. Raoul will not evolve into a friend of Erik's.

Chapter 33.

Several days went by, Erik and Christine returned to their routine. The De Chagny's hosted a Christmas celebration involving both families. No one let the ongoing tension effect their celebration of the holiday. Nadir did not stay to celebrate a holiday that was not his, he returned to Paris to investigate all four suspects but especially Andre. He brought the gendarmes into it as well, telling them what Philippe had revealed, but he was careful not to betray the source of his knowledge. He was very anxious to find out whether Andre was Yousef, if so, he was going to take the angst of killing Yousef away from Erik, and take up the task on his own.

His nephew did not deserve to die at the monster's hand no matter what either he or Erik had done in the past. His blood boiled at the fact that Yousef would use his nephew even if his motive was only to distract Nadir. The boy died due to his actions. Nadir was not a young man anymore. He had nothing to lose, he would kill Yousef and save anyone else from having to die and end the matter once and for all. Erik had a wife and a family and should not take the risk of being killed and leaving them all behind. Nadir was happy to be a _Shahid_. If he were to die, he would enter paradise where he would finally have his beautiful Rookheeya and their son Reza beside him for all eternity. Allah would reward him for removing one more murderer from the world. Erik would miss him, but he was no longer alone. It would not be the same as it once was. Nadir used to feel that he had the duty to his old friend to watch over and protect Erik both from a cruel world and from his own self destructive nature but now he had Christine and Raoul and his brother and sister and even Julien. Antoinette Giry might shed a few tears for what might have been if Nadir had been able to pursue her more but in the end it did not matter.

Nadir found it strange that his and Erik's lives had come almost full circle. Many years ago, Erik had tired of the bloodshed that the Shah and Khanum had made him pursue, and Yousef's father was the last straw. The Shah had used Nadir as a pawn to help bring Erik into line. Instead of killing the entire family,Erik had let the boy live. He would not kill a child but now the child had become a man and a murderer. When they fled Persia, it was Nadir who had become Erik's conscience. Nadir told Erik that he should never again think about their days in Persia that they needed to leave it all behind. Erik had been very traumatized by what the Shah had made him. He was not by nature an assassin, but Nadir had helped the Shah mold him into one. When they reached France, Erik helped to build the opera house and designed his lair in the fifth cellar so that he could never again be tempted to go back into a world that had rejected him, and that he in turn rejected. It was to be his living tomb.

Nadir never approved of Erik's desire to flee both to protect himself from the world, and to protect the world from him. He tried over and over again throughout the years to convince Erik to give the world a chance to see him for what he had become. He explained how the old superstitions that he encountered as a child in Normandy had been slowly dying, replaced by a modern world of science that might actually be ready for his genius. Erik was willing to give Nadir free use of his genius to make them both wealthy men, but it stopped there. Until he emerged five years before from his lair, he would not take the chance of revealing anything more of himself, outside of the small confines of the opera house.

Now Erik had fully emerged and become the great man that Nadir had always seen hiding inside of him. It was time for Nadir to finish his work and help Erik finally lay the last bastion of his tragic past to rest. Nadir led him into the tragedy and now he would undo what he had once done. He just needed to be sure that he took care of the right man and then he would either die or go back to Persia and wait to die.

Christine waited until after Christmas to send a note to Firmin and Andre requesting a meeting. She told them that she would be in Paris for one day to visit Meg and wanted to meet with them to discuss her and Erik's joint appearance in the Russian's opera. She claimed that she wanted to surprise Erik with her decision to come out of retirement to do so, and that once she did she would do her best to get Erik to appear as well for the sake of making money for the opera. She waited anxiously for a telegraph. She received an affirmative answer that both men could meet with her in a café near the opera house on the fifth of January, the date that she had told them that she would be in Paris.

If Erik had known he would have immediately forbidden such a thing but Christine was determined to end the whole affair once and for all. She was tired of watching her husband don a worried frown. She wanted to end his nightmares which had been there every night since his return from South America. He would call out in his sleep, sometimes he would be in the garden where he had killed Yousef's father long ago. It was heartbreaking for her to hear him repeat that he would not kill the child no matter what. Other times he would play out other disturbing memories from his past. She wanted him to be free forever more. He deserved to be free at last, with no more problems from his past. He had been her guardian angel for so long but no one was really his. He called her naïve but she truly believed that she could convince Yousef to end everything. She would appeal to the child trapped within the man that she knew must exist somewhere.

She decided that she would tell Erik that Severine needed her for the day, possibly overnight to work on a project that was to be a surprise for Raoul. Raoul was going to be celebrating his birthday soon, and Severine wanted Christine to help her plan a surprise. She would tell him that he could say nothing to Raoul about it lest he ruin the surprise. She figured that she would be back in Normandy by nightfall if she timed it right. She did not see how it could not work. Andre had always seemed like a nice guy. It could not possibly have been all of an act for so long.

Yousef could sense that the forces for the final battle were beginning to fall into place. He was surprised to receive a note from the sag's wife. He always thought that Christine Daae was a particularly nice but naïve woman. He wondered if his suspicions were correct and that Philippe had betrayed him, but it was odd that she would be coming if he had. He did not think that the Phantom would send her to trap him. Although he was a monster, Yousef knew that the man loved his wife beyond all reason. He destroyed the entire opera house to possess her. He would not take the chance of her being caught by him. He wondered if he shouldn't take the opportunity to take her captive. It seemed as if Allah himself were on his side with granting such a gift to him. The Angel of Death would be worried about his woman. Perhaps he would do anything that was asked of him to get her back.

He had no interest in killing her, but he would if it were the only way. She was an innocent even if she did have poor judgment in choosing such a husband. He remembered how she would deny that she had any involvement in the Phantom's plots to make her the prima donna over La Carlotta and yet despite her alleged fear of him, and her relationship with De Chagny, she did end up with him. Perhaps if she had known what he was like in Persia she would have turned away in revulsion. Perhaps he should still try to sway her. It would be a triumph if she would turn away from her husband in disgust. He would be shattered. Perhaps also he could ransom her off for his entire fortune. Then when he lost everything he would have mercy on the sag and execute him but not before his Christine would renounce him. How sweet that would be.

All of the tears and the wrongs that he had endured over the past twenty years would be made right and he could finally reclaim his Yasmin if she were still there for him waiting. Hopefully she was. It had been so long since he spoken to her. She had returned to Persia when her father was recalled by the Shah. She was so beautiful and kind, like his mother was before she was so brutally murdered. He could close his eyes and see Yasmin's rosebud lips, lustrous black hair and soft brown eyes and olive complexion. She was smiling at him, beckoning him to return to her. He could feel her siren's call even now, but first he had to end this war once and for all. In the past the Phantom had gotten the upper hand but this time it would be Yousef's victory.

Erik waited patiently for Nadir to tell him what he needed to know. Was Andre really Yousef? It was hard to believe that he could have been such a great actor for all of these years and stayed hidden in plain view right in front of him. The man was a genius. It was a shame that it was wasted on revenge. He would give anything to turn back the clock and have left before killing the boy's father. It would have saved everyone so much grief. The boy would have had loving parents to care for him and put him on the right road rather than the one that he chose. He did not think that Christine's idea would work. Yousef had spent virtually his entire life plotting to kill the people responsible for his parent's death. A plea, no matter how heartfelt, would not dissuade someone so adamant about what he felt he needed to do. Internally he smiled at her innocent attempt to do so. She redeemed him, so she felt that she could do so with the entire world. She really was an amazing woman and so full of love and light. How else did she bring a monster like him out of the darkness of hell, into the light, and into love? He owed her everything for what her love had wrought. As he looked around his vast estate, and was surrounded by love and beauty, he was thankful that after all of the suffering that he had endured in his miserable life, that he had been given the chance to taste heaven and not just dream of it as he once had.

Poor Yousef, if he could be made to see that what he wanted was not going to change anything; he too would have a chance to have heaven. His father had told him not to seek revenge. He remembered the man, and although he knew that Mirza Farzad did not approve of him, he could not blame him. Not anymore. The man that Farzad had disapproved of as an assassin, no longer existed. He died in the Chahar Bagh on that long ago day. Farzah clearly understood what his son did not that to spend your life seeking revenge against all that wronged you was a waste of one's life. Erik did not always know that, but with time and the presence of love he had learned the truth. Now Erik was going to have to become the assassin that he once was, to put down a rabid dog; but he could not help but to curse the fact that he had no choice but to do it. He spared Yousef so that he would have a life to live, a full and happy one but the man that he became spurned both the gift and his own father's advice. It was with a heavy heart that he resolved to pick up the Punjab lasso once again. The same weapon that the blood thirsty Shah had forced him to wield. He had to let the Angel of Death back in his life once more, for one last time. He hoped that he would be able to put it down forever. He resolved to burn the damned thing if he were to survive this final encounter. No child of his would ever be forced to see it or wield it as he had to.

The forces were assembling for the final epic battle…There could be no turning back.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

January 5, 1887 Paris

Christine was proud of herself. She talked Erik into letting Louis help him work on creating his horseless carriage. She tricked them into thinking that the other had an interest in doing so. She knew that in reality that both of her boys would enjoy having a project to do together. Erik had never known the joys of having a father to show him how to do things, and Louis had lost his real father and showed a keen interest in all of Erik's inventions. It was something that she might have done anyways. Erik was still teaching Gustave music but he was still a little young to help him with his mechanical devices. Louis was the perfect age to start. She knew that once she could get Erik and Louis in Erik's workshop, she would never have to worry about them again for the rest of the day. In her thoughtful way she arranged for a servant to bring out a lunch for them so that they could 'picnic' as well. She avoided all discussion of Yousef and her desire to speak with him so Erik would believe that she was being 'obedient' to his wishes.

She left early in the morning to 'assist Severine with her planning'. She told him that they were going to meet in Rouen to look for some appropriate items for the party. She told him that she would head over to the Chateau in the afternoon to help her some more and to not be surprised if she even spent the night. Christine figured that she could always stay with Meg or Madame Giry if she missed the last train out of Paris so she did not want to alarm Erik if she did not show up. She marveled at how easily he took her at her word. Erik trusted her a great deal. She hoped that she would never again have to betray that trust. It had taken Erik many years to completely and unquestioningly trust her, after her betrayals of him at the opera house.

For the first year or two of their marriage whenever they fought, he always feared that she would leave him as she had in the past. His temper could still be scary but she knew that he would always forgive her and would never really do her harm, no matter how he ranted and raved at her. She decided that the reward of what she was doing would fit the almost certain sense of betrayal that Erik would feel. She was doing it for him and for their future together. She was afraid that he would do something rash to protect her. He never cared about protecting himself. His own safety and happiness never mattered to him, but it mattered to her. She had no intention of watching her children grow up without a father, and she selfishly wanted to grow old together with him. She boarded the train to Paris with great anticipation. She had to believe that Yousef was simply misguided. Erik himself felt sorry for the path that he had taken. This could be the last chance to avoid bloodshed, if she could convince him that Erik had truly changed and was not the tortured soul that Yousef remembered. She remembered that Andre seemed to be a very reasonable man. He could not have been acting as such all of the time so completely. She worked with him and she had known him for years; he was not a perfect stranger. He had even stayed with them.

Erik was clueless as to what Christine was up to. She had said nothing about Yousef since they had discussed it before Christmas. He assumed that she had accepted that it was his problem to deal with and not hers. Nadir would help him figure out how to handle it. She only had to stay home and take care of the children and take care of him. She did not need to risk her own safety in a futile attempt to try to redeem Yousef from his chosen path. She had been successful in turning Erik on a better path because he had wanted her love and wanted to show her that he could be a good and loving husband and father if she would only return his vast reservoir of love for her, and she did. She made him want to be a good man. He wanted her to be proud of him, and he pushed himself continuously to prove to her that she made the right decision in choosing him on that long ago night, when he had been so desperate. He was no longer desperate but secure, and he was happy to be able to give some security to his new son, Louis. If he wanted to learn from Erik, Erik was more than happy to teach him. It would only make him a better heir to Lemieux et Fils.

Christine arrived on time and proceeded to the restaurant near the Place de l'Opera that she had chosen both for its coziness and its proximity to the Opera House. She had eaten there with Raoul several times when they were engaged and with Erik as well when they wanted a quick bite to eat before the opera. The owner of the restaurant knew her well and always gave them the same table in the back corner of the restaurant. Erik still preferred privacy, it used to be because he wanted no one to gawk at him as the former Phantom of the Opera, but later he still appreciated eating almost privately where they could discuss whatever they wanted to without fear of being overheard by some curious onlooker or reporter for L'Epoque, Le Monde or some other periodical. Christine arrived a few minutes early and was seated promptly at the usual table and had a nice discussion with the owner Henri Leponte.

"Where is your husband Madame Muhlheim, we have not seen either of you since last spring? Is everything alright with you and him?" The owner asked with a little concern.

"Everything is wonderful Henri. We are just enjoying our solitude in Normandy more and more. The countryside is a wonderful place to raise the children, better than a crowded city such as here." She replied with a smile.

"You are expecting Monsieur's Firmin and Andre? I see Monsieur Firmin right now. Shall I escort him to your table?" the owner asked.

"That would be great Henri." She replied.

Firmin came upon her table in a huff, as if he had been in quite a hurry to get there. Christine wondered where Andre was since it was he that she was actually hoping to meet. She asked Firmin as a cover for her story of discussing the newest production but she had planned upon asking Andre to stay a little later to try to get a discussion going of the real issue. She wondered what was keeping Andre. Would this entire trip to Paris be a complete waste?" She hoped not.

Firmin doffed his hat to her respectfully and sat at the table. He turned to her apologetically and told her "Andre sends his regrets Madame Muhlheim, he had something urgent call him away. I told him that I would happily report the outcome of this meeting to him. "

Christine hid her disappointment her whole purpose for coming was seemingly a waste. She would be hard pressed to find a new excuse to get away from Erik and come to Paris to discuss the "opera". She had not intended to agree to do the Opera but she knew now that she would have to. She wondered how she would get Erik to agree to do it when he specifically banned her from stepping foot in Paris until the whole matter with Yousef could be resolved. This matter was getting way too complicated for her to take. It was easy to deceive Erik once but twice was a whole another thing. He took her hand in greeting and gave her a gentle kiss on it. She smiled back insincerely, she did not have anything against Firmin but inwardly it was hard to know that she would have to spend an entire lunch listening to his boring dribble. She braced herself for a very boring hour.

Firmin looked at her and gushed "We were very surprised to get your telegram suggesting that you and the Pha- I mean Erik would be interested in appearing in the new Opera. We have been interviewing several sopranos and a fine tenor but none that we have found have a shred of either your talents or Erik's. Andre is convinced that to feature both of you would make the opera reap profits that have not been seen ever. We would gladly pay whatever either of you ask to make it happen. We are so terribly humbled that you would even consider such a thing."

Christine improvised "Erik and I would not accept a sou to do it. We would be doing it for the sake of the Opera's future expansion. We would ask only that you place a small token of the proceeds in the charity that he has established to aid the employees of the Opera. Erik feels that there are still too many accidents that end the careers of so many promising thespians, ballerinas and singers prematurely. He was very excited about the project involving box five, that we laid out last summer. I am trying to talk him into donating some items in the name of the Phantom of the Opera that can be put into the box to increase the desirability of such a thing but it is admittedly a tough sell. Erik is such a private man."

Firmin replied giving her a conspiratorial smile "My dear Christine, I hope that I might call you that, we have known one another forever. I am amazed at how confident that you have grown over the past five years. You seem to have the Phan—I mean Erik eating out of your hands, as tame as a circus bear. I do not know how you did it, especially since you were once so fearful and timid of the same man. It is really amazing. I am glad that we could have this time alone together to sit down and enjoy a meal and discuss the affairs of the opera. What was your secret?"

Christine looked at him "No secret, may I call you Richard. Erik was simply a lonely man, masquerading as a ghost. He never thought that anyone would take him seriously without creating some drama so he drummed some up. Once he was secure in my love he did not need to resort his previous tactics. He is very sorry about all that he did during the beginning of your tenure, which is one reason that he is agreeable to doing this Opera for you."

Their lunch was over and Firmin turned to her. "I would like you to come with me to the Palais Garnier so that I might show you the proposed contract for you and Erik to sign to perform in the opera. I took the liberty of getting it together and I left it on my desk. It will be but a moment to get it and give it to you. It might save you and Erik a return trip back to Paris. You can just get him to sign it and send it back by return of post."

Christine was impatient to leave and be on the last train back. She did not want to pick up a contract since she was still wondering how she was going to get Erik to sign one. She decided to go with him quickly to do so. She would discard it at the train station and then either get another one officially or she could find another unrelated reason to visit Andre she would tell them that they had changed their mind about doing it. She had no desire to do it. Her voice was out of shape for such a thing. She was way too busy with the children to do it. The only person that she ever truly cared to sing for was Erik and she did so in the privacy of their own home or sometimes at Church. They were about in society these days with too many of the gentry. It was not considered ladylike to be an opera singer. Christine was content to help Erik with his architecture firm as a dutiful society wife and not in the spotlight in front of the world, but she could not confess that.

She followed Firmin to the Palais Garnier. Admittedly she was engulfed in a wave of nostalgia. It was after all the place that she had first met her angel; where he had taken her under his wing; where they had fallen in love. She looked around and it was as if time stood still and nothing had changed. She looked at a large clock on the wall and regrettably knew that she could not stay very long. She would go to Andre's office, get a copy of the contract and take a hansom cab to the Gare du Nord. She did not want to have to track down Meg or Madame Giry and beg them to keep her secret. She hoped that she would not run into them at the Palais Garnier that would only waste more time, and that was something that she did not have in abundance if she wanted to return to Normandy in the same day as she left. If she did there would be a lot less questions that would need answering. She did not need to raise Erik's suspicions especially since she would have to return again to see Andre.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

When Firmin lead Christine into his office she suddenly felt a chill of uneasiness as if it were not a good idea. That part of the Opera house was deserted. Normally there were people scattered about, but it was quiet in the wing where the offices were situated. Firmin politely pulled a chair out for her to sit, and smiled at her. She asked where everyone was, and he told her that the office staff had taken the week off since they were between productions. In her years of living in the dormitory of the opera, whenever she would go to the theatre office area there was always the clicking of typewriters drawing up contracts letters and other correspondence necessary to running the theatre. It was mid- afternoon on a Wednesday, even with a reduced staff, still gone from the New Year's celebration and Christmas season there should have at least been one person there but it was as silent as a tomb. No one mentioned that Firmin could be involved but was it possible that he and Andre were partners in bringing down Erik as well?"

She looked at him uncomfortably "I think that I need to use the ladies room."

He looked at her with a cold smile and removed his wig of gray hair revealing a head of

Black hair, his brown eyes suddenly looked malevolent. Christine's eyes widened in shock.

"I think that we will dispense with the pleasantries Madame Muhlheim. I think that you know who I am." Firmin sneered.

Christine nodded "Are you and Andre partners then?"

Firmin laughed and observed sardonically "That bumbling fool? Your husband was always right about one thing, that man is a complete idiot. The last seven years that I have had to abide him have been grueling to say the least. No Madame, he is not my partner. Philippe did as I instructed, do you really think that I would not know what your husband and your former lover were up to? Really Madame, your husband has become predictable. You have tamed the beast quite well; it was far more difficult to fool him in the old days when he was alone. You have made my life so much simpler."

He looked at her confused face "Perhaps you still do not understand completely so let me introduce myself I am Prince Yousef Qajar of Persia."

Christine swallowed and looked at him calmly, using her skill as an actress. "Then I guess my visit here was not in vain. It was you that I wanted to see."

"Does your husband know of your visit here? I cannot imagine that he would have permitted you to do this?" He asked.

"No he does not know. I wanted to speak to you and try to get you to stop this ridiculous vendetta that you have against my husband."

Yousef looked at her incredulously "Vendetta, it is so much more than that Madame. I do not seek revenge, I want justice Madame. There is a great deal of difference between the two concepts. Do you know who your husband was or is?"

"Erik has told me everything about his past. I know what he did to your father." She told him.

He looked at her with barely contained anger. "Did he tell you that he murdered my father right in front of me? My father was a good man. He was not a traitor to the Shah, he was loyal to him but he sent your husband to kill him anyhow."

Christine nodded "Yes I know."

Yousef continued, recounting, "I will never forget how he looked when I saw him; he was dressed in a black robe. His face was covered by both a full black facemask and a hood. All that I could see was his eyes and they were so cold and dead, and unfeeling. They called him Asto Vidatu or Azrael or Angel of Death in French. In our ancient religion Asto Vidatu, was the god of death. He would chase people out of heaven with his noose. Although we were Muslims, we did not forget the old myths of our ancestors, but we called him Azrael or Angel of Death. Your husband was born with the mark of Asto Vidatu and tortured and killed thousands of good innocent people in my country under the banner of the Shah and his mother. When he killed my father, I vowed as both a good son and a Prince of Persia to bring the monster to justice for what he did."

Christine looked at him sadly and tried to explain, "Erik was a very young man when he lived in Persia. He was not yet twenty when Nadir Khan brought him before the Shah and Khanum. He had known nothing but hate and rejection because of his face, and was offered the chance to be accepted for what he was. He was acting under the orders of the Shah, and would himself have become a victim if he did not follow his orders."

Yousef looked at her fiercely "He was not one of us, he was a foreigner, he could have left at any time and not done the Shah's bidding. He was more than just a soldier for him. He invented torture chambers which he and the Shah used to hurt thousands of people. The Shah still uses them today. If he had never come then they would never have existed."

Christine replied calmly, "He was tricked into coming and forced to become an assassin. He wanted to build great palaces and be accepted despite his face. The Shah would have still tortured and killed the same people including your father. The Shah ordered Erik to kill you and your mother, that is why he left Persia, he could justify killing a man, who might have done something to deserve their death, he could not kill women or children. He executed your father but spared both you and your mother. You would not be here today if the Shah had sent any other assassin. Erik is not the man who is responsible for your father's death, he was only following orders."

"Following Orders." Yousef spat "I suppose that he told you that; A convenient way to ignore his own culpability for his heinous acts."

"No." she replied "I told him that, his version of what happened is closer to yours than mine. He accepts responsibility for every bad act that he has ever done. I have had a very hard time convincing him that he needs to put what was done in the past. He cannot change who he was, and he regrets what he did every single moment of every day in his life. When I first knew him he did not believe that he deserved happiness, I had to make him understand that he did."

She glanced at him and continued asserting "He does deserve it, more than anyone that I know. He is a good man and an angel, but not an angel of death. You have been to our home and seen his many gifts, all of which he has wanted to share with the world to make it a better place. The Shah used the gifts that he offered for evil. That was not his fault, perhaps he should have refused but he did what he was asked to do and when he realized the extent of the evil he did go away and hid himself away, far away from the rest of mankind to preventing anyone else from ever using him in that way again. He built his underground lair to protect both himself from the world and the world from him."

Yousef laughed acridly "You believe that what he did here was for the world's protection. How soon that you forget that he terrorized this very theatre for years. He pretended to be a ghost, and blackmailed, extorted and killed. You witnessed much of it, ah but I have forgotten he did much of it for you; to advance your career from chorus girl to prima donna. You would have me believe that he is a good man. He is a good actor but he is far from a good man."

He pulled out a pistol from where he had hidden it. Christine gasped.

He glowered at her. "I have had enough of your talk. Before you sent us your note requesting a meeting, I was going to leave you be. Despite your past actions of self-aggrandizement I believed you to be innocent of his crimes, and therefore did not want to harm you despite his crimes, but now you have convinced me otherwise. You would defend his actions and are therefore, an accomplice to his many crimes. I will still not kill you if you cooperate but if I happen to do so, you will simply become 'collateral damage'."

She attempted to scream but he laughed. "No one will hear you, there are some rehearsals on the other side of the theatre, but they cannot hear us. The walls in here are reinforced to keep the noise away so that we could work peacefully. In the past the only one that would have heard you would have been your husband the Opera Ghost, I am afraid that he had many passageways throughout this theatre including right behind my office desk here."

Still holding the gun on her, he stood up and pulled a lever opening a previously hidden passageway.

"I found this passageway a while ago, and have explored most of its reaches. It was most fortunate that I brought someone with me when I first tried to use it. He was in front of me and fell to his death in one of your husband's traps. I did not waste my time with it after that, by that time the Phantom was long gone and there was no reason to do so."

He looked at her and smiled cruelly "This time I have you to lead me. I am sure that he taught you his secret way of getting to his lair."

"No. He did not." Christine insisted.

Yousef laughed "Well if he didn't then he might be responsible for your death as well because you are going to be my tour guide. You will lead me to his lair, and as I am a gentleman, I will let the lady go first, in front of me. I hope that, for your sake, that you were either lying to me, or that you are very lucky. Otherwise, he will find your decomposed corpse rotting at the bottom of one of his traps. Perhaps that would be fitting. You would look more like he used to, although, even then you would probably be a little more appealing."

Christine warned "If that does happen, he really will become Asto Vidatu or Azreal or whatever you would like to call him. There will not be a place on this planet where he will not search for you and kill you. Nadir and Raoul will go after you in full force as well, and they both have their strengths."

Yousef laughed "You mean that they will go after poor Andre. The poor devil won't know what hit him. I sent him and his wife on a well -deserved vacation to the spa in Baden-Baden, in Germany. He should be returning later today. I am afraid that he will lose all of the benefits once the Phantom returns to him in his full glory demanding that he lead him to you. Perhaps I will be fortunate enough to see his face, as your husband chokes the life out of the wrong man."

Christine spat "You are a fool if you think that Erik will not figure out that it is you that he needs to go after. He did not trust Philippe's word completely. He is very gifted and you will not deceive him for long. He will come for you."

Yousef laughed "As I intend him to. If you survive the trip to his lair, I have every intention of keeping you alive to lure him to you. It would be a much greater pleasure for me to kill you in front of him. Imagine him holding you in his arms as your life blood seeps from your body and your eyes close forever. I would not spare him the 'pleasure' of that moment Madame, just as he did not spare me the sight of my dying father. I will watch him beg me to spare you. He will beg me very prettily, just as he once begged you to love him in front of all of Paris, right before you betrayed him by ripping the mask right off of his face. I meant to thank you Madame for allowing me to savor that moment. It has comforted me through many a dark time. How did it feel to betray him like that? I have to admit that even I almost felt sorry for him that night. You were most cruel to him; I would not have thought you capable of such."

Christine looked at him angrily tears filleding her eyes. "I treated him most horribly that night and I will never completely forgive myself for what I put Erik through. No matter what I believed his crimes to be, I should have given him the chance to explain himself to me. But I was young and naïve, and very scared. I did not really know Erik for who he really was and made the mistake of not trusting him. Even though I can never forgive myself for what I did; he has forgiven me and that is what is most important."

Yousef smiled "This time you will be used again for the same purpose Madame. I would have come to you to obtain my justice, but this works out well and not without irony. His life will end in the same place that he came to take refuge from his crimes in the past; the same place where you and the Vicomte plotted against him before. This time though the plot will not fail because I am depending upon no one but myself to make it succeed. It is time for me to succeed where everyone else is failed. The sag will die at last and justice will finally prevail."

He cocked the pistol "It is time for us to make our journey to jahannam or as you would call it to hell. He motioned to the entrance "Start walking"

Christine left her handbag by her chair, and pulled her wedding band from her hand. She dropped it in front of the doorway hoping that someone might notice the items. She remembered how, when Severine had been kidnapped that she left a clue in the snow. She hoped that Erik would wonder where she went. She cursed that she had gone through so much trouble to hide her absence. He would not start looking for at least a day and in the meantime she could be dead. She prayed for some sort of break that would get Erik going sooner.

Erik did find out sooner, and by the time that she was wondering, he was already en route to Paris. As she was heading on the train towards Paris, Erik received a phone call from Raoul.

Raoul told him, "Erik, I was wondering if I could bring Erik and Alexandre by to play with your children, they are bored and our nanny took the week off and Severine is in bed with a….."

Erik cut the conversation short right there "What… Christine is supposed to be with Severine. They were supposed to be shopping in Rouen, for some party for you, a surprise."

Raoul interrupted "Are you sure that it was Severine that she was accompanying? Perhaps it was Dominique or your mother."

Erik replied "No, she clearly told me that it was Severine. Your birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks isn't it?

Raoul replied "Yes that is true but she would not be throwing me a party, we are going to my mother's chateau instead."

Erik became very agitated "She was lying to me but why? She never lies to me, not anymore what could she be thinking of?" A thought came to mind and he expressed it out loud "Andre, but she wouldn't, she wouldn't dare. I forbade it; she would not defy me."

"What are you talking about Erik? You are not making any sense. Calm down and tell me what you are thinking?" Raoul told him.

"The other day, she told me that she wanted us to seek Andre out to try to reason with him. I told her that it was not a good idea, and forbade her from seeking him out." Erik told Raoul.

Raoul replied incredulously "You forbade her? Erik you do realize that Lotte has been under my wife's influence for five years? You cannot forbid our wives to do anything, just subtly suggest that it is not in their best interests. You basically gave her an invitation to do just that. It is clear that she did not listen. I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't on the train to Paris right now as we speak."

Erik blanched "My God, you are right. I must go to Paris and get her before she does anything foolish. I hope that I will not be too late."

Raoul told him "I am coming with you. I will board the train at Boscherville and we will go together, you might need help."

Erik told him gently "Stay here Raoul with your arm, he could overpower you and get you killed. I do not need to contend with you putting yourself in danger for my horrible past."

Raoul replied "Nonetheless, I am coming with you. Although I entrusted her to you, I still love Lotte in a brotherly sort of way. I vowed to protect her years ago. I will not relinquish my responsibility simply because the danger has changed. I am a man of my word. Besides I don't remember you standing on the sidelines when Philippe kidnapped Severine. You almost got yourself killed rescuing her."

Erik growled "That was different, Severine was my sister."

"How so?" Raoul asked Erik. "Lotte is my sister. I have known her since we were both children. I rescued her scarf in the waves at Perros and I will do the same for her. You had only known Severine for a few weeks when you rescued her." Raoul insisted. "I am boarding that train whether you like it or not. I will see you there in the compartment."

"Fine." Erik agreed "Have it your way, but bring that set of dueling pistols that you are so proud of. We are going to need all of the firepower that we can muster to fight Yousef. Before you go call my brother and have him wire Nadir to meet the train in Paris. Ask him to contact Meg and Antoinette as well in case Christine is with one of them. We will find Christine and bring her home safely. If Andre has taken her he will not survive this day." Erik vowed ominously.

Raoul replied "I will see you on the noon train to Paris. We will get there in the late afternoon. Erik, for once you must keep a cool head, Lotte does not need you charging to find her like a bull. You are a lot more effective when you let your brain work clearly and with cunning. Don't lose control of yourself or Andre will win."

Erik admitted reluctantly "You are right boy. Thank you for keeping me straight."

Raoul replied "I know you Erik, I have fought both with you and against you and you are a formidable foe either way, but in our duel at the cemetery I was able to get the best of you because of the strength of your emotions and passions. You cannot see beyond them. You must be the calm and in control Phantom when you face Andre. That is one more reason that I am going with you. I will see you shortly."

"Goodbye, mon ami." Erik replied hanging up the phone. He immediately sprang forth into action.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Yousef and Christine stepped into the labyrinth and started down the musty path. At one time, Erik maintained each one of the pathways but they had been deserted for almost six years. The path that Yousef chose was covered in dust and spider webs, and rats scurried about under their feet. Christine gasped when one jumped in front of her...

She turned to Yousef, "We are not safe heading down here without any sort of light. Erik could see in the dark because he was accustomed to it. He always advised me to walk about carrying a torch or lantern. I saw none here and we will lose the light any time now." She warned."

The Persian nodded. "There is a lantern ahead of us. I left it here after when I was down before it should still be where we left it. No one comes down here anymore."

"We were down here last year but Erik took us on a more direct path from the Rue Scribe side. He cleared that one of all of his traps long ago. Why don't I show you that way instead? We just need to exit and go to that side. He probably has not yet cleared the traps from this one since your associate fell into one before, between that and the state of disrepair we are not likely to make it down safely."

The Persian cocked the gun once more and held it against her forehead. "You will have to improvise. If I take you out of here someone might see us, I will not risk the chance that you will escape."

"Fine Richard," Christine fumed, I hope that you don't mind that I continue to call you that. I have known you by that name for seven years. Have you forgotten that so quickly? Was there anything about that time that was real?

Yousef sneered "My dislike for your husband has never changed. I am an excellent actor Madame, better than anyone here. I have not been myself since I was a child, thanks to your husband. When I was a ten year old child in Constantinople, I pretended to be a girl, to evade the Shah's minions. I have been Firmin for almost twelve years. At times I feel almost as if I were a Frenchman."

Christine asked "Why do you want to do this Richard? Do you need to make my children grow up without a father? Even if what you believe is true, will Erik's death bring back your parents? Erik told me that your father told you not to seek revenge. Why do you ignore what he told you? You claim to be getting justice in his name; but is this the way to do it?"

He looked at Christine irritably "Stop trying to win my sympathy or explore my motives. I have already told you that I am not seeking vengeance for my father but seeking justice for your husband and the Shah's crimes. Your husband was a powerful man in my country. He rose to power because of his willingness to do the Shah's bidding. It is his motives that you should be questioning not mine. If you were as innocent as you seemed to be back then why didn't you marry the Vicomte as you wanted to? You claimed to be afraid of the Phantom, and not in league with him, and yet you married him. I never did understand why you would have chosen such a man over the Vicomte de Chagny. The Vicomte was a good man, unlike his brother and he truly wanted to marry you, yet you chose that monster."

Christine replied "Listen Richard it is not too late to end this peacefully. I came here to find you to convince you that your crusade against Erik is misguided. Despite what your associates have done to him, he does not hate you. He would let you go and say nothing more about your association with the others. He knows that you are not like Philippe or Bertrand. Erik believes that you did not condone all of their actions. I told you back there that, if we continue down this path, it will be more than just the physical path ahead that will present challenges to you. Erik will never let you go free. You have a wife, Mathilde. Do you love her at all? Was she just a façade for you like everything else?"

He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders "A façade Madame. I am fond of her but if I die, it will be of little matter, she is young and will find someone else."

Christine gave him a glance filled with pity. "Then you have no one that you truly love? I feel sorry for you, to live without love. You and Erik have more in common than you ever thought. He spent most of his life without knowing love. It was the absence of love that made him take many regrettable actions. Do you really want to follow his path?"

Yousef sneered "I am nothing like your husband. I have known true love but she left me years ago. She made me choose between her and my quest for justice. As a Prince of Persia, I felt that my duty to my people far outweighed my own personal happiness."

Christine stopped walking and looked back at him asking softly "What is her name?"

Youself replied "Yasmine. She was the daughter of a Persian diplomat of good family and a gentle heart. She wanted me to abandon my path and take her somewhere far away, where the Shah could not reach us."

Christine could see a tear forming in his eye, which he wiped away. He looked at her and then hardened his heart and grabbed her and held the gun to her temple.

He jabbed her with the gun and said "I told you before, stop trying to distract me. I have been planning this for so long and the end is finally near. I will not have you trying to gain my sympathy for either yourself or the monster that you call your husband. You will not speak to me about anything until we reach your husband's old lair."

Christine looked at him "Erik was right I should not have come. I made a mistake believing that you had any sort of decency left in your heart. You will stop at nothing to achieve your so called 'justice' even killing innocents."

He took the barrel of the gun and slapped her face with it, drawing a little blood from her temple. "I told you to be silent, Jendeh. This time I hit you the next time I will shoot you."

They came to a spot where the lantern had been left. He reached down for it and picked it up and then lit it.

"Stay to the left, my associate walked towards the middle and the floor opened up beneath him; one of your husband's traps."

Christine did as he said and went off to the left. She started to recognize the path as it linked up with the one that she used to follow from her dressing room. She decided not to let Firmin know that it was safe. She wanted him to be distracted just in case she could find a way to stop him.

Erik wasted no time in leaving the manor riding Caesar at a breakneck pace. He did not want to miss the noon train to Paris. The next one after that did not leave for several hours. He hoped that in the meantime Raoul would have had time to call Jean Paul and his mother to see if Christine had gone to see them. He wanted Jean Paul or his mother to telegraph Nadir and Julien in Paris. Raoul had a little more time because Boscherville was a stop closer to Paris than Rouen and he had a shorter ride into Boscherville to begin with. To Erik's relief Raoul, Jean Paul and Severine all boarded the train together and found him in the compartment that Erik had reserved.

Erik looked at all of them irritably and then turned to Raoul "What are they doing here, fop? I did not ask you to bring all of Boscherville."

Raoul turned to him "Both insisted on coming. I tried to tell Severine to stay in bed but she would hear nothing of it."

Jean Paul told him "You need me brother. In my experience with you, every time you have one of these emergencies, you need my services. I am saving you the need to seek out a physician in Paris."

Erik gave him a reluctant acknowledgement "I am hoping that she is still in Rouen or just deceived me so that she could go see Meg in Paris, but if not we might have use for you; but stay out of the fray please."

Jean Paul replied "You treat me as if I am somehow physically weak. I assure you that I was quite a competent medic in the army during the war with Prussia. When I wasn't needed to help with the casualties, I had to spend some time on the battlefield as a soldier. I know how to shoot a gun quite well. I have hunted with you and Raoul."

Erik looked at him critically "Have you ever killed a man?"

Jean Paul stuttered "na..na.. no."

Erik gave him a cold smile "It is not the same as saving one brother. I have killed many men and each time that you do it, no matter how deserving that the man was to die, there is still a part of you that dies with them. The part of you that is innocent and human. You have to dehumanize yourself to do it. Too much emotion and you cannot handle the job."

He turned to his sister "What in God's name are you doing here? Especially being sick in bed?"

Severine replied "I am coming to help my friend who is in need. Christine came to my rescue long ago when Philippe and his henchmen kidnapped me. I will not sit still helplessly and wait for bad news. Besides brother, I love you and want to stand by you no matter what the danger."

Erik looked at all of them bemused "I appreciate your love and support, but this is taking it too far. None of you should be placing yourself in danger when it is my past that has caused this problem. You may all come to Paris with me but you will head to my home there and wait for me to return with Christine."

Severine replied stubbornly "You may forget that plan Erik, we are all coming with you. It will be harder for anyone to hurt all of us than just you and Nadir. We are coming with or without your help. If you send me to your house I will just follow you. If you want to keep us safe you will have to take us with you."

"You are a stubborn woman sister." Erik acknowledged he turned to Raoul "Why can't you keep control over your Countess? Are you not man enough to do so?"

Raoul bristled at the insult "As you did with Lotte? Tell me fiend what should I have done knocked her out thrown her into what is left of Guy's suite? Unfortunately I didn't choose one of those silent well -bred noblewoman as a wife, I picked your sister, who has your temperament."

Erik suddenly laughed "You are right fop, perhaps we should sit back and let our women go after Yousef. You and I can go to the Jockey Club and play some Bouillotte, and then visit the Moulin Rouge for a nightcap."

Raoul smiled "It sounds great, but then my wife would not let me go there either. The last time that I was at the Jockey Club, I lost almost fifty thousand francs at the Roulette wheel. Severine would not speak to me, she claimed that if I was not careful that I would waste our entire fortune at a roulette table and drown in my cups."

Severine told them "Like many of his class, Raoul has a tendency to overindulge in decadent pleasures. He is not afraid of poverty, having never come close to experience it. I have to keep him on the straight and narrow."

Erik raised a brow sardonically "Perhaps the boy should spend a while in a filthy cage. If nothing else, it taught me the value of money. When I obtained my fortune, everyone changed their demeanor towards me even when I still wore the mask."

Raoul replied "No need Erik. I will never make that mistake again. I have Severine's temper to contend with."

They all laughed. Erik watched the countryside change from farmland to city. The train pulled into the Gare Du Nord right around the same time that Yousef started leading Christine down the path towards Erik's lair. When they arrived at the station, to their surprise they were greeted by Julien, and not by Nadir.

Julien looked the group over. "It is a good thing that I brought your brougham Erik, Nadir told me to expect only you and perhaps Raoul."

Erik laughed "As did I, imagine my surprise when Raoul entered the compartment with everyone. Both of my siblings insisted on coming to support me. Where is Nadir?"

The Baron replied "He sent me in his place. He was chasing down an important lead pertaining to Yousef. Since Christine has not contacted any of us here in Paris, we decided that the first place that we should look for Christine is at the Palais Garnier. It seemed logical to Nadir unless you would want to try somewhere else."

"I hope that she did not go there if she were truly looking for Andre. While there are a lot of people milling about there at all times, I hope that I at least taught her to stay in a crowded place when meeting a shady character." Erik told them.

Julien looked at him quizzically "Do you normally send your wife to meet with, as you put it, shady characters?"

Erik replied defensively "Of course not, but I have addressed all sorts of contingencies with her just in case. My life has never exactly been completely carefree. As the Phantom's wife, I wanted her to be prepared for any eventuality. I taught her how to fire a gun, and shoot an arrow as well."

In the meantime Nadir was running his errand to the Persian embassy. Apparently

The Shah's police had uncovered a daughter of a former diplomat who knew Yousef Qajar. The diplomat was currently stationed in London. Their daughter had been disgraced eight or nine years before by a man who she knew as Yousef Qajar. The Persian government arranged for the woman to be transferred to the custody of Amir, Erik's contact at the Embassy. Amir telephoned Nadir to come down and speak with this woman. He promptly complied.


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you judybear, brambled13, Marilyn KC, Brintravlr, Lady Novesia, and Kit Kat for your continuing support. I miss my other people who seem to have disappeared sometime around chapter 10. Some of my old faithful friends have not said anything for ages. Either this fic did not appeal to them or they are just being shy or busy. I did get a little more philosophical, and added more historical trivia to this one, perhaps they did not care for it. I did speed it up for the last few chapters don't you think?

Chapter 37.

While the train bearing Erik, Raoul, Jean Paul and Severine was approaching Paris, and Christine and Firmin were finishing lunch, Nadir was responding to a message from Amir to meet him at the Persian Embassy. Nadir was grateful that Erik had so generously set up telephone service between him and all of his friends, so he was able to call and alert Julien to meet them at the station in his stead. Nadir was uneasy about going to the Persian Embassy. It was not so long ago that he and Erik had taken great measures to keep their presence in Paris hidden from the Shah and his minions. Both men had a price on their head, and the Shah would have been eager to remove both of theirs. But strange circumstances invite odd alliances to form, and the Shah was now their ally.

Nadir knew that the Shah would not dare harm them. Erik was now a very prominent member of French society and was one of the wealthiest individuals in the world. The Shah needed Erik to help modernize his country, so that it would not suffer the same fate that so many other countries had succumbed to, European colonization. In the past few years the European countries had seized many lands surrounding Persia and Russia was ever expanding southward, resting right across the Caspian Sea, not too far from his former home in Mazandaran. Nadir had known Amir many years. Amir was one of his assistants when he was the Daroga. He was one of the few trustworthy men in the Shah's Court. He did not succumb to the politics surrounding the Shah and Khanum but was very professional, probably because he was of humble origins and had no hope of advancing to high office.

Nadir entered the Embassy where he was immediately ushered into Amir's office. There was a veiled woman sitting in a chair, her father, a distinguished looking man of good family, was seated beside her.

Amir gave Nadir a friendly smile "Salaam doostam, it has been too long since I have last seen you. Would you care for a cup of tea or coffee? I have the finest tea from our homeland."

"Yes thank you doostam. Could you do me the honor of introducing me to your guests?"

"But of course this is Mohammed Hassan Amin-od-Dowleh and his daughter Yasmine.

Mr. Amin is the cultural attaché to our embassy in London. Mr. Amin-od-Dowleh this is Nadir Khan the former Daroga of Mazandaran and a cousin to his Highness the Shah."

The introductions were made and tea and Persian pastries were served. Nadir savored each sip. "The French pride themselves on their culinary skills but you cannot get a good mint tea or baklava anywhere in the city. Not like this."

Amir gave Nadir a satisfied grin "No doostam you cannot, we are all far from our beautiful sunny home, and in the land of the kaafar. I have been stationed here in Paris for many years. I do not get home very often anymore."

Nadir sighed "Neither do I. Until recently I would have been executed if I stepped foot in this building." He continued impatiently "Our mutual friend is on his way to Paris as we speak. He fears that his wife has decided to seek out Yousef Qajar and reason with him. She mentioned a desire to do so several days ago and now she is missing."

They heard a gasp from the veiled woman. She looked over to them.

"She will fail." Yasmin said "She has put herself in grave danger. Yousef is obsessed with destroying her husband, and will let nothing get in his way."

Nadir looked at her and asked "How do you know?"

Her hazel eyes winced in pain "Because I loved him and I thought that he loved me, but he is incapable of anything but hate."

Her father looked over to Nadir "He ruined my daughter's life. I used to be the cultural attaché here in Paris, where she met Yousef. She was engaged to a great man, a Shahzadeh, with very close ties to the Shah. The sag, Yousef, came to the female quarters of my house and stole her away. She was missing for two days and then she came back of her own volition. In the meantime the Shahzadeh found out what had happened and broke the engagement. He considered her to be soiled although she swore that she was pure. She tried to harm herself but her mother found her and would not let her do it. I would kill this man with my bare hands if I could find him. Honor dictates that his life is forfeit to me but he has been very elusive and I have never found him."

Nadir looked at him "He has been hiding in plain view, masquerading as a Frenchman who is twice his real age. He was one of the managers of the Opera Populaire. Apparently he took the job when he suspected that the Phantom of the Opera was his nemesis from Persia. He has been plotting to destroy Erik ever since."

Yasmine spoke up tentatively "Yes, he has never stopped hunting for the man that he called the Asto Vidatu. He insisted that he was a real man and that he lived here in Paris. He spent much time trying to find him. When I was with him, for those two days, he heard a description of someone or something haunting the Palais Garnier. He was convinced that that it was this Asto Vidatu. Before he heard about this man, the Phantom of the Opera, he was ready to give up his quest for 'justice' as he called it, and marry me. But once he knew he sent me back to my father's house and told me to marry the Shahzadeh." Her voice quivered "I begged him to let it go, but he just became angry at me and slapped me in the face for daring to question him. He was like a different man. That was ten years ago when we were both so young, still in our late teens. I have not seen him since but I know that he must have only grown angrier since then."

"Did he give you any clues as to where he lived and what his alias might be?" Nadir asked.

The woman nodded "He had several, but he mostly used a certain one. I have seen the name in the newspapers. Especially seven years ago. He had become one of the managers of the Opera Populaire."

Nadir snapped to attention at that news "So it is true, Monsieur Andre is Youssef?"

The woman looked at him confused "No that was not the name that he used, it was the other manager, Richard Firmin; that was his name."

Nadir questioned gently "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head "I am positive of it Daroga."

Her father stood up and glowered at his daughter. He slapped her in the face, knocking off the veil, revealing a beautiful raven-haired girl.

"Why did you keep this information from me Jendeh?" he shouted "I would have killed the sag and spared all of us this grief."

Nadir turned to the father "Don't you see Mr. Amin, love is blind. She clearly still has feelings for the man and kept his secret to protect him from you."

He turned to her "What has changed that you tell us this now?"

She replied "Your friend's wife, if it is true and she is with him, then she is in danger. Yousef is a gentleman, and would not wish to harm her, but his emotions override everything and he will set his scruples aside to get what he has wanted for all of these years. Remember he was only a child when he saw his father killed and his mother died soon after. He has never forgiven either your friend or the Shah for what they did."

Nadir bowed to them "I must go and meet my friend at the Palais Garnier; he will start to look for her there. He is looking for the wrong man. He believed it to be Monsieur Andre not Firmin."

She put her hand on his arm and told him firmly "I am going with you."

Her father glowered "You will do no such thing daughter, you have done enough."

"I am going father. She replied "If anyone can reach him, it would be me. He would not listen to me years ago but if I could somehow reach the part of him that loved me, maybe he will at least not hurt your friend's wife. I have to go father."

"You are a brave girl, Yasmine." Nadir told her.

"I am coming too." insisted her father. "Honor dictates that I deal with the sag once and for all."

Nadir nodded "I understand that. I would feel the same way if he ruined my daughter's life but alas I have no daughter. He is responsible for my nephew's death and I would like to avenge him."

"Let's go then, all of us." Mr. Amin told him.

Amir looked at them and said "I might as well go too. This involves Persian subjects and as a representative of the Shah's government I must insist on looking after his interests."

Nadir looked at his old friend "As a representative of this Shah can I trust you not to kill the wrong party?"

Amir reassured him "The Shah no longer wishes you harm. Mr. Muhlheim could have killed me years ago. I owe him a debt of honor. I am coming both as a representative of the Shah and for my own sake. I want to help Mr. Muhlheim. I already have. It is the reason that I convinced the Shah to Pardon Erik. I have sent him many dispatches detailing how important the man is here in France. At first he was angry that I did not perform my duty that he assigned me to kill you both; but then he realized that Mr. Muhlheim was more important to him alive than dead."

Nadir replied "Fine, but let us go before something happens to the wrong man."

They all left the embassy and headed towards the Palais Garnier.

In the meantime Erik and his group arrived at the same place and immediately sought out Andre. They spotted Antoinette Giry in the lobby as they entered.

She looked at them in surprise "Erik, Comte and Comtesse I thought that you were in Normandy what are you doing here?"

Raoul replied "Have you seen Christine here or has she contacted you?"

Antoinette replied "No, of course not she should be with you Erik in Normandy."

Erik looked at her and hissed "Well as you can see she is not with me and no one seems to know where she has disappeared to. I fear that she has gone on a fool's errand which could prove to be quite dangerous."

Raoul asked her gently "Have you seen Monsieur Andre? She may have gone to see him."

Madame Giry replied "He has been in Baden Baden for the past few days, he just returned here several minutes ago, alone. Why would she seek him out?"

Erik replied hurriedly "We have no time to explain. Let's go to his office quickly and see what he has done to her. Maybe he has taken her hostage."

The ballet mistress looked at him quizzically "What are you talking about? I will come with you. Why would he take Christine hostage?

Erik replied "Because he is not who he said that he was."

They all headed to the still deserted offices where they found the unfortunate Monsieur Andre seated at his desk. He looked up and gave them each a smile. Erik was enraged at his seemingly nonchalant attitude and lunged at him. He grabbed him by the throat and began to choke him.

He asked him in Farsi "What have you done with my wife Yousef? I know that you have her. If she is hurt you are a dead man."

Andre, of course, not knowing a word of Farsi, was petrified. It had taken years for him to relax in the presence of the former Phantom, and here he had seemingly returned in all of his magic apparently trying to kill him, and no one was stopping him, not even the Comte. Andre could feel his airways being choked. Surely the Phantom was a raving madman as he was speaking some gibberish language to him.

Raoul turned to Erik and gently touched his shoulder telling him calmly "Erik, you will not get the man to tell you anything if you kill him. Release him at once and speak to him in French. He is clearly terrified."

Erik relaxed his grip and in an instant his rage was gone. Both men were out of breath clearly drained from the experience. When they had both recovered Raoul asked "Andre, we have received information that you are a Persian Prince by the name of Yousef Qajar who was a partner of both my brother and the late Bertrand Buquet."

Andre looked at all of them and replied "Is this a joke, gentlemen? Where did you receive such duplicitous disinformation? Is that why the Phan- Monsieur Muhlheim just attacked me completely unprovoked? You could have killed me you fiend. I have a mind to call the gendarmes and have them haul you away, as I should have done years ago."

Raoul replied smoothly "Well we will have none of that. Erik is just a little emotional because Christine is missing. We are worried that she is in danger and are trying to get to the bottom of it. Erik, the man appears to be terrified. Perhaps my brother was lying all along about Yousef."

Erik agreed "Perhaps, but I am not convinced. The real Yousef is a comsumate liar. Our friend Andre here could be just spewing more lies to deceive us." He turned to Andre and gave him an evil leer.

"Perhaps I should use some of my old techniques from my days at the Court of the Shah in Persia. We had ways of persuading people to tell the truth." Erik purred threateningly.

"I shall give you one last chance to tell me where you took Christine, and to release her unharmed. You will find me to be very reasonable if you comply."

A voice sounded in the doorway "You will not find out anything from him doostam. Andre is not the man who we seek. He is not an imposter. It is Richard Firmin who is Yousef, not him."

Erik turned to his old friend. "How can you be so sure Nadir?"

Nadir's associates all stepped forward a woman in a black chador veil stepped forward and told him in Farsi "Because I know Yousef. I was in love with him. I was there when he donned his disguise as Richard Firmin."

Erik turned to Nadir "Who is this woman? And the man standing next to her? Do you trust them to be telling the truth?"

Amir answered "This is Mohammed Hassan Amin-od-Dowleh; he is from an old Persian noble family and our cultural attaché in London. This woman is his daughter Yasmine who lives with him in London. They are here because we were able to ascertain from various sources in Persia, and here in Paris, that she had a relationship with Yousef Qajar approximately ten years ago when her father was stationed here in Paris."

Erik searched Amir's eyes for any sign of deceit "If she was in love with Yousef, how do we know that she is being truthful now?"

Her father growled "Are you impugning my daughter's honor, my family's honor?" He put his hand on the hilt of his scimitar "Would you like to challenge me Frenchman?"

Erik replied smoothly "My apologies agha Amin-od-Dowleh, I did not mean to offend you. It is only that I am having difficulties digesting this new bit of information. I was lead to believe that the gentleman over there who is currently cowering in the corner was Yousef Qajar."

The older Persian nobleman laughed contemptuously "That sag, why he is too cowardly to carry the royal blood of Persia. How could you believe that he could be such a man?"

Erik rolled his eyes "His associate, Firmin, is just as bad and he is Yousef. In fact he might be worse. At least this man helped me rescue the Comte over there from where he had been trapped in debris from an explosion. Firmin did little, but cower. The truth be told, it is shocking to believe that either man is Yousef but it appears that the man is a most gifted actor.'

Raoul turned to Erik impatiently "You seem to be having a very serious discussion about some matter in Persian. For a moment it looked as if that man was going to disembowel you with that nasty looking sword. Would you please continue your discussion in French so that we might all understand what you are saying?"

Erik replied "Very well Raoul. This man and his daughter are attached to the Persian Embassy in London. Apparently the woman was once romantically attached to Yousef and knows his current identity. She has confirmed that Andre is who he represents himself to be and that it is Firmin who is the actual culprit. It would seem that your brother is a liar after all."

Erik turned to Andre and offered him his hand in apology "I am sorry good Monsieur. It would appear that I have once again allowed my fairly volatile temper to get the best of me. I hope that this will not interfere in our future relationship. You have come a long way towards being a tolerable manager of this theatre and I would hate to have us continue our relationship on bad terms."

The manager stared at him and reluctantly took his hand. "I have no idea of what is going on here. I have spent the last few days in Baden Baden taking the waters with my dear wife. I am afraid that all of the good effects of my treatment have been wiped away by your actions today, but you have been a good patron of the theatre lately and I do not want to lose your support."

Erik gave him a slight bow "As penitence I will grant any wish that you ask of me provided that it is in my power to do so and make a fine donation to the operating fund. Do I have your pardon now Monsieur?"

"Yes of course." Andre replied. "But what is it that you are saying about Richard? Who is this Persian Prince that you are all concerned with?"

"It is a long story Andre; One which we will tell you, at a later time, once we ascertain Christine's safety." He turned to his expanding group of associates. "Let us look in Firmin's office to see if he is here."

They all agreed. They left Andre's office and walked down the hall to Firmin's. They stepped inside and Erik immediately spotted Christine's handbag.

"She was here." He said with concern. "He has clearly taken her but where?"

"Let's search the office to see if she has left us more clues." Nadir said.

Severine spotted something glimmering near a bare wall.

"Look at this." She told them. "It looks like her ring, but why would it be here by this wall?"

"She is leaving me a clue like you did when you were kidnapped; something to show me where she went. She knows that I know every crevice of this theatre including the fact that there is a door right there to one of my passageways." Erik replied his hand touching a hidden part of a doorway that only he could see.

He smiled triumphantly when he opened the door "I still know my way around here. A ghost needed ways of getting around without exciting the management."

Raoul looked at Erik wondrously "You never cease to amaze me Erik. When you lived here you had this entire Opera house at your disposal. No wonder we could never catch you."

Erik laughed "My eyes and ears were everywhere in this place. One of these days I will have to show you how I could hear conversations throughout the theatre but before I reveal all, we need to find Yousef and my wife. Let's step out of the theatre and enter on the Rue Scribe entrance. It will be an easier path and we will not have to take my gondola which might be in dilapidated condition." He turned to Andre "Please use the telephone that I installed and phone the gendarmes; while we are getting to be a fairly large group it would be nice to have their presence as well. We might have to conduct an extensive search of the catacombs."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38.

The group hurried into the lobby of the building exiting the front and heading to the Rue Scribe side. As they passed, some of the rehearsing cast noticed the unusual sight of the Phantom of the Opera, some men in Persian robes, a Persian woman, the Comte, a military officer and a tall lithe well -dressed woman rushing by. Erik was wearing his usual black garb, fedora and flowing cape and several of the younger girls gasped in fear as the older ones had regaled them with fearsome tales of the Opera Ghost. The only reason that they were not panicked was because the purported Phantom actually looked quite handsome, despite his fearful reputation, and he did not wear his trademark mask.

Erik found his old key right where he always left it. The lock was a little rusted from disuse. Erik seldom had the chance to enter his old realm any longer. He was no longer a creature of the night but could move about in the day. He wished that he could have shown his group his kingdom at a different time. It was not a day where he could go around reminiscing about the good things that had taken place there in the past. Most of his time there he had felt only the emotions of loneliness and loathing but he had also first met Christine there and had many happy memories of teaching her to sing and feeling his dead heart come alive. He prayed that his heart would last this ominous day.

Erik went in front of the group to make sure that none of his disabled traps remained. As they started down the labyrinth he addressed the girl and her father. "May I have permission to speak to your daughter, agha? I mean no disrespect. I simply have some questions for her about this man."

The older Persian answered "You may do so. You are not at all what I expected given your reputation in Persia?"

"What did you expect from me?" Erik asked.

"Someone more dark, and angry; I was not in Persia when you were but your reputation went far beyond the boundaries of our country. Yousef was not the only one to mistake you for Asto Vidatu."

Erik looked at the older man "I could see why they would believe that of me. At first I did not mind having such a dubious reputation. It suited me to have others believe that I was formidable. I preferred their fear to their scorn and so I cultivated that image. To this day I developed an affinity towards wearing black clothing."

"It did not bother you to be hated?" The Persian asked.

Erik smirked "I was hated from birth. It was humanity's most consistent approach to me. I cannot say that I truly enjoyed having such emotions directed at me, but they were comfortable to me. Other emotions were much more complicated and required some degree of trusting on my part. I was not about to trust anyone, save the Daroga here. He was different."

Nadir interrupted "And yet I brought you there. I never should have done that, bring a troubled teenaged magician to the court of the Shah. I should have left you where you were in the wilds of Russia. Perhaps you would have found happiness sooner."

Erik smiled at his old friend "Doubtful Daroga, my life was not taking a very promising path even then. Besides I was destined to find you and have you as both my conscience and my friend."

He turned to Yasmine "Tell me of this man who seeks to destroy me, is there good inside of him, or did I drive it away completely? I would like to know a little about whom I am facing."

Yasmine reminisced "He is very handsome, and could be quite charming when he was not so absorbed in getting his so called justice. At first I just thought that he was bitter about what had happened to him as a child. He did seem to be a very good and gentle boy. He would sit there and read me Persian poetry and we would discuss our homeland. Neither of us had spent much time there since we were young children but we both remembered the sights and smells of it. He hid his anger well from me. I fell madly in love with him, so much so that I was willing to defy my family for him. Then before I was to return to Persia to be married he convinced me to run away with him. It was then that we were having breakfast and he read a copy of L'Epoque. There was an article in there about you, and how there were many mysterious sinister happenings that were attributed to you. It mentioned that you wore all black, had a cape and sometimes a hood, and always a mask. His face grew pale and white and he became very agitated.

I asked him what was wrong, and he told me about you and how you killed his father right in front of him. I told him to let the past die and that it was none of his business what you would do at the Opera House. That only made him angry at me and he struck me in the face and told me that I was a foolish mindless girl. He then apologized for letting his emotions go out of control. I thought that it was the end of it, but it was not. The next day I found him trying on wigs and powder and all kinds of things designed to make him look older and more European in appearance. When I asked him what he was doing he smiled at me and told me that he had a new name Richard Firmin, that Yousef was dead. In an instant the boy that I loved did seem to die. He told me that I had to return to my family, that he was not meant to have love or happiness only justice against you and the Shah. I told him that he was ruining both of our lives with his crazy ideas, but he only grew angry again so I stopped trying to get through to him. The next morning I returned to my home and never saw him again but I was considered ruined by my family and friends. I was lucky that my father would even take me back but he loves me. I will die unmarried though."

Erik looked at her sympathetically "I am sorry that it happened to you that you lost your one true love. I almost lost mine because of my own obsessive actions, and was devastated when I thought that my Christine would be gone forever. It turned me into an even greater monster than I had been before. You see these scars on my face and they are better than they once were but nonetheless they are still there. The scars inside of me are even greater and deeper still. I will try to maintain my calm in front of Yousef, so perhaps we might all survive this day. I do not ask that he forgive me for what I did on behalf of the Shah, but I would hope that we could get him to drop this thirst for my blood."

The girl's father looked at Erik "You may wish to save him, but I do not. He has defiled my daughter and ruined my family's prospects for a good alliance with Yasmine's former fiancé. I cannot and will not forgive and forget what he has done. He will pay for it."

Yasmine looked at her father and pleaded "What is the point father? It was I that ran off to be with him and destroyed everything. It was my misjudgment not his I would hope that you would show him some compassion. He is all alone in the world with no one but enemies. It is not our job to judge him it is Allah's. That is what I told him long ago, when he told me about his quest for vengeance against you Monsieur Muhlheim but he did not want to listen. Will you listen to me father?"

He looked at his daughter "I raised you to be a good and kind girl but you are just a woman and you look at the world too simplistically. This boy disgraced our family and therefore his life is forfeit to me. It is my right. If I do not kill him the Daroga will; he is responsible for the death of his nephew who was barely a man."

Erik looked at Yasmine sympathetically "Do you still love Yousef?"

"What does it matter? If you do not kill him my father will or one of the other men here." She replied mournfully.

"It matters a great deal to me. It effects how I will pursue this matter." Erik told her.

"Why? If you do not kill him, he will kill you. She averred.

Erik looked at her. "Reality might be more complicated than that equation. Despite what Yousef might have told you, I no longer possess the desire to kill. I will do so if I must, but I would now prefer a different outcome if I can engineer one. I understand Yousef's reasons for hating me. I was once exactly the person that he spoke of, but I was young and had never had the taste of any emotions save fear and loathing. For a time, I did not mind following the Shah and his mother's wishes. They made me feel that I was accepted somewhere. But as I started to know Nadir and his son Reza, I realized that the men that I was killing for the Shah also had wives and children and I lost my taste for doing it. When the Shah asked me to kill Yousef and his mother, I could not do it. His father was my last victim and then I fled Persia because I disobeyed the Shah's directive. I never again killed except in either self -defense or to come to the aid of someone else in peril. If you still love this man, and we can get him to release Christine, I would propose that you marry him at once to restore your honor. He is a Prince and therefore of sufficient stature to advance your family. If the current Shah dies when you are still young, you would be likely to be able to return to Persia. If not you can live out your days somewhere else. I am sure that the boy still has assets to support you. If you do not, then it is not an option."

Her father interrupted "He is still a criminal. He helped others commit crimes here in France. I would want not such a man as a son in law."

"He would only be regarded as a criminal if we reveal to the authorities what we know about him. Most of his actions revolve around his quest for so called justice against me. If we can persuade him to abandon his plan then I am confident that he would no longer engage in criminal activities."

Nadir interrupted "He is responsible for my nephew's death. I do not think that I can let him go free for that."

"Yet you would allow this innocent woman to suffer the consequences? You know that she will never find a husband because she is considered to be impure. If he marries her then this stain on her would be lifted. She could hold her head up high again. You cannot bring back your nephew but you can help this girl." Erik told him.

"You would want me to hold off on my revenge against this monster? What about you? You almost killed Andre just a few minutes ago." Nadir reminded him.

Erik smiled "It was my cursed temper again. It was before I knew this girl's story. I know of another man who was once thought by many to be beyond saving and he is standing here now. If we can get the boy to be reasonable let's give him and Yasmine a chance to find the happiness that we have found. Perhaps her love can redeem Yousef just as Christine's did me. What do you say Daroga?"

Nadir replied "You have become a romantic these days, what has become of my angry young friend?"

"Perhaps I have finally grown a conscience Daroga. Didn't you tell me that you would serve as mine since I apparently seemed to lack one? It has taken me almost twenty years to do so, but I am ready to take responsibility for my own actions now." Erik told him.

"Well it is about time, Erik. It is why I saved you back there in Persia. I always knew that you had one inside of you. It was just too scared to emerge. But why now when I would really like to harm this man?" Nadir asked him.

"I don't know the answer to that doostam, maybe it is that slip of a girl who is down here somewhere, or perhaps I have spent too much time around the fop and imbibed some of his idiotic notions of honor. Whatever is the case, I think that we should try to give the boy a chance." Erik told them.

"I will think about it." Nadir growled "We may be arguing over a moot point. Yousef shows no inclination to give up his quest for vengeance against you."

"We are almost to my former lair." Erik told them. "I have a plan, one which may or may not succeed. I will ask that you all remain calm and follow my lead."

They all agreed.

At the same time that Erik attacked Andre, Christine and Yousef arrived at Erik's former lair. Their trip was slow and tedious. Fortunately the gondola was still serviceable and they were able to navigate the lake. Yousef forced Christine to sit down and he tied her hands together with some rope that he had found. Christine recognized it as the remains of the Punjab lasso that Erik had once used to secure Raoul, on that day years ago in the same place. She hoped that someone would recognize that she was missing and rescue her. The parallels to the time after Don Juan were uncanny. Yousef had not given her any way of escape although she had kept looking for the right time. She wondered what he was looking for in the end. There could be no escape without consequences once Erik was involved.

She turned to Yousef and asked him "What are your intentions here? Are you planning on remaining down here until we starve?"

Yousef smiled at her "You left him enough clues as to where we have gone. I have no doubt that he will find us here and then the final game will play out."

"May I ask what that game would be? Do you think that you will live after this day?" She asked him.

"No one cares if I live or die, including me. My death is irrelevant and indeed most welcome. In my religion we are not taught to fear death but to welcome it, if we are martyred for a good cause." He told her. "You Christians are too concerned about sparing your own lives." He sneered.

"How sad that no one would care; if it is true, then I pity you. You know, you and Erik are very similar. You claim to despise him and yet you emulate him. If you took the time to speak to him he could probably help you to change for the better as he did." Christine continued, "It is not too late to end this and walk away, find your Yasmine and if she still loves you go away with her, far from Paris and Persia."

He hit her again in the face blood trickled from the side of her mouth. "I told you before that I would kill you if you spoke of this again. Do you want to provoke me?"

"Well then go ahead and do it if you must. I will not be afraid of you. When I was younger I once feared a man, until I survived an ordeal that he put me through." She hissed.

"Don't tempt me to do it." He warned her. "If you think that I am not capable of killing you then you have sorely misjudged me."

"I know that you are capable of killing me but for the moment to do so is not in your best interest. Surely you would want to wait for Erik to see you do it." She told him.

In her own mind Christine was not so confident. When Erik had taken her years ago, she knew down deep that he would never really harm her. Erik was not in his right mind but he truly loved her and could not have hurt her no matter what. She had certainly given him reason to do so on multiple occasions if he had wanted to. Firmin had no such scruples he was not in love with her. She did not really know who he was down deep since she had thought that she had known him for years. Apparently she knew nothing about this man. She hoped that she would not provoke him too much but she wanted him to think about what he was doing and the low probability of a satisfactory outcome should he continue down his current path.

She looked around the lair, which had grown musty and even darker in the past years. It had the aura of a place whose time had come and gone. She smiled to think how elegant and beautiful it looked in Erik's day. His candles once illuminated the darkness. She thought back to their singing lessons and how he would play his organ and they would sing together until their two voices would merge into one. As he used to say, his spirit and her voice in one combined. That final night on stage during Don Juan had been the culmination of that time. His voice and words were so beautiful on that night and yet she betrayed him. She betrayed him again earlier when she ignored his warnings and in her arrogance, she thought that she could reason with the man, Erik had been so right she was still that naïve child in so many ways. If she got out of there she vowed never to ignore his feelings and warnings again.


	39. Chapter 39

Drumroll….we are now ready for the final showdown. Hmm how the odds have changed for Erik since the last time he had a showdown in the lair. Now he has the mob on his side, and Christine looks to him as her savior and Raoul is there on his side too. A little bit of déjà vu.

Chapter 39

Yousef had been waiting a long time for his 'justice' to be served against his 'angel of death.' It had been a long journey through many countries. Sometimes he forgot all about his need, at others it was all that he could think of. He considered himself to be a patient man. True while he had succeeded in making the Phantom suffer to an extent for his many crimes, he had failed to seal his fate on more than one occasion. Each time before, he had relied on his associates to do the unpleasant work involved in dealing with the monster. Each time he had failed to achieve his ultimate aim because of that same reliance. He had spent much of his fortune on supporting these plots and much of his youth, and he had deprived himself of his true love Yasmine. All of this was for the greater good or so he thought. So much blood spilled by the Shah and his minion still neither man had been toppled.

He had thought that to take down the 'Asto Vidatu' before the Shah would be the easier path. The fiend was the garbage of society. He had only one apparent friend in the world and many who would have cheered his death. He made no friends with his hideous face and horrific temper only enemies. He had been sure that the Vicomte would have disposed of him after the plot to arrest or kill him during the performance of Don Juan Triumphant. Christine Daae had been scared to death of him especially after he exploited the death of Joseph Buquet to make him appear to be a cold blooded murderer. She loved the Vicomte not the Phantom or so he thought. He would never truly know what happened that dark long ago night in the lair below the Opera House but all three of them emerged not as implacable enemies but as friends. That was the beginning of what went wrong with that plot. No matter what he could not tear the three of them apart. Allah knows that he tried. First with Philippe, who would guess that his own brother would side against him? Then with the repairs to the Chateau. That was why he financed Bertrand's scheme, and yet Bertrand's own murders laid the foundation of that plot's destruction. Yousef was almost relieved that he failed there.

Finally they had reached the end. If he could not break them all apart he would at least destroy the monster once and for all. He had managed to deceive him all this time, even to the end. Philippe was happy to give the Phantom a little misinformation, oh yes he wanted him to come to the Palais Garnier as planned but he used Andre as bait. Poor Andre once the Phantom was after him he would likely either be dead or at least in a mental asylum for all of the stress that the Phantom's wrath would cause him. As Firmin he had been secretly amused by the moron's reaction to all of the Phantom's antics. It provided hours of fun to torture the fellow. Firmin had to pretend to be equally shocked but in truth he was immune to it and had been since that long ago day in Persia. He had been exposed to the worst shock watching his father's life choked out of him by the cruel Punjab lasso, nothing else could ever compare to that again.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a voice. It was disembodied as if it came from the heavens itself but Yousef recognized his voice, as he always did. It was the same ghostly voice that had haunted the theatre for so long. His nemesis was an excellent magician and could project his voice from anywhere. Even Carlotta's throat if he had to. He still looked around to see if there was movement anywhere.

"Monsieur Firmin, or do you prefer a different style of address Mirza Yousef Qajar, I bid you welcome to my former home. Are you enjoying my fine hospitality?" It asked sarcastically.

"You do not scare me sag. You never have in all these years, I know of all of your tricks and have outsmarted you at every turn." Yousef boasted.

"Do you think so, do you really think so? Erik asked. He gave a very sinister laugh. "And yet I am still here despite all of your deceptions and misinformation. You have had many opportunities to rid the world of me and yet here I am your Angel of Death."

Yousef walked over to Christine and held the gun to her forehead. "You are laughing now monster but will you still laugh when she is dead? Your wife thought to dissuade me from my chosen path, as if one conversation would change my mind. Your actions set me on this path years ago."

"As beautiful as my wife's face is, her soul is even more beautiful. She naively believed that she could reach you, as she reached me, and change your mind. My love, you can see how wrong that your approach was. This boy will not change his mind so easily. He was never the Richard Firmin that you thought that you knew."

Yousef laughed "We are agreed on something Monsieur."

"We are agreed on more doostam." Erik replied.

"Don't call me that we are not friends. I am not your weak Vicomte, you will not turn me into such." Yousef told him.

"I am not trying to seek your friendship although Richard Firmin was a guest in my home many times. You must have had time to observe me. Do I appear to be the monster that you deem me to be?" Erik challenged.

"No, but like me you are a consummate actor. Your prior actions show you to be a brutish murderer." He averred.

"Interesting." Erik observed "Tell me Yousef, are you a murderer? Have you ever killed anyone directly with your own hands? Watched as your victims life drained from his face."

Yousef spat "No. I am not you. I have never killed anyone." He pressed the gun even closer to Christine's head "But I will."

Erik chuckled "I am glad that you are not like me in that respect. If I believed that you were, you would already be dead."

Erik suddenly stepped forth out of the shadows and revealed himself. Strangely, there was a mist from the lake surrounding him giving Erik a supernatural aura. After spending years in his lair by the lake Erik knew the effect that it had on others. When he drew nearer to them, he held his empty hands up high to show that he was not threatening Yousef.

"I am unarmed Yousef, you may do as you may with me. Kill me if you would like to, but let Christine go. She has never done anything to hurt you; she is innocent." he told him stepping closer to Yousef.

Yousef swung around and pointed the gun in Erik's direction.

"I offer you my life for hers. Let her go now and then you can kill me. I promise you from experience that it will not be as pleasant as you think that it will be. My face will truly haunt you more than I ever did as the Phantom, but I am not afraid to die."

Erik stepped even closer. Yousef's hands were unsteady.

Christine gasped "No Erik, he will kill you. I love you! I do not want you to do this."

He smiled at her softly "I love you too, ange. Never doubt that for a second; but I will not have him harm you no matter how foolish your actions might have been."

He turned back to Yousef "You see Yousef, love is a powerful weapon, much more powerful than hate ever was for me. My love for my wife is placing me at your mercy. Of course before you shoot me consider that we are not alone. I have brought several witnesses with me, particularly one, a brave young woman by the name of Yasmine. I believe that you are well acquainted with her."

Yousef snapped to attention when he heard her name he looked at Erik and addressed him bitterly "So you hold her as a hostage so that you might trade her for Christine is that it Asto Vidatu? So much for your protestations of the power of love."

Erik shook his head in protest "You misinterpret my actions. Yasmine is here of her own accord." He looked into the distance to an emerging figure. "With all of the wrongs that I am guilty of, I have never harmed either a woman or a child. I do not intend to start today. You will not listen to either Christine or I because we mean nothing to you. Perhaps you will hear what Yasmine has to say if you still have any sort of decent emotion left in your heart.'

Yasmine stepped out and looked at Yousef and pleaded "Please, do not harm this woman or her husband, Yousef. If you do so you are not the boy that I fell in love with. I asked you before to let your hatred towards this man go. He has promised to help us have a life together far from here or Persia. It is up to Allah to judge him for the wrongs that he has done in the past. If you kill them you will be worse than he was because you know better than this."

Yousef looked at her, and then at Erik, and hesitated in indecision.

Yasmine pleaded again "Please Yousef, they have young children. Would you leave their children without a mother and a father? If so you are not the man that I fell in love with, you never were. Because of you I could never marry. I gave up my reputation for a murderer."

"I did not intend to do that. I wanted you to live a happy life, away from me and my cause." He told her apologetically.

"But you should have known Yousef; you know our culture and how highly we value purity. My fiancé believed me to have been soiled, no matter how much I pleaded with him to believe that you had done nothing to me. I ran away to be with you and that was proof enough to him that I was impure. After he broke our engagement no one would touch me. If my father had not been more modern than most, he would have killed me for the disgrace that I brought upon our family. I tried to kill myself." She admonished.

Yousef apologized again and whispered brokenly "I am sorry about that Yasmine. I still love you. I have never forgotten you."

"You lie, you sag. You married another woman, a kaffir, when I found out about that it was yet another wound."

"No, it is merely an arrangement. Matilde is a good woman but I do not love her as I love you. It was a marriage of convenience for both of us. She would let me go for you." He admitted. "I do not touch her, I never have. She does not like men."

"If you speak the truth will you reject me yet again? If you truly love me you will leave these people in peace. I will not marry a murderer." She pleaded.

Yasmine slowly walked towards him holding out her arms to embrace him. Yousef froze as he watched her, but then slowly put down his weapon.

Suddenly, a shot rang out, and then a second. Another gun fired as well. Both Yousef and Yasmine fell to the floor. Christine looked at both of them and screamed "No!"

"Yousef looked at Erik and hissed "So this is how it ends? Your friends kill for you? You are a demon after all."

Erik replied "No, this was not my plan at all; you and she were meant to go free if you could be made to see reason."

He walked over to Christine and untied her and took her into his arms and kissed her. Then he stepped away and walked towards the place where he had left the group.

He looked at them and could see someone wreathing in pain on the floor. It was Amir

Erik stood over him and asked the dying man "Why did you shoot them? It was over, Yousef dropped his weapon and he was unarmed."

Amir replied weakly "I'm sorry doostam but I was under orders from the Shah to kill him. He was dangerous, a threat to his rule. I did not mean to shoot the girl but she got too close to him."

A moment later he was dead.

Erik called to his brother "Quick tend to Yousef and Yasmine they are still moving."

Jean Paul complied.

Erik looked at the rest of them "Who shot Amir?"

"I did. He shot my daughter." The older Persian admitted. "I am ready to face your criminal justice system for my crime."

"That will not be necessary agha. We will all vouch that it was in self -defense. Besides you are a member of the foreign -service you will have diplomatic immunity." Erik told him.

"I am not sure about diplomatic immunity since I killed a member of the Shah's intelligence service. I will have to request asylum here. I don't think that the Shah will welcome me back to Persia."

Erik nodded "You are right, the Shah will not forgive you; but we can use our influence to help you, don't you think Monsieur le Comte?"

Raoul replied "I think that we can try."

Erik looked at his friend and sighed observing "No matter how far we believe that we have come from that night, misfortune seems to still stalk us."

Raoul touched his neck "At least this time I did not come away with rope burns on my neck. I was simply a bystander which is an improvement."

Erik laughed "Only a bystander. Did you ever practice with the Punjab lasso that I left you? I had to start teaching you once again since it is a little more difficult for you with only one arm."

Raoul pulled it out from his cloak "I brought it with me, just in case."

"Did you really believe that I could not handle the whole thing by myself? I faced only one man." Erik asked him.

"No of course not, I saw you kill those two miscreants with your bare hands but it has been a while since you have done that." Raoul replied.

"I have had some practice. Andre will be able to vouch for that. The poor man will be sore for quite some time. I shudder to think of what I am going to have to do for him."

Erik mused.

With that he turned and went to see his brother who had been tending the wounded couple.

Jean Paul smiled at him "They will both live. I told you that I needed to come with you. Why is it that I constantly need to be on call for you to treat all of the causalities from your past mistakes?"

Erik rolled his eyes "Because I made so many enemies in my misspent youth." He turned to Yousef and asked more seriously "Do you give me your word that this matter between us is finished once and for all? Or do I need to kill you to settle this? I would rather send you and Yasmine somewhere far from here; but if you are still intent on harming me we shall end this now."

Yousef looked at Erik with a wary eye "You have nothing more to fear from me. I will never forgive you for what you did to my father; but my thirst for justice against you is now over. I will leave your fate to Allah as Yasmine suggests and pray that he forgives you. I will instead concentrate on liberating my country from the autocratic rule of our current Shah. It is he who found you and others like you, to do his bidding. I have wasted many years pursuing a Phantom who would do me no further harm, rather than the man who is oppressing my country. If I succeed, do not ever return to Persia because if you did I would call for you to be put on trial for your actions there long ago."

Erik looked at his nemesis "I hope with all of my heart that you succeed. Persia is a beautiful country with a long and storied past. It does not deserve to be in the hands of a brutal autocrat. I hope that someday in the not so distant future that it can throw off its oppression and join the small but growing group of democratic countries."

He looked away from Yousef and walked over to Christine. She gave him a guilty smile.

He gave her a glowering Phantomlike disapproving look "I have many matters to discuss with you. Please explain to me why you would think that it was a bright idea to go and meet with Yousef on your own? I told you that it was not a good idea, and forbade you do it and yet you defied me."

Christine looked at him defiantly "But it worked. You were able to settle this matter today. If I did not do something it might have gone differently."

Erik replied "I was handling the matter in my own way and would have preferred that you stay out of it. Did you want our children to be orphans?"

Christine admitted "I admit that I was a little bit naïve but that did not happen."

"Remember when you told me not to do anything stupid without consulting you? I ask the same of you. You are too precious to me Madame, to risk your life in such a way." Erik told her.

"Do I have to worry about more of these people coming out of your past who are out to kill you?" she asked.

"Good God, I hope not. The gypsies might have a bone to pick with me but in a way I did them a favor by disposing of my master. He brutalized them as well." Erik said.

"Let's hope not. She looked around at the assembled group and smiled. "In case that you didn't notice you are far from being alone any longer. You mustered a veritable army to rescue me. You do know that we all love you." Christine told him.

Nadir interjected "Speak for yourself, Christine. I like Erik but love might be an exaggeration. He can be very obstinate and disagreeable."

Raoul nodded in agreement "I'll second that. I can think of more than one time that Erik has been somewhat less than amiable. He almost killed me when we were onboard that ship."

Erik replied "You are overdramatizing as usual fop. Perhaps we should go upstairs and see if Andre has a part for you in his next opera."

Christine joined in, turning to Erik "We might be as well. I think that it would be fun." She teased.

Erik protested "Absolutely not. We don't have time for such nonsense."

"You would not want to sing with me?" Christine asked him innocently.

"I always want to sing with you my Christine. I will sing for you or with you or listen to you sing for the rest of my life, mon ange."

"That will be for a very long time I think." Christine told him.

He again took Christine into his arms and kissed her "For eternity, mon ange. Everywhere you go let me go too, Christine that's all I ask of you."

FIN

Stay tuned for a one to two chapter epilogue. I have started to write one more Phantom fic. "Tears of Hate. It is not a sequel to this work. However, I admit, I am a little discouraged, due to the low level of interest in this one. But practice does make perfect.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 Epilogue

I want to thank everyone who was so supportive to me on this two book journey. Thank you especially Judybear236, my editor for my many grammatical mistakes. Brintraveler for your useful comments and input, Brambled13 for your undying devotion, Marilyn KC you saw this a little later but your support was also great, kit kat again were supportive throughout both books and you are my favorite candy bar, Lady Novesia you were also great, Megla, Skyila, moonDancer, Akashaeros, kkrasmussen84, angelswings,anc3210,Wingweaver01 You were all really supportive in Phantom Phoenix and for part of this one. I do not know what happened or if you even are still reading this but thank you again. I miss you.

And now….

The reconstruction of the wing did not take as long as the first time. It was now known that the design that Erik had engineered was flawless, and despite the blast much of the structure remained. In March of 1889, The De Chagny's decided to host another much more modest event to celebrate its completion. Under Erik's guidance Lemieux et Fils was restored to its former greatness with its twin restorations of the Chateau de Chagny and the Chateau de Castelot Barbazac. The celebration featured some excellent Bordeaux from the newly restored vineyards. While they would take almost thirty years to achieve a status almost on par with both Chateau Lefite and Chateau d'Yquem, they were very respectable. By the time of Louis' eighteenth birthday he was more than competent to take over the reins of his company. In the meantime he was allowed to flourish along with Gustave, Caroline and the newest Muhlheim girl Jasmine, who was born in August of 1888.

She was named in honor of Yasmine Qajar who had convinced Yousef to abandon his plans to destroy Erik. Yousef never forgave Erik for killing his father but he and Erik enjoyed a détente. After Yousef divorced Mathilde with help from Erik and Raoul, Yousef, Yasmine and her father moved to California where they planted the first pistachio trees in the state, along with citrus. Erik was persuaded to invest in the venture by using his contacts with the Union Pacific railroad to bring the fresh fruit from California to the east coast. Yousef did not remain in California for the remainder of his life. He still wanted revenge for the murder of his parents by the Shah. In 1892 he returned to Constantinople (Istanbul) where he fell under the sway of an exiled Iranian revolutionary by the name of Jamal al-Din-al- Afghani. Al-Afghani founded a movement which was devoted to uniting the entire Islamic world under one banner by adopting and using Western technology to promote its advancement. In 1891 the Shah had exiled him because he had grown increasingly critical of the injustices being carried out by the Shah against his people.

Yousef was encouraged to return to Persia under cover as a Persian-American trader using an alias. Once more he had to pretend to be someone that he was not to confuse the Shah. Eventually he met another follower of al-Afghani Mirza Reza Kermani and his group and they began to openly criticize the Qajar officials for their policies. He went even more deeply under cover once more abandoning Yasmine to achieve his goal. On May 1, 1896 he and his group succeeded in assassinating the Shah while he was praying in a religious shrine in Tehran. Shortly before dying, the Shah was reported to have said "I will rule you differently if I survive."

In the aftermath of the assassination Kermani and Yousef fled towards the Ottoman border but were apprehended by a detachment of troops on camelback who were loyal to the new Shah. Both men spent months being interrogated by the Shah's secret police. Kermani was executed on August 10, 1896 to be made an example of, to would be rebels. Given his closer familial ties to the Shah than Kermani's it was thought that Yousef might receive a pardon but he too was executed later in the same year. Yasmine never saw him again. They had one child Reza Kassar who continued his father's business in California, but never really knew him. Persia eventually did erupt in revolution against the Qajar dynasty in 1905, which eventually led to the establishment of a Persian Parliament and a more democratic form of government, but it was too late for Yousef to see. In 1925 the Qajar dynasty fell and was replaced with a new Shah who had been an officer in the Persian Cossack brigade by the name of Reza Shah Pahlavi. He was not of royal blood.

The Muhlheim's, De Chagny's and de Castelot Barbazec families remained very close, and interrelated. When Gustave Muhlheim came of age he inherited his parent's musical talents and became a prominent musical composer in his own right. He inherited his father's vast financial empire as well. He fell in love with Meg and Julien's first born child, Therese Isabelle de Castelot Barbazec both sets of parents were thrilled at the match and grandchildren ensued from the match. Meg and Julien had several other children, their oldest son Herbert, followed in his father's footsteps and joined the military after his eighteenth birthday in 1906. He rose to the rank of Colonel during the First World War, and served under DeGaulle in the Free French Army during the Second World War. Their second son Antoine, named after Meg's mother perished at Ypres in the First World War where he served under the command of Vicomte Erik De Chagny.

Philippe De Chagny died in 1887 shortly after the final incident in the lair. He had succumbed to his illness. A death mask was made of him which was very common in those days and it was remarked by many who saw it that he must have been the Phantom of the Opera. His resemblance to the now legendary figure was uncanny with its withered nose and hollow cheeks. One such viewer was a young reporter by the name of Gaston Leroux, who confused some of the facts and wrote a fiction based upon both what he knew to be fact and extrapolated the rest. The Comte and Comtesse De Chagny both lived well into their eighties. Raoul vowed that someday he would beat Erik at both chess and with the Punjab lasso but Erik just rolled his eyes and smiled. He continued to pull pranks on the Comte until he died at the age of 90 in 1935.

Erik and Christine lived a very happy and full life. Shortly after the incident Andre did force them to perform in the Russian Opera. Both received great acclaim, henceforth Christine was christened "The Soprano of the Century." The performance was recorded on a fairly recent invention known as a phonograph, and long after Christine's death in 1923 Erik could still hear her sing for him whenever he wanted. It was not the same as having her at his side but it still brought many tears to his eyes. He never again felt the terrible loneliness of his younger years. In fact he was surrounded by the love and esteem of his friends and family. No one again ever spoke an unkind word about him because he was universally lauded as one of the best of men of his day. He was very uncomfortable with praise and preferred anonymity for his many gifts although most who were involved with him knew that his hand was behind all of it.

At the end of his life, he was in his bed at his estate in Normandy; the same bed that he had shared with Christine for all of those years. He could feel a cold draft against the large French doors which lead to the balcony where he and Christine had spent many hours sitting and dining al fresco and enjoying the magnificent sweeping view of the river. He walked over to the doors and opened them and despite the cold winter day, he sat in the settee where he had once held Christine. It was worn with age but still looked elegant and comfortable, just as Erik looked. He closed his eyes and he thought that he could feel the warm soft touch of her in his embracing arms. He could feel her scent, and gentle lips rose in a kiss against his. Her hand softly caressed his once hideous cheek.

He could swear that he heard her ghostly voice sing those wondrous words from Hannibal when he first revealed her magnificent voice to the world. He could remember that night as if it just happened.

_Think of me think of me fondly,_

_when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while_

_please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that, _

_Once again, you long to _

_Take your heart back_

_And be free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me…._

For a brief moment Erik was transported back in time to that place of her first triumph,

And could feel her fluid motion in his longing arms. He opened his eyes and could see the beautiful vista before him one last time and felt an amazing sense of peace, and then his still beautiful emerald eyes closed for the last time and he was there with his Christine once more.

See chapter 41 for an historical note.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 Historical notes

You may have noticed that I put some historical references in both of these books. I possess a degree in history from the University of Michigan and am therefore very picky about what I put into my stories.

I mentioned in Phoenix that my fic is not M rated because there was no premarital sex in the 1880s, at least not among people who were of the upper eschelons of society. It would therefore not be historically accurate for people to engage in it unless they were married.

The 1880s were a time of transformation between the slower more rural society of earlier centuries to the bustle of the 20th century. I read somewhere that the period between 1875 and 1950 brought the greatest transformation of society in recorded history. We literally jumped from horses and buggies to Supersonic jets. The 1880s would have been a period of spotty accumulation of technology, thus while Erik could speak to a few local people by phone he could not call someone in Paris or London, he would have to telegraph them. People could get to Paris and back in a day by train from Normandy.

From a political point of view, I tried to give information both about France and Persia in its day. I did not study either country's history, and in reality the area that I addressed has never been one where I possessed great knowledge but I did much research to make sure that I was accurate. The history that I portrayed about Persia in the Epilogue is based on actual facts. Mirza Kermani did assassinate the Shah in 1896. He would have been the same Shah that Erik served in the 1860s. The Khanum existed as well. The actual Shah was known to be both autocratic and a modernizer, which is in keeping with how I portrayed him. He set up the first postal and telegraph systems in Persia and awarded many contracts to Europeans, so my portrayal of him desiring Erik's money and technology is accurate. Also Russia and the European powers did encroach on his realm. As for history, I used the actual name of the President of France, all other characters in France are fictional invented either by myself, Leroux, Kay or ALW. All of the Persians have real royal Persian names but the actual characters were invented by me with the exception of the Shah, Khanum and Nadir they are all Kay or Leroux. I never used the name of the real Shah because from what I could tell he was not as cruel as the one portrayed by Leroux and Kay. I do not want to impugn the dead so I use Leroux and Kay's method and call him the Shah.

Devil's Island was as horrible as I portrayed it. Some of the worst felons in France were sent there, as well as political prisoners. The most famous prisoner there was a Jewish French military officer named Alfred Dreyfus. Captain Dreyfus was wrongly accused of selling military secrets to Germany and was falsely convicted and sent to Devils Island in 1894. After much debate between opposing sides, he was pardoned. He was restored to his prior rank and given a pension but was in poor health for the rest of his life due to the high instance of tropical diseases such as malaria and yellow fever there. Philippe's fate was not unusual in the slightest. As a side note Julia Louis Dreyfus is related to the unfortunate captain.

As I said almost all of my historical references are factual. The most notable exception to that is Raoul's prosthesis designed by Erik. The only prosthesis that I know of from that time is a hook but ALW makes Erik an inventor of automatons so I stole a chapter from his book, consider it to be a lost invention that was rediscovered later in the 20th century. Most other technology mentioned is true to its time, and researched to be sure of it. Also the time of travel to Devils Island in those days was not noted so I used the time to get from La Havre to New York which was around 10-12 days and added 4 days to that. Also I tried to find out the actual name of the commander of Devil's Island in late 1886 but could not do so. Anyhow if you have any questions about this or any other aspect of the books feel free to ask me even long after this is done.

Also please review it if you enjoyed it even months or years after this time. An author likes to believe that people are actually reading their work so it is very helpful. Writing a book is like having a baby you put a lot of effort in it and you want people to see it and enjoy it. Thanks again.


End file.
